


What are Friends For

by Verthril



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 139,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verthril/pseuds/Verthril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the Cure banished the curse of her skin, Marie didn't find the life she longed to live after. Having thought she left it all behind setting out on a bus one night, three years later she finds herself reaching out to those friends again and finding everything she could have ever asked for waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
"Just wait until it tells ya to insert your card, sorry though Sugah as it's a heck of a lot slower than the old ones." Marie said for the hundredth time that day.  
  
Looking down the line she was glad she only had another fifteen minutes left this shift as her feet were killing her, all she just wanted was to head home. Spotting her opening she put the sign down to fend off any more customers, offering a polite smile to the man who made a sharp turn seeing he had missed his chance. Passing off the receipt to her latest patron, she looked to the next person in line and began it all again once more.  
  
"Did you want bags with that?" She asked scanning the first item.  
  
Trying three times as she swiped it over the scanner she set it aside and moved to other times while making a call for a price check, offering an apologetic smile to the woman who rolled her eyes. They had just gotten a new shipment in and it wasn't playing nice, this time a pint of blueberries giving her problems.  
  
"They were marked for a dollar." The woman said.  
  
Overriding it, she put it in for the price and read the total, repeating her mantra about the debit machines from a customer before as if the lady hadn't heard it. They had just changed the system last week and all it did was drag out the whole process as the customers were forced to wait until they could put in their pin. Ten minutes left to go now and all she could think of where to go for dinner, alone again of course, wondering if she should try that new sushi bar that opened up where the old burger joint used to be.  
  
"Here's your receipt, have a good night." Marie offered, the lady just taking her bags and leaving without even meeting eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, this coupon has expired." Marie said to the last patron in line, a man looking like he had just finished work and looked as ready as herself to call it a night.  
  
"Have a good night sir." Marie said in passing, going through all the things needed to do to clock out.  
  
Walking down the rain slick streets she saw the lights reflection in them and pulled her phone out, waiting for a moment until the cars had passed and took a photo. Little moments like this had been everything she had been after when she left the school that day. Ever since that day when her world had been turned upside down all she wanted was a normal life and she had found it finally.  
  
Getting off the bus three years ago she had spent so much of her days worrying after everything that had happened. It was all like a dream now, surreal and completely crazy. The little money she had dried up fast and she had to make a choice fast. In a coffee shop with so many people talking about the novel they were writing or the screenplay they were working on, she paid for the time on a laptop and did her best to find herself. Nothing had come up and then she didn’t know if that was either a good thing or bad.  
  
She had thought to try as a waitress at first but the thought of all those people so close to her, handing off food and taking orders left her petrified.  Back then she still had dressed as she had for so long, covering up dreading the slightest touch even after taking the cure. Walking these very streets after leaving the motel she'd been staying at, it had been at this very grocery she noticed a sign in a window, help wanted.  
  
The clouds were clearing in the night sky and she could see the veiled moon slipping into view. Savouring the warmth of the breeze against her cheeks she had watched as the worst of the storm pass by, glances stolen through the big picture windows showing people racing to their cars and huddling under awnings. Listening to the hiss the tires made as the cars passed by, she let herself enjoy it all not having to worry about anything other than being bumped or jostled by the crowds that milled about the streets..  
  
"Marie!" A friendly voice called out of the crowd.  
  
Turning she found him standing his post as always, Juan, selling flowers by the news stand. Helpless against his charm she wound her way through the crowd to his humble shop consisting of nothing more than some buckets half full of water and every sort of flower she could imagine.  
  
"Alone again?" Juan asked kindly earning a smile from her.  
  
"Just haven't found the right man yet." Marie replied with the same old answer.  
  
"Well then M'lady, let me give you a rose." Juan said as he found a single white one from amidst them all.  
  
Blushing, she took it and enjoyed the fragrance as the soft petals brushed her nose. Watching a few men take notice and purchase a few flowers themselves, she waited until they were gone.  
  
"How's business?" Marie asked.  
  
"I get by, still working at the grocer I see. You need to get out of there, that's no place for a lady like you." Juan teased.  
  
Charming as he was she could never tell him her reasons for working that simple job and enjoying her quiet life even though she knew his own secret, that he was like what she had been, a mutant. Gifted, she knew someone in her past might have said, he was able to breath life and vitality into plants. Working by day in a flower shop across town, he told her that one night she had accepted his offer for a friendly drink just how he got all his wares for free. Touching the sad, wilting flowers in the vase at their table, they bloomed anew with their fragrance filling the booth.  
  
"I like it there, the boss is nice and I get all the shifts I want." Marie replied, snapping the stem of the rose to place in her hair.  
  
"Well, if you ever want to get into the flower business you let me know, alright?" Juan offered again.  
  
"Will do Sugah." Marie replied, so many times she had turned him down already but he never gave up.  
  
"Now go, maybe Mister Right is out there waiting for you." Juan said with a wave to see her off, turning to greet a couple that were looking over his stock.  
  
Two hours later she sat alone nibbling at sushi and sipping sake, reading a book her friend had loaned her that was wholly trashy and utterly enjoyable. In that time she had rebuffed three young men who had come by working what they might have well thought were clever lines to come into her company with. Only one she felt sorry for, having heard the passing remarks of the other two as they rejoined their friends, spitting petty excuses to stroke their wounded pride.  
  
"Are you alright miss, is everything enjoyable?" The waitress asked as she gathered up an empty dish.  
  
"Everything’s great, could I get the bill?" Marie asked to see the waitress nod and leave.  
  
The evening was getting late but tomorrow was the start of her midweek days off, wondering whether to just hop on the bus to get home or walk the rest of the way. Deciding on the latter she looked about for a coffee shop to get a cup to enjoy along the way when she felt her phone vibrating away in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw it was her friend, finding it odd that she'd call this late.  
  
"Layla?" Marie asked, growing worried hearing the crying on the other end of the line.  
  
"Marie? It's Abby, she's sick...or something. I don't know what to do..." Layla sputtered between sobs.  
  
"What's wrong Sugah?" Marie asked as her heart began to race thinking of the girl, hardly any older than ten.  
  
"She woke up with a headache, then she just started crying and I can't calm her down. I, I can't say more over the phone Marie..." Layla explained sounding distraught.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm coming over. I'll get a cab, shouldn't be more than twenty minutes girl, can you stay strong till I get there?" Marie asked, her own eyes already looking at the world through a haze of tears hearing the muffled reply.  
  
"Alright girl, I gotta hang up to call a cab then I'll phone ya right back." Marie promised.  
  
"Thank you Marie..." Layla said as she hung up with a whimper.  
  
Phoning three and taking the first that came, Marie called back and stayed on the line with Layla until she arrived at the apartment of her friend. Using her spare key she'd been given for just such an emergency she let herself in and once again found the elevator to be out of service. Running up the stairs taking two at a time she was out of breath by the time she reached the seventh floor and made her way down the hall. With her heart breaking hearing the crying girl through the thin walls she had to bite her tongue hearing the neighbours yelling curses at the noise so late in the evening.  
  
Opening the door she found her friend on the couch with her daughter in her arms, both completely distraught. Racing to their side she took them in her arms and hugged them tightly as her resolve not to cry broke.  
  
"Oh god thank you Marie, thank you. I don't know what's wrong with her. Marie, she...she's saying things." Layla sputtered a moment after fighting to find her breath.  
  
"What sort of things?" Marie asked as she listened to her friend while rubbing her back gently.  
  
"Things she shouldn't know, things about Jesse. She just kept asking me to make them go away Marie..." Layla revealed as she shook her head in disbelief.  
  
Marie felt a hand clench her heart thinking of what she just heard, worried now for both her friend and her daughter alike. Abby sat in her mothers arms with her hands on her head whimpering, mummers escaping her sputters telling them to go away. Kneeling next to the girl she gently rested her hands on her cheeks, forcing herself to smile for the girl.  
  
"Abby, it's your Auntie Marie. I need you to be brave girl." Marie said softly.  
  
Abby opened her eyes and looked to her, fear and grief filling them but a touch of hope flashing then. Marie smiled even as she cried, nodding to the girl and gently brushing away her tears with her thumbs.  
  
"I need you to listen to me, I'm going to start singing girl. You gotta sing along. It might be hard as I know it's noisy and scarey, but your Momma and I both love you and we're gonna take you someplace quiet okay?" Marie explained softly and felt her self sniffling seeing the fresh wave of tears in the girl's dark brown eyes.  
  
"Okay, sing along with me, that song you like right? I'm gonna start now and you just try and listen to me girl." Marie said softly before going quiet.  
  
"I...I thought you..." Layla asked between breaths.  
  
Marie looked to her in a plea for understanding, shaking her head and going back to look into Abby's eyes. Blessedly her friend trusted her and sat there quietly rocking her daughter back and forth. Quiet at first Abby started to sing seemingly to herself and Marie knew then that she was right, fighting against the twist of her stomach and the fresh wave of tears that threatened her composure. Finding a bit of strength she thought how confused they both must be, Abby just singing to herself as her tears stopped.  
  
"Good girl, now I'm gonna run to your room and grab a few things, you just tell me if there's anythin' ya want alright? Your momma and I are gonna take ya somewhere nice and quiet, I promise." Marie swore again.  
  
Listening to both Layla and Abby as they called out things they needed, she packed them both an overnight bag and gathered up their bedding. Checking her own key ring she found it just where she knew it would be, the spare key to Layla's car incase the poor woman ever locked herself out.  
  
"Okay Layla, lets go take Abby to that park we saw the fireworks at, out by the lake. I'll drive." Marie said softly.  
  
With the bag in hand and locking up behind her friend, they made their way down the stairs to the underground parking, packing up Layla's beat up old Ford and heading out of town. All along the way Abby kept singing that song until finally falling asleep as they neared the park, worn out and tired. Meeting Layla's questioning gaze through the rear view, Marie just nodded to her friend knowing now she could finally give the answers to everything she feared and found to be true.  
  
"Marie, how did you know that coming here would help her?" Layla asked quietly.  
  
Parking the car looking over the lake she turned it off and unbuckled herself, twisting in her seat to turn to her friend. Trying to find just where to start with her thoughts still racing, she looked to the sleeping girl smiling fondly.  
  
"Remember when I told you about myself?" Marie asked in a soft whisper trying not to wake Abby.  
  
Layla nodded and hugged her daughter tighter, she was the only friend Marie had made in the three years that she had trusted with her secret. Something about the trust the older woman so easy offered her left her feeling safe to tell her and she hadn't been wrong. Reaching to gently brush a stray lock of Abby's hair she smiled to the child.  
  
"I knew someone back then, they told me about how it was for them when it happened. You said Abby talked about things she shouldn't, about Jesse. It sounded a lot like everything she told me. When I started singing in my head and Abby picked up the song, I, I knew I was right." Marie explained quietly.  
  
Layla looked to her daughter and Marie saw in her friend that she understood now. With her stomach in knots and unable to take a breath she watched as that long moment dragged on. Tears spilled freely watching Layla pull her daughter tight to her and start whispering a lullaby softly. Listening to the promises made in that moment she sat watching her friend swear never to let her go. Excusing herself, Marie left the two alone and wandered out to sit on one of the park benches looking over the lake.  
  
The night was still warm and the clouds had long cleared, the stars spread across the havens with the moon hanging low over the distant trees. That Abby was a telepath Marie had no doubt, hearing all the thoughts of so many people must have been terrifying for the poor girl. It broke her heart to think of it, but she knew there was still hope even if it brought back a past that she had ran from. There could be no cure now knowing the truth, no, Marie knew all there was left was to help her in anyway she could. Pulling her phone out she looked at the number down near the very bottom and stared at it having not once called it in those three years.  
  
Feeling a blanket draped about her she looked up to see Layla there with a couple of the cans of coke Marie had hastily packed in the overnight bags. Taking one she cracked it open and took a sip as her friend sat with her, pulling the blanket about them both.  
  
"Marie, thank you. I, I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here." Layla said softly with her eyes lost to the reflection of the moon on the lake.  
  
No words could express just how she felt, Marie just wrapping an arm about her and resting her head against her shoulder. There was no way they could go back to their apartment, Marie shuddered to think of the filth and hate hidden in that run down building. That Layla had to live there raising her daughter alone was sad enough, but the woman had time and again been too proud to move in with Marie and find somewhere nicer. It had been the apartment she had shared with her late husband Jesse when Abby had been born, too full of memories to leave.  
  
"You can't go back there." Marie said quietly and  refusing to budge now.  
  
"I know, but I don't know where to go. You're in a closet as it is, I couldn't impose on ya." Layla sadly replied.  
  
"Abby's gonna need help too, she just can't go hiding away...trust me, that ain't no way to live. I..." Marie paused as she found her phone in her hand again, her thumb resting over that number.  
  
"I know some people who can help ya both, and don't worry as I ain't goin' nowhere either. You just call your boss tomorrow and tell that prick no ands ifs or buts that you're taking your vacation time, and don't you go worrying about any money or nothing cause I've been pinching my pennies." Marie carried on stronger and finding herself smiling.  
  
With a fresh wave of tears in her eyes Layla hugged her furiously full of sniffles, the two just sitting there until they both let it all out and found themselves feeling just that bit more refreshed. Smiling to her as she walked back to the car to be with her daughter Marie sat until she heard the car door close, pulling the blanket tighter about herself finding it a touch cool with the breeze blowing. Pressing the call button she waited with her phone to her ear, the odd sniffle still coming until finally someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Xavier's School for Gifted...you get the idea if you got this number." The voice said gruffly.  
  
Gasping in shock and nearly hanging up, Marie struggled for a moment and remembered just who she was making this call for. Taking a shuddering breath she wiped her eyes and listened to him grow irritable.  
  
"Hello? Hello? Dammit, if this is you, you gum chewing hazard sign I'm going to kick your ass when you get back here." The voice growled just as she remembered.  
  
"Logan?" Marie asked quietly, the voice on the other end going quiet.  
  
"Mare?" Logan asked.  
  
"Long time Logan...I'm sorry, I..." Marie started, pausing to hold the phone to her chest as she fought to not cry all over again.  
  
"Marie, Marie god dammit, are you alright?" The muffled voice of Logan carried, pressing the phone back to her ear and wincing at how loud he was and knowing he must have woken up half the school.  
  
"I'm fine, I swear Logan. I...just need some help, a friend of mine...well, ya might want to go down to the kitchen and grab a Blue cause it's gonna take a while." Marie explained, waiting until she heard the familiar hiss and pop of him opening a bottle of beer.  
  
Telling the story and everything she knew, Marie felt her past catching up to her as she knew the one place that could help Abby and Layla was the place she had run from those years before.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  



	2. Chapter Two

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
Sitting alone in the kitchen with two empty bottles of Blue beside him, Logan looked down to the napkin that had served as his notepad for proof that he hadn't dreamt the whole thing. Taking a long swig, he remembered the day she had left. He had seen it coming, but just like another tough choice in her life he hadn't stood in her way. Just as before he made sure it was what she wanted and told her an honest truth, that he'd always be there for her if she needed it. Shaking his head with a satisfied grin, she had ended up doing just that tonight. Looking to the time he knew there was no way he was going to get any sleep now and pounded back the last of his beer.  
  
Walking through the school that had become his home he looked to the pictures that hung on the walls of all the kids that had come since, stopped to linger at those that had followed in her footsteps and gone out to find their place in the world. Heading to his room he stopped by the den, looking in to see Jones there as usual watching the television.  
  
"Anything good on at this hour?" Logan asked.  
  
"Not usually, just watching what Theresa had on the DVR." Jones answered without looking away, apparently caught up in some show about vampires.  
  
Smirking, Logan left him alone to make his way back to his room to get changed. Thinking of Marie huddled and spending the night in some car had him half ready to hop on his bike and drive out to her just to make sure she was alright, but at the same time he knew he had to trust her knowing she wasn't that girl that had snuck into his camper all those years ago. Going through the pile of dirty laundry laying in the one corner, he rifled through his jeans until he found his wallet. After an argument he had finally won she had told him the first town she'd hit on her way back, promising her to wire some travelling cash. Looking for the keys to his bike, he remembered just why he had been so pissed off earlier.  
  
"Be back in an hour my ass." Logan growled as he stalked off to the garage.  
  
Looking at the lined up cars, something about everything that had happened so far had him needing to feel the wind in his hair and that thrill of racing down the road listening to the roar of his Harley. Shaking his head he decided to give her another half hour and found the beer fridge by his tool box, pulling out a cold one and cracking it open.  
  
"Hell, might as well do somethin' useful while I wait." Logan rambled to himself as he spotted that one car he knew was due for a tune up.  
  
Twenty minutes later with his head under the hood popping on a new distributor cap he caught the first hint of his bike and knew it wouldn't be long now. Sure enough he heard the engine cut just outside the gates and listened to the sound of it being pushed up the drive in some vain attempt at stealth. The garage door rattled and shook as the opener kicked on, hearing her swear spotting the light flooding the night beyond. Slamming the hood and leaning against the car with his hands greasy, Logan crossed his arms and worked 'The Look' as most of the kids called it.  
  
Watching her walk his bike right back to where it belonged, he waited as she avoided his gaze to just amble over to his toolbox and drop the keys on it and pull off her helmet. Sipping his beer, he waited as she rummaged the fridge and pulled out two bottles of Blue. Making her way over, she handed one off as he finished his last sip, struggling to open her own. Cracking his open he handed it to her and took the other.  
  
"Mind telling me why you're late?" Logan asked.  
  
Shaking her head, she started walking off to the door without a word, just sipping her beer quietly. Sidling up to his bike he saw that it was as close as you could get to full from here to the nearest gas station. He caught her indignant muttering and wondered if she really thought he couldn't hear her.  
  
"Full tank just like you asked, I even topped up the tires. The back was a little low." Jubilee muttered as she faced the door, her hand resting on the knob.  
  
"Good, I gotta head to town, need ta wire a friend some money." Logan said, keeping the details to himself for now.  
  
Grabbing his keys and finishing his beer, he made his way back over to his bike and saw that she was still standing there at the door. Climbing on, he started walking it back out and caught her looking at him. Raising a brow in question he waited, the ball thrown to her.  
  
"You know you can do that on the internet right?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I feel like going for a ride, you're just damn lucky ya got back when ya did." Logan answered, starting the bike and listening to the low characteristic rumble.  
  
Watching her from the corner of his eye, sure enough she fumbled with the knob with a hiss of breath. Setting her beer down she took knob in her apparent good hand, opening it and gathering up her brew while keeping the door open with her foot.  
  
"Get some ice on that hand." Logan called after her, watching her go stiff.  
  
"They got a speed trap by that one blind hill." Jubilee said before letting the door close behind her.  
  
Shaking his head he knew that conversation could wait, he had a promise to keep and he was damn well gonna make sure the money was there waiting. Adding it to the things he would have to tell Ororo in the morning, Logan lost himself to the open road and made sure to keep an eye out for that speed trap. A half hour later he pulled into town and found that one gas bar he knew he could wire some cash from at this early hour. Picking up some jerky and a cigar, he filled out all the paperwork and passed off a the cash, more than enough to get Marie and her friends home.  
  
"Home." Logan said to himself, wondering if she still thought of it that way.  
  
Tucking the cigar away and chewing on his jerky, he walked out to the edge of the road and stood there listening to the buzz of the streetlight and the tinkling noise of the moths drawn to it. The sky looked black beneath it, the stars washed away. It was one of those warm nights made for tearing down the back roads and letting loose.  He had to hope wherever she was the night was just as peaceful and warm.  
  
Surprised to feel his phone rumbling away in his jacket, he pulled it out and saw it was her. It was a text and he shook his head, never having understood why people just didn't call instead. Finding his way over to a picnic table standing over shattered beer bottles and cigarette butts he lit up his cigar and started to read the text. _Hi, couldn't sleep. You awake still?_ Picturing her curled up in a blanket, tapping away on her phone with the glow lighting her face, he fought the urge to just call her and broke down to play her game instead.  
  
 _Went for a ride, don't worry kid, just got done wiring you the cash._ He punched in after a long moment of struggling with the tiny buttons on his phone, all thumbs as always even if that's all it took.  
  
Flicking his ash and staring out into the night, the breeze carried the scent of an old coyote he knew prowled the edges of town. Spotting the glint of eyes catching the light, he held his gaze until his phone started shaking again.  
  
 _Thanks...I mean really Logan, Thank you._  
  
 _We're gonna take the back roads so I'm thinking we won't be there be there till the afternoon. Tryin to keep Abby away from crowds._  
  
Just enough time to have that talk with Ro in the morning and get things ready he thought, not their first time they had someone that needed a gentle touch and some space. They'd turned the old carriage house into a guest house of sorts a couple of years back and he knew just the right couple of troublemakers he'd draft to air it out.  
  
 _You just be safe, any problems and you call me, ya hear?_ He fumbled to type out, thankful one of the kids had shown him how to turn off that damn autocorrect.  
  
The reply came quick, just a smiley face, smirking at it in kind. _Get some sleep, I'll see ya when I see ya._ He sent back, waiting there until he was sure she had nothing more to say. Catching a movement out of the corner of his eye he looked up to see that old coyote stalking out of the brush and sniffing around the trash. Pulling out the last of his jerky he held it out and watched the ol' coyote slowly stalk up to snatch it. Scratching behind its ear as it chomped away, he felt a memory stir, of snow and blood and the howling of wolves.  
  
"Don't go gettin' used ta this, now get." Logan said, the coyote rushing off.  
  
Mulling it over he added it to the strange tapestry of his past woven out of visions, dreams and moments of deja vu. Tossing the stub of his cigar down, he crushed it under foot and found his bike, pulling out and peeling off down the lonely roads. He didn't need to look to know that coyote was running along side out in those shadowy trees, somehow feeling all kinds of right in that moment. The wind carried all he needed to know as he gunned the engine and outpaced it, hearing its lonely howl some heartbeats later.  
  
Tearing through the night, he couldn't follow his own advice, any chance for sleep long since lost. Waiting out the dawn, he found his peace with the wind in his hair and the howls that rose from time to time.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	3. Chapter Three

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Waking with a stiff neck, sore back and her leg asleep, Marie screamed in surprise when her elbow found the horn. Remembering where she was she looked to the back seat to see Abby laughing at her and Layla just holding her daughter, smiling and quietly chuckling. Hearing the laughter and seeing the smile that she knew belonged on the young girl's face, her resolve was set that she wouldn't dwell on the things that had her leave the mansion after her short return back from taking the Cure.

"Who's up for a road trip?" Marie asked.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked eagerly.

"To see some friends, why don't we go for a walk first though cause it's gonna be a long drive." Marie replied.

Climbing out of the car, everyone broke out into a fit of groans and stretches filled with yawns. Looking out to the lake, the grass before it was misted in dew and the sun cast on the waves left them sparkling in amber light. Thinking of the year before when they had camped out after watching the Fourth of July fireworks, the morning after then had looked just as serene. Stretching her legs, she broke out in jog along the path that ran through the park with Abby chasing after her outpacing her mother.

By the time they all got back to the car they had worked up an appetite, breakfasting on the pop tarts she had hastily packed. As much as she wanted a shower she knew it had to wait until later, helping to pack everything back up before heading out. With the radio playing, she let her mind wander back to the choice she had made those years ago after thinking she had found everything she had ever wanted with the Cure. It had been a week later when she had met Jimmy and found out the truth, that she could touch again because someone had treated him little more than something to be studied just like Logan, even if his cage had been a gilded one.

In the wake of everything that had happened the school felt different to her, from the whispers of some of the kids as she walked past to go to class, to finding the Professor’s office silent with just his empty chair sitting there. While never a large school, with only Ororo and Logan she could see the struggle they had on their hands caring for all the kids that came. Sitting alone with Bobby in her room, she had resolved herself to her painful choice. The next night she had crept out as quietly as she had once before, this time leaving a few letters around for those who she felt she owed an explanation to or an apology.

Sliding Bobby’s under his door, it opened and she found herself looking up at him with her backpack thrown over her shoulder. She had thought he might try to change her mind, or get angry as she had done so pettily that time after the Danger Room session when she had seen them together. Instead he just held out a hand to her, helping her up and taking her into his arms. With one last kiss he told her to be safe and let her go, a sad smile the last thing she remembered as she took that final look back before vanishing down the stairs.

She had been ready to hitch a ride to the nearest town and catch a bus, but walking out the front door she found him there leaning against the school Jeep smoking a cigar. Holding a door for her, she climbed in. She didn't say much, it reminded her too much of the day they had met. Standing outside the bus station, he had given her an envelope with some cash in it, just looking into her eyes for her to see understanding in his. The thing he said before driving off stuck with her, Call me if ya need me.

She had, and Logan hadn't disappointed. Pulling into town and looking to Abby in the back, she heard the girl singing with her mother who had her eyes closed in thought. Pulling out front of a pawn shop to get the money he had sent, she was just about to turn off the car when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't go Marie!" Abby said looking scared.

Reaching to brush her hair she smiled to her trying to calm her. Layla wrapped her arms about her daughter and pulled her back gently and whispered in her ear. But something in Abby's eyes left her feeling a touch of that fear she had heard in the poor girl's voice.

"What is it Abby?" Marie asked softly.

"I, I can hear him. He's waiting, he wants money. I don't like him, he won't be quiet." Abby said growing more frantic with every breath.

With her heart in her throat Marie looked around the street and saw so many men just standing around. She started noticing just how down on their luck a lot of them looked. Pushing it aside she looked to Abby who curled in her mother's arms.

"I'm gonna ask you to be brave Abby, is he alone?" Marie asked, the girl nodding with her eyes clenched tight against the tears that spilled down her cheeks.

"He's got a knife, he's done it before. I don't like him, make him go away!" Abby cried.

Leaning over the seat and taking the girls face gently in her hands she pressed her head together, whispering promises that she was going to do just that. Marie recalled everything she had ever learned in her life, from the dirty tricks Logan had taught her, all her time in the Danger Room with Ororo and the rest of her friends, to the kickboxing she had taken in her free time. Abby opened her eyes looking amazed, Marie just smiling at the trust she saw.

"You remember when we used to play with your Lego?" Marie asked, Abby looking at her in that way only girls could when they thought themselves so much more mature than their years.

"I know you're a little old for them now, but I want you to imagine you're building a wall outta those legos. You're doing it right over that mean man, you do that and I'm gonna make him go away." Marie said while hugging Abby.

"Layla, you just pop up and drive this car somewhere safe okay? You'll know right when you need to call the cops." Marie said, climbing out but leaving the car running.

"What are you doing Marie? We should just go..." Layla cried fearfully thinking of what her daughter had just said.

"Don't worry about me, nothin' bad is gonna happen and you can trust me on this. But I just can't let this go, you know that..." Marie whispered and found her friends hand to give a strong, reassuring squeeze.

Standing there at the curb and pulling out her phone, she scrolled down until she saw the number she was looking for, Logan. Thinking that he was just a phone call away helped her find her courage, stuck thinking how frantic she would have been if it had been Layla getting mugged. Stepping into the pawn shop she made a show of the money, counting it out just like you weren't supposed to really do as she had learnt in that self defence class she had taken before getting into kickboxing.

Leaving the shop and catching the reflection cast from a window, she looked down the road to see Layla at the wheel with her phone held in her hand and the car still running. From across the street she saw a man who had been leaning against a wall, looking all too watchful as he started to cross the street. Making it look as if she had forgotten something at the pawn shop she turned back, feeling a hand on her shoulder after only a few steps.

"If you don't want to get hurt, all ya gotta do is give me your cash." The voice said quietly.

Her blood was racing with her heart hamming, not out of fear but the anticipation of a fight. Going stiff she let her purse fall and saw him reach for it. It was his mistake and she was going to make him pay for the rest he had made in his life. Slamming her elbow into his head she pressed her attack, lashing out with a kick that threw him to the ground. The knife clattered away down the pavement as he struggled to get to his feet. Falling on him with her knees at his throat, she pinned him and held a fist poised right over his suddenly fear filled face.

"Holy shit, I give...I give up Officer!" The man babbled, Marie realizing he must think her an undercover cop and feeling her ego stroked.

From the pawn shop the store keeper came out with a bat along with some handcuffs, helping her twist the man’s hands behind his back to cuff him. Looking up to her would be saviour she saw a tattoo on his arm, Semper Fi. Pushing sixty, he looked like he could still kick some arse.

"You okay?" The store keep asked helping her up.

"Sure thing Sugah, thanks though, I mean it." Marie said, shaking his hand and listening to the sound of police sirens grow near.

With statements given and her information taken, she finally found herself free to head back to her friends waiting for her. Layla looked shocked while Abby just looked at her in awe. Climbing in the back and feeling the crash after the rush of it all, she let out a shaky breath and put on a strong face.

"Who could use a cup of coffee?" Marie asked, pulling Abby close and hugging her having done just as she said she would, making the bad man go away.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Trusting in her phone's GPS and Laya's navigating from the road map they had bought, by all means they figured they were just about an hour away from Xavier's having taken every back road and length of gravel that tried to pass itself off as one. Heading out of town after a trip to the grocery store for some snacks and lunch for later, they hit up a donut up shop and got some coffee and a whole dozen donuts having let Abby pick them all out. Taking turns at the wheel, they never left her alone in the back seat, playing road games of old and watching Abby play on her DS.

Then of course their luck had to run out, the car dying with what she feared was smoke spewing out from under the hood. Marie knew she was going to have to make that call she didn't feel ready for yet, knowing she'd have to tell Logan about what had happened in town when she went to pick up the cash he had wired. Handling a guy with a knife was easy compared to staring down the engine of a car, needing Logan's help in the end.

"I'm sorry Marie, I...don't know anything about cars." Layla said beside her.

"Ya ain't alone in that girl, don't worry. I'll go call a friend and see if he can't help figure out what's wrong." Marie said between finding her phone and taking a deep breath to brace herself.

Letting it out she realized she really had run out of luck when her call to his phone went straight to voice mail, rubbing her eyes and swearing she'd have to give him shit if he had let the battery die like she remembered him doing. Scrolling through the list until she found it at the very bottom, she hit the call button and waited. Five rings in someone finally picked up the school line.

"Xavier's, sup?" The voice asked, a girl clearly.

"Uh...can I speak to Logan?" Marie asked trying to place the voice.

"No, he's busy, said he didn't want to get bugged. But with more swearing." The girl answered flatly.

Marie took another breath and struggled to keep her cool, having worked herself up for this call only to be told she couldn't talk to who she needed to.

"Who’s this?" The girl asked.

"I was about to ask ya that myself actually." Marie said trying to be diplomatic.

"I asked first, got dibs." The girl said, Marie still struggling to figure out why it sounded familiar.

"Marie. I need help, my friend's car broke down. Could ya get Logan?" Marie asked trying to keep her temper for the sake of her friends around her.

"Oh...hey. What's wrong with it?" The girl asked sounding a touch softer now, Marie figuring she must know her.

"Uh..it just konked out and looked like the engine was smoking but I guess it's steam as I don't smell anything burning." Marie related the little she understood.

"Sounds like it overheated, hope it's not a pump. Check under the engine, ya see anything dripping?" The girl asked with the sound of her settling down in a chair.

Peeking under the engine with Layla following her lead, she saw something green dripping and felt her worry rising. Leaning against the engine she wondered what it was.

"Something green is dripping." Marie explained over the phone.

"Looks like radioactive kool-aid? Sounds like you have a leaky rad. You got any fluid? If not water will do in a pinch, just let it cool for a bit first. Then you're gonna pop that cap off the thing that looks like the ass end of an air conditioner. Just find a rag and make sure you're clear, if you don't let it cool enough ya might have some steam built up." The girl explained nonchalantly with a snap of gum.

Following the instructions, a rummage of the trunk found a jug of radiator fluid with just a few drops left in it. Taking a walk through the brush with Abby she found a stream and filled it up along with their empty pop bottles. Filling up the rad, they turned the car over and let it run just like the girl said before topping it up again and filling up the overflow to the mark.

"Thanks, really. You're a life saver." Maire said, still wondering who the girl was but feeling foolish to ask now.

"No problem, just make sure you got some water with ya or if ya see a gas station grab a jug of rad fluid. If you see the temp getting hairy, pull over for a bit and let it cool down. Top it up as needed, oh...hey...sec..." The girl said, her voice growing distant and hearing Logan in the background.

"Who is it?" Logan asked.

"Someone callin' triple A, here." The girl said passing off the phone.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Hi Logan...tried to call ya on your cell but...well anyway I had a problem but it's fixed now." Marie replied, trying to find the courage to tell him about earlier.

"Dammit Lee!" Logan yelled after taking the phone away.

"Sorry Mare, what was wrong, you Okay?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, turned out Layla's car has a leaky rad...that was Jubilee? She...sounded uh, different." Marie said thinking of the girl she knew in passing back from her days at school, never really a friend.

"Long story, I'll fill ya in when ya get back. You sure you're okay?" Logan replied, his worry clear.

"I promise Logan...I, well I got a bit of a story to tell ya when I get back too. But I swear I'm fine, just trust me okay?" Marie said, unable to tell him now but at least able to hint at it.

"I always trusted ya Kid...I'll see ya when I see ya, any more problems just call. I'll go get my phone off the charger, sorry about that." Logan said sounding apologetic.

"Thanks Logan, we should be there soon. Might just have to try and show ya I ain't a kid so much now too." Marie teased.

"Free to try, see ya soon Mare...I got someone I gotta go give a talkin' to." Logan said, hanging up.

Feeling Layla pull her into a hug left her feeling wholly better after the call, joining her and climbing back into the car. Taking her turn to drive the rest of the way, she found it strange how the school felt both so close and still so far away. Turning the radio on, she searched for that station she used to listen to back then, still playing the same crappy music but feeling a touch nostalgic then as she pulled back out onto the road.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	4. Chapter Four

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
"When you said it was a school..." Layla said in a hushed tone as they pulled up to the gates.  
  
In the three years Marie had been gone it hadn't changed, at least not on the outside still looking the same and stirring the ghosts the place held. Sitting with Abby in the back with Layla taking her turn to drive, she saw the eager urge to explore filling the girl and had to smile.  
  
"You alright Abby, not too loud?" Marie asked concerned.  
  
"No...just sounds like when I'm at school, ya know in the halls between classes. Noisy but okay." Abby said with eyes only for the aged estate.  
  
Giving her a hug she remembered her time at this very school walking between the small classes with her friends, killing time in the den, all the good times the place held. Not trusting herself then she started singing just to banish the thoughts, nothing Abby needed to know...at least not yet. Pulling up out front, the doors opened and she felt her breath catch as he walked out dressed the same as always, jeans and some T with his leather jacket left open. Logan looked to her and she swore she could see relief in his eyes, feeling it too after the long drive back. Climbing out, she walked ahead of Layla and Abby ready to make introductions.  
  
"Hi..." Marie started, feeling sixteen all over again looking up to him on the steps.  
  
"Hey...it's good to see ya..." Logan said, his eyes lingering on her.  
  
"He thinks you're pretty Marie." Abby said as matter of factually as any worldly ten year old.  
  
Hearing Layla's gasp Marie turned to look to the two and found herself blushing as she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking there she found Logan standing with her eyeballing Abby with one questioning eyebrow. Abby just looked to him fearlessly, nodding yes once and then shaking her head no, finally shrugging.  
  
"So this is our new mini mind reader eh? Nice ta meet ya kid." Logan said as he crouched and offered a hand.  
  
Abby took it and shook it, looking past Logan as the doors opened again. Turning to look Marie let a gasp out in kind with Layla but for very different reasons, not having seen him for so very long. Dressed casually but sporting the collar of a priest, Kurt Wagner stepped out and looked apologetic. Fearlessly Abby ran up and unabashedly gawked at him.  
  
"Sorry Herr Logan, I didn't know we had company." Kurt greeted with a gentle voice.  
  
Reaching for Layla's hand, Marie walked her up to meet the man she had only known a short time herself but had then so easily found herself endeared to.  
  
"Mister Wagner?" Marie asked, a smile given in answer to her.  
  
"Please, Kurt is fine. Rogue wasn't it?" Kurt asked in return.  
  
"Marie...now, again. Kurt, this is Layla and that girl catchin' flies is Abby." Marie introduced for both with a glance to Logan.  
  
"Can I?" Abby asked reaching for his hand.  
  
Kurt smiled a toothy grin and nodded, holding his hand out for her to take. Running her fingers over his Abby held her palm to his comparing them. Whatever fear Layla held had passed, seeing how gentle the man with the fearsome visage really was. Catching the playful look in Kurt's eye, Marie found him looking past to Logan who just shrugged.  
  
"Ask the kid's mom before ya go showin' off, and make sure you do it up wind this time." Logan rumbled.  
  
"Mom can I please?!" Abby asked eagerly of her mother.  
  
Marie recalled suddenly just what Abby might be so looking forward to, remembering Kurt's gift. Shaking her head at the antics, Marie turned to Layla and gave an encouraging nod.  
  
"Don't worry, it's perfectly safe girl. Kurt's got a special way ta travel but I won't spoil the surprise." Marie said.  
  
"Well...only if I'm with you Abby." Layla said sternly to her daughter.  
  
Watching as Kurt took both their hands in his own, the pious man looked to Logan grinning. Hearing Logan swear behind her she knew what was coming as the characteristic Bamf sounded, a cloud of sulfurous smoke left in his wake.  
  
"Damn elf." Logan growled as he caught sight of them further down the lawn, Layla looking surprised to find herself elsewhere in the blink of an eye.  
  
With another Bamf sounding in the distance they were gone with the peals of laughter from Abby lost to the breeze. Shaking her head, Marie knew however hard it might be to be back that she had made the right choice. Turning on Logan she felt she had proved one thing though with what Abby had let slip.  
  
"So...ya think I'm pretty huh?" Marie asked with her own questioning brow raised in parody of his.  
  
"Yeah...ya grew up good, never doubted it for a minute." Logan answered.  
  
"So, no more kid?" Marie asked.  
  
"No promises, but...I'll try." Logan replied after another long lingering look.  
  
Blushing anew she felt a touch triumphant then, walking past him to gather the bags from the car. Feeling his hand on her back she thrilled at the touch, the school a reminder of just how long she had once been denied those simple embraces. His hand found her shoulder and relieved her of a duffle, throwing it over his own and turning her on down the drive.  
  
"C'mon, I'll show ya to the carriage house. Don't know if ya knew about it, it was kinda grown over when we found it." Logan explained.  
  
"What about her car?" Marie asked with a look back.  
  
"Eh, I saw the keys in it, I'll have a look at that rad later. Lets go play welcome wagon." Logan said just carrying on.  
  
Walking with him down the lawn she found herself looking in windows and seeing classes being taught, so many new faces in there with only a few she thought she might have known years before.  
  
"That's Theresa alright..." Logan remarked after following her gaze.  
  
"What? No, she's...wow..." Marie whispered as she realized the little girl she remembered had grown up.  
  
"Bunch of new faces around, it was hard for a while but between Furball and Wings we got our ducks in a row. Ro's off on business but she'll be back soon enough." Logan ambled on in silence for a time, pointing on off the edge of the brush.  
  
Looking there she saw it now, it looked more a cottage than a carriage house. A porch wrapped around the front with a balcony hugging what she thought must have been the hay loft. There was even a porch swing that Layla and Abby sat waiting on waving, Kurt himself just leaning against the railing.  
  
"When did he come back?" Marie asked thinking of how quickly he had left before.  
  
"Bout a year after...ya know. He's teachin' stuff like ethics and what not, some gymnastics and even helped the kids start a fencing club." Logan explained.  
  
Finally meeting her friends, Marie found herself dragged in by Abby who showed her the house pointing out all the things. There was a fireplace with a large screen over the mantle along with a country kitchen that joined a breakfast nook. Shown upstairs she couldn't believe how big the hay loft really had been, room enough for two bedrooms and a bath. Looking at a painting that hung on the wall she saw the name and realized he had really followed after his dream, Piotr Rasputin, big gentle Pete. Wandering back downstairs she spotted Layla sitting with Logan in the kitchen.  
  
"You ladies all just take a load off, get comfortable and watch some girlie movies or whatever it is you chicks do. I gotta play substitute Headmaster while Ro's away so I need ta get going." Logan just smirked catching the looks they threw at him.  
  
Walking out to the porch together, they watched him throw a companionable hand on Kurt's back for them to just vanish with a Bamf. Left alone Marie found Layla looking at her and she wondered just what was going through her friends mind. Hearing feet over the pine floors, both Layla and herself looked back to see Abby already taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
"She did not just..?" Marie asked.  
  
Hearing the bathroom door slam shut and the water running, they looked to another and laughed. They'd have to be a lot quicker on the uptake with a mind reader in their company they both realized, having just been thinking how much they needed a nice long soak in the cast iron tub.  
  
"Thank you Marie..." Layla whispered in the quiet moment they found another in.  
  
Pulling her into her arms for a long, soul weary hug Marie just nodded her head and let the embrace speak for her. Standing there on the porch, she looked over her friend's shoulder and thought of the people who had welcomed her back so easily after having just left years before. Even after all the years away and the time spent trying to build a life for herself, the school still felt like home.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
Sitting with a fire roaring after having finished the dinner Layla had prepared, Marie sat curled up in recliner wrapped up in a blanket feeling renewed after her turn with the bath. On the sofa across from her mother and daughter whispered and chatted quietly. The sun had set and looking out the window she could see the first stars of the coming eve piece the indigo sky. Dressed in borrowed things from Layla's overnight bag, Marie knew a trip was going to have to be made for their things, but that was a thought for tomorrow.  
  
"I'm gonna go for a walk, work off that dinner your mama cooked up." Marie said to the pair, Abby looking at her knowingly.  
  
"Oh hush girl, if I run into him I run into him. Darn know it all." Marie teased.  
  
Wandering out into the new night, she walked along the rolling lawns of the estate letting her feet guide her. She could see kids young and old hanging around the the usual haunts, out by the pond some sat chatting, others sitting as couples under the gazebo with intense longing passed between them. As she came closer to it she found fewer and fewer until they were nothing more than distant voices. The flame still burned, his memorial joined by two others she had known in her time.  
  
"Thank you." Marie whispered, brushing a hand along the granite to find it still warm from the day.  
  
Charles Francis Xavier, Scott Summers, and Jean Grey. She had sat with their ghosts the night she had made her choice to leave, the loss of them then a painful reminder of just how empty the school had felt back then. With her eyes damp with tears, she was glad others had stayed and kept the dream alive, kept it a safe place for those who needed one.  
  
"Rogue?" A quiet voice asked full of surprise.  
  
Looking back with no attempt to hide her tears, she had to sniffle with the twist of emotions stirred seeing two familiar faces there. Pete and Theresa together with a few flowers each. Climbing to her feet she watched them walk towards her, surprised when she was wrapped up in a giant hug by Pete, Theresa joining in kind.  
  
Without a dry eye between them they stepped back and looked to another, Pete looking even more imposing while Theresa had grown into a beautiful Irish lass with her crimson locks running down her back.  
  
"Hi...uh, it's Marie...I realized how silly that name was." Marie whispered.  
  
"When did you get back?" Theresa asked, Marie having to smile at how happy she sounded.  
  
"A little while ago, a friend needed some help. I, did I see you teaching?" Marie asked to see Theresa blush.  
  
"Not really, but I help them out playing teacher's aid. I was just helping keep Miss Braddock's class in order while she's away with Miss Munroe." Theresa explained.  
  
The name meant nothing to her but just knowing more had come to keep the dream going lifted her spirits, wiping away the last of her tears and smiling at the friends she hadn't seen in so long.  
  
"You're painting now Pete?" Marie asked remembering the work she had seen earlier.  
  
"Yeah..." Pete replied in a soft, yet self conscious voice.  
  
"Don't let him be bashful, he's sold a bunch already." Theresa assured.  
  
Looking to the flowers in their hands and knowing they had come to pay their respects Marie felt herself the proverbial third wheel. Giving both a hug she excused herself, lingering at the end of the path to watch them as they knelt before the memorials to have a moment just as she had. Finding her way back to the front of the school Marie looked around but couldn't find Layla's car anywhere, thinking then she just might know where to find it and something else she secretly was looking for.  
  
The garage door was open with the light inside flooding out, some rock playing over a radio resting on the workbench. Hearing someone working away inside Marie let herself in and looked around, spotting Layla's car in the back with some coverall clad legs sticking out from under it. A bottle of Blue sat within reach to vanish under the car, replaced after a moment as a greasy hand fumbled to find a ratchet. Leaning against the workbench she waited wondering just when he'd be finished, hoping to surprise him and catch up when the side door opened.  
  
Surprised herself to find Logan walking in with an unlit cigar clenched in his jaw, Marie looked back to the legs poking out from under her friend's car in question. Reading her expression he just smirked and walked off to the fridge, coming back with a couple of brews and handing her one. Joining her at the bench, she couldn't help the heady breath she took enjoying the aroma of his cigar as he lit it, the smell taking her back.  
  
"If you're here, who's that?" Marie asked as she took a sip of her beer.  
  
"Our resident grease monkey." Logan answered.  
  
After a time the hands reached out and grabbed the bumper, sliding out from under the car and sitting up. Looking their way, the woman regarded them before finding her beer and taking a sip. With a bandana on her head and grease on her face, Marie struggled to find why the woman looked familiar. Spotting a name tag on the coveralls, she felt her jaw drop reading Lee on it.  
  
"Hey..." Jubilee greeted with a weak wave.  
  
"Uh...Hi. Thanks again, really." Marie offered as she pushed herself off to walk up to her.  
  
Another face from her time at Xavier's even if she hadn't known her that well, Marie spotted Logan walking off to a desk hidden in the back of the garage and settling down to some paperwork.  
  
"Only place he can smoke and catch up on stuff like that." Jubilee said following her gaze.  
  
"He's really...?" Marie asked with her gaze lingering on him leaning back in a beat up leather chair to read over what looked like a test.  
  
"Yeah, second banana Headmaster. I think Ro is down in Washington to talk to Hank, ya know, Big Blue UN Ambassador." Jubilee carried on.  
  
Looking down, she couldn't believe what she was seeing, remembering the then fashion conscious girl with her own flair who walked in different circles. Seeing her in coveralls covered in grease now sipping a beer, Marie recalled Logan's words from earlier that it was a long story. Pushing the thought aside she looked at the car, something new and shiny in place of the dirty thing that had been leaking green, radioactive kool-aid.  
  
"I was in town earlier, Logan told me to pick up a new rad and some stuff to do a tune up. Already did a load test on the battery and it's good, so like, ya shouldn't have any more break downs." Jubilee said after a sip.  
  
"Thanks...what do I, I mean I can pay." Marie sputtered.  
  
"Student discount, you can just get a case of Blue for the hoist time. It was the one beer Logan and me could agree on, he wanted Canadian of course but I wanted MGD." Jubilee explained with a stolen look to Logan.  
  
"Sure thing Sugah, thanks." Marie replied feeling relieved.  
  
"So like, whatcha been up to?" Jubilee inquired quietly.  
  
"Cashier, grocery store, you?" Marie said giving the short version.  
  
"Till a few months back was working at a garage in town, but then some chain moved in and well...I didn't want to go proving myself again to a bunch of walking erections." Jubilee stated with one last swig of her beer.  
  
"How did you get into that?" Marie had to ask honestly never having imagined it.  
  
Jubilee looked to her greasy hands, clenching her fists and staring out of the garage in thought. Marie felt she had tread where she shouldn't have but just as she was about apologise suddenly soft blue eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Graduated and had to find a job, saw a help wanted sign, apprentice mechanic. They said if I could handle working the desk for three months they'd give me a shot at it, must have heard every pick up line and listen here darlin' ever thought up." Jubilee related.  
  
"Wow..." Marie thought, thinking of her own hunt for a job paling in comparison.  
  
"Wasn't that bad, anytime someone was a jerk their car would just sit clocking hoist time, ya know, waiting on a part. Grocery store huh? Underachievers unite." Jubilee said with a clink of her empty bottle to Marie's.  
  
Stunned to silence, Marie could feel a touch of something beneath the surface in what Jubilee had just said, looking to Logan working away at his desk and wondering just what that long story was.  
  
"It's good to see ya again, Roguey." Jubilee added as she climbed to her feet and walked off.  
  
"Uh...Marie..." Marie called after her.  
  
"Sure thing Roguey." Jubilee called back only to disappear past the side door.  
  
Left alone with her friends car still sitting raised on the hoist, Marie wandered off to the back corner and found a chair to fall into, spending a spell watching Logan in companionable silence. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but then again three years had passed by. Smiling at the absurd image of him in a sweater vest and reading glasses, she banished the image with a shake of her head as his eyes looked up from the paper he was grading.  
  
"So, cashier eh?" Logan asked between filling in a mark and filing it.  
  
"Oh my god you were spying on us?" Marie asked.  
  
"Nah, just overheard." Logan said with a wink, then picking up another test.  
  
"Hah, the kids must drop bricks when ya do that." Marie laughed, having forgot just how good his hearing really was.  
  
Logan's eyes just peered up from the test and she could tell he was grinning, taking a sip of her beer and joining him. Looking past him she saw pictures on the wall, one that left her feeling a stab of pain. Standing out on the front lawn, all the kids she had thought of as her class stood there in robes with diplomas in their hands. The sound of a drawer drawn open drew her away, seeing Logan pull out a ribbon bound roll of paper.  
  
"Took a bit of doing, Ro had to really figure it all out, but it's been here waiting for ya." Logan said as he pushed it across.  
  
Picking it up, the paper looked to have yellowed a bit but as she loosened the ribbon it unfurled in her hands. The school emblem was on it, a lot of Latin beneath with the familiar name below, Charles Francis Xavier School for Gifted Children. Running her finger along it, she found her own name there, never having even thought about it in all this time.  
  
"Missin' those last few months, ya ain't no honour student or the likes, but ya passed. Proud of ya...kid." Logan said softly with his hand held out to her.  
  
Reaching out to him and enjoying the feel of his surprisingly rough but gentle hand, she had to fight to not cry again just wholly tired of it after so many twists and turns the last two days. With the reassuring squeeze he gave she found the strength not to, just enjoying the thing she had longed for so very long finally happening. With nothing between them, she could feel the warmth of his hand against hers and knew that in the end she had made that choice not for some boy, but for herself.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  



	5. Chapter Five

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
Sitting on the front steps of the school with a mug of coffee in hand and a box of donuts between them, Marie watched the kids enjoying the Friday morning just as much as she herself was, maybe a bit more with their promised weekend coming soon. Perched up on the brick railing, occasionally Logan yelled out threats and promises anytime the games got a little too rough, but for the most part he just joined in the quiet conversation. A few steps down Jubilee sat dressed in her coveralls with the top tied down rebuilding an alternator between sips of her coffee.  
  
Somewhere out there she knew Pete and Theresa were showing her friends about, the two having surprised them with some borrowed clothes. Theresa was a match for Layla, even her hand me downs from years past a good fit for Abby. Only after she had gotten dressed herself did Pete tell her that she was borrowing his own old hand me downs, amazed then that he had ever fit in them to begin with.  
  
"What the hell's that noise." Logan asked looking into the distance.  
  
Sharing a curious look with Jubilee guessing she didn’t anything either, the girl just going back to work with a shrug. Twenty minutes later and ever surprised at his sharp senses, she caught the first hint of the racket and had to wonder just the same, just what the hell was it? With it rolling about the bend, it turned out to be a car of all things pulling up the drive after a time. The doors opened and Marie couldn't believe her eyes, Kitty Pryde and Bobby Drake stepping out and stretching amidst groans and yawns.  
  
"Surprise!" Kitty yelled, running around the car to the steps only to freeze.  
  
Marie had to admit she was just that, surprised, Kitty mirroring her for one long drawn out awkward moment. Looking to Bobby, she saw how he had grown and caught him just standing there looking her way. Her heart was suddenly racing, but the smile he gave before leaning against the car with his arms crossed dispelled her fears.  
  
"Hey, long time." Bobby said softly.  
  
"Yeah...you're looking good..." Marie replied quietly.  
  
"Been working out, Pete gave me some advice." Bobby added.  
  
Taken in a sudden embrace she looked to see Kitty pulling her to her feet and dragging her down the steps, Bobby finally joining her.  
  
"When did you get back? How long are you staying?" Kitty fired off rapidly.  
  
"Uh, yesterday. As long as I need, long story but..." Marie tried to get in only to be cut off.  
  
"Don't worry, we got time. I've got so much to tell you too, never expected to see you here! I mean here Bobby and me thought we were the ones going to surprise everyone..." Kitty said, finally going quiet as she looked back to the car.  
  
"What the hell is this?" Jubilee asked looking at it.  
  
"My car." Kitty said shortly.  
  
"I wouldn't give you the price of scrap for this." Jubilee groused as she walked around, crouching to take a look under it.  
  
"Well that's great cause it's not for sale." Kitty added defiantly.  
  
"Oh for cryin' out loud! It's leaking oil all over the drive, cripes sake Pryde! Get your stuff outta this wreck and give me the keys." Jubilee yelled, stalking up to Kitty with her hand held out.  
  
Watching her hand off the keys, Marie gave a pointed look to Kitty who just rolled her eyes and silently mouthed a 'later' before joining Bobby in gathering their bags out of the back seat and trunk. With the door slamming shut they stood there watching as Jubilee started it up after a few attempts, then disappearing to the garage with it. Watching Kitty start to walk after her car, her shoulders set and her arms crossed looking ready for a fight, she looked to Bobby for an answer only to have him throw an arm over her shoulder and leaned in conspiratorially.  
  
"I'll tell you about it later if she doesn't, don't worry, it's not as bad as it looks." Bobby whispered.  
  
With one last hug he ambled off with his bags walking past Logan with a nod and vanishing beyond the front door. Spying his watchful eyes on Kitty, Marie started to piece a few things together in that moment that he had alluded to. Just as suddenly though Kitty spun on her heels, the tension out of her shoulders and looking as cheerful as she had before. Giving her a hand with her bags, Marie wandered with her into the school.  
  
Finding herself in Kitty's guest room she sat on the bed as the girl unpacked. After a knock at the door Bobby let himself in, finding a chair and spinning it around to settle down. Suddenly feeling like she was intruding, Bobby just smiled and shook his head with a look to Kitty who had just finished putting everything in the dresser. Looking between them, Kitty seemed to catch the meaning.  
  
"Oh, you thought we were...?" Kitty asked laughing loudly.  
  
"Hey! I take offence at that laugh." Bobby cried in wounded pride.  
  
"Well there was that time we got drunk in first year..." Kitty relented.  
  
"Yeah, right up until you barfed on me, mood kill much." Bobby finished.  
  
"Oh it was for the best anyway, we make better friends." Kitty teased.  
  
With her head looking back and forth between them Marie felt the first tugs of a smile, the banter between them everything she needed just then. With Kitty joining her on the bed, Bobby found the remote for the tv and threw it on, the volume low but just lending enough ambience to relax the mood. Looking between the pair, she buckled under their intent looks and told them all about Abby and Layla.  
  
"Wow..." Bobby said as silence descended again.  
  
Wiping the stubborn tears from her eyes, Kitty smiled with a quivering lip and pulled her into a hug, Marie embracing her alike. Hearing another knock at the door, Bobby opened it up to find Theresa there with a pitcher and a platter of sandwiches. With the impromptu reunion, Marie waited between the chatter to go digging for a few answers herself.  
  
"So you're both in college?" Marie found herself asking first.  
  
"Yeah, political science myself, some law. Bobby there with his mouth stuffed keeps changing majors, last I heard it was what, accounting?" Kitty answered.  
  
"Corporate, interning with Worthington." Bobby mumbled.  
  
"Ew, chew, swallow, and then talk." Theresa said with a wrinkle of her nose.  
  
"You mean...?" Marie asked after hearing a name she hadn't expected.  
  
"Oh, no, well...yeah. But after...all that...Warren's father handed over the company to him. New direction, philosophy and everything, lotsa charity work and all that." Bobby explained.  
  
Kitty didn't surprise her, but hearing about Bobby she couldn't picture him in something so...boring, but even still he was the same old Drake. It seemed everyone had moved on in some way or another Marie found herself thinking with a bite of her sandwich.  
  
"Where's Pete anyway?" Kitty asked, Marie having wondered the same.  
  
"He said he had to talk to someone." Theresa revealed.  
  
Sitting watching as Bobby flipped through the channels, Marie thought back to everything she had seen out front. Poking the girl next to her, she received rolled eyes in reply with a sigh.  
  
"What's up between you two?" Marie finally asked.  
  
"Lee and me?" Kitty questioned.  
  
Marie just waited patiently, Kitty popping off the bed to start to pace around the room with a look out the window once. Leaning against the far wall she crossed her arms, looking to them all as Marie caught some of the tension easing back into Kitty's shoulders.  
  
"It happened back when we graduated, we had all sent out the usual applications. Bobby and me even got into the same College. Pete was going to...well, I'll let him tell you that. We were all excited, 'cept for Jubilee." Kitty started, finding her glass of juice and taking a sip as her mouth went dry.  
  
"Did she not get in?" Marie asked.  
  
"That's what she said, but I mean...I had a lot of classes with her so I knew her grades. So..." Kitty carried on, pausing to take a breath and a moment to stare at the ceiling.  
  
"So in typical Kitty Pryde fashion..." Bobby prodded, Kitty glaring at him.  
  
"I may have...snuck into her room. I found all the letters she got, just like all of us. She hadn't even opened them. I phased the first out for a peek, same college as Bobby and me actually. She got accepted, every last letter the same. I was trying to put them all back in the envelopes when the door opened..." Kitty finished.  
  
"Oh no..." Marie whispered, the confession already going south even before the last revelation.  
  
"Caught red handed, I expected her to get mad or scream. She just walked in and took the letters out of my hands and left." Kitty said softly.  
  
"Why?" Marie asked, the pair just shrugging.  
  
"Million dollar question. After a while she started talking to me again, though she's always looking for ways to get on my nerves. Case in point, my car." Kitty fell silent with a look between them.  
  
Left now with as many questions as she had been given answers, Marie felt her phone purring away in her pocket. Pulling it out, she found it was a text from Layla. _Going to town with your tall, dark and sexy friend, Abby's with Kurt. Did you want me to pick you up anything?_ Feeling her mood lifted, Marie started typing her reply already thinking ahead. _A case of Blue and some wine. I might need to stage an intervention._ Reading the quick reply, a laugh escaped her. _Isn't that the wrong way to do one of those_. Just as quick she sent her reply. _Not that kind, tell Logan to behave himself._ The last reply came as just a winking emoticon, Marie able to picture the look her friend must have got.  
  
Falling back on the bed and staring at the ceiling, Marie found a sandwich dangled in her view, Theresa pulling it out of reach as she tried to take a bite out of it. Sitting up she took it gratefully, Bobby and Kitty joining in finishing off the last few.  
  
"Thanks Theresa" Marie said in earnest.  
  
"You're welcome. I better head back and make sure the kids aren't following some of our worst habits, they keep forgetting who I grew up with. Your Twinkie kabob is still infamous Bobby." Theresa teased.  
  
"That's a classic, the trick is to put the licorice in the fridge over night for the skewers." Bobby explained.  
  
"I'll see you guys around." Theresa said, picking up the platter and pitcher to excuse herself.  
  
"So...?" Marie said after the quiet had stretched on too long.  
  
"So...?" Bobby mimicked.  
  
"Oh alright, we'll go find Lee." Kitty relented.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
Standing at the entrance to the garage they found it empty, not even the radio playing. Layla's car had been parked out front Marie noticed, the trio walking in to find another in its stead on the hoist in the back. With it's hood open and the tires stacked beside it, parts littered the floor in neat little piles all around it. Kitty walked up to her car and looked furious finding it in so many pieces, resting a hand on the bumper that quickly drew into a fist.  
  
"I'm going to kill her." Kitty hissed.  
  
Something about the whole thing felt wrong to her, but as she walked up to Kitty to try and place a tender hand on her shoulder it passed clean through her. Surprised at first she quickly recovered, but all too late as Kitty ran out of the garage. Left alone with Bobby she found him looking after Kitty just standing there shaking his head. With a heavy sigh he walked up next to her, both looking down at the parts laying about.  
  
"Should we go after...?" Marie asked softly, stumbling for words not knowing which of the two to go to.  
  
"In my experience it's best to stay out of their way, let them work it out." Bobby replied gently, a hand finding her shoulder to give a comforting pat.  
  
"So..." Marie said after a time, the quiet simply suffocating.  
  
"I...think I saw a repair manual in the glove box...you any good at puzzles?" Bobby asked as he carefully walked over the parts and found a crate to stand on.  
  
Thinking back to how flustered she had been only the day before with a leaky radiator, looking at the car before her it all looked well beyond a puzzle. Coming back with a oil stained book with photo of the very same car albeit with far less spots of grey paint littering it, Bobby sat down on the pile of tires and started to flip through it.  
  
"Wow..." Marie added with a peek over his shoulder, pictures and diagrams filling it from cover to cover with so much text.  
  
"It's not so bad...I think, uh...see it has steps." Bobby tried to assure though he looked just as overwhelmed.  
  
"I think we're gonna need some coffee." Marie stated, wandering off to the bench to find a pot with day old brew sitting in it.  
  
"Good idea, I think we're gonna be here a while." Bobby replied in a wholly agreeable tone as he started flipping through the pages looking for pictures that looked like anything that lay on the shop floor.  
  
Two hours later with the last dregs of a fresh pot growing cold, Marie and Bobby sat at the bench puzzling over what they found out to be a caliper for the brakes. Hearing the side door opening they found Kitty walking in looking grim, a few bottles of pop in hand. Joining them at the bench she set them down and pulled the book over for a look, seeming just as lost as she flipped through the pages.  
  
"You find her?" Bobby asked the question hanging in the air.  
  
"Yeah..." Kitty said quietly, twisting the cap off her pop to have it spill over her hands.  
  
"So? I don't need to go find a shovel do I?" Bobby asked in an attempt of levity.  
  
"No...she just walked off...I can't believe her, look at this." Kitty said with a wave of her hand encompassing her car.  
  
Holding her tongue, Marie remembered the advice Bobby had given even if she thought something off about the whole thing. Everything was too neat, too much care taken into how all the parts were laid out. It reminded her of a time with Layla putting together one of those pieces of furniture she had bought from Ikea. The parts had fallen out of the bag in heap, spending enough time to finish a bottle of wine just sorting through and counting it all. Hearing the sound of Logan's Jeep pulling up the drive, he stopped by the front door to let her friend out before backing up to the garage. With a wave to Layla she left her to find her daughter and the likely mischief she was up to with Kurt.  
  
Watching Logan as he climbed out with a bag thrown over his shoulder, he walked in and looked between them all standing at the bench hunched over the repair manual. Raising a questioning eyebrow to them as he walked up, he just threw the bag on the counter and rummaged through the fridge until he found a bottle of water and took a thirsty gulp.  
  
"What the heck are you guys up ta?" Logan asked after a breath.  
  
"Trying to figure out how to put my car back together." Kitty growled, taking a long sip of her pop.  
  
"Oh?" Logan asked as if it had been the most interesting thing he had heard all day.  
  
Spotting Bobby peeking in the bag, something about his mood changed in that moment, a grimace on his lips and rubbing his eyes in frustration. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Marie found herself turned towards the Jeep with Logan leading her on.  
  
"Ya might need a few o' these things then, gimmie a hand ta unload." Logan said, looking over his shoulder to Kitty.  
  
In the back Marie found boxes a plenty and a stack of tires, so many things that looked liked the puzzle laying around Kitty's car. Opening one, she found it to be the part Bobby and her had been puzzling over, a caliper shiny and new. Kitty stepped up and looked pale, her mouth hanging open in shock. Dropping the tailgate Logan pulled one of the tires out and handed it off to her for the ghostly girl to stumble back a few steps.  
  
"I'll leave ya all to it, I gotta go touch base with Ro and then make sure the kids ain't using the Danger Room as a big screen again." Logan remarked before walking off.  
  
Walking up to Kitty, Bobby held the bag in one hand and a slip of paper in the other. With a glance at it she buried her face in the tire she was holding, hissing and butting her head against it. Stepping near, Marie looked at it to find a long list on it with things like spring kit, pads and shoes, Dot3 and 10W30 on it. At the very bottom in a hasty hand the words that set aside any doubt lay, _Tell Terry it's for Lee, I still get my discount._  
  
"I am such an idiot..." Kitty swore in a broken voice.  
  
Spending the next three hours they looked around the school questioning any and all they ran into, the same answer given every time, that none had seen her. Sitting out front of the garage with a beer each between them, Marie knew they must all look a sorry lot then with their shoulders sagged while picking at the damp labels. They'd set the parts out on the bench carefully arranging them all and stacking the tires nearby. With the case of Blue stocked in the fridge and the wine sitting amidst the assorted fluids on the bench, she wondered if it was too late for that intervention.  
  
"What am I going to tell her?" Kitty asked quietly.  
  
"I think you said it pretty good earlier." Bobby replied with a sad smile.  
  
The afternoon had rolled in and the classes ended with a bell ringing that she hadn't heard in years. Looking to the front door, some older kids ran out with a ball in hand for an impromptu game of hoops down the drive. Watching them for a time she saw the door open again, this time Logan walking out dressed in a Stetson, denim jacket and a pair of cowboy boots. She couldn't help the laugh that burst from her then, always thinking of him in that leather riding jacket and his wild hair. Looking their way he walked on up to stand over them, working 'The Look' just as she remembered it.  
  
"What's got you all lookin' like someone ran over your dog." Logan asked.  
  
Looking to Kitty in time with Bobby, Marie found the girl just butting her head against the wall before meeting his gaze. Saying nothing, Logan just stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"I...was an ass to Jubilee..." Kitty started.  
  
"And?" Logan asked.  
  
"I want to apologise to her but I can't find her." Kitty hastily added in a single breath.  
  
Nodding, Logan reached into his pocket and found a cigar, turning it over in his fingers a few times looking thoughtful. Tapping it against his nose, he pointed it down to Kitty with a smirk.  
  
"Well, so long as ya want to apologise ta her, I think I might know where ya can find her. Headed there myself for a couple o' suds and maybe a game o' pool actually. Ya got twenty minutes to get what ya need." Logan said in that gravelly voice before walking off to his Jeep and climbing in.  
  
Already having everything she needed, Marie walked up to the Jeep to lean in, Logan just sitting there with the seat back and some country western playing. Left alone as her friends ran off to get ready, she levelled her own 'Look' on him as he sat there looking at the kids down the drive.  
  
"Long story huh?" Marie asked.  
  
"Yep, think that about covers most o' what I know. Ya gotta bark up a different tree if ya want the rest, so...you getting in or what?" Logan answered.  
  
Climbing in the seat next to him, knowing they had only moments left alone until her friends came back she looked him up and down in question with a smile finding her lips. Chuckling, he reached to his head and pulled the Stetson off before popping it on hers.  
  
"Ya kinda stick out otherwise, course don't go tellin' Kit Kat and Drake that." Logan said conspiratorially.  
  
Vowed to silence, Marie looked in the mirror and adjusted the hat finding that it looked good on her. With the doors to the school opening a good ten minutes later, Kitty and Bobby ran out dressed much more for the clubs she had visited herself back in the city. Biting her lip, it was the only way to not burst out laughing with the looks she got from them as they eyed her borrowed hat.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
"Are you...sure she's here?" Kitty asked warily.  
  
"Ayup." Logan assured before pulling his keys out.  
  
Looking at it, the bar looked hardly more than some old garage that had built upon. Every kind of pick up truck must have been in showing out front while a line of bikes sat in rank and file with, sure enough after a second glance, a tractor. Running her finger along the brow of her borrowed Stetson, Marie shared a look with Logan and caught the smile he threw her.  
  
Righting his ball cap and tucking in his shirt, Bobby went from looking ready to go to a club to just looking a little overdressed for a country bar. Walking up to the doors with a few encouraging shoves along the way, Kitty opened them and stepped in as if she was going to her own funeral. Looking just like any run down bar every movie she had ever watched pictured right down to the chicken wire up on the stage, she found the bar had a rustic quality that made it look so more inviting that the few clubs she had ever been to.  
  
Some booths hung about the edges, tables dotting the floor and even a few pool tables off in the one corner. The juke box could be heard playing a classic country song she hadn’t heard since her a childhood spent down in the south that she hadn't thought of in ages.  
  
"Uh...where's the hostess..." Kitty asked in a whisper.  
  
"Not that kind o' place Kitten." Logan replied.  
  
Looking through the crowd, Marie had eyes only for Jubilee and wondered just where the girl was but surely trusting Logan and knowing he wouldn't have steered them wrong. Feeling his hand gently take her by the shoulder, he slowly spun her until she found herself staring at the bar. And there she sat with some towering figure next to her dressed in jeans, a flannel shirt and a Stetson his own. Jubilee sat sipping her beer as the man next to her ran a gentle hand up and down her back.  
  
"I'll leave ya to it, I'll be off at my usual seat for a brew." Logan whispered after leaning in, giving her a pat in leaving.  
  
Sure enough Kitty had caught her surprise and looked off to the bar, her eyes wide staring at the scene. With Bobby at their back they walked through the crowd fearing the worst, that Jubilee was getting hit on after having all her best efforts thrown back in her face. Seeing the man lean in close and whisper something in their friend's ear, their resolve was set to put an end to it until they both found a hand on their shoulder pulling them short.  
  
"Wait..." Bobby said, Kitty spinning on him to glare.  
  
"What?" Marie asked, kinder but still eager to put an end to whatever was going on.  
  
"Look." Bobby said with a nod back to the bar, "Doesn't he kind of...look familiar?"  
  
Looking back in the dim light, Marie and Kitty alike stared hard at the burly man next to the petite woman dressed still in her coveralls. Watching as Jubilee leaned in to place a chaste kiss to this man, Marie felt her jaw drop and her eyes go wide in disbelief. Hearing Kitty in kind next to her, Bobby pushed them both back towards the bar.  
  
"That's..." Kitty hissed, no venom now just simply shock in her voice.  
  
"Pete." Marie finished.  
  
Walking through the crowd they stopped short of the pair, Pete easily looking at them from over top of Jubilee to give them a tip of his hat. Jubilee tilted her head their way, a long lingering stare falling on Kitty before going back to her beer. Watching as Pete once again whispered to Jubilee with a kiss placed gently against her ear, Marie couldn't believe what she was seeing yet felt her stomach fluttering at the sight.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry Jubilee." Kitty said with a pause to take a shuddering breath.  
  
With a sideways glance Jubilee looked back to Kitty, her blue eyes expressionless and her lips a thin line. Pete sat in silence with her, stoic but with a touch of sadness in his eyes as he took a sip of some tall glassed drink. With her heart twisting she felt ready to play peacemaker between the two until a hand found her own, looking up to see Bobby just gently shake his head with a hint of a smile.  
  
"I thought you were..." Kitty started.  
  
"Being a bitch?" Jubilee finished, Kitty just nodding.  
  
With a step back, Marie found herself standing with Bobby who held her in a way she could only think of as friendly, having known for a time just how he showed his love. Pete was smiling now, a questing hand finding Jubilee's own on the bar for their fingers to entwine. Jubilee looked to the touch and drew hers tight to vanish in his larger one.  
  
"I was mad, yeah. Fuck sake Pryde, a phone call and I coulda told ya not to buy that hunk of junk. But, well..." Jubilee started, going quiet.  
  
"I think I'm too smart for my own good sometimes." Kitty finished, Jubilee nodding in agreement.  
  
"It was really that bad?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Yeah...surprised you weren't pushing it up the drive." Jubilee whispered.  
  
Watching Kitty step up to the bar and draw her friend into her arms, the pair lingered there while Marie found herself smiling and not caring that her eyes had misted over. Bobby was leaning against her, his chin resting on her shoulder and looking after the pair. With him hugging her in that moment she remembered earlier when he had done so earlier with a whisper shared between them promising her just the truth, it's not as bad as it looks.  
  
"Okay, okay. Piss off, you're sorry, I'm sorry, I get it. You're gonna ruin my rep." Jubilee spat with a friendly shove to Kitty.  
  
"C'mon Kitty, lets get a beer, I see a pool table with our name on it." Bobby said.  
  
Standing there alone, Marie watched as the two friends walked off to a table with a waitress taking their order. Looking back to Jubilee, she enjoyed watching her place a gentle kiss to Pete who then leaned in close to whisper in her ear, their hands never having parted. With a relieved sigh and her stomach fluttering, she looked on around the bar until she spotted him in what must be his usual seat. Even from afar she could see him watching, a wink thrown as their eyes met. Making her way through the crowd she fell in the booth sitting across from him.  
  
"Looks like they kissed and made up." Logan said.  
  
"Yeah...thanks." Marie replied.  
  
"For?" Logan asked in feigned ignorance, Marie playfully kicking him under the table.  
  
With the tension washing away she found herself relaxing in the booth, slumping down bonelessly. A beer found itself in front of her after a time, a Corona with no sign of a lime just the way she liked it.  
  
"How did you know?" Marie asked letting her fingers find their way around it to relish the chill cold glass.  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"This..." Marie said holding up the bottle.  
  
"Layla told me ya were partial to them when she was picking up the Blue, hope ya didn't want a lime though. Seems a waste of a beer throwin' fruit in it." Logan explained.  
  
"No...actually, it's just how I like it." Marie said, finding herself smiling then as she took a sip.  
  
With an easy quiet falling between them she looked off to the bar and enjoyed all the gentle touches and the whispers between Pete and Jubilee, the chaste kisses and the way they pressed their heads together saying nothing.  
  
"How long have they...?" Marie asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Been givin' the kids at the school a run for their money?" Logan chuckled.  
  
"Yeah." Marie replied, finally drawn back and feeling silly.  
  
"Do I look like I gossip?" Logan asked gruffly.  
  
Giving him a playful kick again, she knew he was right and gave up. Taking him in, she saw he was drinking a Bud, something Jubilee had said the night before coming back to her.  
  
"No Blue?" Marie asked with a nod to the beer, Logan looking down to it.  
  
"Nope, all out." Logan rumbled, downing the last of it before setting it aside.  
  
"I think I saw some Canadian on tap." Marie said thoughtfully with a look back to the bar.  
  
"Don’tcha remember I hate..." Logan started, going quiet with a broad grin.  
  
"Gotcha." Marie said mirroring him.  
  
"You tricked her!" Marie accused, her eyes wide and a laugh escaping her.  
  
"So?" Logan replied, earning another kick under the table.  
  
"Careful there darlin', way Layla was tellin' me ya might just have to consider those some dangerous weapons." Logan teased.  
  
Marie felt her blood go cold, staring across the table and fearing the worst thinking how she had forgotten to tell him about it. Dropping her gaze she knew she couldn't fault her friend, her hands wrapped around her beer to keep from rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Don't go gettin' your panties in a bunch." Logan called across the booth gruffly.  
  
Looking up, she didn't find any of the things that had left her dreading telling him about it, no remorse or worry, no anger, just what she honestly thought was a touch of pride in his eyes. Reaching a cross the booth his hand found hers, prying it off the bottle to draw into his own.  
  
"Wouldn't have shown ya those kinda tricks if I didn't trust ya to know when ta use them, way I hear it ya even upped the ante. Kickboxing? Always preferred bare knuckle m'self." Logan said all the softer now.  
  
"I'm sorry...I was going to tell ya, but with..." Maire sputtered.  
  
"Eh, don't worry about it. Figured ya had enough on your plate you were lookin' for the right time ta tell me. Just good to know when push comes to shove, you're gonna lay 'em flat." Logan assured, one last squeeze given before he leaned back in the booth.  
  
"Thank you Logan, that means a lot to me." Marie whispered, clasping her hands and taking a calming breath, a hint of him lingering after the touch.  
  
Fresh beers and the comfortable quiet coming back between them, she found herself looking about the bar sometime later to see Bobby and Kitty off in a heated game of pool, bottles lined up behind them. The bar was filling in, the tables full of every sort of salt of the earth man she could imagine, from bikers to farmers and men dressed in kind as Jubilee, coveralls with the tops tied down. It was a Friday night, and sure enough everyone was looking to unwind.  
  
Once again looking to the couple she found herself smiling dumbly with her chin in her hands, Pete kissing Jubilee on the nose before walking off to the washroom.  
  
"They're cute together." Marie whispered, looking over to Logan to see him staring off down at the door with a steely gaze.  
  
The man walked in and unerringly headed off to where Jubilee now sat alone, all her own fears from earlier coming to life as he rested a hand on her friend's shoulder and leaned in close. Hearing a sniff next to her, she caught a quiet rumbling growl rolling from his chest. With her blood answering in kind she started to climb from the booth only to feel his hand take her own, looking to Logan in question just to see him shake his head to her.  
  
Turning to look back to Jubilee, she now stood before the man who easily had a foot on her. The man just smiled down at her with a shit eating grin and reached out to draw her close. Watching as Jubilee threw a punch that was quickly caught with an unheard laugh from the man, it lasted all of half a second before an uppercut floored him. Staring shocked, she realized the bar had gone quiet in that moment, the conversation dying with only the music playing on.  
  
"Holy shit!" Marie swore.  
  
"Guess that answers that." Logan said enigmatically, his grip on her hand going soft.  
  
Looking around the bar she could see so many of the men looking to the scene, their eyes mirroring Logan's from a moment before. Out of the washroom Pete walked through the crowd, stopping to look down to the unconscious man before gently pulling Jubilee to him. Walking her off to the booth, Marie scooted along the round table until she bumped against Logan, Pete pulling Jubilee into his lap and taking her hand gingerly in his own. Hardly a heartbeat later Bobby and Kitty appeared out of breath to take a seat.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kitty asked the question Marie hadn't found the breath to ask yet.  
  
Jubilee just nodded silently, lost in the warm embrace of Pete as he hugged her dearly. Finding herself looking around the bar again, the din of the conversations and laughter rejoined with the music as the tension of the moment past evaporated. Soon enough a waitress came up with a tray full of beers sitting around a bag of ice, smiling pointedly to Jubilee and passing it off to her.  
  
"Here ya go Sweet Pea, looks like you and your friends are drinkin' for free tonight. You okay?" The woman asked with a drawl and an endearing touch of concern.  
  
"Yeah..." Jubilee quietly replied, reaching for the bag of ice only to have Pete beat her to it.  
  
"That's a good girl, and don't you worry Fred's just in the can. He had to, you know, find himself occupied." The waitress finished, leaning into give a gentle brush of Jubilee's hair before walking off.  
  
With so many questions racing through her mind, Marie found herself pulled up against Logan as he wrapped an arm about her and fixed her with a meaningful look. Staring into his steely grey eyes, she watched as they softened to feel as if a promise had been made between them. Settling against him, she reached for her fresh beer and took a sip to join so many of the rest. Looking to Kitty she could tell she had just as many questions herself, but likewise held her tongue.  
  
Fred she found out turned out was the local officer of the peace, walking up to the booth dressed in his leather police jacket and his badge on his belt. Wearing a cowboy hat like many others, he just tipped it to them all as he let his eyes fall on Jubilee.  
  
"I was hopin' to pick your brain about that ol' Mustang o' mine, but..." Fred began, sighing and looking to the man stirring on the floor, "Seems someone had a bit too much to drink. Guess I"ll take him down to the tank to sleep it off. Maybe another time, alright Miss Lee?"  
  
"Shoulda bought that Impala..." Jubilee replied in a quiet voice.  
  
"Ah, you know me, I like my Fords. These your friends? A pleasure all, evening Mister Rasputin, Logan. You all have a good night." Fred said in a genial tone with a knowing manner, walking off to wrestle the man up and twist his arm to guide him on out of the bar.  
  
"You mean there was a cop here this whole time!" Kitty whispered sharply after waiting until they were alone.  
  
"Ayup." Logan answered.  
  
"Why didn't he do anything then?!" Kitty nearly shrieked.  
  
Marie had her own thoughts on it, looking back around the bar to see the stolen glances thrown their way. Bikers, farmers and undoubtedly mechanics, she had seen a look in so many of their eyes just like Logan, a promise of violence barely restrained filled full of protective concern. Looking back up to Logan, he just gave a slight nod and she had her answer to Kitty's question.  
  
"He didn't have to." Marie said just as enigmatically in that moment, Kitty looking on her in clear disbelief.  
  
Whether it was the beers that found their way to their table, or just the easy company of her friends she had missed, the hours seemed to vanish with the patrons who passed beyond the doors in a steady march. Curled up next to Logan with his jacket about her, shee felt her eyes fluttering shut at times only to wake with a start. Across from her Jubilee dozed in Pete's arms, while at the bar Bobby and Kitty nursed their drinks with a game of cards between them, an ante of pretzels as the pot.  
  
"You're gonna make me have to carry you, aren't you?" Logan asked in hardly more than a whisper.  
  
"Maybe." Marie replied with a yawn.  
  
"Just don't go makin' a habit outta it, ya hear?" Logan said all the while gathering her up into his arms.  
  
"No promises." Marie whispered, fighting against her rebelling eyes.  
  
The last thing she remembered was the wind in her hair and the warmth of his jacket wrapped snugly around her, that and the smell of his cigars with quiet country western music playing on the radio.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	6. Chapter Six

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
Standing outside his Jeep at the front entrance to the school, Logan had to smirk as he looked over to Pete cradling Jubilee in his arms with his cowboy hat resting atop her head, doing much the same himself with Marie. Bobby sat with Kitty on the stairs, Kitty while a touch sleepy looked to be holding her own, the two just toying with their phones before taking photos of the sight before them.  
  
"Alright, you all get some shut eye, I gotta go take sleepin' beauty here down to bed." Logan said, ambling off down the lawn towards the carriage house.  
  
Wandering down the rolling lawns, he could hear the going ons of the school even from a distance, some music playing amidst showers being taken and the odd peals of laughter. It was everything he had grown accustomed to and appreciate, the sounds of the place he called home. Spotting a light ahead, he figured maybe there was someone else awake at this hour as he walked at a leisurely place with no hurry to be anywhere.  
  
Nearing the carriage house come cottage, the front door opened quietly as a slight silhouette stepped out, the night air letting him know long before he neared just who it was. **Just what are ya doin' up at this hour munchkin?** He saw the glass of water raised catching the light, a smile finding him. Hearing the creek of the porch swing he knew she must have taking a seat to wait out their arrival, some minutes later until he finally walked up to the carriage house with his slumbering companion in his arms.  
  
 **Any chance ya could lend a hand pipsqueak?** Thinking to himself as he stood there, he saw her set the glass down and skip up to start untying the laces of Marie's shoes, setting them down beside the door with care. Raising his own booted feet, he had to struggle for balance as she tugged at them until finding purchase to help him get free of them. Standing there in socks he threw her a gracious smile, watching her open the door for him and help him on in. Risking a free hand he popped his Stetson on her as she held the door, Abby righting the hat so she could see with a look to Marie full of concern.  
  
 **Oh don't worry, she might have had a few suds but she behaved herself like a good girl. Just tuckered herself likely, gonna go and tuck her in myself**. He found himself easily liking Abby, having had a private moment with her after her little announcement out on the front drive a couple days back. Ghosting him up the stairs, she waited at the door as he gently laid Marie down in her bed and tried to tug his jacket off her only for her to clutch dearly to it.  
  
"Well just so long as you give it back to me in the morning." Logan whispered as he found the blankets and wrapped them around her, brushing a few locks of her hair aside then to look down on her as she slumbered.  
  
Turning to look back to Abby, he found her there with her glass of water in hand and a smile and mischief in her eyes. With a wink he walked past to head on down back to the front porch, hardly surprised when she followed him the whole way. **Don't go expectin' sympathy from me when you're all yawns tomorrow.** He thought with a mind to her, Abby just shrugging as she found her way back onto the porch swing.  
  
 **You had fun with Kurt today?** He questioned without a word spoken, Abby nodding and looking up to him between sips of her water. **That's good to hear Kiddo, sorry to leave ya behind. You got my promise after I get a friend to have a chat with ya that I'll take ya on in to town. Way I hear it, there's a certain ice cream shop all the ladies love, my treat.** The eager smile was all the answer he needed, sharing a nice evening chat with no risk of waking up anyone else. Sitting down on the swing, he found her nestling up to him and wrapped an arm around her, the two of them just looking back off to the school as the lights flickered out one by one.  
  
"Thank you." Abby whispered, Logan looking down to her to tip her borrowed hat down with a finger.  
  
"More than welcome Darlin', more than welcome. So...just what kind of mischief did ya get up to with Kurt, ya got my promise I won't go tellin' your Mama." Logan whispered back.  
  
"He brought some other kids down and we got to playing. They wouldn't let me be it for hide and seek but I can't blame them. Kurt cheated though, so I told them even though they smelled him, he's kinda stinky when he leaves." Abby whispered, telling of her day until her mother had come back home.  
  
"Sounds like you had some fun." Logan whispered, Abby just nodding and snuggling closer to him.  
  
"When can I see the school?" Abby asked, soulful eyes looking up to him.  
  
"Well, so long as ya head off ta bed and your Mama is fine with it, might just have ya pop up tomorrow for a peek. Ro and Bets should be back then, if'in ya get too flustered I'll just have Kurt pop ya back down nice and safe, sound like a deal?" Logan asked quietly, holding out his hand.  
  
Finding her smaller hand take his, he gave a shake and a nod, his word something he was bound by even if he didn't have someone picking his thoughts. Sitting for a bit longer, Abby finally gave a yawn and popped off the swing, taking off the Stetson to hold it out to him.  
  
"Why don't you just hold onto that, you and Marie can fight over it, though between you and me I  know who I got my money on." Logan whispered, ruffling the girl's hair once before she put the hat back on.  
  
Hearing her run back into the cottage, he waited until he caught the sound of her likely crawling into the only other bed in the place, right on in with her Mama. **Sleep tight kid.** Logan thought in parting, finding his boots and pulling them back on before he started walking back off to the school. With a last glance to the cottage, he rightly didn't know who he meant with that last thought, shaking his head realizing he likely meant both with a chuckle. **No promises darlin'.**  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-  
  
Marie woke and rolled over with her hand questing for her alarm clock to check the time, after a surreal moment that left her disorientated and confused she remembered where she was. Laying there and looking around the room, she found the window and judged by the daylight streaming in through the blinds that it had to at least be pushing eight in the morning. Feeling something rough under the covers, she tugged on it pulling it free to find a denim jacket tangled in her blankets, the night past coming back to her with a smile.  
  
The day seemed a dream, as if she had fallen down a rabbit hole to see so many faces cast in a new light. But she had her proof right there in hand and it was all she needed right now. Closing her eyes and enjoying the softness and warmth of the bed, she determined it was time to get up and kicked the blankets off and leapt to her feet. With no turning back now she opened the door and found a neat pile of clothes set in the hall. Gathering them up she made her way to the bath for a much needed shower and a good brushing with how fuzzy her mouth was feeling then.  
  
Walking down the stairs with her hair damp and wondering just who had volunteered their wardrobe to her this time, she spotted Layla and Abby dressed in kind, the two sitting in the breakfast nook nibbling on toast. Traipsing into the kitchen and finding the slate tiles cool to the touch, she wished then she had her fuzzy bunny slippers. With a cup of coffee in hand she started on some toast herself.  
  
"Good morning." Abby said full of smiles.  
  
"Hi." Layla added after a sip of her own cup.  
  
"Heya. Settling in alright?" Marie asked of the two, Abby nodding with a mouth full of toast and Layla just smiling.  
  
Abby looked to the door, both following her gaze to see a gathering of figures there still someways off. Tickling the girl, she excused herself to go wait for the knock that came after a time. Standing there with a girl on his shoulders was Pete, Jubilee close at his side and Logan at the back with a laundry hamper oddly enough. With a look to Layla, Marie saw her friend waving them in and stepped aside.  
  
"They stopped by while you were still asleep to drop off some things, Jubilee the dear also took all our laundry for a good wash." Layla explained as she got up to offer some hugs.  
  
"You let him have our laundry?" Marie asked of Jubilee who just shrugged.  
  
Snatching it out of Logan's hands, she felt her cheeks burning spotting her cartoon theme panties right on the top. To his credit, he just found a painting to stare down even though she could clearly see him grinning just a bit. Punching him in the shoulder she raced upstairs, swearing she heard him spit out a teasing 'Aw tat ah taw a putty tat.' under his breath. Coming back down after sorting through it all, she found them all out in the living room with Abby and the young blonde playing. Picking up her coffee and finding room enough to squeeze in on the sofa, she joined her peers in admiring the way Pete looked on the girls.  
  
"Illyana?" Pete asked softly, the blonde looking up instantly.  
  
"Yes Piotr?" Illyana asked.  
  
"This is Marie, Marie...this is my sister, Illyana." Pete introduced, a hint of blush on his cheeks.  
  
"Hi." Illyana said, aqueous blue eyes full of innocence regarding her.  
  
Too enamoured to say anything, she found herself just waving to the girl and watching as she returned to playing with Abby, the two taking turns with the DS and looking over another's shoulders. With a sip of her coffee, she looked on him in question, Pete just giving a nod off to the porch and a whisper of 'in a bit' shared.  
  
"I thought you liked Pete?" Marie asked teasingly.  
  
"My little snowflake may call me what she likes." Pete said with a sideways glance to his sister.  
  
"Piotr!" Illyana whined, Pete just breaking out into a broad smile.  
  
"Alright, time for a pro to show you a thing or two." Jubilee said, hunkering down with the kids and taking her turn after Illyana pouted at her defeat in the game.  
  
With knowing looks, Marie walked off to the kitchen with Pete to freshen her coffee and step out to the front porch. Pete joined her after a last look, shutting the door quietly and settling down in the porch swing next to her. Enjoying their coffee for a time, she looked to him and worked the trademark questioning look of Logan then, Pete having to chuckle at the sight of it.  
  
"Kitty said there was a reason you stayed..." Marie said quietly, Pete just looking back to the door and clearly looking beyond.  
  
"I had my bags packed when my parents phoned me telling me my little snowflake was missing. I had them over my shoulder for a different reason then, heading to Miss Munroe to ask her to fly me home so I could search for her." Pete started, rubbing his thumb over his mug.  
  
Sitting quietly and finding her hand reaching for his, she gave a reassuring squeeze as they found another, catching him looking up to smile before finding the strength to carry on.  
  
"Knocking at her door," Pete started, his free hand reaching to find his eyes and rub them while a sad laugh escaped to be followed with a calming breath, "Illyana answered. She said she missed me and wanted to see me, walking into a light and finding herself at the door she remembered from when we graduated."  
  
"How?" Marie asked so curious.  
  
"It took a while, a cup of cocoa and some cookies and a phone call from mama, but holding her hand the whole way she just wanted to go home. A light came...and we were back at our farm." Pete explained, emotion gripping him as he struggled with the tale.  
  
"Illyana can teleport...better than even Mister Wagner. She took us back to our farm in Montana, mama always tells me I have no reason not to visit her now but I know she teases. Illyana joined the school, and I stayed to be with her to make sure she didn't go walking off again." Pete explained.  
  
Throwing her arms about him, she hugged him tight and for a long time with neither needing to say anything else. Just sitting there listening to the three inside playing with the DS, listening to Jubilee teaching Abby and Illyana alike all the tricks she knew. With their coffee long cold they held their cups just the same, enjoying one another's company then. After a time her own curiosity got the best of her turning on Pete again, Pete this time rolling his eyes.  
  
"I have to know, how long have you two been..." Marie started, a pointed look back to the house.  
  
"Almost a year..." Pete whispered with a lean towards her.  
  
"And no one knew!?" Marie asked in a sharp whisper thinking back to Bobby and Kitty's shared reaction.  
  
"I wouldn't say that..." Pete replied hinting.  
  
"So, how did that happen?" Marie asked in the closeness.  
  
Pete smiled, looking to his hands as he held his cold cup of coffee, his thumbs just running along the rim in thought. Feeling she had once again tread where she shouldn't have, her hand found his shoulder to give a gentle stroke to accent the shake of her head as she relented. Thinking back to how cute they had been the night before, even with the interruption only to see him take Jubilee into his arms before leading her off, she felt another question on her lips and felt horrible for having to ask.  
  
"Who was he?" Pete asked in her stead, Marie looking surprised at his insight only able to nod in answer to his question.  
  
"The manager of the garage chain that moved in." Pete explained.  
  
"What happened...?" Marie asked, so many questions swirling through her mind.  
  
"Some weeks back some of her friends who worked there convinced her to try for an interview because they missed her, but..." Pete started.  
  
"She didn't want to prove herself to a walking erection..." Marie finished recalling the woman's words of some nights before, Pete just nodding.  
  
"She walked out of the interview, I was waiting in Logan's Jeep having dropped her off. That was the first night he came to the Roadhouse." Pete whispered, his grip tight on his cup.  
  
"Did he?" Marie asked, Pete just shaking his head.  
  
"The first time Fred walked him out, so I heard. The second time Jubilee told me she went to the washroom and he was gone when she came out." Pete started, Marie reading into it with what she had seen in the bar the night before.  
  
"The third time?" Marie asked thinking she knew the answer.  
  
"He tried to grab her, she said he was already drunk. She said she handled it, but that night she came home with bruises on her knuckles..." Pete whispered.  
  
Marie felt tears tugging at her, her breath hard to find as he leaned in close to Pete who sat there stoic and serene. He wrapped an arm about her and pulled her near, thinking the embrace was everything she had imagined then, full of care and comfort.  
  
"When was that?" Marie asked.  
  
"A few days ago." Pete replied, Marie realizing then it had been the night Abby had manifested.  
  
"Why hasn't she...?" Marie asked, faltering under his gaze that held only care and concern.  
  
"I think she already has in her own way, I don't believe he'll ever bother her again. I trust her, her and all her friends." Pete replied, a comforting hug shared as Marie found herself stunned to silence.  
  
"I trust her to tell me her secrets when she is ready, to come to me when she needs to be held, and to always be truthful. She trust me to be there when she needs, to listen to her when she is ready, and to always whisper the words my father taught me to say often..." Pete explained softly.  
  
"What, what words?" Marie asked, trying to find her breath.  
  
"I love you..." Pete replied, a look back to the cottage.  
  
Lost to tears that had nothing to do with sadness, Marie hugged him hard and knew everything she had seen the night before had only been proven in the moment she had just shared, that she had seen a love between them just like all the books she had ever read struggled to portray.  
  
-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	7. Chapter Seven

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

_  
_-=+=--=+=--=+=-

When she had thought almost in jest to have an intervention it had been for very different reasons, but now as she sat on the tires watching Jubilee tell Kitty just how she was going to learn to hate drum brakes, Marie knew she hadn't been wrong for seeking help. They all came ready, a side door shut and the garage door pulled down, the girl she had hardly known herself looking up in question after trying to show Kitty how to fit the one spring right where it needed to be.

"Yo, hey Theresa, and uh hiya...uh... Layla isn't it?" Jubilee said over her shoulder before going back to her lesson.

Marie found herself staring at a spot on the floor, some stubborn oil stain that hadn't come up. With a glance to both she saw Theresa leaning against the garage door and Layla against the side door, any exits cut off. It hurt her to have to do this, feeling a touch an outsider after so long away, but after a morning spent with Pete and the night before she just couldn't let it stand. Kitty was her linchpin, knowing Jubilee had sworn to help her put her car back together and show her along the way.

Lunch at the carriage house hadn't been anything they had thought when she had called them, but with Abby off with Pete and Illyana down by the lake then it was a time to talk frankly. Thinking the night before it had been a one time thing, hearing the truth from Pete had been a sobering moment for herself that she had revealed to everyone else. Promises were made, and walking away she had found the strength to confront someone she wanted to call a friend about needlessly suffering.

Easing the tool out of Jubilee's hand, Kitty gently guided her away from the car leaving her confused. Slipping from her seat on the stack of tires, Marie walked up to the pair and rallied and readied herself to start.

"Some of us have a few things we'd like to say to you Lee." Kitty said, sharing a look with Marie who gave a thankful nod.

"We'd like for you to hear what we have to say first, please..." Marie started, Jubilee just still clearly looking baffled.

"O...kay?" Jubilee said slowly.

"It has to do with what we saw last night, and everything before it. Last night I saw a friend of mine, and someone I'd liked to call a friend, just sitting in a bar lookin' about as sweet as ya could be. Right up until someone tried to get between you two." Marie explained, a sigh in reply from Jubilee then.

"We know you're some rough and tumble mechanic Lee, but that doesn't mean you have to stand that kind of treatment. Marie told us what Pete told her, you might not like what I'm about to say, but if you're scared we can all go down with you to the station..." Kitty said taking her turn, Jubilee just crossing her arms and looking to the ceiling for a moment.

Watching Theresa walk up next, Marie saw the Irish lass reach out and hug Jubilee long, the greasy one of the pair giving a light tap of her head to the other.

"I know you and Pete give each other a lot of space, leave a lot to trust...but he loves you Lee. I know it hurts him to see you do this to yourself. We'll all be there for you, but you have to trust us now to help you make that first step." Theresa said with her arms still wrapped about her friend.

"I might not know you, but like Marie said...I'd like to. You got no idea how worried we were when my car broke down on that back road, my little girl in the back going through what she's going through. You helped me and my baby and my best friend, I want to help you now." Layla said, her own turn come.

Jubilee looked between them all, shaking her head and taking a ragged breath. Opening her mouth, clearly looking for words, Kitty cut her off with a finger and a sharp 'Ah!', the girl just sighing in reply after leveling her sometime rival a glare.

"I know that look, that's you about to tell me where to go and how to get there. It's four to one, if we have to wrestle you into Layla's car we will." Kitty challenged.

In a moment of clear defeat to the odds, Jubilee started walking off to the garage door to slam a fist into the opener. Between the rattle and shake of the garage door, a new noise joined it, one Marie herself thought sounded like a car horn just like the one in an old television show, the cry of the General Lee. With them all around Jubilee for support, they looked to see a beat up old mustang in the drive with a man stepping out. Dressed in his civvies, it was Fred with a folder in hand smiling graciously to them all.

"Here I was just about to go lookin' for Miss Lee, I got that paperwork for what you asked for." Fred said as he ambled up.

All the gathered women looked from Fred to Jubilee, surprise and shock writ on their faces. Standing with them, Jubilee signed them all right where she was asked, Fred taking notes and writing in the assorted fields himself. Clapping the folder shut, he walked back off to his car and tossed it in on the side seat.

"Wait...did you just?" Kitty asked of her friend in the relative private of the moment.

"Yeah, I was going to tell you all but I couldn't get a word in edge wise." Jubilee said quietly, taken up in a hug between them all.

"Well, I'll leave you ladies to that. Maybe if you have a moment Miss Lee, you could have a listen to my car, it's been misbehaving." Fred remarked, taking a long walk on down the drive to give them some time alone.

"Thanks guys..." Jubilee said after a time, any frustration from before gone to be replaced with a look of relief.

"So..." Theresa said.

"I guess we can skip that trip to the station, and go to the restaurant we got the reservation at instead." Kitty finished.

"What?" Jubilee asked surprised.

"We thought it might take the edge off forcing you for your own good." Layla explained.

"After you help Fred we're getting you out of these coveralls too, its got a dress code." Marie added finally.

Falling on the car, the women helped as best they could as one among them listened with a critical ear to the rumble of the engine. From an upstairs window, another watched them all with pride clearly in her blue eyes. Even if they might not think it, Ororo would always think of them as her students and she knew then all the lessons they had learnt had been taken to heart.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

With the sunset painting the evening sky, the doors to the mansion opened and walking out in sensible shoes with their heels in hand the ladies couldn't help but smile at the looks they received from down the drive. There in a game of shirts verse skins, Logan and the boys paused to admire them with their two referees forgetting their post to run on up. With his jaw open, Bobby closed it after taking a playful ball to the head from Kurt. The whistles came unexpectedly from the ladies as they admired the men, Logan and Pete shirtless alike against Kurt and Bobby.

"Where you all headed off to?" Logan asked as he wandered up with the rest.

"Just out..." Marie replied, finding her breath surprisingly short just then.

Next to her Pete had wandered up, his hand's finding Jubilee's as the two leaned close for a chaste kiss. Further down Bobby was introducing himself to Layla, Abby beside him looking a touch mischievous to Illyana. Kitty found herself with Theresa, the pair just chatting with Kurt who was denying any involvement in an instance of a missing box of pudding pops despite the evidence being clearly writ on the faces of the two girls who had missed a couple spots.

"He thinks your pretty mom." Abby said in a teasing voice tone.

"Abby Delilah, if you keep this up there won't be any secret admirers left come Valentine's day!" Layla cried to her daughter, her cheeks tinted with blush.

Illyanana started first, Abby quickly joining in as they raced off, their sing song voices cut off along the line of sitting in a tree by a sudden Bamf. Peals of laughter sounded in the mansion amidst the throwing open of windows and cries for air. With a look to another the mood was set as they all joined in a laugh at the antics.

"Well, just how are you headin' on out, as I don't rightly think those dresses look any fit for a hike down the road." Logan asked of Marie.

"We were going to take Layla's car." Marie explained, Logan just looking off to the old Ford.

Reaching into his pocket, he rummaged for a while and found his key ring, passing it off with one key in particular held. Spotting the Jeep key flanked by the assorted rest, she took the offered key in hand.

"Just be sure to bring it back with a full tank of gas." Logan said, leaning in for a hug.

Shrieking and swatting at him, Marie skipped back to see him looking at her with a broad grin. With her friends joining her, they fixed him with their own look that clearly said they were more enjoying looking at his sweaty chest than having it pressed up against them in that exact moment dressed as they were.

"Alright boys, lets hit the showers. The grease monkey got gussied up so that means we got the garage free for some poker." Logan called, a wink thrown before working off.

With lingering looks and a sudden appreciation that Kurt had made off with Abby and Illyana, Marie knew she wasn't alone finding herself suddenly a little hot under the collar.

"So...he's single?" Layla asked to Kitty.

"Bobby? Yeah...there's kind of a reason for that." Kitty explained clearly not seeing it herself.

With Jubilee next to her looking at the key, Marie caught a vision of the girl she remembered from years beyond dressed in pale yellow with accents of pastel pinks and blues and greens. The squeal she gave as she snatched the key left her wondering just what car they had been loaned, watching her run off as best she could in her dress to the garage. Joining her along with the others, they saw her at the back standing next to a shrouded car with a touch of showmanship in her poise.

"My baby!" Jubilee cried as she tugged the cover off, revealing a classic Thunderbird.

Staring at the beautiful black convertible, breaths were taken in surprise at what they had been gifted to ride tonight. Throwing the keys in the air, Jubilee cried the age old claim amidst a surprising flaunt of gymnastic grace given how she was dressed, landing lightly in the passenger seat. Like a bouquet at a wedding, the rest reached for the flying keys with Theresa winning out by the luck of the Irish it seemed. Gliding down the roads with the top down and not caring what happened to their hair, the night was theirs to enjoy.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	8. Chapter Eight

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-

The evening started off with the words that they all knew they'd take to their grave. Sitting down at their table with their orders coming, most stared in shock unable to act, Jubilee unfortunately just too quick for them all.

"Why the hell are they being so cheap with the guacamole?" Jubilee asked, swiping a finger into the small dish with the green paste in it to stick it in her mouth.

Tears in her eyes and spouting profanity that would have made Logan blush, the entire restaurant looking to them in surprise and then pitying understanding. Jubilee stole every glass of water available to find no relief, everyone frozen at the sight in sheer disbelief.

"Water does nothing, shit fuck, what the fuck is this shit!?" Jubilee screamed as waiters and waitresses of the Sushi restaurant came out with glasses of milk and even some yogurt trying to help their poor patron.

"Wasabi." Marie said, feeling awful but despite the tears in her eyes she was laughing at the sight.

"No shit, I'm crying waaaaaaah soobbbbb you're all a bunch of B to the capital I itches for not telling me!" Jubilee swore only to guzzle a glass of milk offered.

Bursting over in laughter, they all saw how tightly contained the rest of the patrons struggled to ignore the spectacle even as they themselves all fought for breath. Twenty minutes of looks and giggles later, Marie saw Jubilee finally find the appetite to try a sedate piece of salmon even though she had asked if there was a hibachi in the house.

"Next time you say you got a reservation at a restaurant, I'm making sure to find out if they A) cook the food and B) serve a flipping T-bone." Jubilee growled, taking a bite of tuna and finding it palatable.

"Oh live a little Lee, try this." Kitty said holding up a piece.

"Okay...I've gone fishing with Pete, I know roe when I see it. That's bait, you catch the fish with that. Flip to the F sake give me some of that grown up salmon, I'm not eating Nemo." Jubilee growled.

Hearing the giggles and snorts around the restaurant, they couldn't fight it anymore and had to join in at the impression their friend had to the cuisine. Blessedly enough they had Sapporo on tap, otherwise they all feared Jubilee might well have punched the waiter after mentioning Sake had he not been quick on the uptake.

"Oh my gosh I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Layla said before taking a sip of her Sake.

"I'm with Jubilee about a steak and a nice baked potato, but to see that it was worth it." Theresa confessed.

"I love roe but I don't know if I can eat it ever again, I'm just going to imagine her rant and be laughing too hard." Kitty added.

Looking across the table, Marie found her friend just joining in with the rest of them, smiling and sipping her beer having forgiven them all. Giving her a kick under the table, she received one back and knew there were no hard feelings then.

"Just so you know, I'm not trusting whatever the heck they'd call dessert here. I saw a Cold Stone down the street." Jubilee said after a waitress came back to find out how they all were.

With looks to another, no arguments were had, paying their check some time later after they had enjoyed a few more drinks. Switching back to their sensible shoes, they all walked down the street to get an ice cream before walking along the avenue.

"Well, I think it was worth the drive." Kitty said, the city nearly two hours off from the school but so much more cosmopolitan than the nearest town.

"Oh come on Pryde, it was worth the drive just to let my baby go for a run, poor thing." Jubilee said.

With all of them looking back to her, Jubilee buckled under them and took a bite of her ice cream even though it chilled her teeth. Waiting patiently Marie saw her relent finally.

"Okay fine, she's not my baby. She's the school's...but ya know...nuff said. But I put all the tender love and care into bringing her back. She was so neglected it breaks my heart, you should have listened to her when I finally coaxed her to turn over." Jubilee related, looking misty eyed and using her napkin to dab at her eyes.

"Did you need a moment Lee?" Kitty asked.

"Oh shut up Pryde, I've heard you talking about your computer when it goes wacky." Jubilee spat.

"Wacky? She had a worm, I had to..." Kitty started, staring hard at Jubilee only for both of them to laugh.

"Alright I see you're point you analog freak." Kitty said.

"Serves you right you digital ditz." Jubilee threw back.

Watching in incomprehension, Marie looked to Layla and Theresa only to see shrugs offered as she herself tried to understand the two. Taking a spoonful of her ice cream she had to concede that it hadn't been a bad idea after all. Thinking to the boys and their poker game after claiming the garage, she could only wonder at their antics knowing the beer fridge was stocked and even a few bottles of wine dotted the work bench.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Does anyone know what the hell a Merlot is?" Logan asked holding the bottle up for inspection.

"Uh...it's a red wine...that's about as far as my knowledge goes." Bobby said with a look to the pot and his two cards.

"I've drank beers bigger than this, is this a bottle or is it something you're supposed to share like a scotch?" Logan asked again, the rest at the table looking to another.

"Uh...I think you're supposed to share Logan, but I'm not gonna lie and say I haven't drank a bottle of Riesling after pouring it into a beer mug." Bobby said.

Shrugging, Logan popped the cork with a claw amidst a 'snickt' to take a careful sip, finding it a little warm but otherwise drinkable. With the rest having beers right down to Brother Wagner, he sat down and looked at his cards.

"Fold." Logan said.

"Fold." Pete concurred.

"Oh for crying out loud, he's a priest, it doesn't mean he has to tell the truth after bidding big. Fine, I'll see your twenty and raise you twenty." Bobby said.

Grinning, Kurt threw his chips in, only himself and the Iceman left in the round. With the final card coming up, both looked to their hands again trying to show little, Kurt rapping his knuckles at the table. Throwing a stack of chips in the table worth a hundred easily, Bobby looked to Kurt to see him peek at his hand again.

"I trust the lord to be my Shepard and not lead me astray, I call." Kurt said throwing his chips in.

"That...that right there is why I can't hate you Kurt." Bobby said throwing his hand down, having had bluffed his way to the pot.

Grinning a fang toothed grin, Kurt pulled the chips in to his large pile that dwarfed the others. Taking a sip of his Merlot, Logan set the bottle down to gather up the cards and shuffle, the button passed to him to deal.

"If I didn't know you donated everything you win to charity, I might honestly take offence." Bobby said before a sip of his beer.

"Turn the other cheek Brother Drake." Logan said with a smirk, dealing the latest hand.

"Oh you want to go there Logan? Fine, with the padre excluded...I say we start bidding one truth asked for every hand we fold or loose." Bobby said raising the ante.

Looking to Pete, Logan found himself grinning, the stakes raised and he wasn't about to back down. Catching the nod of the quiet farm boy, Logan looked back to Bobby and rapped his knuckles against the table.

"That's more like it." Bobby said, his turn of bidding and raising it by forty.

"Fold." Pete said, accepting the fate he had just resigned himself to.

Staring Bobby down, Logan let the chips rattle as he let them fall against another eyeballing the frosty X-man down with an eyebrow raised.

"I see your forty, and I raise you the sole right to ask Pete one question this entire evening, any further folds or losses not counting." Logan said, tossing his chips in.

Bobby looked to his hand, his face expressionless as he looked back to Logan. Staring another down with the two friends watching stoically, Bobby tapped a nervous finger against the felt of the table in thought. Rapping his knuckles against the table, Bobby called and they both set their cards down face up as if the game had just been called all in. Burning and turning, Logan laid the river out, staring at the last card and swearing.

"Oh for F sake Drake, don't be a dick." Logan said.

With Pete looking to him ready for any question he might ask, Bobby had to fight against his own curiosity for the sake of his friend. Tapping his finger against the felt again, he gathered up the cards and started shuffling even though it wasn't his turn to deal.

"Okay, I got a couple of personal questions that I'm just dying to know, but I'll let you choose which to answer. But...but I repeat...not to be an ass, sorry Kurt...an arse...," Bobby said, throwing a bill over to Kurt for the swear jar, "What's good for the goose is good for the gander, I will give you the right to ask me one question, no hold bars celebrity death match."

Reaching across the table, both Bobby and Pete shook hands, Kurt and Logan left to watch the two younger men who they still struggled not to see as they boys they remembered them as. With both drawing a breath as if they'd just agreed to a duel, Bobby looked thoughtful until finally he looked ready to pose his choices.

"Okay...at your discretion, I ask you...how did you and Jubilee hook up, or...have you been...you know, uh...intimate." Bobby asked.

Pete smiled, Bobby having to swear under his breath even as he passed off the bills for every curse used.

"What do you mean by intimate?" Pete asked, Bobby looking on him in shock.

"Uh...you know...uh..." Bobby started, making an o with some fingers only to stab at it with another.

"Then no, we haven't." Pete said, Bobby just glaring at him knowing he had fouled up somewhere.

"You my friend, you are sneaky. Okay fine, ask away. I'm spotless." Bobby said throwing his arms back theatrically as if waiting to be shot.

"Why didn't you and Kitty hook up?" Pete asked.

"Exhibit A, we were drunk when we fooled around and she barfed on me. Exhibit B, we're best buds. Exhibit C, because of that everyone thinks she's my beard." Bobby related as if he were reading the day's forecast.

With Logan and Pete looking to another while Kurt looked lost, Bobby kicked back and took a long sip of his beer. Smiling the whole way, he seemed content as if he had nothing to hide nor anything to apologize for.

"Wait...you mean...?" Logan asked catching on.

"Yep, don't know how it got started but you know what, I got more lady friends than I do guy friends and I don't have a problem with that. Besides, most of the time I have awesome talks with them, whole lot easier to relate to them.." Bobby said just smiling.

Laughing, Logan raised his bottle of Merlot in toast, the rest joining him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	9. Chapter Nine

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=--=+=--=+=--=+=-

Standing at the counter waiting for her order, Marie glanced back to find Jubilee staring at the menu looking lost. Kitty was with the Barista ordering something so complex she had to wonder if she was pulling the leg of the poor woman behind the cash. Layla and Theresa sat waiting for them out on the patio, the two chatting away.

"Can I help you?" A stylishly dressed man in an apron asked behind the counter asked of Jubilee.

"Uh...coffee, cream, sugar...big?" Jubilee asked.

"This big enough? Do you like yours really strong or a bit more mellow?" The man asked with a chuckle, holding up a cup for her inspection.

"Uh...strong as long as it doesn't taste like it's been sitting on the burner all day." Jubilee said warily.

"Here, try of this. It's a dark roast with a smooth finish." The man replied, pouring a tiny bit in the cup for a taste test.

"Perfect, thanks." Jubilee said handing off her cash.

"Everything is just on the counter behind you, have a nice night." The man said once more, pointing once and then off to another patron as a string of coffee lingo was rapidly spouted.

Making their way to the table after fixing their coffee just right, Marie sat down across from Theresa with Kitty taking her right. Beyond the patio, the Thunderbird sat parked drawing looks from the passing pedestrian traffic, Jubilee looking on like a mother watching a child. The night had wound down, having caught a movie after dinner and now just enjoying one last treat before the drive back to the school. Savoring her first sip, she swore they'd have to do this again sometime.

"What do you think the boys are up to?" Theresa asked, thinking of the poker game promised before they left.

"Don't know, don't care. As long as it doesn't involve trying to rediscover fire I'm happy." Kitty said.

"Oh don't remind me, I had to ban Man vs Wild after that stunt." Theresa lamented.

"What happened?" Marie and Layla asked in unison.

"The last time Bobby and me were down on break, they started betting who could start a fire after watching Bear do it on the show." Kitty explained, looking to Jubilee.

"Yeah, it must have taken twenty minutes until things escalated and they started cheating. Damn near burnt down the garage. Good thing Drake is his own fire extinguisher." Jubilee explained with a weary sigh.

"Oh that's a nice image. Everything I saw when we left, add loin clothes and stir." Layla purred, her eyes distant with a indulgent smile on her lips.

"That worked up until I pictured Bobby." Kitty and Theresa said, both looking to another and laughing.

"What's wrong with Bobby?" Layla asked.

"Oh we're just probably bias, yeah he's fit but all we see is him walking around in his shorts with morning breath and bed head. Just doesn't work." Kitty explained.

Feeling a nudge, Marie realized she had still been thinking of someone else in a loincloth, Kitty next to her grinning. Returning the nudge with a playful shove, she looked about the table trying to find a way to move the topic along. Spying Jubilee, she grinned and knew she might be channeling a certain Canadian in that moment with the look of fright in her quarry's eyes suddenly.

"I don't know what you're thinking girl, but I know that look, it belongs on someone bigger and hairier than you, cut that out." Jubilee said quickly.

Remembering a threat leveled earlier, she looked to the others who just looked back sporting their own smirks. It was four against one, and Marie felt like barking up some trees.

"Give it up Lee, we have to know." Kitty started.

"Know what?" Jubilee asked warily.

"How did you and Pete hook up?" Marie asked.

"Nope, not going to tell." Jubilee said stubbornly, sipping her coffee.

Wondering just how to coax the truth from her, Marie felt a nudge and looked to Layla. She sat next to her just smiling like the proverbial cat who ate the canary, staring at Theresa who looked to be trying to hide behind her coffee cup.

"Theresa Rourke Cassidy, just where did your freckles go?" Marie asked, seeing how furiously the lass was blushing.

Jubilee looked panicked, her eyes wide and her mouth doing an impression of a fish gasping, turning on Theresa as she herself blushed. Sharing a look between Kitty and Layla alike, whatever the story was it must be good.

"No..." Jubilee whispered.

"It was an accident, I was helping him pack up some paintings for auction when..." Theresa began.

"Oh my god just kill me!" Jubilee whined, burying her face in her hands.

"I didn't know! It was sitting on his easel under a cloth. I peeked and..." Theresa explained.

"What?!" Marie chorused with the others, her curiosity just rabid now.

Listening to Jubilee whimper as Theresa looked to her in apology just honestly looking like a puppy for how sorry she was, they all scooted their chairs closer and leaned in within a whisper of another.

"Oh fine...but if this leaves the table, I will and I promise kill every last one of you." Jubilee hissed, her hand held out for them take and swear on.

Taking a calming breath, Jubilee looked to them all and suddenly looked to be remembering something that left her smiling dumbly.

"Pete needed some help with his painting, so like I'd pose for him." Jubilee said.

Thinking there was nothing wrong with that, Marie looked to Kitty to see her eyes go wide and Jubilee just nod in reply. Suddenly the way Jubilee had said pose carried new meaning, looking sharply to her friend who once again just nodded.

"When you mean pose...?" Marie asked.

"Yeah...I mean we knew each other, but like we weren't close so when he asked...well. I mean he's just always so big and loveable, and with how embarrassed he was I couldn't say no. I just figured I was helpin' a bud out, like I do all the time fixing cars." Jubilee explained.

"Nude?" Kitty struggled to keep as a whisper.

"Yeah, no biggie, it's not like I hadn't seen just about all there was to see of him with those things he calls swim trucks. Wasn't awkward or nothing." Jubilee replied with a giggle.

"But I mean just laying there on his bed with him looking so intent from behind the canvas, the way he looked at me...it made me feel beautiful." Jubilee whispered.

"So...the one day when he was doing all that clean up he'd do after, giving me privacy to get dressed...I surprised him. I crept up behind him, just with this bit of silk he had me wearing that time and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and just stood there, blushing away like I'd never see him do from behind the easel." Jubilee continued.

"What did you do?" Marie asked simply enthralled.

"I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him, both of us like that until we ran out of breath. That was when he wrapped his arms about me and picked me up, carrying me over to his bed where we just laid together kissing, his fingers running up and down my spine with nothing to say between us." Jubilee finished.

"Okay, I need an iced coffee now. Anyone else? Okay, five iced coffees coming up." Layla said with a bit of trouble finding her breath, excusing herself to fetch the orders.

"So...just how many of these paintings are there?" Marie asked, Jubilee just smiling then.

"One...he's always saying it's not perfect yet, so he's always starting over." Jubilee said, a wistful sigh punctuating her.

Amidst contented sighs and fighting in vain against the smiles, Marie found she wasn't alone in hugging Jubilee who had just shared a sweet and private moment with them. The degree of trust offered left her swearing to pay it back.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Pulling up the drive some hours later, they all shared a relieved sigh at no sign of fire engines or the likes, just the boys sitting out front of the garage in wheelbarrows like cottage chairs oddly enough. With a beer in hand each, they raised their bottles in salute to them as they drove past in the Thunderbird to park it out front of the garage. Spotting an admiring look of one man in particular, Marie walked up until she stood before Logan.

"Is this seat taken?" Marie asked.

"Even if it was I'd make an exception." Logan said, offering a hand to her.

Slipping into his lap, he wrapped an arm about her almost possessively she thought, looking about to see her friends doing so in kind. Layla boldly just sat with an unprotesting Bobby, while Jubilee leapt into Pete's lap and righted the wheelbarrow with a clattering bang that nearly tipped them. Kurt graciously offered his seat to Theresa, Kitty joining her with the two fighting for space.

"Why are we sitting in wheelbarrows?" Marie finally thought to ask, Logan and the boys just sharing a look.

"Forgot the kids were refinishing all the patio furniture for shop class, Pete said this was a trick that works in a pinch." Logan explained.

As silly as it looked, it was comfortable, more so with the seat she had. He felt warm against her, the sheer fabric of her dress hardly anything more than a formality between them. Finding his hand, she slipped her fingers between his and thrilled as together they rested on her thigh to stroke it absently.

"No need of finding a fire extinguisher this time?" Marie asked playfully, Logan looking down to eye her.

"Is that what ya were all gossipin' about? Nah, we learned our lesson, plus our gussied up grease monkey over there made some threats I rightly don't want to find out if she's capable of. Somethin' about soot on her baby and shovin' wrenches in places that didn't sound too pleasant." Logan explained to take a sip of his beer after.

Laughing Marie found the scene so easy to picture, feeling his chuckle tickle her as it rumbled from his chest. Looking back up to him, she found him looking on her just as he had the day she'd turned up out front of the school. Slipping from her seat while gripping his hand in her own, he joined her for the wheelbarrow to slam against the drive. Looking apologetic to the rest, so many of them looking peaceful and content, she leaned close to Logan.

"Lets go for a walk, it's a nice night." Marie whispered for him alone.

With his arm around her waist drawing her near, they trailed on down the drive to the very edge of the school, just enjoying one another's company. Time and again she stole glances up to him only to find him doing the same, a chuckle shared between them every time caught.

"What?" Marie asked finally, Logan just looking on her intently.

"Just finding myself admiring the local scenery." Logan replied softly.

"Oh that's right, according to someone whose in the know, you think I'm pretty." Marie teased.

"Ya were pretty with bed head after spending the night in a car, right now Darlin' I might just have to confess you're lookin' beautiful." Logan replied to hug her closer to him.

Hearing those words she had to stop, Logan spinning about mid step to stare down her with a questioning look. Staring into his eyes, she saw no jest or joke in what he had said, just filled with an admiration directed solely for her. She knew then just how Jubilee must have felt, never having thought to find such a look in the eyes of the man across from her.

"You...you really do think I'm beautiful?" Marie asked truthfully.

"Never once lied to you, not about to start now." Logan said with a step taken to close the distance between them.

Seizing the impulse with her heart racing, she leaned in with her lips parted to feel his hot breath against them. Pausing as she felt hers brush his, he answered the unspoken question for her, stealing her lips in his own with all the passion he did anything with. Feeling his arms wrap about her and holding her tight, her hands gripped his shoulders feeling her legs go weak. All too soon the moment came as they parted, both struggling to find their breath and staring into another's eyes.

"Wow..." Marie gasped.

He didn't say anything, he didn't have to with how he held her, a thumb trailing circles at the small of her back with his arms tenderly holding her. Hearing her name shouted and hollered from the school, she swore only to hear him laugh. Leaning in close again he offered a kiss again, short but so very sweet.

"Guessin' we'll have to go for a walk again sometime. Sounds like the ladies are lookin' for ya." Logan whispered in the closeness they shared.

"Logan...I..." Marie started, not even knowing what to say.

"All the time in the world Darlin'..." Logan whispered back, gently pulling away.

"Thanks...for..." Marie started again, so many thoughts swirling through her mind of every deed he'd ever done for her all this time.

With a wink, his eyes still filled with admiration, he reached to take her hand to lead her back up the grass. Knowing not why she had done it, she knew deep down she had no regrets, the kiss a promise from everything she had ever seen all those years alone, finally fulfilled. Not for the first time she found herself so glad to have come back, but in this moment it felt as if she never had a choice but to. She had left a part of herself behind that she had finally found, tonight embracing it in full and swearing never to let go.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	10. Chapter Ten

_Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work._

_-=+=--=+=--=+=-  
_

Sitting in a wheelbarrow from the night past, Marie watched Jubilee work to fix everything that was wrong with their friend's car. After half a dozen accidents, Kitty had been left to hand tools until finally she had been excused to go make them some sandwiches. Hearing the door open thinking it was Kitty and feeling her stomach rumble in anticipation of the sandwiches, the woman who stepped past the threshold surprised her entirely. Hastily getting to her feet, the wheelbarrow fell forgotten as she stepped up to be embraced with a hug she hadn't known for years.

"Ororo." Marie said between them, the Headmistress of the school looking more regal than ever in the smartly tailored suit she wore.

"I've been wanting to do that for years..." Ororo replied, renewing the vigor of her hug.

Surprised at another reunion, she held tight to Ororo for just as long as the quiet between them lasted, finally pulling away to look at another. Her hair was longer, but she was still the same woman who had been left to pick up the mantle and stand for everything they all believed in. Feeling the guilt rise at having left so suddenly after everything that had happened, Marie found herself looking to the shop floor trying to rein in her emotions only to feel a gentle touch to her chin. Drawn to look up, the beatific smile Ororo offered her promised forgiveness and utter acceptance

"You did what you had to, so many of us did. You have nothing to feel sorry for or apologize for." Ororo said, reaching a finger out to gently stroke her cheek.

Reaching into her jacket, she pulled a letter out that Marie knew in an instant, her own hand writing on it though the paper had faded. Passing it between them, Ororo handed it back, still unopened to the day. Marie looked down at it in puzzled disbelief, having spent so long to write everything she longed to explain, had struggled to find the words to express her feelings. Ororo just smiled to her, taking another step closer to draw her in a hug and rest her chin upon her shoulder.

"You never had to explain yourself, just like everyone you made me proud and I'm so very glad to see you again." Ororo whispered, Marie just left to throw her arms about her in return.

She was saved another teary eyed moment hearing swearing and a sudden crash, both Ororo and herself turning to see Jubilee holding her hand. Drops of blood fell against the shop floor in a hypnotic tattoo, Jubilee standing there spouting off the better part of most swear words Marie herself knew.

"Wrench slip?" Ororo asked, walking off to where a first aid kit hung.

"Damn rusted piece of...!" Jubilee started, hissing as she looked to her knuckles.

Brought back Marie saw that the wrench in question lay on the ground across the shop, explaining the crash after clearly having been thrown in a fit of frustration. Walking near, she had to wince at the torn knuckles, her own hand suddenly daring to sympathise in a way that left her holding it tight.

"Here." Ororo said holding out a bottle of rubbing alcohol to rinse the wound clean, tenderly applying a bandage next.

"Thanks, all we had at the shop was gasoline, paper towel and duct tape." Jubilee replied, shaking her hand again and wincing.

"You should have said something, that ain't right." Marie said having recalled her own campaign for all the bits of safety that had been neglected about the grocer.

"Or maybe wear those gloves I bought you." Ororo teased, Jubilee just glaring at her.

"Oh don't you start that, I can't feel anything with gloves on. Wouldn't have been a problem if this car wasn't half rust." Jubilee growled, stalking off to fetch her thrown wrench.

Feeling herself guided off, Marie threw one last look to see Jubilee give a salute before getting back to the car. Lead on into the school proper, she thought at first she was being lead back off to the office that had served the late Headmaster years before to now serve it's new Mistress. Left to open the door herself, it looked as if the clock had stopped that day years before finding the chair still sitting there so empty as it had since his death.

"What?" Marie asked quietly, Ororo just holding her near as she was lead in.

"It's a place to remember now, we normally bring all the new students in so they can look around." Ororo said guiding her off to a photo in particular.

Staring at it, Marie couldn't believe it, the Professor himself standing tall amidst teenagers dressed in the style of the day. Scott was easy to find, Jean too. Hank looked simply adorable with how eager he looked, while Ororo just looked feisty. Some others she couldn't place stood among them, but the sadness she had felt at seeing the empty chair had vanished. Seeing the people who had always seemed to hold the answers to her questions years before looking so young and hopeful buoyed her spirits.

"The students are allowed to bring in keepsakes and photographs, most are just kept in albums or on the shelves, but some always seem to find special places." Ororo said as she lead her on.

Marie guffawed at the sight, unable to think when it had been taken but as she looked at the photo it brought her back as all the years between faded. Bobby and her sat in the bay window of the den, Jones watching television beside Pete who had been caught sketching his doodles as he had always done back then. Kitty was off in a corner on her laptop, studious as ever, and though it hurt for a moment there sat St. John looking cocksure as ever.

"I just wanted you to know it was here, and that you're always welcome." Ororo said softly, standing next to Marie as she looked about the walls.

"Thank you." Marie replied, a hand raised to clasp her mouth spotting a picture of Logan and Scott looking to another in challenge, two sides of the same coin even if they never had a chance to admit it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

He had volunteered himself for it, knowing well Ororo wanted to have a moment with Marie. Thinking of last night again, he thought of a moment he could have with her himself later, but for now he had to play at as Jubilee called it, second banana Headmaster. Walking down to the carriage house, he wasn't alone finding himself in the company of another member of the staff, known to most as Miss Braddock.

"Everything you tell me leaves me very impressed, Miss Marie should be commended for how well she handled that." Betsy said, a folder in hand with everything he knew.

Chuckling at the thought of Marie being called Miss, he wondered just what she would have thought as they neared. The breeze carried the promise of guests, but they didn't surprise him in the least, the two were fast friends and he was the ever doting brother. Raising his fist to knock at the door, sure enough it opened before he could rap his knuckles, Abby and Illyana looking up to him.

"Hey kiddos, I'd like to introduce one o' ya to a friend o' mine." Logan said, spying how Abby was staring at Betsy.

The motherly yell saw the two racing off, Logan letting himself in after kicking off his boots, holding the door for Betsy as an afterthought. Stepping into the breakfast nook, he had a bet going with Drake and by the look on Layla's face, he knew he was out twenty bucks.

"You saw her in her underwear mom!?" Abby asked in a near shriek, Layla's face just going red in embarrassment.

Betsy smiled, letting herself in to sit at the table and take the beleaguered mother's hand in her own.

"Abby isn't it? Yes, a lot of people have seen me in my underwear actually, but I put my modeling career behind me. Missis Barnes, I can see we have similar tastes, that was a favorite of mine in that one shoot." Betsy explained in a genial manner, helping to alleviate some of the embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, I...when they said a Miss Braddock was coming down I never expected..." Layla explained, struggling to push aside the shock.

"Believe me, most don't. Oh how I enjoy the first day of class, it's so nice watching how quickly the students learn to shield their thoughts. Especially the boys." Betsy teased.

"You mean?" Layla asked, Betsy just smiling politely and nodding.

"That I'm just like your daughter, I must say you are handling it far better than most. You have my thanks and gratitude." Betsy replied with a friendly squeeze of hands.

"Why, why wouldn't I? She's my daughter..." Layla asked, looking fondly to Abby.

"Even before the M word, many parents have always found faults with their children. You and parents like you are always those I take the greatest pleasure in meeting. But, of course we have some other things to talk about." Betsy said before looking down to Abby who stared back at her.

**Abby?** Betsy thought.

"Yes?" Abby asked, skipping a few steps to stand over by Betsy.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm going to help you just to see how far you can reach. It's a test we usually have to preform with Telepaths. It will help us better with your lessons, the first is of course shielding yourself. Are you ready?" Betsy asked aloud, feeling Layla still holding her hand tight.

Seeing the eager nod of the girl, Betsy offered a reassuring look to Layla before reaching out with her own telepathic prowess. **I want you to close your eyes Abby and let me follow you. Try and look for those voices you hear.** The first were obvious Betsy knew, Layla and Logan, Pete and Illyana. **Alright Abby, I'm going to shield you...but, if you feel anything still can you tell me?** She had her suspicions, but this test would prove it. Feeling the thoughts of the girl, the first tantalizing tickle of it came in. **I, it...I feel someone happy, they're waiting. I** **think it's Illyana. Protective, friendly...quiet? It's Pete!** Abby's thoughts came.

"Very good Abby, lets try and go farther now." Betsy said aloud again, knowing how worried at least one around her was.

Trailing through the school in a veritable game of hide and seek, she let Abby lead her on only for her to shield her time and again and dare to reach out with the power she knew now the girl had. Going so far as the garage, she found two there expressing far more powerful emotions than most, angry but concerned, frustrated but understanding came the answer. She knew how likely it'd be that they were arguing, but it was another test just to see how Abby would react. When asked to describe the feelings between them, curiously enough Abby simply said **Sisterly.**

"Wonderful Abby. Well, you're very strong there is no doubt, and just as I thought not only are you a Telepath but also an Empath." Betsy explained.

After prowling around for so long with her mind alone, she looked up to find Logan there with a glass of water. Taking it gratefully she took a sip and tried to reorient herself to the physical world. Pete in kind had a glass of juice for Abby, the girl guzzling it with Illyana asking her about the experience.

"An Empath?" Layla asked.

"Most Telepaths of course have some degree of Empathy...but when their telepathy is shielded so is it. With Abby, she was still able to feel the emotions of others, very useful but it can be overwhelming." Betsy started to explain, taking a moment to once again offer her reassurance to Layla catching her concern.

"Thankfully other than some rough games, there generally aren't too many harsh emotions going around the school. Starting tomorrow I'll begin private lessons helping her to learn to shield herself, in time we'll progress to far more advanced lessons. For now we'll simply focus on having her enjoy herself when next in a crowd, a certain gentleman though I know he hates that term owes her a favor." Betsy finished, having a fond look to Logan who tried to appear gruff.

"Is that why...?" Layla asked thinking back to her first day at the school.

"She wasn't afraid of Kurt? Possibly, though he's someone I always go find when I'm feeling overwhelmed. I'm sure you know just the sort of man he is now, but yes...most peoples reactions to him sadly are only to how he looks." Betsy said softly.

Looking to the kids playing under the watchful eyes of their family, Betsy excused herself to find Logan doing so too. Well away from the carriage house, she looked back to savor everything she had seen. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to find him there joining her.

"Thank you Logan." Betsy said.

"Don't know why you're thankin' me, you did all the work." Logan replied with a dismissive rumble to his voice.

"Don't be playing games Logan, you may have a winning poker face, but to me you're an open book. Right down to all those times you blatantly undressed me with your eyes. But...I have the feeling you might not be doing that anymore, don't you have somewhere to be?" Betsy teased, enjoying the scowl he threw her way knowing the full truth.

"You just be careful Bets, otherwise I'll send ya out with Jubilee the next time she's in a bad mood." Logan growled.

"You wouldn't dare. I swear that girl must have some latent prowess simply by how she can grate against even my shields." Betsy swore, turning on him to brandish a finger.

Smirking, Logan walked off leaving her to stew over the threat, knowing just like she had said that he had somewhere else to be.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Walking into the study he found her sitting at the edge of the desk with an album in hand, looking to the photographs with a hand over her mouth and mirth filling her eyes. Chuckling, and though he'd never admit to the feeling of embarrassment, Logan saw the album was one decorated in images of holly and presents.

"Figures you'd find that one." Logan said before taking a seat across from her.

Marie looked up to him smiling dumbly, holding out the page to show the pictures gathered there, sure enough the very one he thought she might be having so much fun with.

"Santa Claws?" Marie asked, Logan just waving her over.

Walking to him she found herself drawn onto his lap, his chin resting upon her shoulder to look down at the album. Within the pages from the holiday season past, photos taken by the kids littered it with their own little memories written underneath.

"Yeah, well...too many kids didn't have anywhere to go home so Ro decided to hold a Christmas pageant." Logan explained, looking to the picture of him dressed up as Saint Nick looking fit and spry instead of fat and jolly.

"Oh my god, look at Pete!" Marie cried spying the picture of him dressed as a classic Nutcracker.

"And there's a couple o' my elves." Logan said pointing off to Theresa and Jubilee, their cheeks painted and pointy ears poking through their hats looking positively elfin.

"Let me guess, Jack Frost?" Marie asked pointing to the picture of Bobby, living up to his role as he painted a window just as legend spoke.

"There's Kitty dressed up as the Ghost of Christmas Past, the kids had a lot of fun with that racing through the halls and walls." Logan chuckled, Kitty dressed up just as in the classic movie of the Charles Dickens tale.

"Is that...?" Marie whispered before breaking out into laughter.

"Big Blue went as that Abominable Snow Monster from that one kiddie Christmas show, course I don't rightly think he read the dye well enough as he was white for a good month after." Logan said with a chuckle, Hank striking a pose.

"I don't recognize what Ororo went as?" Marie asked, Logan just giving her a hug thinking backto that one portrayal.

"Old Madame Winter...she made sure we had a white Christmas." Logan said fondly, Ororo wearing a flowing dress with accents of the season adorning her.

Flipping through the pages seeing the laughing kids, the presents passed between and the high spirits they all had, Marie found his hand and clasped it tight. Curled up together in the chair, she felt him nuzzling her neck as he whispered the tales to be told one photo at a time. From the kids kissing under mistle toe, to the snowball fights out on the front yard.

"I've missed so much." Marie whispered, the last page turned with just a group photo taken out front of the school.

"Well, I get the feelin' you must have had some nice times with your friends over the years too. Course if you're sticking around, I know we're plannin' on doing it again even if they're damned well gonna make me put on the red suit again." Logan said softly, hugging her near and dotting a few kisses along her neck.

Marie caught his reflection in the gloss of the photos, the hint of a smile as he looked to that last photo of everyone. Shutting the album, she set it down on the end table and spun in her seat to straddle Logan and stare him down. His hands roamed her back, settling at her hips with his thumbs tucking under the hem of her pants as he held her.

"Could always use another elf this year." Logan said, his steely grey eyes staring into her own emerald ones.

"What if I don't want to be an elf?" Marie asked almost in a pout.

"Oh?" Logan asked with a curious brow raised.

"I didn't see a Missis Claws..." Marie whispered, leaning in to rest her head against his.

"Well...that might take a bit o' convincing..." Logan softly said with his lips finding hers to tease.

"I...can be very...convincing...when I want to be..." Marie whispered between the chaste kisses they shared.

With the kisses growing longer as the passion smoldered and burned between them, Logan swore and let a hoarse laugh out as he caught her looking suddenly miffed.

"What?" Marie asked clearly pouting this time.

"We got company..." Logan replied, moments later the door to the study thrown open as a young boy ran in to slam it shut.

Clearly shocked, he looked up to the two in their intimate arrangement to start for the door until a hand found his shoulder. Having slipped from her perch Marie looked to him, to the stubborn tears he held tight to and the flush of his face. Kneeling down she saw him looking between herself and Logan wholly apologetic.

"I...I didn't think anyone would be here...I'm sorry." The boy said stumbling for words.

"Oh don't worry, we were just finishing up anyways Sugah...what's got you in such a fluster and a flurry?" Marie asked, spying Logan excusing himself with one last look.

With the click of the door, Marie saw the boy relax and stare at his feet, looking back up to her after a time. He couldn't be any older than thirteen she thought, climbing to her feet and offering a hand.

"Lets go sit down alright, ya don't have to tell me nothin' ya don't want to." Marie carried on kindly, glad when he took her hand.

Leading him off to the desk, she settled him down in the big old leather chair behind the desk while she herself fetched the chair she had shared with Logan. They sat in silence for a long time, the odd sniffle escaping that left the boy stubbornly trying to put on a stern facade. Flipping through another album as she gave him space, Marie peeked at times to see him looking off about the room to all the photos that hung on the walls telling their tales in the faces looking back.

"I want to go home, I miss my family..." The boy said finally, leaning against the desk with his head resting upon his crossed arms.

Marie looked up, drawing her chair closer and quietly closing the album she had been idly flipping through. Leaning against the desk in kind, she looked to him from across the end and favored him with an understanding nod.

"Well that's always a good reason to want to find yourself alone..." Marie replied quietly.

"I don't want to miss them, they didn't want me!" The boy nearly shouted, looking apologetic at the sad smile that met him.

Offering a hand, Marie waited and found herself glad once again as he took it, holding it tenderly in her hand. With the stubborn tears finally falling from his eyes, she found herself rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

"I'm Marie by the way..." Marie started.

"Tim." Tim returned, wiping his eyes against his sleeve.

"Well Tim, that's a pretty good reason to not want to miss them, but speaking from experience I know how hard it can be." Marie remarked in a hushed voice.

"I could hear them arguing...they kept blaming each other...after it happened...they kept looking at me different..." Tim cried in a broken voice.

"Did you run away?" Marie asked, the nod coming after he took a shaky breath.

"Me too..." Marie whispered, Tim looking up across the desk to look at her with his teary eyes.

"When it happened...I hurt someone I didn't mean to, home wasn't a good place to be so I ran." Marie related, her thumb still just running softly across his knuckles.

"Did they find you? The school?" Tim asked, Marie just favoring him with a smile.

"Yes...me and someone who became a friend, the first one I made. Have you made any friends yet?" Marie asked, a sniffle finding her at his head shaking back and forth.

"Well...believe it or not, you just did. You ever need someone to talk to or anything, I don't care if it's two in the morning you come find me or you call me, ya hear? We're buds now." Marie said not caring as she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"O, okay Marie. Thanks..." Tim replied, trying to smile though he found himself just snuffling his nose.

Finding a box of tissues on the desk, she passed one off to him as he snorked and snorted and laughed at the horrendous noise.

"Let me tell you something else I learned here, took awhile so I'll try and help ya skip ahead . So long as you keep yourself open, you're bound to make some more friends. Soon enough some of them will be best friends, before ya know it...they'll be like family. And ya know what?" Marie asked, Tim just shaking his head to her question.

"You always find home where your family is, might not be the one you miss...but if you can't ever go back there, you'll always have the one you find with your friends." Marie said.

Tim stared at her, some understanding filling his eyes as a smile tugged at his lips. Reaching up to brush the tears from his cheeks, she smiled and knew just what she needed to do.

"C'mon, lets go see a couple of my friends, have a pop or something." Marie said as she climbed from her chair, Tim joining her only to look apprehensively at the door..

"Oh...don't worry, I got a friend who can sneak us out. Let me just send her a text." Marie said finding her phone.

Moments later Kitty ran in right through the wall, looking flustered and irritated with grease on her cheeks. Marie laughed, Tim joining her after a moment's hesitation and surprise at the spectacle of her entrance.

"Hurry up, I'm supposed to be holding a flash light for Lee, she's neck deep in my engine." Kitty said offering her hands.

Tim took hers warily after Marie did so, Kitty walking up to the wall with both in two. Marie just winked down to him.

"Don't worry, I've done this before...she'll give us to the count of three and then you just run right through with her okay?" Marie explained for Kitty to nod in agreement.

"You're sure?" Tim asked warily.

"Positive, okay lets go." Marie said.

"Okay...I now it's against every bit of common sense, but when I count to three you just run with me. Close your eyes, it might help." Kitty explained as they all stood before the wall.

"One..." Kitty started, pulling both right through suddenly amidst a holler and scream.

Outside on the drive her laughter carried, Tim and Marie both joining in giving her hell for scaring them half to death. With the quiet returning to the study, the door opened as someone walked in to wander to the window and look after them. Ororo watched them race off to the garage, having listened at the door the whole while. Smiling with a hand touching the glass, she thought of something that had been missing at the school for some time...thinking she might just have found one to fill the need.

He found them in the rear of the shop, piled in the back of the Thunderbird that sported a fresh coat of wax with the radio playing away while they all sipped at their coffees. Kitty's car sat on the hoist looking to be back in one piece and sporting new tires. Rummaging through the fridge he grabbed a can of club soda and walked off to look down at them, wondering then just what bit of mischief was going through their heads with the looks they threw another.

"You better watch out..." Kitty started.

"You better not cry..." Jubilee carried on.

Growling, Logan looked squarely at Marie in the middle of the two, a cocky grin returned with a wink.

"You better not pout, I'm telling you why..." Marie sang loudly.

"Santa Claws is coming to town!" The trio chorused in a belting sing song voice.

"Knew I'd never hear the end of that..." Logan grumbled, the girls just bursting out into giggles despite the scowl he threw their way.

Climbing into the drivers seat, Logan pounded back his club soda and crushed the can to throw it unerringly at the trash. Bringing the car to life, the girls hastily finished their coffees to throw the paper cups away alike, all missing the can.

"Buckle up ladies, nice night for a drive." Logan said to just punch the clutch and throw the car into first.

Rolling down the back roads with the wind in his hair, it might not be his bike but he had to admire all the love and care Jubilee had put into the car. Spying them in the rear seat he saw them all chatting away, one in particular stealing glances at him that had him smirking. He wouldn't have believed it if you had told him days before, but something had happened last night that just felt right deep down in his unbreakable bones.

The moon was waning in the sky, the stars outshining all this far from the city lights with the trees just shadowy silhouettes on the horizon. Coming to a patch of gravel playing at being a parking lot, an empty field lay with just sad looking goal posts left to rust.

"Nice night for a walk?" Marie asked as Logan cut the engine before climbing on out.

"Now that you mention it..." Logan said playing at being slow.

Kitty and Jubilee shared a look, pointedly staring to Marie next before being shooed off amidst their teasing and laughter. Something about the wink Lee threw him left him wondering just what she knew, shrugging it off as he held out a hand to Marie to draw her close. Thinking back to the time they had shared in the old Headmasters office, he drew her up against him as they walked, all the while nuzzling her neck and placing kisses as he picked up just where he had left off.

"So...about how convincing you can be..." Logan whispered, his arms wrapped about her with their hands held together.

He could feel her melt against him, the warmth between them a promise for another time he thought. She turned in his arms, looking coy as he stared into her eyes and felt himself lost to their depths in the dark night. Her nose brushed his, a wisp of her breath against his lips.

"I can be...very..." Marie whispered, kissing him only to brush her teeth against his lip.

"Very..." Marie continued with another kiss that had him feeling a passionate growl rumble from his chest.

"Convincing..." Logan finished, his fingers trailing through her hair to gently hold her head as he pressed his own kiss to her lips, just savouring their sweetness.

Fireworks erupted in the night sky, dazzling light that washed away the shadows and left them looking up in surprise as they held another. Though she looked baffled, he didn't care as he stole her lips again and left her breathless. Out there he knew someone was likely showing off, hearing the distant cat calls and laughter of the pair. With her in his arms, it didn't matter though as his world was made up solely of the softness of her lips and the sound of her mewling voice mingling with the scent of her hair that fell over him as they toppled to the grass having not the strength to stand anymore.

How long they laid there they couldn't tell, the heavens moving on in the ever forward march to dawn. But as they came back to the car they found Jubilee and Kitty nestled together fast asleep under a rough blanket likely found in the trunk. Logan reached for the horn only to have his hand taken and held, Marie just pulling out her phone to snap a photo. With a last kiss, long and lingering, they climbed into the car and drove on home.


	11. Chapter 11

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=--=+=--=+=-

"Don't forget my games mom, and my jacket...you know the one..." Abby carried on with the long list of the things she wanted from home.

"Abby Delilah, don't worry, I won't forget anything." Layla reassured, reaching down to hug her daughter and pick her up.

"Mom!" Abby whined.

"Oh hush, you're getting so big I won't be able to do this much more." Layla said, setting her daughter back down.

Marie watched from the stairs with Logan, smiling at the antics of the girl with her mother. It was Monday now, the start of a long overdue vacation for Layla, and for herself a bittersweet homecoming. She had so much to do from visiting the grocer to say goodbye, packing and moving, and finding those friends like Juan to thank them for everything. Her promise was one she found so easy to keep now, that she wasn't going anywhere.

"Did she say when she would be back?" Marie asked, poking Logan in the ribs when he just shrugged.

"Soon. Might have had some problems, but she'll handle it." Logan replied, finishing the last of his coffee.

Marie handed her own empty cup off, a kiss to his cheek for the favour of a fresh cup to come. Spying how friendly Bobby and Layla were being, Marie already started to work out just who would take what back on to the drive to give the pair some time alone. Jubilee and Pete were easy, and as much as she might want to be alone with Logan she figured they'd bring Kitty along with them in the Jeep. Of course all it depended on a favour of a friend of Jubilee's who had promised them a truck for the move.

Lost to thought, she hadn't even noticed when he came back until he settled in next to her with two fresh cups. It sometimes surprised her just how quiet Logan could really be.

With the morning dragging on finally they saw it pulling up the drive, nothing like what she had expected when Jubilee had said she knew a guy with a truck. The thing had to have been from the fifties, the paint weathered and worn but surprisingly little rust on it. The white walled wheels had an aggressive tread, mud splattered on the wells. With an arresting jerk it came to a stop out front, Jubilee looking wholly proud of herself as she jumped out.

"Sorry I'm late, had to do a quick fix and gas it up. Isn't she a beaut!" Jubilee cried, racing up with an eager skip to her step.

"Uh...you, er, sure it's safe?" Marie asked warily.

"Oh come on, this thing is solid! American made baby! He found it in a barn a couple of years back and we had a blast tracking down all the parts to get her going again." Jubilee assured with an encompassing wave of the truck.

"If you say so." Marie replied, looking to Logan for his impression to see him just throw her a wink.

With Kurt once again entrusted to the care of Abby and Illyana, they all piled in to begin their little convoy back. Layla lead the way in her own car, Bobby beside her looking to be telling stories by the way his hands waved around. Following behind Marie sat with Kitty in the back, Logan just up front flipping through the stations ever growing bored with the music played. In the rear Jubilee and Pete trailed, the old cargo truck dutifully puttering along.

While not the half day it had taken trailing about the back roads as they had before, it was well into the afternoon by the time they pulled into town. Finding the first greasy spoon along the way, they pulled in and piled out to get a much needed bite before taking care of all the business that had brought them back. The place was packed, always a sure sign of quality, finally finding a few tables in the back to push together.

"Bobby and me will go help Layla get what she needs, between the Jeep and her car we should be able to get it all." Kitty remarked, a sip of her milkshake all but silencing her as she gave a mewling noise of obvious enjoyment.

Taking a sip of her own, she had to agree that it was one damn fine milkshake, brought to the table in classic fountain glasses with the rest still sitting in the chilled metal cup of the mixer for them to top up with. Logan and Lee alike were enjoying a beer, Pete just having a club soda while Bobby went with a coke. The smell of the burgers cooking on the flame fired grill had them all hungrily stealing looks at the rest of the patrons about in anticipation of their order.

"K, we'll go start packing up my place. I called the super and she didn't care none that I'm having ta moving out other than saying she'd miss me." Marie added, another sip taken before thinking to offer one to Logan who just looked at her odd.

"Oh come on, try it." Marie pressed.

"I don't think a beer and a shake are two things that should be mixed darlin', I'll pass." Logan said with a chuckle.

Lee apparently had a different opinion, stealing a sip of Kitty's when she had started looking at the menu again only to quickly cry foul. With their orders finally coming, Kitty returned the favour stealing the pickle that sat at the edge of Jubilee's plate, the ante upped with the two ending up helping another with their meals trying to one up the other. Laughing, Marie started on her own souvlaki between bites of rice and couldn't believe she hadn't ever found this place in the three years she'd been living in town.

"Now that's a steak." Logan said looking ravenous as he stared down the strip loin that lay on his plate with sauteed onions a plenty.

Chatting and eating, they found the rest they needed from the road before finding their way back to the trucks and car. Hugging another, Marie left Layla to the care of her friends.

"Cozy." Logan said from the passenger seat of the old truck, Pete now driving with the girls between them.

"Well Bobby had to take your Jeep for Layla." Marie pointed out.

"Oh stuff it Logan, you're just lucky you got a window seat. I'm practically sitting on Pete's lap." Jubilee growled, pressed up against her boyfriend.

"Oh it's not that bad..." Marie said, likely pressed up against Logan and finding no complaint.

"Yeah well you don't have a stick shift to dodge." Jubilee threw back, Pete handling the truck like an old hand.

"Jubilation?" Pete asked with a glance down to her at a red light.

"Yeah hun?" Jubilee asked, looking up to place a kiss to his lips.

"Is this truck for sale?" Pete asked, punching the clutch and throwing it into gear as they rolled on through the green.

"Uh...probably, you know Barry. Why, ya like it?" Jubilee asked, resting her head against his shoulder.

"I think Papa would, he always liked the old trucks at the county fair." Pete explained, taking a turn that left Jubilee crushed between him and the rest.

"Why do I think you did that on purpose." Jubilee asked, a sheepish grin greeting her.

Settling back with Logan and sharing a laugh, Marie did her best to find that cozy space in his arms as he sat there with an arm out the window. The streets started looking familiar, not long until she found herself in the place she called home to point out all the places and stories. Finally the brown brick four story she had lived in came into view, spying her apartment up at the very top. Pulling up, most piled out with Pete staying at the wheel.

"He not coming up?" Marie asked as she lead them on into the lobby, finding her keys.

"Nah, he's minding the car." Jubilee replied, popping a piece of gum.

"What's he t'ink we are, t'ieves?" Marie asked in a forced accent.

"Alright, I reckon the hare gets fucked." Jubilee replied with a laugh, not missing a beat.

"What, ya mean proper fucked?" Marie asked turning around with her back to the open door, giggling madly with Logan just looking between them clearly lost and confused.

"What the hell are you two goin' on about?" Logan asked, Marie and Jubilee sharing a look with huge smiles.

"You honestly don't know?" Marie asked, one silent questioning eyebrow answering her.

"Snatch." Jubilee explained.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Oh don't worry, you're the only bare knuckle boxing champion for me." Marie replied, leaning up against him as they made their way down the hall.

"Yeah, and I bet he really is harder than a coffin nail...oh jeez that sounded so bad!" Jubilee started only to break out laughing at her slip.

With a trip to the super to get the key for the elevator, Marie lead them on up to her little slice of home away from home as she thought of it now. Opening the door with a boot to where it caught on the threshold, she looked around wistful thinking tonight would be her last time there. Her futon sat as a sofa, her bedding in the chest at the end. Dishes for one sat in the strainer, a small flat screen mounted on the wall amidst the favourite photos she had taken over the years to have blown up to portraits.

"Wow, nice digs Roguey." Jubilee complimented, wandering off to the window to look down at the street below.

Logan looked around, finding a bookshelf stacked high and pulling one out. Marie let him be, peeking into her fridge and wondering just what was worth saving or giving away to her one friend down the hall. She was another person she'd have to say goodbye to, her head swirling at the thought and finding it so hard.

"Didn't think there were that many shades." Logan casually remarked, the sound of pages being flipped.

"Don't you...!" Marie cried, turning away from her fridge to see him reading through one book in particular.

"Gimmie!" Marie spat, reaching for the book only for Logan to dodge and weave with all the grace earned in those cage matches.

"Well, now ain't this interesting." Logan teased, chuckling as the book was finally torn free.

Smacking him with the book, Marie put it back with the rest, spotting Jubilee smirking at her from her perch at the window. Logan leaned near, a kiss to her cheek before he reached into her pocket to pilfer her keys, Marie just left to laugh at the fingers brushing against her before they found their prize.

"I'll go get the boxes, I'll leave you ladies to deal with any intimate bits." Logan said, ambling off into the hall.

Sharing a look, Marie ran off to under her sink finding her garbage bags while Jubilee found the dresser to start a hurried packing. Amidst a few remarks of her tastes in apparel, they were well ready by the time Logan came up with a load of flattened boxes in one arm and a stack of old newspapers in the other.

"Okay, lets get this show on the road." Logan said, throwing it all down and reaching into his jacket for a squashed roll of tape.

Twenty minutes in the call came, Marie recognizing it as the landline of Layla on her screen. Answering, she felt worry grip her with it being Bobby then sounding somber and sad.

"Uh, Bobby...is something wrong?" Marie asked, a long pause on the other end.

'Layla's place was robbed...' Bobby started, Marie feeling her blood run cold and catching Logan looking sharply to her.

"W..what?" Marie asked, her knees falling out from under her only to feel Logan catch her, Jubilee looking up sharply from the box of dishes she was packing.

'The door was kicked in when we got here, it's...' Bobby started, the sound of him whispering words of reassurance to someone softly, 'The police are on their way. Layla said to finish your move, don't worry...I, I'll be here for her okay?'

"Where's Kitty?" Marie asked, the quiet in the back unnerving.

'The bathroom...she's uh,she's on the phone with someone and she sounds pissed. I'll give you a call in a bit, I think I hear someone knocking at the door. I'm sorry, I gotta go.' Bobby explained.

"O, Okay. Can you put Layla on?" Marie asked, the receiver handed over with sniffles sounding.

"You okay girl?" Marie asked softly, finding herself taken into Logan's lap as he settled down.

'W, what am I going to tell Abby?' Layla asked, her voice shaken by sobs.

Fighting not to cry herself, knowing she had to be strong for her friend again she caught Jubilee looking up to her with her eyes full of questions and worry. Mouthing a promise to tell her, she took a calming breath.

"What matters, that you love her. Cause for better or worse, she'll find out as soon as you come home and you listen to me girl, that kid of yours is smart. Smart and she loves her mama, so you just tell her you love her and that's all she's gonna need." Marie replied, working every ounce of emotion she could into her voice to try and reassure her friend she longed to be with in that moment.

Listening, Marie heard the breath taken and the sniffles, the sound of steps drawing near and the muffled sound of someone crying into another's chest. Dabbing her eyes, she waited and finally found the phone picked up to hear whispered promises made that quieted the crying.

'The police are here, Kitty's running interference for Layla, handling most of the questions. Don't worry Marie, we'll take good care of her...we'll see you soon.' Bobby whispered, his voice filled with sorrow.

"Thank you Bobby..." Marie replied, feeling Logan hugging her warmly and resting his chin on her shoulder.

'Don't worry about it. Hey, what are friends for...?' Bobby whispered back.

"Thanks Bobby, I'll see you soon. Bye..." Marie quietly replied, knowing the answer truly in her heart.

* * *

The police had since departed, the three just left to deal with the rest as they sat with Layla who dared to fight against the violation she had suffered, a violation against herself and her daughter at having their home ransacked and robbed. Finding the strength to leave the sofa, she lead them through her home, tears at times to find another thing broken or missing. The boxes they packed were few, just the keepsakes, mementos and the things that mattered most.

"Lets go Layla, we're going to take you home." Bobby whispered, his hand in hers as he lead her on out the door.

With her own box Kitty followed behind, her mind racing and raging, her temper barely controlled. She didn't fault the police, so little they could really do, but she could fault with how apathetic they sounded to the plight of the poor woman. Walking past the elevator, she counted the things she saw wrong with the place, just sickened by how old the out of order sign on the elevator looked. With peeling paint in the stairwell and rickety railings she ground her teeth ready to explode.

Finally free they walked down the hall, a door opening behind as they walked past to hear a loud cough. Turning she found a man dressed in shorts and a T-shirt, a nameplate on the door reading Superintendent. Seeing him look squarely to Layla with the box of belongings in her hands he lit up a cigarette in complete disregard to the no smoking sign but a scant few yards away.

"If you're moving out you owe for the lease." The man said in a disinterested voice, flicking ash to the filth that passed itself as a carpet.

Layla looked on the verge of fresh tears, Bobby drawing her near. Kitty turned away, walking a few feet ahead to urge them on. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she spun with fury in her eyes to find the man standing there looking sure of himself.

"You have exactly three seconds to take your hand off my person before I press charges." Kitty spat through gritted teeth, the man theatrically taking his hand off and backing away with a smirk.

"If she's moving out she owes for the lease, it's in there." The man said again, Kitty simply setting the box she carried down to find a stack of paper.

"You mean this lease?" Kitty asked sounding honestly surprised, flipping through the few pages.

"This one looks to have expired years ago. Layla, did you ever sign a new one?" Kitty asked with a look back, Layla shaking her head and looking lost as Bobby held her.

The super looked wary, taking a step back as Kitty gathered up more pages. Pulling out her phone she started doing some quick math, nodding before turning on him again.

"Unless you can show me a new lease, then by my understanding she is on a month to month basis now. With these notices of rent increase then...all she would owe you is seven hundred and twenty eight dollars and seventy two cents. Bobby? Cheque book." Kitty said sharply, a glance to Bobby to see him pulling out a metal clad case from his jacket pocket.

"This is her sixty day notice, this is the money owed, and this is us saying good day." Kitty spat, passing off the cheque she found in her hand to the indignant super who sputtered and swore.

"You just wait one minute you bi..." The super started, cut off as Kitty turned on him anew.

"Think...very, very carefully about the next words you say. Because you are going to become very, very familiar with mine. Criminal negligence. I've already called the city, they promised someone will be out here tomorrow to begin an inspection of this building. Knowing how to talk to bureaucrats, they've assured me they'll send the sort of person who is very, very thorough." Kitty hissed, the super going silent as he stared into her eyes.

Satisfied, Kitty walked off with her box in hand among Bobby and Layla back to the cars. Taking the keys to the Jeep, she spared one glance back to see them standing there at the truck, their boxes in the back with the two just holding another in a warm embrace. Seeing how gentle Bobby was in that moment reminded her why she had ever thought she might have found love in his arms, but then she had been too afraid. Afraid to loose a friend she had known since finding her way to Xavier's, willing to let him find another just to keep the friendship she cherished safe.

* * *

The call she had been awaiting and dreading came just as Logan and Pete were handling her futon into the back of the truck, too stubborn to just tear it down to make it easier. The work had gone on in quiet, questions asked only when they had to but otherwise just slipping things away carefully for the trip. Jubilee came up behind her, wrapping her arms about in a friendly embrace and staring off after the men.

"If Layla needs anything, you just tell me ya hear? I'm a townie now, I know peeps." Jubilee whispered, playfully butting her head before walking back to pick up her box.

Marie looked fondly to her, so very glad at all the support she had found, the genuine concern and care. Listening to Bobby tell it, Kitty had torn a strip out of the super that he deserved completely, taking care of her just as they promised. Thanking him, she found herself with Layla next, the poor woman just sounding soul weary and worn.

"Hi..." Marie said.

"Hey..." Layla whispered back, no sniffles now.

"You okay?" Marie asked.

'Yeah, I'm, I'm doing better. Bobby got me a coffee, and Kitty...bless her, she did something I should have done ages ago.' Layla replied with the sound of a sip in the background.

"That sounds like Kitty, she looks all sweet and innocent but...girls got guts and brains and a side helpin' o' don't mess with her." Marie said with a chuckle finding her now.

'We're going back to the school now, I...I'm sorry we couldn't do all that stuff, I just need to...' Layla started.

"Don't you go worryin' about anything, wise man told me once, 'All the time in the world'." Marie said, knowing just how much her friend should be with her daughter now.

'Kitty ended up following us so...tell Logan we're sorry, I'll see you when you all get back, bye.' Layla said in parting, Marie bidding her off before hanging up her phone.

Taking the last ride up the elevator, she walked into her apartment to look around, finding it just as empty as the day she'd finally been able to pay first and last. Nails still stuck in the walls where she had her photos, opening the fridge just to spy a box of baking soda in the back before closing the door. The bath was empty, just her shower curtain hanging with a yellow cartoon bird looking back at her, a gift to the next tenant that she hoped they enjoyed as much as she herself had. Walking out to the window she looked down to the street below, Logan just leaning against the truck with a cigar lit while Jubilee and Pete looked to be checking the engine.

Darkening the door one last time, she closed it and locked it, holding the key for a long breath to be taken before walking off. Passing off the keys, she hugged the motherly woman who watched over the building as the Super with a careful eye and light heart, their goodbyes said with promises to see her if she was ever in the neighbourhood. Treading down the steps, she looked up to see Logan there holding the door to the truck, crushing his cigar under foot.

"Ready to hit the road?" Logan asked.

Looking down the streets, to the shops and the people and picking out the faces she knew, she swore she'd be back in the neighbourhood again someday. Right now there was only one place she wanted to be, walking up to the truck and climbing on in.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home Logan..." Marie said, the cramped truck feeling everything to her now as he had said before, cozy, wedged in tight with friends she called her family.

-=+=--=+=--=+=-


	12. Chapter 12

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

 

Not for the first time in so many days she woke to find herself in a bed that wasn't hers, a long moment left wondering how she got there and just where she was until those foggy memories came at last. Layla had been robbed, but Bobby and Kitty had taken care of her and had taken her home to Abby. It had been the only thing that had kept her from just catching a cab over to that horrid part of town the poor woman lived in, instead of finishing her move like she somberly done.

Marie remembered the trip home vaguely after a while, bumped and jostled at times to rouse from a restless slumber only to be told time and again to go back to sleep. How she and Jubilee had ever managed wedged in between the likes of Logan and Pete she still didn't know, but somehow she had slept through the worst part of that long drive back. Looking around the room she couldn't believe how Spartan it really was, the walls bear with little on the dresser beyond her keys, wallet and change, and just a cigar box.

"Cigars?" Marie asked aloud, pulling the blankets near to draw in their scent.

They smelt of him, surprised to think that she still knew just how he smelt after all the years apart. Cigars, just a hint of gasoline and exhaust likely from his roving trips on his bike, and just the right mix of that sweaty musk she always recalled from those exercises in the Danger Room or when he'd simply work himself weary chopping wood in that way that he always said relaxed him. Flopping down, she stared up at the ceiling and wondered just where he was if she was in his bed.

"Logan?" Marie called quietly, the hour early with the first hints of the new day piercing the blinds.

Curious and a touch worried she threw the blankets off, finding herself dressed just as she had been with just her socks stripped free. Her mouth tasted fuzzy, swearing her first order of business after finding her stuff would be a good brushing and a long, long and hot shower. Taking a moment to right her clothes that had twisted and shifted in her sleep, she padded off to the door to peek past. In a small sitting room lay a sofa within sight with an arm dangling over the top awkwardly. Tiptoeing up, she found him laying there with a blanket wrapped about himself and a throw cushion for a pillow.

"Morning." Logan said with an eye cracking open.

"I...you...bed?" Marie asked feeling flustered and lost.

"You said somethin' about wanting to give Layla and Abby some time alone last night, I told ya you could crash with me." Logan remarked, rolling up to sit on the couch and stretch, the crack and pop of his unbreakable bones a sound indeed.

"You slept out here the whole night?" Marie asked, joining him on the couch.

"Well I couldn't go sleepin' with you could I? Didn't think that'd be gentlemanly of me." Logan rumbled, drawing her close.

Marie found herself thinking at that, the picture it painted one she couldn't shake for a long while. They'd kissed, how they had kissed she mused, she'd even slept at his side but to sleep with him would be something else even if all she sought in his arms was a nights rest.

"I..." Marie started, her mouth running faster than her mind as the words died upon her lips.

With a squeak and squawk she was pulled into his arms, Logan tumbling back against the couch to hastily wrap the blanket about her. Laying there with him, she felt safe and secure in his embrace.

"Marie..." Logan said softly.

"Yes?" Marie asked, rolling against his chest to look up to him.

"We've always been friends even when ya had to take some time to yourself, never looked at you in that kid sisterly way you always joked about either. Right now I'm finding I'm looking at the beautiful woman you are. Just wanted you to know I don't got any doubts about this, and I'm happy to let you lead. Like I said Darlin', all...the time...in the world." Logan whispered, holding her gaze in his own and placing a promise with the last words spoken strong and slow.

"You mean...?" Marie asked, staring deep into his steely grey eyes and finding so much unspoken laying within their depths.

"Always loved ya, always will in a special way, so you don't gotta worry about that. But what I'm sayin' is, if you're looking for that something ya looked to be trying to find in all those girly books...I'm up for the challenge." Logan softly said with a kiss.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but the words he spoke the night of that first kiss came back to her, he wouldn't lie to her.

"I feel the same way...I never thought I would, but I do..." Marie said, feeling some weight lifted as all doubts were dispelled.

"That being said..." Logan started, hastily climbing to his feet with her in his arms.

"I think we both could use a shower and some breakfast before we go check in with your friends." Logan finished with a teasing smile.

"Well...you know how that would go in those books don't you?" Marie asked teasingly, Logan looking down to her with a smirk.

"Followin' your lead Darlin'..." Logan replied, walking up to the en suite bath with her still in his arms.

"Rain check Sugah, all...the time...in the world." Marie replied a touch sultry, pecking kisses to his lips between the last words spoken.

* * *

They weren't alone walking down to the carriage house, Pete and Jubilee joining with Illyana between them holding their hands, Ororo and Betsy alike in the company of Theresa, Kurt even tagging a long joined with some of the younger students who as they had said 'Wanted to see their friend.' It seemed two had beat them to it, Bobby sitting with Kitty on the porch swing, the door to the house open with just the old style screen door latched.

"Hi..." Marie softly said to the two who just gave small waves to them.

Knocking at the door, Abby raced to it and threw it open welcoming everyone in. Layla sat by the fireplace, some boxes sitting untouched along the far wall, joined by her daughter who practically tackled her to be stolen into her mothers arms. That she had been crying was clear, but just as Marie had known, her daughter was both smart and loved her mother to bits.

"Hi..." Layla whispered, dabbing her eyes again as she looked up to the crowd of people coming in, so many faces already friends.

Standing at the front, Marie felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Ororo there looking to Layla. With a gentle pat she walked past to sit with her at the sofa, offering her hand in greeting.

"I apologize in meeting under such sad circumstances, I am known to most as Headmistress Munroe, but you can simply call me Ororo. I'd like to personally assure you that you have nothing to worry for, that you are welcome here and welcome to call this place home as so many of us have come to." Ororo said quietly, fresh tears falling from Layla then.

Marie joined her friend, settling down at the head of the sofa to vie for space with Abby in hugging her. She knew her friend wasn't crying for grief, but relief, her lips struggling to smile only to twist as sobs broke free. Few said anything, finding places to sit or just standing solemnly. Marie caught the unspoken meaning, that they were in this together and that none were alone. Coffee was made and passed about, tea brewed for some, in time the tears finally spent and dried.

"Thank you, thank you everyone..." Layla said, accepting her own cup of coffee and taking a much needed sip.

With the kids racing off, resilient as ever with the changes to their lives, the rest found another in the living room of the carriage house listening to their voices carrying from outside.

"Hey girl, you need a job or anything, you come talk to me first. I know peeps and I know what it's like to be chillin' here bored while everyone gets their educate on." Jubilee pointedly said to Layla to receive an appreciative thanks.

"I thought you were the school mechanic now?" Marie asked from past her cup of coffee.

"Ugh, yeah and like the fleet is mint between me and Logan when he gets bored. Only so many times you can do an oil change or a tune up, thank god Pete wants to go talk to Barry about that truck or like I'd probably just be looking for on the side work in town." Jubilee grumbled.

Spying the look Ororo had then, Marie had to wonder at it with the way she looked to Jubilee and then back to herself with a touch of a smile she hid behind the rim of her tea cup.

"Actually, there was something else I wished to talk to you both about, but I had long since wanted to talk to Miss Barnes first to welcome her. Marie...?" Ororo asked.

"Yes Miss...I mean, Ororo?" Marie asked, almost thrown back to the years before when she had been a student.

"I've been busy, but I haven't been so busy to not see how well you've been handling everything. From helping Abby when she manifested, caring enough to help Jubilee with something she had been struggling with, and taking the time with a student to make friends when he needed one." Ororo explained, pausing to let it all sink in.

"Yes?" Marie asked, wondering at it and knowing it was just everything she had to do, they were her friends or just people who needed help.

"There is a formal title, but simply I would like to invite you to do just as you have been doing, helping people even if all it means is they need someone to talk to. Would you like to join the staff, to help us and formally become the Guidance Counsellor?" Ororo asked.

Shocked so much to nearly dropping her cup, Marie found her grip, hardly believing what she was hearing. Around her everyone looked expectantly to her, some like Kitty and Bobby cheering her on under her breath, but it was Logan who just had a knowing look in his eyes and she had to wonder just how long he'd known. Thinking of it all, the answer was clear.

"Yes...yes Ororo I'd be..I mean wow.." Marie said, feeling deep down every time she helped someone just how it made her heart soar.

"Thank you, for now just do as you have been. I'll take some time with you to help you settle in later. In other business..." Ororo said looking over to Jubilee.

"Uh...if you're trying to get me to teach auto shop, no way no how. I like playing with the kids sure, but I ain't teaching them. Leave that to tall dark and growly over there." Jubilee said in her defence, many laughing.

"Actually no, but...I'd like to expand your responsibilities too." Ororo said, giving her former student a moment to think.

"Uh... what do you mean by that? Like, more cars?" Jubilee asked.

"You might look at it like that, though you'd be apprenticing again in this case. As you know Hank and some others generally come to service much of what needs to be maintained, I'd like you to work with them towards the goal to take over those duties." Ororo explained, Jubilee's eyes going wide as her jaw fell.

"You..you..mean...the uh...plane? And...and the other stuff...?" Jubilee sputtered, some around looking just as surprised as her.

"Yes, the plane and other stuff. That should keep you from being bored shouldn't it?" Ororo asked, a fast repetitive nod her answer.

"Wonderful, when you're ready come find me so I can help you with your new role." Ororo said.

Marie knew exactly what plane was meant, as well as what other stuff. It seemed Jubilee had just found herself looking towards eventually being responsible for the lower levels as well as the maintenance of the Blackbird. She'd be apprenticing with the geniuses who kept everything that let the X-men protect the believes they fought for, and to defend people just like they had those years before with Logan and herself. That her friend looked overwhelmed was understood, but with how eager she looked Marie knew Jubilee like herself was up to the challenges posed to them today.

"Truly a pleasure to meet you Miss Barnes, I wish I could stay longer but unfortunately I have a class to teach soon. Do you not yourself Logan?" Ororo asked, excusing herself with a friendly hug.

"Yeah, I suppose I should get going. Kids will probably try that whole five minute rule nonsense if I'm late." Logan said, climbing to his feet.

"Miss Mun...Ororo? Please, Layla is fine. Thank you." Layla said, joining them and with so many others showing them off.

Lingering at the door and watching the kids protest and complain at being called back to class, they bid goodbye to them all and Abby in particular before following off after the Headmistress and Master. Staying behind, Betsy looked to Abby and smiled, some unspoken conversation passed between them as the girl raced up looking eager.

"If most of you could excuse me, I'd like to begin my lessons with Abby and her mother." Betsy said, taking the girl's hand in her own to lead her back into the house.

Marie joined the rest in passing off hugs and promises to Layla and Abby alike, wandering off to leave them in the care of the beautiful telepath. Walking along just as lost to her thoughts as Jubilee surely was, she looked up after a time to see Bobby and Kitty at her side helping her along. Pete helped shepherd Jubilee along with Theresa, and thinking back now she was sure she had heard a distinctive Bamf at one point that explained the lingering trace of brimstone in the air.

"Do you think I get a raise?" Jubilee inquired, looking about in askance.

"I'd be more worried about them taking anything you break outta your pay." Bobby teased.

"You don't think they'd do that?" Jubilee asked with her voice growing to a squeak.

Laughter came with the worries of the usually self assured Jubilee, Marie finding some herself but knowing just as someone else had said to her today, she was up for it. While nothing like she ever imagined, her friend was finally out that horrid apartment in that nasty neighbourhood, somewhere safe now to begin her life anew with her daughter.

"I wouldn't have believed it last night, but I think we should celebrate." Marie said, looking to her friends.

"Roadhouse?" Jubilee asked, Kitty glaring at her.

"Roadhouse." Marie said, knowing just who she wanted to sit with tonight at the bar.

* * *

The day had passed in a blur, so much change happening all too quick. Only a week ago she had been working cash at the grocer, and now here she was sitting at a simple desk in a comfortable chair watching Ororo leave what was now...her office. She had homework too, and courses to take and so much other stuff to make it official, but all Ororo had really asked her to do was just to be herself.

Hearing some grunts and groans in the hallway with two quarreling Marie sped off to the door to find instead of students fighting, maybe needing her help, to see Bobby and Pete wrestling with a large sofa.

"Uh, Ororo said you might need this." Bobby said, walking backwards with many a glance to the door as he tried to keep all his digits from being bashed.

Watching them manage to fit it through though she had first thought it impossible, they set it down in the one corner with a much relieved sigh from both as they caught their breath. Walking up to the pair, she pushed them both until they caught the hint and collapsed on the very thing that had tired them out, joining them in between.

"It's nice." Marie said, surprised at how soft the old leather chesterfield really was.

"Yeah, they had it up in storage...we had to, ah whatever. It's down now." Bobby started only to realize it didn't matter what it had taken to wrestle it down, well worth it.

"Thanks, I owe ya both a drink at the bar tonight." Marie said with a promise of payment for their efforts.

"You're welcome Marie." Pete said, looking about the office with a critical eye.

"What?" Marie asked.

"It's missing something, maybe later when you have time you can come see my studio, find something for the walls." Pete said, going so far to hold out a thumb.

Blushing at the thought of having some of his art on the wall, she threw her arms about him and hugged him hard. Doing in kind for Bobby as he looked to theatrically pout, she sat were she was as they left her alone once more. It was still a few hours until they planned to leave for the bar, of all the invites only herself, Lee and Kitty, Pete, Bobby and Logan seemed to be coming. Ororo and Betsy alike had politely declined, Theresa just saying she had a call she was expecting.

Speaking of calls Marie thought, reaching for her phone to dial a friend she had been meaning to for hours. On the third ring Abby picked up, the household intercom of a loud Mom yelled bringing Layla to the line.

"Hey...you okay?" Marie asked, always secretly worrying and simply unable to fight that side of herself.

"Yeah, I, I got everything important." Layla said over the phone, Marie easily picturing her with a look to her daughter then.

"I'm glad, look. We're going to the bar tonight...did you want ta come along?" Marie asked with her final invitation she had yet to give.

"Not tonight, thanks though. I, I still have to make that call, and I promised Abby we'd have Illyana and some others over to watch some movies. I think Kurt is supposed to be coming too." Layla explained, the evening sounding just as entertaining then as a trip to the bar.

"Okay girl, you just remember you're talkin' to the school Guidance Counsellor now, I'll be makin' sure everyone knows that just ain't for the kids alright?" Marie said, so taken by her new role the more she thought of it.

"Thanks, and Marie...congratulations, they're all lucky to have you, we all are." Layla said, the two bidding their wishes to another before hanging up.

Looking to the pile of books on her desk, she bounced to her feet to dare and find one that didn't look too intimidating. With one in hand at last she turned back to her comfortable sofa and fell into it, kicking her feet up and flipping through the first pages. The language was dry, but the topics addressed interesting. Sitting in silence, she knew she'd have to fix that soon enough, wanting this place to feel as welcoming and comfortable for any who needed a place to come to, to talk or just sit or even just hide as Tim had sought to do.

The knock at the door came an hour later, her phone sitting perched nearby playing some music with a pile of books she'd browsed to find they would be the very first to read in full. Looking up, her thumb marking her page as she shut the latest, she was hardly surprised to see him darkening her door.

"Hey." Marie said, Logan just tilting his head to take her in as she reclined on the sofa.

"Lookin' like you're getting all cozy in your new office." Logan said, still standing in the door.

"You're welcome to come in, open door policy and all that." Marie teased, throwing her book down with the rest.

"Eh, bit o' business I have to do first." Logan said, only then did she see the took bag he had in hand.

From it he pulled out a plaque, not brass but looking to be stainless steel, her name in it with a title beneath. Leveling it, he pulled a drill out and in short order had it fixed in place. Stepping back he held a hand in show of it, packing up the few tools he had needed before finally walking on in.

"Had one o' the kids in shop class make it up, didn't have any brass but...I think it looks good." Logan said, a last look thrown back to the door.

"It really does." Marie said, joining him in admiring it.

Joining her at the sofa he slipped in past her legs to take them in his lap, eyeing the books piled up on the floor before leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"How long did you know?" Marie asked the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Somewhere between memory lane and taking my three little reindeer out for a sleigh ride." Logan said, alluding to the day she'd been taken to the office.

"Not long." Marie said, seeing him shrug in reply.

"Long enough, long enough to know you're gonna do a hell o' a job. We try, but well, I think a lot of the kids get kinda intimidated when they figure we're out runnin' around in leather at some odd hours of the night." Logan explained.

"Thanks, I mean I woulda thought maybe Theresa though..." Marie started, catching a look from Logan then, "What?"

"She only just graduated last year so I think a lot just look at her like another student, that and well...between you and me she's got more than a few boys and such smitten with her." Logan said in quiet conspiratorial voice.

"Really?" Marie asked thinking of the Irish lass breaking hearts about the school.

"That's just between you and me, way I hear it though she's also lookin' at heading off to teachers college in the fall. Took some time to herself to work through a few things." Logan said quietly.

"What sort of things...?" Marie asked, so very interested only to get a look from Logan just as he had given her back at the bar nights before.

"Oh fine, you don't gossip so I'll go barkin' up my own trees." Marie grumbled, making a promise to start barking tomorrow.

"Anyway, I need to go get a shower. Got a good bit o' dust on me after shop class, and between gym and auto I think I might be smellin' a touch ripe." Logan remarked, getting to his feet only to see Marie joining him.

Leaning near, she wrapped her arms about him and drew him close, one gentle and long kiss shared. He smelt just the way she liked, parting with a playful slap of his butt as he passed earning a questioning eyebrow thrown her way.

"I'll see ya soon enough Mare." Logan said, Marie looking at him.

"You know what a mare is right?" Marie asked, having settled for his nickname for her but suddenly curious.

"Yep, and you're a might fine Filly, even if I call ya Mare." Logan said, a wink thrown before walking off.

Blushing at the compliment, she fell back on the sofa looking around the office thinking of where just to put up a bookshelf. He might be up for the challenge, but she'd be the judge of that thinking she might just have to curl up with one of her girly books as he called them, any thoughts of her homework dispelled with with thoughts of her evening ahead.

* * *

The one thing to be said about getting ready for a trip to the Roadhouse, it was fast. Even a shower, by the looks of most of the patrons she'd seen on her sole visit to date, might well be considered dressing up for it. Meeting out at the garage, Bobby and Kitty were the first she saw, just dressed as they always were this trip around. Pete came next much as she'd seen him that night when she'd barely recognized him, Jubilee racing out after. Try as she might she couldn't stop the laugh.

"Oh my god what are you wearing Lee?!" Marie asked, Kitty turning to look and joining in barking laughter.

"Oh shut up you, I make this look good." Jubilee said, spinning about for show.

Dressed in cowboy boots, a pair of Daisy Dukes with a flannel shirt tied off showing all kinds of midriff, she had her short hair tied off in tiny pig tails looking different to say the least. Looking either likely to try and start a career in New Country music or go trick or treating, Marie really couldn't decide which just then.

"I thought the Mason Dixon line was further south! Right Marie?" Kitty cat called, walking up next to Marie for a verdict from the genuine article.

"Yep." Marie said, still sputtering giggles at the sight.

"Whatever, Pete thinks I'm hot and the boys all get a hoot outta it. Beats my coveralls I'd usually be wearing after work stopping for a couple o' suds before coming home." Jubilee remarked, stealing a kiss with Pete.

"Here we see the elusive So Cal Mallrat trying to camouflage itself..." Bobby said in a faux narrators voice, earning a rude gesture from the specimen in question.

Hearing the door open to the garage, Logan came dressed out sans Stetson that she knew had been gifted to Abby. He didn't look bad, quiet the opposite as Marie found he looked all the better without that hat just as he had that first trip around.

"What? Not gonna call him on it?" Jubilee asked pointing to Logan, the man just staring her down.

"I'm Canadian. Nuff said." Logan replied, ambling off to the work bench where a startlingly pink helmet sat.

"I thought we were taking your Jeep?" Jubilee asked spying her helmet.

"You are, I figured I'd take Mare out for a ride, ya mind?" Logan asked, holding up the helmet in askance.

"Oh, no...no, don't mind at all." Jubilee said, a look between herself and Marie ending in a shared smile.

Having shared the details of that first kiss with Jubilee alone in thanks for the confession that night in town, Marie caught the way Kitty was looking back and forth between them in wonder. Pointing a finger to Marie herself and then Logan, Marie just had to nod knowing her blush told all, Kitty's jaw dropping. Spotting Logan heading off into the garage, she took her retreat even as she heard Kitty whispering to Jubilee who sounded to be shrugging the line of inquiry off.

"Remind me to get a proper helmet for ya, sooner rather than later." Logan said, handing off the pink one.

Looking to the Harley, she had to agree even as she put it on, feeling a touch foolish and utterly girly in a bad way then. Logan walked the bike out, climbing on and waiting, Marie slipping onto the back. She'd never been on the bike before, always too scared when she was as she still thought of it, cursed. Now as she wrapped her arms about him holding tight, her feet finding the rests, she had to agree there was something so thrilling about being on a bike as it came to life with the distinct rumble.

"Ya ever get pulled over for not having a helmet?" Marie asked, Logan more likely to dent the pavement than suffer much in the way beyond a moments burning pain.

"Not around here, we've come to a bit o' an understanding, the local police and myself." Logan explained, easing the bike out to the drive.

Pulling ahead of the Jeep, Logan pushed the engine and sped on down the road on a straight stretch before slowing down a touch. Thrilling at the danger but still knowing she was safe, Marie held tight as he raced around a corner, both leaning into the curve. She could tell he was having fun, catching the looks he threw her occasionally before pulling another bit of mischief if she was any judge. There was surely something to be said for the wind whipping against her and tearing at her clothes.

A moment of panic came as he raised his hand free of the handle to point off to the brush aside the road, looking there for what he might have seen. Racing along side with it's tongue lolling out of it's mouth was a coyote of all things, marveling at it for the moment until they pulled past. In time the bar finally came in to sight, nowhere near the number of trucks or bikes parked out this night but still a sizeable lot. Finding a place at the end, Logan threw out the kick stand and cut the engine.

"Wow..." Marie said, taking his hand as he helped her off.

"Thought ya might like that." Logan replied, helping her with the helmet and throwing it on the back of the bike.

"Uh...shouldn't we take that..." Marie asked, Logan just leveling a look to her.

"Who'd want a pink helmet?" Marie asked.

"That and everyone 'round here knows who it is, course she'll just toss it in the Jeep when they're done playin' catch up. C'mon." Logan said, throwing an arm along her shoulders to lead her on in.

Nowhere near as busy as the Friday, Marie looked about to see just a mix of bikers, some farmers and likely just the everyday sort of gent who needed a pop before heading on home after a days work. The same waitress as nights before was there, smiling warmly spotting them and setting down two beers on the bar, a Blue and a Corona without a lime.

"She remembered?" Marie asked, settling down on a stool with Logan.

"She's good like that, Beth...like ya to meet Marie." Logan said in introduction.

"Hey hun, friend of Sweet Pea's right? She doing okay? Fred said she had one of those restrainin' order things done. Heck, I coulda just told the boys to have a talk with that punk but I guess it's nice having it all good and proper like." Beth asked, leaning down the bar for a chat.

Marie found herself having an instant liking of the woman just as much as the last time she saw her. There was something motherly about her, in the way of a matron who might well wield a cast iron skillet if someone got out of hand.

"She's fine, should be along soon. Thanks, but...I have to ask...Sweet Pea?" Marie asked, Beth just giving a right southerly laugh with a guffaw ending in a tee hee.

"Oh she's just cute as a button that girl, playing with the big boys like I used to play with all my big cuz's. They always called me Sweet Pea back then so well, I just thought I'd pass it along Hun." Beth related, glaring at a regular after for daring to interrupt her for an order.

Giggling at the image, Marie let Beth go to tend bar right along with the woman's muttering at the man who longed for a cold brew.

"She reminds me of..." Marie started, almost saying home until she just found the words didn't feel right.

Looking at how the lady chatted up all the patrons while passing off bottles and glasses of beer. She did remind her of the world renowned Southern Hospitality, treating everyone like family and expecting the same. Often to the point of kicking feet off chairs as she passed, the patrons just looking to her with a laugh and a smile.

"If I recall right I think she's from somewhere in Tennessee, you'd have to ask her." Logan said, a sip of his beer stalling any further questions as Marie turned on him.

Soon enough Beth came back, settling down at a barstool next to her and Logan, cracking open a beer herself to take a long swig. Marie had to admire the woman, carefree maybe, but without a doubt having a big heart.

"Break time." Beth said, tipping her beer in toast, Marie joining her with a clink and a sip.

"Now, why don't you tell me where your from girl, I tell ya I keep thinking Mississippi and if you tell me no, well I'll just call you a liar." Beth asked.

"Meridian." Marie replied, Beth laughing aloud.

"Damn girl, we''re neighbours! Knoxville! Well, close enough in these parts. I knew I ecognized that sound o' home. Gosh that brings me back, gonna have to head on down for a visit this summer." Beth said with a cheer, slapping her hand on the bar in triumph.

"You reminded me too..." Marie said, shaking her head and taking a sip of beer.

"Ah, don't you worry none hun. I see home might make ya a bit sad, you just let me deal with that now. It's nice to have another Southern Belle up this side of the line, let me tell you. Figures I'd have to go fall for a Yankee." Beth said, reaching to pull Marie into a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"You're all a bunch of Yanks far as I'm concerned." Logan casually remarked, though by the look in his eye he was up to a touch of mischief.

"Logan, those are what we call fighting words. Now you take that back, or I swear I'll cut you off ya damn Hoser! And yes you heard me right, damn Canucks I will tell you they can be right uppity." Beth ranted, reaching past to smack Logan upside the head.

Laughter broke out in the bar, everyone watching the two past their drinks. Feeling a touch in the middle just then, Marie slipped out to let the two stare another down, spotting Jubilee at last as the rest walked on in. A chorus of Sweet Pea was called out, Jubilee rushing up to the bar to tackle Beth in a hug.

"Sweet Pea, you're going to have to tell that ornery friend of yours there that he owes me an apology." Beth said in a wounded voice, sniffles and a playful sob added for effect.

Every bit of the five foot and petite excess inches of Jubilee stalked up to Logan, a finger stabbing at his side as she leveled him with a glare. Nearly crying at trying to keep the giggles in, Marie watched as Logan just took another long sip of his Blue. Just as quick though it was torn from his hand, Jubilee pounding it back with him looking at her in question.

"If you want another ya gotta say you're sorry, or I just might have to find out just who really is the bare knuckle champion in this neck of the woods." Jubilee said, her fists on her hips glaring at him.

"I'm sorry for calling you a Yankee Elizabeth May, may I please have another beer?" Logan said to end with a question after a long preamble of working his jaw.

"Well sure thing Sugah. Break times over, what are y'all havin'!?" Beth cried joyfully, popping off the barstool to head on back behind the worn counter.

Taking her seat back next to Logan, Marie found herself in the company of Kitty with Bobby on the far end, Jubilee and Pete off to play a game of pool it seemed. Playing pool seemed to involve a lot of Pete showing Jubilee everything he knew, leaning over her and holding her hand to guide her cue, whispering all the while.

"So, you...and him...and kissy time?" Kitty asked bluntly, pointing to both Logan and Marie herself with a bottle.

Working her own version of the infamous eyebrow, Marie had to wonder just where Kitty was drawing her romantic knowledge from.

"Logan and myself happen to be two adults in an adult relationship, that includes romantic interludes when we're not getting interrupted by fireworks." Marie explained civilly with a sip of her beer.

"Oh give me a break, I'd kill for fireworks if I was making kissy time, you're just lucky Lee is her own fireworks factory complete with the might explode unexpectedly warning." Kitty said.

Smiling, she had to admit that it did add to that moment in the field, still wondering just when that certain grease monkey had learned that. Last she ever thought of Jubilee, it was strange bolts of electricity arcing at times when she got worked up on the few field trips she'd been on with her. Turning back to the other part of that adult relationship, Marie leaned close to place a kiss to his lips as he met her mid way.

"Doubles?" Logan asked with a nod to the one pool table.

"Doubles." Marie answered, finishing her beer to leave the bottle behind.

As they neared Pete seemed to be whispering advice, a shot taken only to run errant as balls scattered. With the example they had, doubles sounded to be fun and so very intimate, Marie leaning over the table to stare down the competition.

"Oh, Roguey thinks she's got what it takes to beat Pete and me huh?" Jubilee asked, the first volley of trash talk thrown.

"Just thinking you're lucky ya don't got much to worry about spillin' out with how low that shirt is cut." Marie threw back, leaning over with her own Southern Charms standing out, the volley met with a tactical nuke.

"Oh it is on!" Jubilee threw back, Pete just grinning himself.

Feeling Logan slide against her back, a cue slipped into her hands, if there was one thing Marie knew it was pool. Lonely as she had been having found herself alone looking for a life away from the M Word and everything it contained, she had gotten good at the game playing alone in the bar near the hotel. Truthfully it gave her an excuse to have Logan sidle up to her, lean over her and to feel his hot breath against her neck as he worked the angles.

The bills were thrown on the table, the hustle begun, Marie fudging the first break to have Jubilee look cocksure even if Pete just looked wary. Whispers were passed, but Marie knew she had her own cheat in that, recalling just how well Logan could hear in this moment. The first ball fell, sunk below the felt with Jubilee taking another aided shot only to have the ball bounce and miss.

"Dammit!" Jubilee hissed, rolling her back against the table to kiss Pete.

Marie lined up her shot, called it and sunk it, nothing too ambitious yet. Feeling Logan kiss the base of her neck sent a shiver through her spine, blessedly he hadn't done that when she had a shot ready, taking time to rein it all in before taking her next shot to bank it off a bunker and run errant.

"Our turn!" Jubilee chirped, walking around the table looking for any angles.

Standing with Logan, she held her cue and looked around the bar, the regulars there already taking notice of the game. With the talk between them and the bills thrown on their tables, she had to guess they were taking bets on them, wondering then just who the house favourite was.

"Okay, here goes." Jubilee said, chalking her tip before leaning in, Pete joining her and nearly dwarfing the petite lady.

The game aside Marie had to enjoy just how easily the two melded together, the cue working flawlessly for the crack of balls to announce another heart hammering moment watching for the called shots. With one spinning at the edge, Marie giggled despite Jubilee's curses.

"Better luck next time Lee." Marie teased, leaning over the table with Logan slipping up against her.

He whispered his advice, finding it just exactly what she was thinking as she called the shots. Snapping the cue, the balls cracked and shot about the table, all but two sinking with her first honest failed shot of the night. Jubilee looked pleased, bouncing over to fetch her beer, a long swig taken before leaning against the table.

"You better not be hustling me Lee, yours might be bigger, but mine's meaner." Marie said, a jest at their amorous accompanying gentlemen.

"Oh just keep telling yourself that sweetie, or was it Tweety?" Jubilee teased, snapping the cue with a sudden display of talent as the balls sunk.

"Bitch." Marie hissed, laughing all the same.

"Girl, you work with mechanics for three years and tell me you don't spot a hustle when ya see it. Lemme guess, paid rent that first few months till ya scared 'em all off despite your ladies?" Jubilee said, a nod to Marie and her Southern Charms.

"It was four months, but I still got free drinks." Marie replied, feeling the possessive arms wrapping about her then.

Sure enough the game was on for real, Jubilee sinking balls until but a few hard shots were left. Taking her turn Marie looked at it, calling only a single ball, sinking it with but two remaining.

"Lets make this interesting." Jubilee said, staring at the balls.

"Oh?" Marie asked, her eyes open after being closed for so long with Logan working his hands against her shoulders.

Jubilee whispered to Pete, the all American boy of two Russian immigrants looking to blush. Whatever it was Marie knew it had to be good, Pete just nodding finally with as much steel in his eye as he usually sported when he called on that gift of his.

"You win, you get a peek at the...ahem...latest in a series." Jubilee said.

"You mean?" Marie asked, a nod from both promising to see a work in progress that had yet to be deemed perfect.

"And if I win...I never have to call you Marie, deal Roguey?" Jubilee asked, holding out her hand.

Shaking it, the bet was on, the stack of bills on the table suddenly meaningless. Everything counted on the next shot, her heart simply racing and hoping that somehow Jubilee would fail. After a heart pounding moment the shot was taken, a ball sunk only for the final ball to hand in a hard place, the last taken with no chance of it sinking.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit!" Jubilee swore again and again.

Marie looked to her, a feral smile she felt would look well on Logan just then. Lining her shot up it sunk, as many cheers in the bar then as curses, looking to see money changing hands with drinks passed.

"You can still call me Roguey, or Rogue...but I get to see that painting alright?" Marie asked, Jubilee looking all the happier with her nickname still held, the two shaking hands again to seal the deal.

"Yeah...its..." Jubilee started, Pete silencing her with a kiss.

"Good?" Marie asked, giggling at the sight of them and knowing it couldn't be anything but.

"So, does that mean I get to see it too?" Logan asked, still holding Marie close.

"No!" Jubilee and Marie shrieked in unison, rivals the moment before now joining to lay a smack down on the Canadian.

Fun and games and the bounty of the game of pool spent on rounds found them all in a booth, Marie nestled near Logan with her drinks of choice now just the closest Beth could come to a cocktail, a whiskey sour with sprite.

"A toast." Kitty started, raising her bottle of bud.

"To?" Jubilee asked, looking for her bottle of MGD to find it empty, waving for another.

"To me never getting in the Blackbird again!" Bobby started, raising his coke and whiskey.

"Oh you did not just go there Drake, I know where you sleep." Jubilee growled.

Laughing as the two broke out into an argument, Marie looked up to Logan thinking of her own toast then. Waiting for Beth to come by, fresh drinks were passed around with peace finally coming if only because everyone was too busy drinking.

"To..." Logan started, leaning in to kiss Marie.

"Friends, friends who are family, and to home. To tryin' damn sure to make sure everyone o' those kids feels the same, and to wondering just what that noise or bit of a bump is the next time I'm flyin' the Blackbird!" Marie toasted, raising her whiskey sour up.

"Oh kiss my ass." Jubilee said with a laugh, raising her fresh beer.

"To pains in my ass, even if I wouldn't have it any other way." Kitty added, a look to Jubilee that was returned with a smile.

"To family, close and far, they're never out of our hearts." Pete said, kissing Jubilee atop her head.

"To it all, and everything else." Logan finished, the clink of glasses sounding the call to take a sip or in some cases a swig if not completely pounding the drink back.

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

 

The stereo had been Bobby's once, the art a gift from Pete, even a television came in to find it's way up on the wall with a shelf beneath for some DVDs and a player. Behind her desk she found a place for her 'girly' books, a couple more shelves empty for the students to fill up with their favourites. The place was to be a welcome retreat when the students needed it. The door sat open, Marie behind her desk watching as the kids wandered through the halls with more than a few waving at her from time to time.

In the days since joining the school in her welcome role, students had come if only just to talk and get to know her. Some had questions, others longed for advice, one even just looking for a quiet place to study. She learned their names, remembered their faces and came to call them friends.

"Knock knock." Kitty said, peeking her head into the office.

Marie looked up from her latest bit of homework, setting it down with a bookmark someone had gifted her as she spotted the tray of sandwiches. Looking to the time she realized she'd once again lost track of it, the lunch hour rolling around. Clearing some room on her desk, Kitty set the tray down and found a seat in the large leather chair sitting empty.

"Figured you might have been getting hungry, the kids were telling me you were still in here reading." Kitty said, pilfering a sandwich herself.

"You got no idea, I got so much and next week I'm starting night classes." Marie said with a long sigh, flopping into her chair and running a hand through her hair.

"Uh, hello? Three years of College, nuff said." Kitty teased, grabbing a sandwich and leaning over the desk to pass it off.

"True." Marie conceded, taking a bite of her sandwich.

Crossing her legs and tilting her plush leather chair back, Marie started swinging back and forth with her toe catching the desk. Kitty started to pick up some books, flipping through them and curling up with one as she munched on her sandwich.

"So what do ya wanna do once you're done college?" Marie asked, looking out the little window her office had, hardly more than a sliver but the leaded glass was pretty.

"Human rights, get in the face of the government and make sure they don't loose sight that we're all human no matter the nationality, religion or quirk of genetics. I might even come out, just like Hank...not that he really had a choice." Kitty said, flipping another page as she read through a chapter.

"I think you'll do a hell of a job, ya were always about gettin' your point across. I remember ya were always about going public, not wanting to hide. " Marie remarked, finishing the last morsel of her sandwich before dusting crumbs off her shirt.

Kitty paused in her reading, closing the book to look to Marie in thought. After a few false starts, her mouth opening and closing she took a moment to finish her sandwich.

"Yeah...been meaning to do it for a long time but...I didn't want to hurt anyone with it if they got caught up with me. Their cure scared me, they put it in a gun for fuck sake. It kind of drove home just how close we came, I'm gonna do my damndest to make sure we don't get that close again." Kitty confessed.

"Makes me feel safer to hear that, seriously Kitty." Marie confessed, turning to face her from her precarious perch on her chair.

"I...that, that means something to me Marie." Kitty replied, curling up in the chair with her arms hugging herself.

Marie could see something was bothering her friend, the fact that the office was her own let her do something she wouldn't have anywhere else. Gripping the edge of the desk in her hand, she started pulling her chair around until it slammed into the one her friend sat in. Kitty looked to her surprised, but laughing at the antic.

"What's got ya gloomy all o' a sudden?" Marie asked.

Kitty looked to her and then the door, Marie following her gaze to just push herself off across the floor and catch the door with a foot and shut it. Reaching out, she found the lock Logan had placed there for moments like this, on the outside reading In Session. Wheeling her way back, Marie worked her best imitation of The Look to ferret out just whatever it was.

"Can I ask you something?" Kitty questioned.

"It's what I'm gettin' paid for now." Marie teased.

"It's, it's personal. At least you might find it so, but..." Kitty asked all the quieter.

"Kitty, Katherine...unless ya mention Kissy time again, I don't think there's much I could get upset or angry about." Marie assured, reaching out to playfully poke her in the arm.

Kitty smiled a touch, looking to her hands for a very long time with her thumbs twiddling with nervous energy. Looking up, the same old determination she always thought of Kitty having in heaps filled her friends eyes.

"Why did you leave?" Kitty asked, pausing for a second to wrestle with her thoughts.

Marie smiled a wistfully, having thought it might have had to do with that with the way their conversation had taken that one turn. She had struggled with answers for so long when writing those letters, and right now she realized maybe she should have left one for Kitty then too. She'd still been irrationally irritated and jealous of her back then, seeing how easy Bobby and Kitty could be together. Coming back, she expected to hear the news that they were a couple if not more, finding out it had been nothing more than a friendship that had toyed at being something else.

"It didn't feel like home, it felt empty. There was so much missing after..." Marie started, trying to find those words again.

"Was that all?" Kitty asked, looking sheepish.

Marie looked to her, could see just how worried Kitty was, wondering just what she might have thought could have driven her away from the place that had become a home.

"Kit, whatever you've got naggin' at ya, just spit it out. I promise I ain't gonna get mad, sad or laugh at ya." Marie said, holding out a hand to swear on in a shake, Kitty doing so.

"Some of us thought you left because you didn't feel like you belonged anymore, because you took the cure you weren't one of us. Bobby always told me I was crazy, but I...I mean did we make you feel like you couldn't stay?" Kitty asked finally.

Marie leaned over and nearly fell from her chair as it tipped, throwing a leg out to catch herself as she hugged Kitty hard. Squawking in surprise, Kitty caught her and after a moments shock returned the embrace in full.

"No one ever made me feel that way, except that blue bitch back when I first came. Y'all became my friends and family, we mighta fought and butted heads, but I always knew ya would be there for me if I needed ya. That goes double now, and I don't care what, I'll be here for ya all." Marie said, feeling the relief ease into Kitty.

"I left cause I just couldn't take not seeing them around, and I had a lot I had to deal with. The only one that ever made me feel like runnin' off after takin' the cure was me, I felt just so damned guilty the day I met Jimmy. Long time I asked myself if I would have taken it if I had know, and all I can say is yes." Marie softly said, bearing the truth of it all to her friend.

"No one blames you, least none whose opinion matters. If anyone tries to give you lip, you just point me at them." Kitty said, sounding more like her usual self.

"Thanks. I was hurtin' back then though, ya don't know what it's not like being able to do this without worrying. Huggin' just like this, Bobby and me had some special time when I got back, but that guilt was eatin' me up. I just couldn't take being around a reminder of it every damned day, so I just had to go and try and get my head around it, to accept what Jimmy said to me." Marie said, a sniffle creeping into her voice.

"What did he say?" Kitty asked, knowing she had spent some time with the boy when he'd come to stay at the school.

"You're welcome. That's all he said after all the apologizin' I did for everything that happened to him, that I was sorry for takin' it. He just said...You're welcome." Marie said, her voice nothing more than a croaked whisper.

Kitty held her close, her own eyes misting then feeling maybe Marie hadn't have accepted it as much as she thought she had. Hoping maybe she could in this moment, with all the good Marie could do around the school, Kitty made a promise to damned well make sure she would be there for her if she ever felt any of that doubt or guilt creeping back.

* * *

Unlatching the lock and opening the door, feeling a weight off her she hadn't realized she had still been carrying, Marie stepped past the door with Kitty at her back. Looking to the hall she saw some students there, greeting the ones she knew and glad as the rest introduced themselves. Instead of looking for a moment of her time, they just wanted to get away someplace to chat without, all their usual haunts already filled. Ushering them in , she joined Kitty with some chore the girl apparently had to help with.

"I can't believe I've got to do this." Kitty said for the fifth time.

"Well, she did help you with your car." Marie pointed out.

"Yeah, but help her with a software update for the Danger Room? Why can't Hank just do it from Washington." Kitty grumbled.

"You tell me. I know how to check my email, vid call and google search." Marie said, pushing her friend into the elevator to the lower level.

She hadn't been to the lower depths of the mansion in years and it looked unchanged, the locker rooms right where she remembered, suddenly wondering if she'd still fit in her leather after all this time. Passing by the medical bay, she spied a lady doctor in there with a man who looked to give Logan a run for rugged, red hair and by the lilt of his accent very Irish. Giving them a wave as she passed, she put it down to find out just all the rest of the staff that had joined the school.

"Where you going?" Kitty asked as Marie turned to the door.

"Danger Room?" Marie said, pointing to the sturdy door.

"Oh, right. Hank upgraded it, it's got an observation booth now that most of the sessions can be programmed and run from." Kitty explained, leading her off further down the hall and taking a right until they found a stairway.

Entering the room, it looked like something out of a computer geek's dream, multiple displays and several workstations littering it. Thinking it a window at first, Marie realized it was the biggest screen she had ever seen in her life.

"That's..." Marie said.

"Why we keep having the kids break in to watch movies on it. Check this..." Kitty said, typing a few keystrokes.

The screen looked like a window looking into the Danger Room. The view was entirely three dimensional, watching and listening to Jubilee swearing from the inside as she worked at a panel, the surround sound tricking her into thinking she was standing next to her.

"I need to find out if there's an exception to the rules for the staff." Marie said, just blown away.

"Hey Lee, how's it coming?" Kitty asked, more swearing sounding.

"Five minutes." Jubilee called out.

"It was two minutes five minutes ago." Marie called out, unable to resist another reference to that one movie.

"Hah! Seriously though, last one. Just glad we can create all the scaffolding I need in here to reach the top ones, checking the projectors is a b to the capital itch." Jubilee said, reaching for another tool and giving her brow a wipe with her sleeve.

"Okay, I'm gonna start that update alright?" Kitty said, pulling the flash drive from her pocket to plug it into the station she had settled down at.

"Yeah sure thing. Shouldn't bother anything. I followed all the service mode steps Hank told me about." Jubilee remarked.

Marie started toying with another station, a listing of all the various scenarios she remembered from years before. The Giant Robot was one of the most grueling, something Kitty had programmed after watching a cartoon movie with the rest of them. Coming to one with the curious name of Mansion, Marie tried to pull it up as she had others, the screen displaying a full video sample of the different scenarios.

"Hey, what's up with this one?" Marie asked, Kitty looking over at her from her station.

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked, focusing back on her screen with her fingers flying over the keyboard.

"All the others let me open it up, this one doesn't do anything." Marie said in explanation.

"Huh, weird. Well, the update is running so let me see." Kitty said, popping over.

Typing at it, she worked the screen to click through various menus. Time and again a red screen flare flashed, Access Denied. Growing frustrated, Kitty pressed herself to the task, brushing her hair out of her eyes as it fell.

"Maybe there's a reason for that Kitty?" Marie asked worried.

"I'm just trying to pull up the details, even restricted you should be able to find out ownership and difficulty level." Kitty explained, finally the screen showing what looked to be the mansion at night.

"Okay, weird." Kitty said.

"Hey, what the hell!" Jubilee's voice cried out over the speakers.

Looking up from their smaller screen, they saw the same projection on the largest screen, Jubilee alone in a hallway looking around with her arms gesturing angrily. Kitty looked back to the console, bringing up a new screen with a swipe of her finger to check something.

"Uh, I don't know Lee. The Danger Room still shows it in Service Mode, I was just trying to check out a weird restricted scenario." Kitty explained.

"What scenario?" Jubilee asked.

"Mansion." Marie said.

"Oh shit, oh shit. Get me the hell outta here!" Jubilee screamed, looking around the halls clearly worried.

"I'm trying to shut it down, I think the update is messing with it. At least it's not Giant Robot." Kitty said, furiously typing at the screen.

"Fuck sake, it's worse! This is Logan's! Open the door!" Jubilee yelled, racing down a hallway that spread out before her looking over her shoulder.

"I'm trying, it won't work." Kitty cried, clearly frustrated.

Marie saw the reason for Jubilee's fear and worry, men in black army fatigues appearing suddenly creeping through the school with rifles in hand. Taser bolts shot out of one, Jubilee ducking just in time to miss with an arch of her lightning of old flashing out to strike him down.

"Lee, just hold tight. We're gonna go hit the emergency shut down. Alright?" Kitty called out.

"Just hurry the fuck up!" Jubilee screamed, her voice panicked.

"C'mon, the main shut off is down out by the doors. You hear that Lee, we're shutting it down right now!" Kitty yelled, pulling Marie after her.

Rushing out the doors with Kitty leading, they took the stairs two at a time and vaulted to the bottom completely missing the last four. Running down the hall they came to the door, Kitty working at what looked to be a section of wall until it seamlessly slide down to show an access panel.

"Why don't you just run in there and get her out?" Marie asked, wondering why she hadn't thought of it earlier.

"Can't, well...I can but electronics and me don't like each other. I'd fry the Danger Room hardware, that's a last resort." Kitty hurriedly explained, typing at the tablet sized panel to bring up the scenario.

"You okay Lee?" Kitty asked, working at pulling wires and cards with a delicate touch.

"Lee?" Marie asked, growing worried.

Gunshots were ringing out, the sounds of explosions crashing over the tinny sounding speaker. Pulling the last card, all sound finally ceased with the scene of the school vanishing to darkness. Following the shouted instructions of Kitty, Marie mimicked her in pressing a piece of wall, another hatch appearing with a crank behind it.

"Okay, on three start cranking! Three!" Kitty yelled, both turning their cranks in time with the doors to the Danger Room finally cracking open.

Footsteps sounded from down the hall, the lady doctor and Irishman rushing up with them. Quickly pressing himself through the crack he ran in, an oath swore in Irish brogue that left Marie's blood running cold. Rushing in with Kitty and the lady doctor, smoke hung in the air with the tang of ozone heavy.

"Jubilee?" The Irishman asked, Marie joining him in walking up to her.

Jubilee sat crouched in a corner, hugging her knees and staring blankly at the floor. Creeping up to her, Marie gently brushed her fingers down her cheeks, Jubilee looking up then. Springing forward, Jubilee wrapped her arms about Marie and hugged her hard. With the embrace, Marie noticed the tremble running through Jubilee, wrapping her arms about her and helping her to her feet.

"Okay Lee, it's Okay. We're going, c'mon. We're going." Marie whispered.

Walking up to the doors, only then did she noticed the scorched marks against the panels, the dents and buckled steel with sparks arching in places. Slipping through the door, as they got into the hallway the lady doctor joined her and helped guide them off to the medical bay. Helping to settle Jubilee down onto a table, the woman started to check and tend to Jubilee.

"Saints preserve us, what happened?" The man asked.

"Some restricted program of Logan's started up while Jubilee was in there servicing the Danger Room. But I don't know why she looks so spooked Sean." Kitty said in a hushed voice.

"She's not injured. Jubilee? It's Moira, can ye hear me?" Moira asked of her patient.

Jubilee nodded, her rapid breathing finally calming, her hand still holding tight to Marie's. Blinking several times, she looked to take notice of where she was, looking to Kitty and Marie in particular.

"You okay Lee?" Marie asked, Jubilee shaking her head back and forth.

"Jubes?" Kitty asked.

"Get Pete. Just get Pete please." Jubilee said, her eyes misting.

Nodding, Marie found her phone, dialing as fast as her fingers could, the phone going right to voicemail. Throwing it onto the speaker phone, Jubilee looked up in understanding, drawing her knees to her chest.

"He's probably in his studio, I'll run to get him alright Lee?" Kitty said.

"Ach, ye stay here, I'll go drag the boy down." Sean said, rushing off down the hallway.

"Well, the lass is fine so I'll leave ye to it." Moira said as she excused herself.

Left alone, Marie climbed up onto the bed with Kitty joining her on the other side of their friend. Wrapping her up in their arms, resting their heads against hers and promising her Pete would be along soon.

"Thanks..." Jubilee said in nothing much more than a whisper.

"You're our friend Jubes, don't worry...I'm gonna tear the damn software apart and figure out what went wrong. Nothing I did should have caused that, gotta be a bug." Kitty said, hugging her tight.

"Not that..." Jubilee said.

"What?" Marie asked.

"For coming for me, for getting us out." Jubilee said, rubbing the tears that came from her eyes.

"Of course we were gonn..." Kitty started, her voice dying as she caught the look Marie threw her.

"Us?" Marie asked, the vision of the soldiers stalking through the school bringing her back to years before.

"From the hole..." Jubilee said, starting to rock back and forth.

"You mean from Stryker?" Marie asked, Jubilee just nodding.

"Oh fuck Lee..." Kitty said, her hand to her mouth at the realization.

"You're welcome Jubilee, no way we'd leave you all there." Marie said, brushing her friends hair from her face.

"Is that why you stayed? Why you didn't go to college?" Kitty asked, Jubilee nodding again.

"I didn't want to leave them alone, I didn't want it to happen again." Jubilee said.

"Oh jeez Lee, you big dummy." Kitty said, throwing her arms around her friend.

Marie joined her, never having any idea of the torment that her friend had held onto all these years that had been stirred by the accidental activation of some scenario of Logan's. Thinking to everything she had shared with Kitty earlier, she started to wonder just how many more of them were holding onto pain from the past, swearing then to find them all and help them through it one person at a time.

"Pete's coming, I can hear him down the hall." Marie said softly, the thunderous sound of the gentle giant echoing.

Rushing into the medical bay, Pete skidded to a stop with an apron still about him splattered in paint. Spying Jubilee between her friends he raced up to her, gently pulling her into his arms and placing kisses to her. Jubilee wrapped her arms about his neck, dangling from him with her feet high above the floor.

"Are you alright Jubilation?" Pete asked in a gentle and quiet voice.

"Getting by." Jubilee said, dropping to the floor, wrapping her arms about her chest as she rested her head against him with his arms wrapping about her.

Guiding her out, Pete paused at the door to look to Kitty and Marie both, a silent thank you given before walking off with his love. Left alone sitting on the steel bed, they waited until they could no longer hear them treading down the hall, falling against the metal.

"Shit..." Kitty said, rubbing her face with her hands and massaging her eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm gonna start dragging her in kicking and screaming if I need ta." Marie said, rolling her head to work the sudden stiffness out of her neck.

"Thanks...I mean jeez, all this time and I never knew. I feel like such an idiot." Kitty said, shaking her head in disbelief.

The silence dragged out between them, Kitty finally slipping off the bed to get to her feet. Marie looked to her, seeing determination and regret writ in her features.

"I'm gonna start debugging, could you get me some drinks from the fridge and a good strong bit of coffee in a thermos. I can't rest thinking someone that knows the tricks I know could do that to themselves or someone else." Kitty said, walking off.

* * *

Marie found she wasn't alone when she found her way to the kitchen, Logan standing there with a cup of coffee in hand sipping it. Beside him was a thermos, sandwiches and even an assortment of cut up carrots and celery. Tilting her head, he pushed it towards her.

"You heard?" Marie asked, Logan just nodding.

"Yep, something went funky with the Danger Room, somehow one o' my programs going live." Logan said, another sip of his coffee taken.

Marie had more than enough questions running through her head, not the least of which was why he even had a program like that at all. Stepping up to the tray, she found a stalk of celery, chewing on it just to moisten her lips.

"Why?" Marie asked, turning on him.

Logan looked to her, regret in his eyes, finding his cup so very interesting just then. With a sip, he swirled the cup and then pounded back the last of it to toss it on the counter, the mug skittering across the granite.

"Did I have something like that? So I don't ever forget the sound of boot against the wood and creeping through the grass, coming for us for whatever reasons they've found to excuse hunting kids." Logan said, unable to meet her gaze.

Marie could hear the pain in his voice, walking up to wrap her arms about him and press her brow to his as he bent his head. His claimed her, pulling her close and placing a few gentle kisses to her hair before looking past her.

"Is she alright?" Logan asked.

"Yeah...I, well the Danger Room looks pretty beat up. Pete's with her." Marie confessed, lolling her head back to look up to him.

"Guess I better go down and fix what I can, might have ta call Hank for some instructions. C'mon, knowing Kitten like I do, she ain't gonna rest until she figures out whatever caused it. Might just have to slip a little somethin' into her coffee later on if she's gonna be stubborn, bit of Irish cream works wonders making her more agreeable." Logan rumbled, his lips finding her for a kiss.

"Okay, c'mon. I think Kitty is blaming herself too, gotta keep her from beating herself up." Marie said, heading on out with the thermos in hand leaving Logan to handle the rest.

By the time they made the trip to the depths of the mansion's depths they found Kitty sitting curled up in a chair, staring at the screen with a replay of everything that had happened in the Danger Room while lines of code raced over every available console. Walking up to her and hugging her, Marie looked to the largest screen to watch, hardly believing the sight.

"Holy..." Marie said.

"Shit." Logan finished.

There surrounded by men with their rifles raised to her, Jubilee stood with her fists glowing with energy. Static erupted, anything else lost as the seconds counted off to minutes.

"What happened?" Marie asked.

"Won't know till we ask her, whatever it was it was big. Diagnostics are giving me a thirty five percent failure rate, and the Danger Room is built tough. Guess Lee isn't all razzle dazzle." Kitty said, reaching for the tray Logan held to snag a carrot stick.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it, gonna see what I can't figure out down in there. Very least I'll tear down what looks broke, soon as our grease monkey is feelin' right she can get to fixing it." Logan said, walking out.

Toiling into the evening, more than just Hank himself joining in the task over the phone, Marie helped in anyway she could right down to handing tools or fetching coffee for Kitty and Logan alike. Feeling her eyelids heavy and her back aching hours later, she finally found the relief of sleep as Logan guided her to her bed, listening to the click and lock of her latch before she started stripping down to just her barest of undergarments. Nestling down under her blankets, sleep took her finally after struggling with all the worries and frets that had filled her day.

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

_Marvel owns the X-men, No Profit is to be made from this work._

* * *

Sleep hadn't come easy for him, somewhere in the hours from dusk to dawn he found a few hours of rest, waking to the sound of someone creeping through the halls. Some vestige of a dream troubled him, the sound of boots over the wooden floor. Slipping from bed and padding to his door, he listened all the closer and knew whoever it was they were alone, a sniff of the air bringing a trace of paint and grease mixed with the aroma of a quick shower. Pressing his head to the door he knew who it was, waiting until he could hear her no longer.

"Ah hell." Logan grumbled, stalking off to his en suite bath for a shower himself.

Ten minutes later with his hair still wet he threw on a pair of jeans from his pile, a quick sniff of a shirt telling him it was clean as he dressed, getting ready to find out if she was up for the reason he thought. Padding down the stairs in bare feet with his boots tied together and thrown about his neck, Logan wandered into the kitchen to find a pot of coffee still going and fresh dishes in the sink from a light breakfast. Cereal only the youngest kids would eat sat on the counter, one full of colourful marshmallows, a bottle of chocolate syrup sitting next to it.

"Makes my stomach turn just looking at it." Logan whispered to himself, fixing a cup of coffee himself and grabbing a grapefruit.

The hour had just struck five, few at the school getting up before six with most still waking an hour later. Peeling the grapefruit and chewing away at the tart slices between sips of his coffee, Logan figured he'd give her some time to get settled in before he made his way down to the lower levels. Throwing the rind into the bin for compost, knowing Ro would likely kill him if he threw it out, he poured the last of the coffee in a thermos before heading on down.

By the glow of the dim emergency light he stepped out of the elevator, not bothering with a switch as he walked down the hall past the lockers and the med bay, the door to the Danger Room open half way with a manual lock on it to keep it from shutting. He'd done that himself, having triple checked that the Service Mode was engaged for all the good it did yesterday. He could hear her in there, the sound of her breath sounding to be struggling for calm, a stink of shame and anger to her scent. Giving her some privacy, he crept past the door and made his way off to the observation room.

A few keystrokes brought up a view inside, Jubilee sitting in the centre of the room atop a stack of the damaged panels with an empty cup of coffee in hand. Before her hovered a holographic representation of the Danger Room, red squares showing the damage. By the end of last night, between Kitty, Marie and himself they'd all gotten it fixed up as far as they could. Even still, twelve percent failure was some serious damage for something built to take the brunt of live combat and teamwork exercises. Watching her throw her mug against the wall, he figured he'd given her all the privacy that was good for her.

Making his way in, he announced himself with the sound of his boots thrown onto the steel floor, Jubilee spinning around looking to him clearly shocked. Ignoring her, he slipped his socks on before his boots, making his way over to the stack of panels she sat on finally.

"Need a hand?" Logan asked, reaching for the tool bag and calling for a work bench as it appeared out of thin air.

"Yeah...they're pretty beat up." Jubilee said quietly, slipping off the stack.

Together they lifted the first up onto the bench with the steel side down, the array of electronics and projectors on display with blackened boards and fried electronics marring the circuitry.

"I...did an inventory." Jubilee said, calling a pair of hovering screens up that bore different dates, the numbers different.

Logan had to swear, all his best efforts apparently for naught, forgetting just how anal she could be. It was one of the things that made her a hell of a mechanic, always making sure to have anything needed on hand before starting a job, keeping the shop clean, tools organized and plenty of the usual parts around.

"Thanks...I, it was a nice gesture." Jubilee said, finding a laptop from the tool bag and hooking up the cable to the diagnostic port.

"Didn't want ya goin' beating yourself up over it. You coulda really got hurt in there if ya held back." Logan said, the quiet of the Danger Room starting to grate on his nerves.

Calling out with a few vocalized instructions to the computer, music started playing that helped ease his agitation. Watching the holographic ghost of the damaged panel fade into existence from the data supplied by the laptop, most of it was green with but a few parts and boards painted red.

"K, lets start lining them up over there. Once we know what's broke on 'em all, we can start to refurb them, cannibalize what's good and only use the spare parts for what we have to." Jubilee said with all the authority of someone in their element, trying to loose themself in their work.

With one down and with twenty three to go, they got to work with little said between them, lifting up the panels and plugging in to paint a picture of the damage. On panel number twelve Logan ran back having forgotten the thermos up in the booth, making his way back to find the diagnostic done. Lifting it off with her, he set it down and pulled rank as she started towards another.

"Here, have a cup first. Keep ya perky." Logan said, handing it off to her.

"No sugar?" Jubilee asked, the coffee smelling to be straight black.

"I think ya had enough with that excuse o' breakfast you had." Logan remarked, letting his dismay show.

"What? Lucky Charms with Choco Milk?" Jubilee said in her defence.

"Don't act like ya didn't pour the syrup on top too." Logan argued.

Watching her grimace at her sip of her black brew, he enjoyed his straight out of the thermos, wishing he had brought down a spare mug. Leaning against the work bench, Logan keep an eye on her as she walked around looking to all the holes where the damaged panels had been, clearly spotting the replacements used by the gloss of the steel. He could see her shoulders sag, noticing a change in her scent that spoke of frustration and regret now.

"You wanna get back to work?" Logan asked, trying to keep her from dwelling on whatever it was that was eating her up.

With no reply, he pushed himself off to walk after her, finding her just staring into her cup of coffee. He could tell she was apprehensive and anxious now, wondering just what was going through her mind and wishing he had Abby around to just spit it out.

"You okay?" Logan asked softly, Jubilee just shaking her head no.

"You wanna talk about it?" Logan asked again, fear and shame wafting off her heavily.

"What did I do Logan?" Jubilee asked in a whisper.

That had been a question he had been asking himself all last night, not the only one he knew with any recording from the session lost after that horrific scene. Normally thinking her one of the boys, never worrying about tellin' off colour jokes around her or giving her a hard time knowing she would give as good as she got, for the first time he caught sight of the woman beneath the bravado. Wrapping his arms about her, he held her close and felt her tremble in his arms.

"What if it happened in the school?" Jubilee asked in a broken voice.

"Ya don't remember what ya did?" Logan asked softly, feeling her shake her head no again.

"I just remember...getting confused, I kept thinking back to when they really came. I knew they weren't real but, but it was all too real. They had me cornered and they just kept coming, I wasn't even shooting lightning anymore. It wasn't my fireworks, it just...oh god what if I hurt someone. What if I hurt Marie or Kitty, or god even the kids?" Jubilee asked with her voice growing hoarse.

Holding her tight and whispering softly words he hoped could bring her some peace, he worked her to the floor and pulled her into his lap. She was crying now, her whole body shaking. Not for the first time since it had happened he wished he had just deleted that damn scenario. It'd been his release of the rage and anger that came with every night terror or the fears that rose when some nightmare felt all too real, felt so much like a memory he couldn't bear from his elusive past. It'd been a reminder so that he wouldn't grow complacent, just as he had said when Marie had asked him the night before.

"You listen here Lee, and you damn well listen closely. I can't tell ya what happened, but what I can tell ya is you got a whole team o' friends and folks who are gonna help ya find out. We're gonna help ya figure it out, and help ya get a handle on it." Logan said, feeling maybe he had done so a bit too gruff as he started to gently rub her arms.

"What if I can't?" Jubilee asked, her voice a plaintive wail.

"Since when has there been anything you can't do, the girl that went to town and proved herself to, how did ya put it? A bunch o' walkin' dicks?" Logan asked, hearing the first hint of a laugh.

"Erections." Jubilee whispered, drawing in a shaky breath.

"Same shit, different pile." Logan said dismissively.

He could feel her relaxing, melting into his arms and realizing just how fragile she felt in that moment, not the trash talking gum chewing hazard sign he knew. He felt himself holding the woman that had fallen in love with a man who he considered to be one of his best friends, his partner in many a battle with the X-men and the other half of their special move born in this very room. He didn't say anything more having said all he could, just holding her as her breath slowly grew even and the tang of tears in the air faded.

"Ready to get back to work?" Logan asked.

"Yeah...thanks, thank you Logan." Jubilee said as he helped her to her feet.

"Plenty welcome Darlin', but I got a favour to ask ya, one friend to another." Logan said softly as he turned her about to look down to her.

"What?" Jubilee asked, her eyes still red as she wiped away a stray tear.

"I want ya to talk to Marie, take some time with her. I don't want ya bottlin' it all up like that again, ya hear? Second Banana's orders." Logan said as he held her gaze.

She looked to be ready to protest, some of her bravado and stubbornness creeping back into her shoulders, closing her eyes then to take a deep calming breath. Nodding her head, she opened her eyes and stared him down, offering her hand then.

"Deal?" Logan asked, taking her hand in his.

"Deal." Jubilee relented, a shake between them cementing it.

"Alright then. Got eleven left to run through before we can get to fixin' 'em. I'll get ya set up with a few, then I'll go get us some fresh coffee and I won't forget the sugar this time." Logan said, calling out to expand the work bench to accommodate the extra load.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	15. Chapter 15

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Sitting outside the Danger Room, Marie hadn't expected to find anyone there having woken early to once again look at the little video they had on everything that had happened. Instead she found not only was she not alone, that Jubilee herself and Logan had beaten her there. Listening to them talk over coffee, Marie knew now whose idea of a breakfast the sugary cereal had been when she had settled for some oatmeal herself. Smiling at the banter between them, it grew quiet all too quick.

"You wanna get back to work?" Logan asked, Marie noting the touch of worry she could feel in his voice.

Marie could hear no answer to his question, listening to his heavy steps echoing down the halls. Hushed voices she strained to hear broke the quiet of the moment, worry growing in her chest thinking she heard Jubilee ask something of the school she thought, her voice sounding pained. The gravely voice of Logan murmured a reply, the words lost to the distance between them but filled with care. Wishing she had his keen sense of hearing then, she hugged her knees to her chest and let her head rest against the wall as she listened to Jubilee, her voice growing frantic with the words becoming clear.

"...oh god what if I hurt someone? What if I hurt Marie or Kitty, or god even the kids?" Jubilee's voice carried a hoarseness to it with the first sputtering sobs sounding.

Daring to deny the tears that welled with her own guilt, feeling the blame was her own at finding that curious scenario, Marie heard the crying muffled and the soft hushed whispers of Logan carrying. Emboldened to steal a peek, she saw him there on the floor holding Jubilee in his lap, the two lost in a tender embrace as she saw a side of Logan she adored, his caring heart usually hidden under his bluster and barking. Listening to him as he managed to get through their friend's thick skull, Marie sniffled at the realization of how alike they really were, letting the tears fall without a care if he knew she was there now.

The pep talk seemed to work, a calm returning to Jubilee with thanks given for helping her through it. That he had her promise to visit her and take sometime to talk about everything that had happened left Marie thankful, a promise to drag the girl in kicking and screaming now moot.

"...I'll get ya set up with a few, then I'll go get us some fresh coffee and I won't forget the sugar this time." Logan's voice called, carrying into the hall.

Feeling silly at the thought to maybe hide or at the last look as if she were just stumbling down the hall, Marie simply sat there and waited, Logan walking past with a look to her once he cleared the door. With his hand in offer he helped her to her feet, Marie finding she had to wipe at her eyes again. Drawn into his arms for a hug that surprised her, she settled into the embrace with her chin resting on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

"Thank you Logan." Marie whispered.

"C'mon, lets go get her some coffee before she gets cranky." Logan teased, a kiss shared between them before he guided her on back to the elevator.

By the time they made their way to the kitchen, the first stirring of the school for the new day was sounding. Trampling feet and showers in the floors above, the televisions in the den and the rec room competing with another in a cacophony of chaos. Coffee was brewing in the staff kitchen, Kitty sitting at a table with Theresa, both breakfasting on a fruit salad they shared.

"Hey, you two ready to start fixing up the DR some more before Lee gets up?" Kitty asked, a laptop beside her that she punched away at on occasion.

Sharing a look with Logan, Marie slipped away to the coffee pot finding some mugs and a try. Logan settled in looking for the sugar, grabbing even the bottle of honey and chocolate syrup that still sat beside the Lucky Charms. Placing them on the tray, he turned to look to Kitty who looked perplexed if not annoyed at waiting for their reply.

"Way ahead o' ya Kitten. Though if ya wanted to beat Lee ya should have gotten up a couple hours ago." Logan replied, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

"What!?" Kitty asked, spraying her juice.

"Why ya so surprised?" Logan asked, noticing the look Theresa and Kitty shared.

"Oh shit..." Kitty whispered.

"What?" Marie asked, setting the urn back on the burner.

The answer came in the sound of curses and complaints sworn in a Scottish accent, vanishing with the swish of the elevator to the lower levels. Looking to another, Marie and Logan turned back to Kitty and Theresa for answers.

"Doctor MacTaggert said she was going to check on Jubilee, tell her to stay in bed today just to be safe." Theresa explained looking sheepish.

"Oh crud." Marie swore, the tray of coffee forgotten as she joined Logan racing to the elevator.

Pressing the button and wondering how long it took to honestly travel back up the one flight despite how deep down it might be, the door finally opened with a soft ding, both rushing in. With two choices, the lower level or the hangar, they hit the B for Sub Basement and waited anxiously for it to drift down. As the doors opened, they could hear the good Doctor swearing again, the sound of Jubilee joining her with protests and worse.

"Ow, ow, ow, lemme go!" Jubilee whined.

"Ach, if ye think yur fine enough to go playing mechanic ye daft girl, then ye be fine enough ta be the first for her physical!" Moria shouted, dragging Jubilee along by the ear in a matronly if menacing gesture.

Rushing in, Marie saw Jubilee sitting on the bed from the night before rubbing her tortured ear, Moria already getting dressed in her lab coat before walking off to a closet. Pulling out a medical gown, she looked to Marie herself and grabbed another, throwing one to both young women.

"Mister Logan, ye can kindly let the door hit yur arse on the way out, I'll get to ye soon enough. Miss Marie, ye might as well join us since ye be here, might make my stubborn patient here a bit less likely to dare to run off." Moria said, turning on Jubilee.

Looking to the garb in hand, it was just like any other hospital gown, the kind that robbed anyone of their sense of dignity. Giving a pointed look to Logan and the smirk he sported then, Marie couldn't help the childish gesture of a stuck tongue then, turning her back on him to hear the door close.

"You said I was fine." Jubilee growled, slipping behind a curtain to change.

"I said ye weren't injured, fine in the sense o' goin' to bed for some rest. Since ye can't do that, it's time I get to the business that brought me here." Moira prattled, typing on a computer to bring up what to Marie appeared to be medical records.

Marie found a curtain to change behind herself, slipping into her gown and setting her clothes on a free bed. Stepping out and feeling a draft as she tugged at the hem of her gown, she saw Jubilee was already on a bed with the good Doctor examining her. At the sight of a needle for a blood sample, she cringed, Jubilee going pale as it pierced her skin.

"Still afraid of a wee little needle I see." Moira teased.

"Stuff it Dracula." Jubilee hissed.

Marie chuckled, the bedside manner of this woman gruff enough that she figured even Logan would fall in line, watching as she tenderly placed a bandaid on Jubilee's forearm and even gave her a lollipop drawn from her jacket pocket. Begrudgingly taking it, Jubilee sucked on it looking too much a petulant child.

"Now I won't go asking ye about just what ye've been eating as I know ye'd just lie to me. Still getting plenty of exercise I see." Moira asked, pinching Jubilee's thigh.

"Ow! Yeah, still keeping in practice." Jubilee grumbled.

"Good, let me check yur pressure." Moira said, wrapping the band about her arm.

Settling near her friend on the same bed, Marie looked past to spy the computer, seeing a picture that made her cringe. Sixteen all over again, she could tell it was her medical record from years before when another lady Doctor with a far gentler bedside manner and soothed her fears of being dressed in so little of a gown. Jean never once showed fear at tenderly touching her and asking questions, just making her feel a normal girl fearful of a needle herself. She hadn't been given a lollipop, but the tea they shared at the end with some idle chatter had soothed her frayed nerves. So lost in thought, she yelped in surprise as Kitty ran straight through the closed door.

"Oh hey, I was looking all over for you two, what are you gu...oh crap, bye!" Kitty said, one look to Moira had before she raced back through the wall.

"Ye can run Kathrine Pryde, but ye cannae hide!" Moira shouted after her, turning back to her present patients.

Sharing a laugh with Jubilee at their friend's retreat, Marie soon found her under the tender care of Moira with a needle drawing blood. It hurt, but nowhere near as much as Jubilee had made it look, a bandage and a lollipop dangled for her with the blood work done.

"This isn't your first time?" Marie asked thinking of how her friends reacted to Moira.

"Nae, Ororo and Henry alike asked me to lend a helping hand, given my friendship of Charles I could nae refuse. I come whenever things be slow on Muir Island, though this time it just may be much longer. Some blasted daft fool has it out for my research and slipped into a bill a bit o' a witch hunt that could well see my funding cut. He thinks a human researchin' mutants sets the wrong impression." Moira hissed.

"Sorry I was giving you a hard time Moira." Jubilee mumbled sullenly, her cheek puffed with her lollipop.

"It's alright lass, just glad to see ye being full o' piss and vinegar again after last night." Moira assured.

"As for ye Miss Marie, I need to take one more blood sample, I just remembered that bit o' muckety muck ye got from Worthington Labs. I cannae fault ye looking at yur history, I just wanna make sure ye still be fit as a fiddle." Moria said from the computer, scrolling through the pages displayed on the screen.

Feeling a bit of fear at the mention of the Cure, Moria came back with another needle and a kindness in her eyes. Biting her bottom lip as her other arm was swabbed and the band drawn about, the pierce feeling more painful and putting it off to her apprehension.

"There...isn't anything wrong with it, is there?" Marie asked, Moira looking up and genuinely smiling in reassurance.

"I won't lie to ye, what with them giving them out like flu shots I dunnae know how many people honestly took them, so the sample group is a bit small. The few I've come across haven't shown anything but being hale and healthy, the inhibition of their X-factor intact." Moira explained.

"Oh..." Marie whispered.

"I just want to be makin' sure, dunnae fret." Moira softly said, tenderly stroking Marie's cheek.

Dressed after the poking and prodding and pointed questions, Marie joined Jubilee in a couple of chairs waiting for their leave. Busy with putting everything away, Moira tore off her gloves with a snap of latex, tossing them into a bin.

"If I see anything odd I'll be sure to tell ye both, but as far as I can see ye both be the picture of health. You, Jubilation, I will be talking ta later once I find out how far off from the diet ye have strayed that I gave ye last time. Marie, as soon as I've had a look at yur X-factor I'll give ye the word but as I said lass, dunnae fret." Moria said, a pointed look to Jubilee and a hug for Marie.

Feeling herself assured that everything was fine with Moira going as far to give a motherly kiss to her cheek, Marie was pushed out the doors with Jubilee. Standing down in the depths of the mansion's secret sub basement, they looked to another a bit sheepishly.

"Diet?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, she said that eating like an eight year old boy wasn't healthy. Wanted me to get off the junk food as she called it." Jubilee grumbled as they walked on to the elevator.

"Lucky charms and chocolate syrup? I...have to agree with Moira on that one." Marie said, chuckling at the glare Jubilee threw her.

"Don't knock it till you try it." Jubilee said a touch indignant.

"Sugah, I wouldn't be able to sleep for a week if I did, pass." Marie teased.

"Wait a minute, who told you?!" Jubilee asked, Marie holding her tongue as the elevator came to take them back to the school proper.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Pete had stolen up his girlfriend as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, Marie giggling at the sight of Jubilee looking so content in his arms as he carried her off. The staff kitchen was empty aside from some students doing the dishes, one blonde muttering and mumbling the whole while. Fetching a tea towel, Marie helped them out for a time, getting to know them all with some chat and good natured banter. With the first bell ringing for the days classes, most thanked her and raced off, Marie left alone once more.

"Ya know, that was meant to be a punishment." Logan said from the door that lead off to the garage.

Having not noticed him, she wandered up and took note of his greasy jeans and a white T that had him looking a tad bit like James Dean she mused. Behind him she could see his bike out with a littering of tools and parts about it.

"What did they do?" Marie asked, her curiosity getting the better of it.

"Tabitha was playin' with her bombs again, blew up a toilet upstairs, rest were just her audience. Lucky Pete was around to cut the line, girl is gonna get to play plumber after class." Logan growled, playfully tweaking her nose with a greasy finger.

"Logan!" Marie spat, rubbing her nose and staring at her greasy fingers, thinking of how she must look.

Leaning in, he kissed her upon the tip of her nose, walking past to the sink to rummage beneath for some creamy and gritty soap. The mess he made of the sink had her wondering if the kids in question didn't have another round of chores scheduled as part of their punishment then.

"No class this morning?" Marie asked, treading up to him and wrapping an arm about his waist.

"Nah, just catchin' up on some paperwork and gradin', was doing something fun first." Logan said, a head tilted to the garage.

"Ya get behind a lot?" Marie asked, thinking of his desk hidden in the back of the garage.

"Eh, ya might say I stay just far enough ahead. Though gettin' all caught up for next week when Irish plays sub. Pete, myself and company are headin' to a cabin for a bit o' camping. By the way..." Logan said, pausing to lean closer to whisper in her ear, "Yer company Darlin', bring the bug spray."

Loving the sound of his gravely voice so soft and close, she smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Flicking water at the counter in one final touch to the mess he'd made of the sink, he wiped his hands on his shirt and walked with her out to the garage. Settling down in the beat up leather chairs, she savoured the aroma as he lit up a cigar.

"What else should I bring, and who else is company?" Marie asked, throwing her feet on the edge of the desk as she stretched back in the chair.

"Probably some o' your girly books, no television at the cabin's we tend to rent, just don't seem right. Ya fish?" Logan asked, settling into his paperwork.

"Never have, I could give it a try." Marie mused.

"Nice lake up there, this time o' year the water should be warm. Bathin' suit, beach towel. Don't tell Yana, but Pete bought her a camera for the occasion. Just think o' the stuff ya could do if the power went out and ya had a candlelight evenin' ahead o' ya." Logan rumbled, a wink at the last bit that left Marie's stomach fluttering.

"So, who else is company?" Marie asked, thinking of Illyana and enjoying a bit of time to get to know the sweet girl better.

"Pete, Yana and Lee. Me, and you." Logan said, his attention back on his paperwork.

"So it's a bit of a couples thing?" Marie purred.

"Is now, started off as just a bit o' time for Pete and me to enjoy the great outdoors, then o' course Yana popped along. Lee wormed her way in last year just in time. Seems right that I invite ya along now, don't it?" Logan asked, looking up with his trademark eyebrow.

"Seems plenty right, especially that bit about couples." Marie said with a smile that Logan met from across the desk.

-=+=–=+=-=+=–=+=–=+=-


	16. Chapter 16

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit will be made from this work.

* * *

 

"Move it or lose it, I gotta potty!" Jubilee shrieked with the truck pulling up out front of the cabin.

"I do too!" Illyana cried, a whimper from Jubilee as she let the younger girl ahead of her.

Stepping out of the truck, Logan threw the keys off to be caught, Jubilee hurried as she unlatched the lock and threw open the door. Illyana was a dash of blue and blonde hair racing off to 'check the plumbing' as they say, Jubilee dancing out of the door as Marie wandered in. Canvas lay on top of the furniture, pulling the sheets off to look at what lay beneath, everything rustic and old that suited the decor of the log and stone building.

"Hurry up Yana, please!" Jubilee whined.

"Told ya not to have that extra large coffee..." Marie teased.

"Oh don't mention that! I can barely hold it!" Jubilee spat, dancing around the doorway.

With a flush that sounded more like a sad gurgling, Illyana opened the door to skip past relieved, Jubilee taking her turn next. Daring to lend a hand to boys walking in with the luggage, any offer to help shirked off with manly bravado, instead settling to set to task opening all the windows to start airing out the dusty old cabin.

"Yana! There's no TP!" Jubilee cried from the bathroom.

"I used the last that was there, sorry Ju bee!" Illyana called, a nickname that had stuck.

"Ugh, someone find my duffle. There's a few rolls in there, always come prepared. Hurry up, there's a spider in the shower that's eyeballing me in a mean way!" Jubilee called from behind the door.

Obliging her friend, Marie took the box Pete had and set it down before snatching the duffle thrown about his broad shoulder. Digging through, Marie wondered just what Jubilee considered prepared spying a lot of hot chocolate packets and other sugary treats hidden in amongst her clothes. Finally finding the errant roll of toiletry paper, Marie wandered into the washroom and shut the door before anyone could get an glimpse of the poor woman hunched over the head.

"Thanks Roguey, uh...can you...?" Jubilee asked, a nod towards the spider that had set up shop in the shower.

"Hell no! That's not a spider, that's a fricking baby face hugger. I ain't gettin' anywhere near that thing, ask Pete." Marie said with a look to the spider, some huge thing that was going to have her triple checking her room before going to bed tonight.

"Oh god it moved!" Jubilee shrieked, hurrying with her hygiene.

"Eek! You're on your own!" Marie screamed, throwing the door open to flee.

"Oh sure, menacing mutants you're fine with but a spider has you running, some friend!" Jubilee yelled from the bath.

"Trust me Sugah, you show me a mutant that looks as nasty as that spider and I'd be running!" Marie retorted, ruffling Yana's hair as she passed to help with unpacking everything that was getting brought in.

"I'll go run the sink, the waters icky at first." Illyana said with a wrinkle of her nose, running off to do the few things she could or would be let to do.

"Good thinkin' girl." Marie replied, finding the mismatched dishes in one box to stock in the cabinets.

Surprised at the two weeks they'd been granted away from the school, Marie had followed Jubilee's advice in going loaded for bear as far as what they'd need. With only about as much hydro to run the pump for the well along with the lights as Logan had explained, they'd be roughing it pretty much. Not camping by any means, at least they had a roof over their heads and a shower, though with five of them there the diminutive hot water tank she had spied in the closet would run short pretty quick.

"Okay, someone give me something to evict that mofo with!" Jubilee growled, stalking out of the bath.

"Spatula?" Marie offered.

"Ugh no, I cook pancakes with that. Yana, you tickling me?" Jubilee asked.

"No, I'm right here Ju bee." Illyana said, stepping in from the pantry.

"Then who is...?" Jubilee asked, freezing and going pale with the wide-eyed look Marie threw her.

"Don't...move." Marie whispered, the spider somehow in her friend's hair now.

"Get...it...off...me...now..." Jubilee squeaked out in a panicked whisper.

Reaching down to snag her runner, Marie smacked Jubilee a few times for good measure before checking the bottom of her sneaker, the remains of one squished big honking spider there. Jubilee quickly freaked out with some spasms and thrusts of her arms as she worked through her disgust at having the thing in her hair.

"Yeck, Spider 0 Marie 1, Ima find my Raid, lets do a sweep for any more creepy crawlies." Jubilee announced, looking in another of her duffles before coming back with a can of spider killer and wasp killer alike. "Choose your weapon."

With Yana as backup, Marie took the can of wasp killer while Jubilee had the spider killer, the trio making their way to every nook and cranny of the cabin as the boys watched amused. Nearly a half hour later with every room double checked, the trio collapsed into the sofa with Logan and Pete looking at them with undisguised smirks.

"So what's for dinner Sugah?" Marie asked with a pointed look to Logan.

"Pete wants a crack at the kitchen for some of his home cookin' tonight, tomorrow we'll go fishin' if we want meat for the table." Logan said, taking his feet off the cooler to rummage for some drinks for everyone.

"Can we go swimming?" Illyana asked, the lake visible from the window.

"I don't see anything wrong with that, we still have a few hours of daylight left." Pete remarked, a nod all around.

"Okay ladies, lets get changed!" Jubilee chirped, leaping off the sofa with renewed vigour.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The beach was little more than a cleft of rock with the water dropping off after a short way out. Buoys floated along the rope to warn of the hazard, a promise from Illyana to tell them if she wanted to go swimming beyond it's range. Dressed in matching polka dot bikini's of their own favourite colours, green for Marie and pink for Jubilee, they both wore large sun hats that mirrored Illyana's own. Standing before her doting brother, he sprayed a liberal wash of sun screen on her fair skin before he let her race off to the lapping waves.

"Nu uh. Get the other stuff out, you promised me a back rub. Two birds, one stone." Jubilee said as Pete pointed the bottle at her own pale skin.

Watching the pair walk off to nestle down on a beach towel, Marie looked to Logan who seemed to be way ahead of her as he held up a bottle of lotion in hand.

"Great minds?" Marie asked.

"You said it Darlin', c'mere." Logan chuckled, throwing his towel down on the rock still toasty from the days rays.

Losing herself to the feel of his strong hands roaming her flesh and working away at her road weary aches, she looked out to where Illyana was ducking and diving under the rolling waves of the lake. Jests from Jubilee of snakes or other serpents were met with a tongue stuck out or vain attempts to splash her from the distance between. Laughing at the young girl's antics, her voice hitched as Logan roamed down to her hips with a playful thumb tugging at her bikini bottoms.

"Hey now Mister!" Marie growled, her hat falling as her head lolled back to throw him a threatening look that he met with a smirk.

"Just makin' sure to get it down far enough so ya don't go gettin' a burnt bottom." Logan lied, popping her hat back on her head.

"Guessin' ya don't need sun screen much do ya?" Marie asked.

"Not usually, long as I take care o' my body it does a good enough job o' takin' care of me." Logan said.

Laying down, Logan lavished attention to her legs with care to her calves, roaming her belly until finally with a look to Illyana again they shared one between themselves that promised some other time. Tending to her chest herself, Marie playfully wiped the her hands clean against Logan's own with her fingers trailing down his toned stomach. Popping up to her feet and leaning over, she kissed him and felt a thrill as his eyes fell from hers in a most suggestive sip.

"I'd say eyes up here Mister, but I really...don't...care." Marie purred, kissing him once more.

Resting her hat on his head, she joined Jubilee in a dash for the lake with both diving in for a game to see who could swim the furthest on their last breath. Breaking out into games that had been denied her for years, played only a handful of times with Abby in her lengthy absence from the mansion, she quickly learned that Jubilee was a cheat at Marco Polo. Left alone at the shore, Pete pulled out a sketch pad to capture the scene sitting next to Logan.

"What's your excuse now friend?" Pete asked with a sly look to Logan.

"Admiring the scenery." Logan replied with a smirk.

"I thought you still might be afraid of swimming." Pete asked without any ill will in his voice.

"Eh, won't lie, nearly drownin' that time did put a bit o' apprehension in goin' for a dip. Blamed it on the adamantium, hell if it wasn't that I just didn't know how to swim." Logan remarked, looking to the first ghostly likeness of the girls coming through in charcoal.

"You handled it well." Pete said with a fond smile.

"What, little Yana teachin' the Wolverine to swim? Sweet kid sister ya got there Petey, just want ya to know that." Logan chuckled, the memory a fond one of his too.

"Thank you." Pete said with his pride showing.

"Hell of a big brother she's got too. Ah, what the hell...lets put on a show for the girls." Logan said with a broad grin.

"Fast ball special?" Pete asked.

"Fast ball special." Logan replied.

With his shirt stretching and his shorts nearly ripping Pete called upon his gift that had him be a Colossus among men. Easier when in uniform, he found the familiar holds learnt through years of wrestling, grappling Logan and holding him as he spun to build up some momentum. Once, twice, the third time left him ready as he let his burden fly, the holler of the man drawing the girls attention as they all looked up in surprise and shock.

"Cannonball!" Logan yelled, vanishing under the waves to burst up a moment later.

"Logan! When did you...won't you...?" Marie shrieked.

"Sink? Nah, got Yana to thank for teachin' this ol' Canucklehead how ta swim." Logan explained, still gasping for breath having it knocked from him with the sudden blow of the waves to his breast.

"Course if I don't keep treadin' water I'm prone o' sinkin' a bit faster than most folks, but if there's one thing I got in spades is stamina." Logan added, an afterthought of his parting words leaving him chuckling.

"Oh you do, do you? Hmm...I like a man with _stamina_." Marie purred.

The blast of water cooled their jets, turning on their attackers who were already kicking away as fast as they could, Illyana and Jubilee seemingly both born swimmers as they ducked under the waves to emerge in the distance breathlessly laughing and giggling.

"Mister Logan sir, I do believe we've been challenged." Marie said cooly with her southern drawl in full form, though fighting not to break out into a grin.

"Can't have that, can we?" Logan replied before ducking under the waves.

Tackling Jubilee himself while Marie teased and toyed with Illyana, they splashed and played games that never grew too rough, even Pete joining after a while to wade through the warm waters and give his sister a ride on his broad shoulders. Favourably fatigued as he held Marie in his arms, Logan pointed off to where a muskrat swam along the surface with a mouthful of reeds.

"Is it wrong that I think it looks cute?" Marie asked, thinking it had been a beaver at first glance.

"Nah, just don't go tryin' to bring one home." Logan warned, the pair resting against the rocky cliff with the waves lapping at them.

Content to lay with her, he joined in watching Jubilee and Yana skip stones in a game to see whose could skip both the most and farthest. Having been alone all those other times he'd been here, he'd never known just how nice it was to have someone with him as he did now. Catching a shift in the breeze, he gave a sniff and looked to the distant clouds.

"Storm comin' in." Logan whispered.

"Thought they weren't callin' for rain today." Marie mused.

"Nose knows Darlin', figure it won't roll in till tonight. Better be sure to bring everything in before we hit the hay." Logan remarked, enjoying a sigh with no harry or hurry to worry them in their enjoyment of the late afternoon.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

With night falling, the first stars of the eve dotting the sky with the crimson wash along the horizon. Clouds were racing in with the wind, a promise of a storm come later in the night, but for now Marie enjoyed the sunset that was cast in the rolling waves. Settled on the porch, the mournful call of a loon added to the moment, joined by the now familiar creak of the rusted hinge of the screen door as it announced company. Logan stood there with a couple of beers in hand to admire the view, Marie admiring one her own with how peaceful he looked with his gaze lost to the horizon. Settled down next to her he passed off a beer after opening it, her particular favourite she noted with a smile and a sip with her eyes lost to the beauty of the lake though enjoying the company she shared.

"Pretty, ain't it?" Logan mused, a sip of his beer taken before setting it down on the wooden deck.

"It's beautiful." Marie replied, the day of driving worth it alone to enjoy the moment she found herself in.

The week had passed quick, playing hooky to pack up the truck and head out through a winding route that brought them to so many stops along the way, diners and a drive in theatre, even some family run shop selling wooden carvings of bears and such carved from the trunks of trees. With the last sign of civilization an hour behind them they followed some gravel road through a stand of trees that lead into the depths of the wilds.

"How did you ever find this place?" Marie asked, a question that had been on her mind for a while.

Logan sipped his beer looking thoughtful, his eyes distant and looking beyond the horizon. Marie had seen that look but a few times, when he had been lost to a dream or some sense of deja vu. A slight smile fell over him, his eyes blinking a few times before taking a long sip of his beer.

"Came to me one night after Pete and me had been choppin' wood for the fall. He'd been talkin' about wantin' to go campin' like he used ta out on his parent's farm. Apparently they got more acres than they know what to do with so he used ta take Yana out on weekends in the summer. We started lookin' at some map when something about that lake there struck me as bein' familiar." Logan explained, his eyes lost with his beer set before his lips untouched.

"Do you think you've been here before?" Marie asked.

Logan looked to her for a moment before his gaze wandered to the trees that stretched off into rolling hills, climbing to his feet after a moment. Offering his hand he helped her up, leading her off down through the rough path that lead on down to the waters edge. There hugging the rocky cliff well off from their makeshift beach, a wooden dock rocked in the waves with the wood grey from age. Canoes sat off in a stand of trees with their bottoms up, a squirrel sitting atop one to chatter at them as they passed. Lead to the very edge of the dock, Logan settled with her there.

"Feels a bit more than familiar now, feels like something's missin' though." Logan softly said in the quiet of the early eve.

Marie nestled next to him, his fingers trailing along her arm until they entwined with her own, taking his hand in hers as they sat at the edge of the dock. Hearing a splash out on the lake, she looked for it only to see rings rippling out along the glassy suface.

"Fish are jumpin' good, just might have to slip on down early tomorrow ta try and catch us some breakfast." Logan said, pointing off where a boil of the water saw another fish leaping into the air.

"Wow..." Marie whispered, only ever seen such from childhood memories of her father watching fishing shows, hating the memory stirred then.

"I think I know what's missing..." Logan said.

"What?" Marie asked quietly with a look to him.

He didn't answer, at least not aloud, just leaning her back onto the dock with the stars above showing through one after the other with the dying of the day. She felt him slip over her with her vision lost to his steely grey eyes looking longingly to her. Her lips were tenderly stolen in his, his hand run through her hair sending shivers down her back with his other reaching under her to pull her close. Her leg tangled with his in her prostrate pose, a willowy whisper of a breath escaping her as his lips broke free to trail from her neck to her breast, feeling his hot breath against her chin as he looked up.

"That's what was missing..." Logan whispered, rolling to his back that she might lay atop him in his embrace.

Resting with her head against his breast and listening to the beat of his heart, Marie relaxed with her eyes closed and let herself become lost to the moment. Her world became one of her senses, the waning warmth of the day and his scent mingling with the breeze blown in from the lake. The feel of his fingers lazily trailing up and down her back with one arm wrapped about her waist filled her with a sense of completion, that thing she had been looking for so very long finally found in the very last place she had ever looked for it.

"I've been here before, or at least whoever the man that haunts that my dreams was, he was here with someone he loved. It wasn't until just now that I knew exactly how he felt, something always missing whenever I sat down on this dock alone looking out those other nights." Logan said in a raspy breath, hugging her and drawing her close.

Marie didn't say a word for she didn't know what to say, a pang of jealousy stirred at the thought of him holding another as he did her now. It lasted but for a moment, the truth known to her as he kissed her again that she was the one in his arms now. That he had found another bit of his past thrilled her, returning the fervour of his kiss with her hands digging through his hair to hold his head against hers.

"I love you Logan..." Marie between breaths, her head lolling as he nuzzled her neck and nibbled at her ear.

"I love you too Marie..." Logan returned.

To hear him say it without hesitation or pause drove her on, filled her with a need that she knew he felt too if only by the rapid beating of his hammering heart. With fingers digging against his chest, she found the buttons of his shirt to tear at them with the lead set. A sound she could never forget gave her a moments pause, something hard yet warm pressed against her back as the fabric of her shirt fell as wheat to his reaping blade. With that snikt heard once more her back bare to the warm evening breeze, helping him tear the ruined garment from her as she straddled him.

"God you're beautiful..." Logan reverently rasped as he looked up to her.

With the last light of the day caught in his eyes, her reflection was cast from his soulful depths, the truth of her beauty in his eyes shown again as it had that first night. Crashing against him in a needful crush of flesh she kissed him and let herself embrace him without reservation or reserve between them. Her desire was met in kind by his, leading every questioning touch of his on with a cry for more.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Lost to the aroma wafting out of the screen door of the cabin, Jubilee knew she was so very blessed that not only was her beau a gentleman and a scholar, but the man could cook. Illyana sat next to her on the porch, their feet dangling over together as her young friend tore at the wrapping paper of her gift. Though she knew what it was she acted surprised for the sake of Yana, the look on her face just too precious. Standing in the doorway in the silly apron she had bought him, Pete watched and listened to his sister's squeal of delight at the camera in her lap.

"That's so cool Yana!" Jubilee cheered, hugging her and looking past to Pete who whispered the words he always spoke to her often before heading back into the kitchen.

"Can you help me with it Ju bee?" Yana asked.

"Sure thing kiddo, first thing...go throw this paper into the box by the fireplace. We can have fun burning it later toasting some marshmallows." Jubilee said, Yana heading into the house dutifully.

By the time she returned Jubilee had the camera out of the box while popping away at the bubble wrap, the manual set aside for them both to read later. Snapping the lense on and slipping the battery in, she powered it up and passed it off to Illyana who looked off through the night with her hand on the zoom to bring distant things near. For a long while Illyana snapped away in a carefree daze, looking at the photos taken on the screen after to discard the blurry bounty taken.

"My turn." Jubilee teased, tickling Illyana.

With the camera in hand, she started scanning the distant lake along the shore, passing by some blurred thing on a dock with not a thought to it for a moment only to jerk back. Adjusting the lense just as Illyana had, Jubilee bit her tongue hard to keep from voicing her shock at the sight she saw there. Whimpering in pain, she put on a smile and hoped the young girl next to her didn't notice the tears she struggled to keep at bay.

"Ya mind if I borrow this for a bit, I wanna take some pictures for your big Bro to paint sometime." Jubilee lied.

"Okay, but can I see them?" Illyana asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah...sure...hey, why don't you go lend _Piotr_ a hand in the kitchen? Make sure he's not burning nothing?" Jubilee lied again so far as to use his full name, knowing she'd also have to find some pictures to take for the girl's sake then.

"Okay!" Illyana cheered, hugging Jubilee before rushing into the cabin.

Letting out the mournful wail for her injured tongue, she zoomed back in on the scene that had drawn her attention and thanked whatever god, fate or just bit of luck had Illyana not looking their way. Laying on the deck with some serious heavy petting, cuddling and snuggling going on were her unaccounted for friends. Resisting the urge with all her might not to snap a few photos, the only thing that kept her from racing down there just then was the fact that both had their shorts on so to speak...though with a tilt of her head she saw that Logan's were barely clinging to his toned bottom.

"Don't, bad! Be good...for now. That's it, hands north of the belt mister, that's right Logan...just like that, and that...and...wow...I gotta remember that one for down the line." Jubilee whispered, her cheeks blushing at the play going on down at the dock.

After what seemed like an eternity that left her wanting to take a long walk off that short dock just to cool off in the lake, Jubilee saw them fall against each other in a spent pile without anything else having gone on that they might regret later. She knew she'd have to have a chat with Roguey sooner than later, if only to make sure the next time things happened that she'd know they were ready, but for now she took comfort in knowing nothing had happened...yet.

"And I'm dating the guy that's waiting until he's married...fuck my life." Jubilee croaked, falling against the porch staring blankly up at the starry sky as she pushed aside all the longing stirred watching the pair.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Stepping into the cabin with her hair mussed, wearing a flannel shirt she hadn't left with and glad she hadn't worn any makeup, Marie looked to the few friends gathered at the dinner table. Logan was shirtless, having taken a dive in the lake to add to the lie that he had felt like going for a dip, though in fact maybe they both needed to cool off a bit after everything that had happened on the dock. Looking between the three, Illyana looked baffled to Pete's genuine curiosity, but something about the look Jubilee had left her wondering what she knew.

"Oh hey, you guys should really check out the cool camera Pete got Yana, man that zoom lense lets ya see _everything_." Jubilee said, taking a thirsty drink of her water to stall the questioning look Marie threw her.

Surprised that her face had somehow managed to freeze into a semblance of innocence, she excused herself to the room she shared with Logan to get changed. Joined by him, he gathered up some things and looked to with her, both wondering at the words of their friend filled with innuendo.

"Oh god do ya think she saw us?" Marie whispered as he drew near.

"Darlin', that she hasn't run off ta go tackle Pete speaks somethin' o the self control Jubes has but rarely seems ta use, cause her scent alone tells me she saw us." Logan whispered back, already changing out of his damp clothes.

"What do ya mean?" Marie asked with her eyes wide.

Logan just raised both his eyebrows for emphasis, oddly sexy as she stood so near him while slipping into a change of clothes. Remembering his weather prediction earlier, Marie knew then she'd have to have a talk with her later, but for now she was starving after the appetite she had worked up down on the dock with Logan. Whatever Pete had cooked up smelled divine as they casually walked out to the dinner table. Settling down across from Logan with Illyana at her side, Marie looked to the dishes hardly knowing where to start.

"It all smells so good." Marie remarked, looking to what the others had.

"Yeah, it's Pete's own brand of fusion cooking after watching way too many shows on that food network. His family classics kicked up a notch, bam!" Jubilee chirped, nibbling away.

"I always liked the shows about any kind o' grillin'." Logan remarked, helping himself.

"Gee big surprise there, meat fire good." Jubilee teased.

"You never complained about my ribs." Logan argued.

"What can I say, I'm easy to please." Jubilee shrugged off.

Catching sight of the comeback that was clearly on his tongue, Marie kicked Logan under the table and gave a look to Illyana for his warning. Chuckling, he went back to heaping some dish of potatoes before diving into the meat of the meal. Fixing herself a little of everything, with the chatter at the table she noticed few sly looks Jubilee kept peeking at herself and Logan, swearing to drag her off for a talk after dessert.

"A toast." Pete said, raising his glass, "To family and friends, and the special times we share."

A round of cheers went out, Illyana enjoying her grape soda out of a wine glass for the occasion of their first meal on their vacation. Wondering if perhaps Jubilee and Logan were daring to outdo another, both working on a much more modest serving for their third than they had their second, Marie had long ago satisfied her appetite as much as Illyana herself.

"What's for dessert?" Marie asked, peeking at Ilyana out of the corner of her eye though she looked to Pete.

"S'mores, Yana and myself are total experts at making them, ain't we?" Jubilee attested, Illyana backing her up with a nod.

"Just what ya need, more sugar." Logan said, earning a punch to his shoulder from his neighbour.

"We didn't forget you, got you some craft beer for desert. It's like raspberry or something, oh don't look like that. It's good, trust me." Jubilee retorted, sticking her tongue out at the questionable look Logan threw her.

"I'd like to try one, ya got more than one right?" Marie said, curious herself at the odd notion.

"Yeah, got a whole case. If grouchy here doesn't like 'em then we can have 'em." Jubilee replied.

Clearing the table and doing the dishes had most busy in the kitchen, Pete's offer to lend a hand shot down nearly in unison by both Marie and Jubilee, Logan resigned to washing as they dried. Chores done and a fire in the hearth burning, desert was made between some flambe marshmallows and a certain chocolate thief sporting the proof upon her lips.

"Yana if you eat all the Hershey bars we can't make S'mores proper, all we got then are uh..crackers and mallows." Jubilee protested, though still sandwiching a lone mallow between two crackers for a treat.

The pattering of rain announced the coming of the storm, the lights flickering to the distant rumble of thunder. A sudden startling flash with a quick crash of thunder shook the cabin, Illyana racing into her brothers arms who whispered kind and gentle words to her as he held her close.

"Huh, guess I'm sleepin' alone tonight." Jubilee mused.

"What do ya mean?" Marie asked in a whisper, leaning close to her friend.

Jubilee finished licking her fingers before just giving a nod out to the porch, the pair retreating out there. Though the wind lashed at the cabin, the stand of trees lent them some reprieve as they huddled under the porch roof. Settling in the deck chairs beside another with their feet tucked up, they just sat in silence watching the startling beauty hidden in the storm as purple lashes of lightning tore at the heavens.

"Yana's totally like afraid of storms, usually camps down in bed with Pete whenever they blow through at the mansion at night. Ends up me being out on the sofa so I can still be close to my Made in America Russian teddy." Jubilee explained.

"Is there any reason she's...?" Marie asked, Jubilee just shrugging.

"I never felt right asking, I mean heck, I felt like I was the one creepin' in intruding after we started dating. I kinda do hope she grows outta it or just leans ta cope if...Pete and me ever get you know...uh, intimate." Jubilee said, taking a moment to wipe her face with the little spray of rain creeping in.

"Speaking of intimate..." Marie remarked, finding an angle for a certain talk she wanted to have.

"Totally saw you two out on the dock, here..." Jubilee said unabashed, passing over a small box she had hidden in her hoodie.

Marie looked to it feeling a rush of embarrassment but then thought better of it, looking back to Jubilee she saw her friend just smiling at her.

"I don't know if you brought any, but I mean...if Pete and me ever got intimate, I wanted to be ready. They're all yours, but just make sure you save one for me just for my peace of mind, just incase hell freezes over." Jubilee said, nodding down to the box of condoms.

"What do you mean by that Jubes?" Marie asked, stuffing the box under her shirt so she could secret them away just incase.

"Uh, Pete's like...not you know religious in the going to church and all that, but he was just raised that you don't do the deed until you stand before god, or a agent there of and say I do." Jubilee said, a touch hesitant.

"Oh..." Marie whispered.

"I'm cool with waiting, Kaylee said it best that I ain't had anything to twix my nethers that ain't run on batteries, just watching you and Logan getting all hot and bothered down there had me wanting to be sure you two had some protection. Don't get much heathier than Logan o' course but, ya know, don't think ya want to be getting a baby bump anytime soon right?" Jubilee slowly started, building up her pace of chatter until ending with a laugh.

"Thanks Jubes." Marie said, reaching to take her hand and give a squeeze.

"No problemo. Just...next time you do that, make sure you're not somewhere that Illyana can see ya, remember she's got her Big Brother camera now. I am not having _that talk_ with her yet, moment Momma Rasputin heard Pete had a girlfriend, I got inducted into the family and passed that duty as her Big Sister." Jubilee said, laughing harder now though she tried to sound put out by the passed buck.

"You make a great big sister to her Jubes, watching you two playin' down at the beach just had me, oh god just so I dunno, squee?" Marie replied, giggling at the only word she could find to express her feelings.

"Thanks, it's easy with how sweet a kid she is. Anyway, how about we go get Logan his desert beer and ourselves one, then call it a night. The boys like to get up early for fishing, and if we don't catch anything first day, we don't get any meat on the table." Jubilee said as she popped out of her chair, offering a hand to help Marie up.

Taking her friend in her arms, she embraced her in a warm longing hug, so glad to have someone think of her so much as to pass off a box of condoms as embarrassed as she felt at first. She hadn't brought any, thinking she'd be a long way yet from even thinking about it, but somehow everything that had happened between the porch and the dock had dashed that dream. Rushing to her bedroom and stuffing the box in the dresser, down under her undergarments in the hope that no one would go peeking there, by the time she came out to the hearth a beer was found waiting for her along with someone to enjoy it with.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Though the odd crash of thunder drew her from the brink many a time, held in his arms listening to the slow and steady beat of his heart as he lay slumbering, Marie found the embrace of sleep with her dreams painted by a day at the beach. Wandering down the path to the shore, the waves washed against the rocks painted by a starlit sky though the heavens above were clear and cloudless. Laughter wafted through the woods, familiar though she couldn't place it then with the world turned upside down in the blink of an eye.

Night was cast with the across the heavens, a sunset painted in the waves with the forest now dark and primordial with the call of night birds and the screech of an howl. The even steps of the stairs cut into the rocky cliff were now twisting and turned, candles dotting them leading on through the darkness. She could see the cabin looking out over the lake, the windows light by a fire burning in the hearth with shadows dancing to the flickering flames. Someone was calling her name, but some part of her felt something wrong.

"I'm coming!" Marie called out, racing up the steps though they seemed to run on forever.

The world shifted again, laying on the sofa before the warming flames of the hearth that crackled and snapped. She could hear a story being told as if for children though the voice was but a distant murmur she couldn't understand, beneath her lay Logan with a indulgent smile with mirth in his eyes.

"I guess kookookajoo got screwed." Logan whispered.

"What?" Marie asked, though no answer came as she was taken into his arms and carried off to the bedroom.

Darkness complete fell over the room, the sound of his breathing the only noise that drowned out her own shallow breaths taken feeling something wasn't right. Her heart raced in answer to her fear, looking for Logan as dim light filled the room as she lay in bed. He writhed and twisted in his sleep, a growl rumbling from his chest with the bedroom falling away. With everywhere she looked another horrific scene played out, some battle or another with bullets flying and mortar shells falling. In every last one Logan fought for his very life in some uniform or another.

"Logan!" Marie screamed.

Lost to the battles, Marie felt a rage building in her with a burning in her arms that had her howl in pain. Bone claws tore through her flesh as she clawed free of the bed, the battles gone with only the room bathed in warm light from the fire in the hearth. A woman was at the door looking in, a beauty with dark hair and mocha skin and worry and care in her eyes. Marie looked to her arm and saw three bloody marks there, looking to her own hands to see the bone claws that had ripped from her knuckles. Loathing at herself rose in her, the world shifting again.

Marie stood in the door looking to the bed, Logan sitting there with pained eyes as he met her gaze. A question came to her unbidden, words she knew she had to say though knowing not the reason.

"Which war was it?" Marie asked in a voice that was not her own.

"All of them." Logan answered, his bone claws vanishing with a wet shlunk that broke the spell of the dream.

Tumbling out of bed in a panic Marie slammed her back to the wall and looked around for Logan, his dark shadow leaning against the dresser with his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"Nightmare?" Marie asked in time to Logan, their voices echoing another.

"I think I'll go sleep out on the sofa tonight." Logan started.

"No...don't, I'll...Jubilee's alone in Illyana's bed. I can sleep with her tonight." Marie replied, some sense of dread in her at thinking she could have hurt Logan though she knew not how.

"You sure?" Logan asked, taking a shaky breath as he sought to find his calm.

"Yeah, don't worry." Marie whispered, hearing him draw near with his hand finding her own.

Pulled into his embrace she could feel the cold sweat on him, realizing she herself was drenched. With a shuddering breath she let herself relax against him, his nearness a balm to her soul and the nightmare she'd suffered. Kissing another until they were both breathless again for all the right reasons, he lead her off to the door and bid her good night. Creeping to the room across the hall, she slipped in to see Jubilee sitting up in bed with a blanket drawn about her shoulders.

"Did we...?" Marie asked, Jubilee just nodding.

"Yeah...you okay, you two both sounded..." Jubilee asked, worry in her eyes.

"Nightmares, really bad nightmares both. Maybe Logan was right about that beer." Marie whispered, trying to push down her tortured feelings with a big of humour.

"Maybe it's an acquired taste. Okay, towel on the dress for ya to dry off with, ya can slip into something of mine, and then get your butt in bed. Oh, and no promises that I won't end up spooning with ya. Once ya get used to sharing a bed with someone it's weird not to." Jubilee kindly remarked, waiting for Marie to freshen up before slipping into bed.

Obeying the casually called orders, Marie felt herself relax as she settled into bed with her friend. Jubilee was fast to fall asleep, her warning leaving her prepared as her arms wrapped about her to snuggle in close. Finding it a welcome embrace, Marie pushed aside the horrid scenes from the dream and called back happier memories of the beach once again as sleep found her at last.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	17. Chapter 17

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

"Jubes..." Marie said with a yawn.

"Yeah Roguey?" Jubilee replied likewise.

"Can you bait my hook?" Marie asked, holding the squirming earthworm in hand.

"There's an off colour joke in there somewhere but sure. Trick is to just grip nice and tight and ew, try not to stab yourself doing it." Jubilee said as she slid the earthworm onto the fishing hook.

Quickly throwing her line over, Marie didn't see herself being able to do that anytime soon. They'd been out on the lake for an hour now with nothing but sunfish and stuff too small to keep caught so far, the pair sitting in the canoe casting their lines and tugging at the nibbles. Off on the shore they could see Logan and Pete sitting on the dock in deck chairs while Illyana wandered the shore catching frogs.

"Ya have any more nightmares last night?" Jubilee asked though her eyes were intently watching her line as the slack was tugged.

"Nah, just...I don't know. That one I had, it didn't feel like no ordinary nightmare." Marie confessed, yanking her line and reeling in her catch.

"Remember what I told ya what Pete told me, gotta give it some line and then set the hook when it's going for it." Jubilee remarked to the sight of Marie coming up with a bare hook and a mass of seaweed.

"I swear I'm gonna git ya, ya damn thievin' bastard!" Marie yelled to the lake in general.

"Give me a sec and I'll hook ya up, hah...I made a funny." Jubilee said, noticing her unintended pun as an afterthought.

Waiting as her line was pulled off her spool, Jubilee gave a yank of her pole and started to reel in her catch. The whine of the reel was heard as line was stolen again, the fight between lady and the lake taking long minutes. Watching, Marie saw the first flash of scales catching the risen sun as something under the surface dove back to the murky depths. A glance to the shore had her see their audience, Pete and Logan both looking at them with hands over their eyes from shield the low hung sun.

"Oh this ones a fighter, c'mon, c'mon...let me land you and show up the boys." Jubilee spoke to the fish on the end of the line.

"You want the net?" Marie asked, finding it in the bottom of the canoe.

"Yeah...just wait till I say, gotta make sure ya got all the fight outta him or he could still spit the hook. That's it, c'mon up." Jubilee said, reeling in her line with a series of herks and jerks.

Brought to the surface, a large mouth bass thrashed and slapped, Marie scooping it up in the net at Jubilee's nod. Quickly they worked at getting the hook out of the mouth of the beast, Jubilee feeding the hook from a stringer through it's gills and securing it. Holding up her catch in boast to the boys, she let it fall back into the water at their thumbs up given.

"Well, now just gotta catch some perch for Yana. That baby will be a heathy fillet for the each of us tonight. Here, lets get ya baited." Jubilee said with a smile set upon her lips as she hummed away.

Sometime later after Marie landed her first fish that she accused to be 'The Bait Theif' and a stringer full of perch, a scream from shore drew their attention with both looking sharply to the dock. One indignant looking Illyana was stalking off with Logan laughing to himself, Pete even looking to be chuckling too. Straining their sight, they could see some curious object in the young blonde's hands that she eased into the lake and gave a stomp near to, something jumping into the lake to vanish.

"What tha heck?" Marie asked.

"Frog, way I hear it Logan used to prefer them for bait but Yana put an end to that. Probably was threatening to use one of her 'pets' to catch some dinner." Jubilee explained, waving off to their young friend.

"Ew, how would ya even...?" Marie asked though she wondered if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Hook it right through the nose is the uh, kindest way. Pete told me his grandfather would chop off the legs and use the rest, saving them for dinner." Jubilee replied though she wrinkled her nose at the story Pete had told her.

"I'm with Yana on that, poor froggies." Marie grumbled.

"Just hope she doesn't bring one into the cabin, ya ever try sleeping with a ribbit ribbit from some sneaky ninja frog hiding somewhere? Worse than crickets." Jubilee groused at the memory.

"Remind me ta check that girl's pockets before we let her back inta the cabin." Marie conceded, lounging in the canoe with more than enough fish for everyone caught.

"So what was your nightmare about anyway?" Jubilee asked as she too got comfortable.

Marie threw an arm over her eyes to shield them from the sun, hoping to hide some of the gloom the fell over her at the question. As much as she wanted to forget the whole thing, something about it wouldn't let her, wondering if it was that Logan had suffered one as well or that he had played such a large role in her own vivid tortured dream.

"Just one hella a messed up bad dream, thanks for sharing the bed last night." Marie replied with a sigh.

"Hey, no problem. Ya need an ear, ya got one. Only fair what with you listening to all that blubbering about Stryker." Jubilee answered, her foot lightly kicking Marie playfully.

"Jubes...that wasn't blubbering, I even got makin' a few calls to talk to some o' the rest of those kids. Sound of things you were skipping out on the sessions the Professor wanted to have with you all after that. One thing they all told me though was that you were the one that kept sayin' they'd come to save ya all." Marie said softly, kicking her friend in the butt.

"Yeah, well...between you and me I never liked talking to the Prof too much about anything. Mind reader or not, I...liked having some things I could pretend he didn't know, made it easier to try and forget them, that they were all just a bad dream." Jubilee whispered with her voice growing sombre.

Gently stroking her friends leg with her toe, she wondered at her mood but more importantly that she had 'things' she didn't want known. The original tough luck girl herself, Marie knew when someone was hiding something painful, though the girl across from her had proved already just how stubborn she could be.

"Ya need an ear, ya got one Lee." Marie echoed with a sad smile.

"Maybe when we get back...this is supposed to be a vacation, fun time. Lets go get these guys tied off to the dock and then go do some exploring with Yana." Jubilee said with her mood brightening a touch with a heavy sigh.

"Oars closest to you." Marie pointed out.

"Fine, but tomorrow you can bait your own hooks." Jubilee spat sticking out her tongue, easing herself up to row them to shore.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Watching the ladies walk off with Yana held between them, often yanking her off her feet as they hefted her together, Logan smiled and threw a wink to Pete seeing his friend sporting the same. Raising a finger to his lips, he eased a frog from his shirt pocket held it in his open hand with the hook held before it. Looking down to the little leopard frog, he noticed a scar on its nose, instead of hooking it just setting it down on the dock. Threading a worm on instead, he broke a bit and set it before the little frog, a single gulp making short work of the meaty morsel.

"Not using him for bait?" Pete asked with a sideways glance, casting his lure into the lake.

"Nah, look o' that one he's done a tour of duty as bait. Figure he's done enough." Logan rumbled, waving his rod sharply with a flick of his wrist that had the line cast far out into the lake.

Hearing the chatter and laughter of the ladies fading into the forest, Logan enjoyed the peace and quiet with just him and Pete at the end of the dock. Thinking of the company he shared there the night prior had him smirking and wondering just what Pete might think of that bit of news, wondering if a certain someone had told him. Feeling something nibbling at his hook he waited for one good strike, yanking his rod back and swearing as he let it go slack to run yet finding no fight. Taking in his line, he found sure enough the only thing on the end of it was a snag of seaweed and one bare hook.

"Prick." Logan growled, finding another worm to thread on.

"So far they've beat us." Pete pointed out, leaning over to look down to the stringer tied to the dock, their own just having a catch of perch and a catfish while on the other two sizeable bass with the stringer full of perch too.

"Day's still young Petey, plenty of time left." Logan said with eyes lost to his line.

Hot with just a hint of sweaty humid air, the day was shaping up to be a fine one to spend down at the beach again, maybe even take a trip around the lake with a certain someone in a canoe Logan mused. Tugging at his line and reeling it in a bit, he let it sink to bottom hoping to entice something to bite, losing himself to his thoughts.

"Pete?" Logan asked after a time.

"Yes Logan?" Pete asked as he cleaned some weeds from his hook.

"You ever get worried you might hurt Jubes?" Logan asked quietly.

With no answer coming quickly, expecting an answer and having been denied, he looked off to see Pete looking out to the distant shore with his rod held tip down to the dock. Feeling an idiot, he was a breath away from telling him to forget it when Pete looked to him with a piercing gaze that didn't suit the easy moment of two men fishing.

"To answer your question Logan, yes. But I think you have your own worries friend." Pete replied, slashing his rod through the air and sending his lure to smack into the calm waters.

"Last night...I, I had one o' my nightmares. Been a while and let me tell ya, this one was a hell o' a one I ain't ever had before. I thought I was gonna pop my fucking claws...just thinking what I could have done to her..." Logan whispered, a hand raised to his eyes to rub at them as he fought the fear.

"What happened?" Pete asked, jigging his line at feeling a weak strike.

"Got outta bed and was damn near ready to go wait for the sun to come up with a bottle o' Jack when she came tumblin' out lookin' half outta her mind. Thing is...when she looked at me, she looked like she was the one worried o' hurting me." Logan replied.

"Have you talked about it?" Pete asked.

"What the hell am I supposed to say to her? Sorry babe, 'fraid I'm gonna kill ya in my sleep. Again..." Logan growled with his voice taught with frustration.

"And now you wouldn't be able to let her take your power to heal..." Pete whispered, staring out at his lure bobbing on the surface as he let his reel go silent.

"What if I hurt her Pete..." Logan asked, his voice fraught with pain.

The silence stretched between the two, Pete drawing in his line for another cast as Logan gave a few jigs of his own. Both looked up at the sound of a fish breaking the surface, splashing down hard against the glassy water as if taunting them. Looking to another they found the will to chuckle and smile, roused from their dour spirits by the challenge that had been thrown against them. Checking his line and finding another bare hook, Logan reached down to attach a spoon lure to his and joined the fight.

"Just after we started dating and had moved to sharing a bed, one morning I woke to find Jubilee already in the washroom though she normally sleeps in. She wouldn't answer me when I called her, so I threw the covers free and made my way to her. She was putting make up on." Pete started.

"What? Motor mouth never wears that shit in the morning." Logan said and felt all too loud seeing how torn Pete looked.

"No, she doesn't. She was trying to hide something, I turned her to face me and gently washed it clean. Logan, she was trying to hide a black eye." Pete continued.

Growling Logan wondered if the prick at the bar hadn't been the first to be too intent on winning her affections, but a look to Pete told a different story. Holding his tongue he threw another cast of his line and gave his friend the quiet he looked to need to tell his tale.

"She didn't have it the night before I was sure, and she wouldn't meet my eyes. Kneeling down before her and holding her head in my hands she told me something that hurt. It wasn't my fault." Pete whispered.

"Shit, I'm...fuck me, I'm sorry Pete, I didn't mean ta..." Logan started, a hand raised silencing him.

"She said I was tossing my sleep and smacked her as I clutched for the covers, that it wasn't anything. But that I had hurt her was enough, it horrified me and filled my thoughts with what I could have done had I been shifted, what harm I could have done to her. I was half way through telling her maybe we shouldn't sleep together yet when she..." Pete said softly, pausing to give a yank of his line to find no fish as he reeled it in.

"What did she say?" Logan asked after his friends next cast, Pete's chuckling surprising him.

"She didn't say anything, not at first anyway, she punched me and said we're even. All I really mean by this Logan is that I understand your worry and fear, but also...maybe I'm not the one you should be talking to." Pete said.

"Thanks Pete, really. Gave me something to think about." Logan replied.

"Also, unless we want perch for dinner perhaps we should try and catch that lively one we saw." Pete said in a more playful voice.

"Not even worried about that Petey, more worried about the flak I'll be takin' from the ladies if we don't beat 'em." Logan chuckled, promising to talk to Marie later as much as he promised himself to find some answer to his fears.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"How did I not find this last year?" Jubilee asked.

"Ju Bee and Piotr sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G." Illyana teased in a sing song voice.

"Oh...yeah." Jubilee replied with a blush.

"Ya sure about this Jubes?" Marie asked.

"Dude, barns and warehouses are great places to find neat stuff." Jubilee replied.

"It's more of a woodshed." Marie added.

"Pfft, whatev. I saw something in there, and this lock looks ancient, I'm talking like from the sixties man." Jubilee replied.

Marie had to shake her head at her friends definition of ancient, watching her aim the rusted axe she had scrounged up at the equally rusted lock. As much as she had to agree it looked as if no one had been in the woodshed in years, she felt wrong about just breaking in even if she had once lived by the alias of Rogue.

"Okay, Yana...go stand way over there, you too Roguey. Ready? Three, two, one and...Banzai!" Jubilee yelled, hefting the axe against the lock in a crash of metal and sparks.

Peeking from her place behind a large tree with Yana, already Jubilee was nowhere to be seen with the shed door thrown open. Rushing up with the younger girl, she peeked in and spotted her friend tearing at a dusty canvas tarp. The squeal deafened her for a moment, clutching at her ears and wondering if another spider had turned up.

"Come to Momma!" Jubilee cheered.

"What?" Illyana asked curiously as she skipped up.

"This Yana is why you always go snooping in places that have Moldy Oldies written on them, this is a barn find. Some poor, lonely and...oh my god it's a Harley! Logan's gonna flip!" Jubilee cheered dancing around, taking Illyana into her arms and swinging her about gleefully.

"Don't listen to her Yana, you should always ask first before going into someone else's property." Marie said with a ruffle of the younger girl's hair.

"I know, Pappa and Mamma and Piotr always told me the same. Ju Bee's in trouble." Yana chirped.

"Spoil sport, hey...why don't you two go to the house and get me some sammiches. I don't care who owns this baby, it's crying for some genuine T Lee C right now." Jubilee said, giving Illyana a hug before letting her go.

Wandering back to the cabin with Illyana, more than once they stopped for her to play with her camera taking photos of flowers and rotten stumps and a few snaps of Marie daring to evoke the allure of models she had once seen in a book. The girl was a natural it seemed, hardly a surprise with her big brother as an example, just looking to need to learn more of her camera with the few blurry photos as evidence.

"There's Logan and Piotr, here...sit there Marie, let me get you all!" Illyana said, patting to the rock that overlooked the pair below.

Settling down Marie looked to them and smiled, enjoying the friendship the two shared so easily. Pete was always just so dependable and reliable, a match for her other friend if far more grounded than Jubilee. Logan had a vulnerable side he tried to hide, but she had seen it often enough to know his bark was just bluster, as scary as he sounded she could never fear him. Hearing a faux shutter, Marie looked to find Illyana beaming at her camera, eagerly running up to show a picture that captured herself looking fondly down to her distant friends sitting on the dock.

"That one's a keeper, I'm gonna have to get a few copies made up of it." Marie said, kissing Illyana atop her head and loving just how the girl blushed at the compliment well earned.

"I want one!" Illyana cried eagerly.

"You get the very first one Sugah, now how about we go get Lee her sandwiches, what ya think? PB and J for her sweet tooth?" Marie asked as she crept to her feet to take her hand.

"I want Tuna please." Illyana said.

"Crust on or off?" Marie asked thinking of another young girl with a picky preference.

"On, and can I have a pickle on top? On a toothpick like at the restaurant?" Ilyana asked.

"Of course Yana, what's a sandwich without a pickle." Marie replied.

"A sammich!" Illyana teased.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Walking into the kitchen with their collected catches he looked to his bass against both of theirs and knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. Running the tap for the sink and throwing them in, they livened up at the fresh water not knowing how short the stay of execution would really be. Illyana was with Marie fixing a platter of sandwiches, a pitcher of lemonade on another with the tin of frozen concentrate sitting empty beside it. Snapping the tap shut, he walked off to the pair and gave the youngest a tickle of her back before resting his chin on Marie's shoulder.

"Lunch?" Logan asked, snagging one of the tuna sandwiches.

"Hey, that one's mine!" Illyana growled, turning on him full of fury.

"Sorry kid, didn't know. I don't think ya want it back now though, fishy fingers." Logan said as he wiggled his fingers, Illyana wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"I'll make ya another Yana, I'll even get an olive with the pickle if ya like." Marie said with a chuckle.

"Ew, no olives. They're gross." Illyana groused, skipping over to the fridge to get the jar of baby dills.

"Wanna whip Pete up some salmon while you're at it, he's out choppin' some wood for tonight. Where's Lee at?" Logan asked, kissing Marie before walking off to the bath to wash his hands.

"She's out in some woodshed out back in the brush, found a bike out there. Said you'd flip over it." Marie called with the sound of her struggles with the camping can opener.

"Guess that'll keep her from bein' bored for a bit, she send ya for 'sammiches'?" Logan asked with a sniff of his hands, wondering if they still stunk or if it was just still his refined sense of smell tormenting him.

"Yep. We'll make Pete some and get him set up, go and make sure she hasn't torn the whole thing down won't ya Sugah? I don't wanna go addin' destruction o' property to her B and E." Marie teased.

Leaving them to it he followed their scent through the woods following a trampled trail through the brush. Here and there he caught their scent lingering on berry bushes, snagging a few for himself and popping them leisurely as he wandered along. Resting a hand against a tree, he shook off the sense of deja vu that gripped him looking to the distant woodshed. Music played inside, a song he knew but couldn't place off the top of his head. Even from here he could catch the scent of old gas and oil in the air, figuring Jubilee must already be mucking about.

Walking up to the doors, he picked up the broken lock laying in the dirt and turned it over in his hand rubbing a thumb over the battered bolt. Gripping it tightly he pressed it to his brow, something so strangely familiar about it as he shoved it in his pocket. Stepping in he saw Jubilee sitting on the bike giving the start a kick, a sputtering cough the only answer from the bike. The music was playing on her phone set on the bench, the words coming to him unbidden.

"I guess Kookookajoo got screwed..." Logan whispered, gripping his head in his head as he wondered at what he had just said.

"I thought it went goo goo g'joob, but then again I always thought Jimmy was off to kiss some dude so whadda I know." Jubilee replied, working the throttle and trying the bike again.

Stepping in he looked to her on the bike again, undoubtedly a Harley but what make and model he couldn't tell for the dust, some innate knack of always telling the make and model at a glance failing him in this moment. Words came again that gripped him in a spell, compelled to speak them though he knew not why.

"I had a 48 Pan head straight off the line..." Logan said as he looked down to the bike before him.

"That is so fucking hot, wait...what?" Jubilee asked turning to him with her eyes staring at him curiously.

"I...I don't k now...I just, what song is that anyway?" Logan asked as he tried to force his way through the confusion.

"Uh, Beetles, I am the Walrus? Koo Koo Ka Joo?" Jubilee asked, using his odd play on the song.

Bracing himself against the workbench as the smells of the wood shop gripped his mind, he lost himself to images of the dream that had tormented him the night past. Somewhere a beast was growling and in a shock he realized it was him, some sense of danger filling him as he sat in the dusty old wood shop. A snap of a twig broke his horrid revelry, looking to the door to see a woman standing there with a platter of sandwiches and cans of pop. Fear and panic gripped him as he leapt at her, throwing her to the dirt with the sound of a gunshot ringing out.

"Get down!" Logan yelled as he protected her prone body with his own, looking back to the wood shop.

The scene was different, an elderly man laying dying near a different bike, gone in the blink of an eye to see Jubilee racing to him instead. She was screaming something that he couldn't hear for the hammering of his heart in his ears, turning to look to the woman who lay beneath him and feeling his stomach turn as he looked on a fearful Marie. Glass shattered with a wet splash in the ground nearby, turning to look to see Illyana looking worried at him.

"Logan?" Marie asked quietly with her voice wavering.

"I'm...I'm sorry Mare, I just...I don't know...something, I thought something was gonna happen." Logan whispered as he eased off of her and crouched before her.

"Logan?" Illyana asked softly with her voice gripped by fear.

"I'm sorry squirt, sorry I scared ya." Logan replied as soft as he could.

"Don't worry Yana, totally my bad. I told him I saw a bear." Jubilee lied as she took Illyana's hand.

"That's not nice Jubes." Illyana scolded.

"Nope, bad joke is bad. Just like when I was teasin' ya about snakes when we were swimming. C'mon, you can let me have it as we go make some new sammiches okay?" Jubilee replied with a grin that didn't reach her eyes as she looked back to the pair.

Watching them walk off Logan sat before Marie and felt his heart twist and having done the thing he had feared, having hurt her. She curled up before him with her legs crossed and an unspoken question in her eyes. Behind them the songs of the Beatles played on with one last goo goo g'joob.

"There was no bear Logan was there?." Marie whispered.

"Nope, and Lee wasn't playin' no jokes either." Logan replied quietly.

"What happened?" Marie asked softly as she looked to him and held his gaze.

"I, I don't know Mare. It...it wasn't here, but I think. No, I know that someone around me died because of me, just bringing in a tray o' food along without an ounce of bad in her heart." Logan whispered as he fought to hold onto the memory stirred.

"And you thought I was her?" Marie asked offering her hand for him.

He took it and held it tender yet tight in his hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles and felt all the fears he had the night past strike in full force. He loved her, that he could so easily hurt her terrified him. With his eyes closed tight struggling with the painful thoughts he felt her fingers trail along his cheek stroking him gently, filled with a promise of forgiveness and care as he snapped his eyes open to look to her. Her hair was mussed and she had a scratch on her cheek, but she didn't look at him with an ounce of fear in her eyes.

"Don't push me away Logan, don't. We said it last night, we said it together that we love another. You're not in this alone." Marie whispered to him with the promise given voice.

"I, I don't want to hurt you Marie." Logan replied with his voice aching.

"Push me away and you will, if you...if you need space just ask, just don't try to run off because of that man's ghosts." Marie replied, crawling up to him until she pressed against him.

"I coulda hurt you last night..." Logan said so quietly.

"But you didn't, maybe I lead too quickly just the same." Marie answered with her fingers reaching to run through his wild hair.

"Maybe I just wasn't ready, ya think Jubes would mind having ya bunk with her again while I get this under wraps." Logan asked as he wrapped an arm about her to draw her close.

"Nope, don't think she'd mind. Just...tell me about it when you're ready alright? Just promise me that." Marie asked.

"I promise Darlin, soon as I get it all nailed down I'll tell ya it all." Logan swore, taking in a calming breath with her scent heavy on it.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Logan asked with his mind back to the present.

"Nothing a back rub won't fix, maybe just before bed tonight so I have something for some sweet dreams." Marie replied with a saucy grin finding her.

"Why stop at just the back?" Logan growled with his hands already roaming her battered flesh.

"Logan...not...oh god that feels good. Not now, Illyana...Jubes would kill us." Marie whispered throatily.

"I could die a happy man." Logan teased, taking her lips in his own to savour.

"I'm not dyin' a virgin Logan, so you just...ahh...just keep your hands to yerself Mister." Marie growled, biting at his lip lightly before letting go.

"Can't argue with that notion." Logan replied, holding her tight instead and waiting until he caught sight of a blond head bobbing through the woods calling an end to their time alone.

"Wanna run interference on Yana so I can thank Lee?" Logan asked with one last kiss, nuzzling his nose through her hair.

"Sure, but I think she knows just the same. C'mon, lets get this mess cleaned up before we really bring some bears around." Marie replied, nodding to the filthy tray of sandwiches laying in the dirt.

Leaving her to the filthy sandwiches, he picked up the broken glass in the soaked earth and forced down the image that came with it, blood soaking into the thirsty dirt. The ghosts were howling and memories were prowling at the edges of his mind looking for a smell or a touch to strike, a song or a moments distraction. Words came to him then as he thought to how long he had gone looking for his past, ironic as he thought of it now, be careful what you wish for.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Who knew Lee could cook more than flapjacks." Logan remarked with another bite of his fish.

"Hey, I make good fish and chips! Learned from a genuine Englishman ta boot, he told me his dad owned a shop back in some village on the coast or something way back in the day. I think half the time the old gals brought their cars in to the shop just to talk to Jeff. Of course they'd be all, Oh Jeffery, my cars making a noise, take me!." Jubilee replied with a theatrical faint and her hand against her brow.

"What is it with women and accents." Logan growled.

"Pfft, says the dude hot for Miss Southern Belle there." Jubilee argued with a grin to Marie.

"I'm not the one with an accent." Marie argued with a pout.

"Nope, just the rest o' us." Logan said, a hand thrown over her at the dinner table before giving a kiss.

"Pete's totally hot when he starts talking Russian, remind me to thank your Pappa for keeping that in the family next time I see him." Jubilee purred with a kiss to her beau.

"Ew, PDA much." Illyana groused, stuffing her mouth full of a piece of fish and doing her best to look like a chipmunk.

"Yana, dear sweet Yana. You're gonna give your big bro and your Pappa heck and a half soon enough, once you start bringing home boys." Jubilee teased.

"I already got a boyfriend." Illyana asserted with a nod.

Pete started coughing on his water while Jubilee just brightened with a devious smile, hunching over the table to whispering range of the young blonde. Marie wondered just what the girl meant by boyfriend, giggling at the thought of young puppy love.

"Oh you liar, Bobby doesn't count and you know it, even if he was dancing with you last summer during my favourite national holiday." Jubilee accused, tickling her young friend.

"But it was funny watching Piotr." Illyana giggled.

"Just imagine what it'll look like when you bring home a real one." Jubilee whispered conspiratorially.

"Jubilation, you are trying to give me a heart attack, yes?" Pete asked, reaching to tickle his girlfriend in all those secret places that had her screaming and laughing loudly.

"Uncle, uncle, I can't breath!" Jubilee cried, her lips taken in his as he relented.

"Now that's some mouth to mouth..." Marie whispered to Logan alone.

"You're lookin' a little blue there Darlin'." Logan replied before kissing her.

"I'm gonna go have my dessert if you're just gonna be sucking face." Illyana grumbled, stalking off to the kitchen where trays of pudding sat topped in whipped cream and strawberries.

"Poor kid." Marie replied.

"My heart's breakin' for her." Logan whispered back with a chuckle.

Dinner finished and forgotten, they ambled off to the fireplace and settled down together to wind down the day listening to music on the radio and the hiss of wet logs on the hearth. Keeping up his promise of a back rub, Logan sat with Marie down on the rug with the fire warming them, working away at her shoulders to trail down her spine looking for any taught and tight muscles that struggled to melt at his efforts.

"Yana! Can you bring me my pudding?" Jubilee whined as she lay in Pete's arms too content to leave.

"Only if I can have your strawberries." Illyana offered with her fee set.

"Oh fine, after I even let you lick the bowl you sneaky munchkin." Jubilee pouted, everyone brought their bowls out to find their strawberries missing with their waitress for the evening sporting red stained lips.

"Ya can have mine squirt, ya know I don't like sweets." Logan said, waving off his bowl much to her glee.

Never understanding ladies in their chocolate, Logan was more than content to watch Marie enjoy her bowl, right down to the satisfied sigh she had at the end just melting into his arms. Though he longed to be able to carry her off to their bed, the night past haunted him as he felt his eyes growing heavy and caught her more than once nodding off to sleep.

"Well, I guess we should all hit the hay. Don't worry, we'll let ya all sleep in tomorrow." Logan remarked with a yawn.

"Good, otherwise I'd just have to go and catch a bigger fish again." Jubilee whimpered, snugging against Pete before finally and so reluctantly slipping away with a kiss.

"I get to sleep with Piotr again?" Illyana asked as she was woken from her curled place in a chair.

"As your Pappa would say, Da. Roguey and me are having a girls night, all sorts of gossip. See ya in the morning." Jubilee said with a smile.

Standing at the frame of his door Logan looked to Marie as she darkened the doorway to the room she was to share with Jubilee again. With a dream offered and a promise sworn again, he watched her shut the door and lingered there for a long while until he heard her breath grow even and quiet with sleep taking her.

"Sweet dreams Marie." Logan whispered, shutting his door to find his nights rest.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	18. Chapter 18

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

She lay in a room that was both welcoming and strange, looking to things that stirred feelings and memories in her that felt off. Slipping from her bed she wandered about, picking up toys and looking to empty picture frames. Somewhere thunder crashed and crackled, light flooding the hallway beyond her room with feet racing. Her door was thrown open, a woman there who she called mom though something about her face was different. Picked up and carried away, she felt droplets fall against her cheeks and slipped her tongue free to taste one trailing down her lips, finding it salty and warm.

"We're going to play hide and seek baby, I'll come find you okay? Don't come out until I find you..." Mom said, herself dutifully nodding as she was put into the dumbwaiter.

Curled up and hugging her knees to her chest, she was lost to the darkness as the tiny box sank into the very depths of the basement. Hearing yelling upstairs, angry and loud, she thought it worrying she couldn't think who it could be. Her mom was going to find her though, so she did as she was told and hid. Boxes towered over her, wandering through a maze of cardboard as she sought the best place to hide. Crying carried from upstairs now, a slap like she'd heard on tv followed by a scream, rushing off to find a place to hide even though all she wanted was her mom to come and get her.

Bumping a towering pile of boxes one fell with glass breaking, scared and worried she'd get blamed for it even though she didn't mean to. Slipping in past the furnace and squeezing in behind the water heater, she nestled down and found it warm and welcome, though she felt cold and scared. Staring into the dancing flames of the furnace, the yelling upstairs carried on with screams and people begging. Crying herself, she hid knowing her mom was coming for her just as they had played before, always so good at hiding it took her mom so long to find her.

The door to the basement open and crashed against the wall, heavy steps trampling down the stairs with the shadow cast filled with menace. Flashlights flared through the darkness searching for her, hidden in her safe place trusting that only her mom could find her. The basement twisted and shifted, the dripping tattoo of water beating away against the floor with a damp chill washing over her. The footsteps were joined by others, men wandering around in army fatigues searching and hunting with rifles in hand.

Upstairs the screaming grew louder, the report of a gunshot joined by an anguished wail to be silenced with the thunderous crash of another piercing the night. Her mom wasn't coming to find her she knew, but she'd still wait in the darkness for her like she'd been told, too scared to move. The men kept searching for her through the maze of boxes with their heavy feet echoing in the cavernous depths filled with twisting pipes and harsh lights. Blinking her eyes and feeling her world twist she wasn't hidden now but trapped, a rotten blanket wrapped over her shoulders and hearing the crying of others in the shadows.

"She said she'd come for me. She's coming for me because she said, I just have to wait..." She found herself saying again and again, trying to convince herself of the words.

A flashlight sought her whispering voice, the shadow behind moving through the tangled piles and stacks of boxes. She had to be quiet, she had to hide, she had to wait. Some part of her knew no one was coming, knew they couldn't ever come for her again as she whispered the words again with tears trailing down her cheeks, tasting them again to find them still salty and warm. The light shone bright blinding her, raising a hand to shield her dazzled eyes, a woman stepping out of the darkness whose eyes were filled with worry though she smiled just the same.

"You can come out now..." The woman whispered, her hand offered.

The world shifted again, Marie finding herself crouched before a child no older than eight, her hand held with a flashlight tucked under her arm. The girl, dressed in pyjamas with teddy bears on them, was impossibly tucked and hidden behind a water heater. Blue eyes filled with fear looked to her, the girl pressing herself further into the space.

"What's your name?" Marie felt herself compelled to ask, thinking she should know the answer though it escaped her.

"Jubilee..." The girl whispered, the world twisting again with the trappings of the basement cast off.

They weren't alone now, the girl on her way to becoming a woman dressed in pyjamas of yellow with a filthy rag of a blanket wrapped about her. Not alone, five more children clustered with her in some pit of concrete and steel. Marie stood there dressed as she had been one horrid and awful night knowing something was so very wrong but she just couldn't figure what or why. Someone was calling above, looking up to see a face she knew though looking younger than she should.

"Jubilee!" Ororo cried aloud in relief.

"Jubilee..." Marie spoke aloud, the dream coming unwound as her mind refused the twisted reality to awake with a start.

Gasping for breath and searching the room wondering where she was, she looked beside her to find her friend in a troubled sleep. Rocking her gently, she stirred and looked up with eyes she had seen moments before, filled with the same fear.

"Jubes?" Marie asked in a whisper.

"Roguey?" Jubilee asked weakly with a shaky breath.

"Did you, did you just have a nightmare?" Marie asked as she found herself shaken.

"Mondo bad dream..." Jubilee whispered, curling up on the bed to hug her knees.

The dream came back in full force as she looked to her friend like that, an image of how she must have looked as a child and dressed in pyjamas so different to the tiny T and short shorts she wore now. Marie wished it were all some tormented dream woven from the talks she'd had with her friend, but too much of it had felt all too real, too much of it had been left unsaid or unspoken. Jubilee never said how, only that her parents were dead, had never talked about the hole only that it had been horrible and cold.

"Jubes, how...how did your parents die?" Marie asked, not trusting her voice or resolve to hold.

Jubilee looked up shocked and pained, her eyes going wide as she looked on her. Marie feared the answer though she felt she knew the truth, having lived a twisted mockery of the memory of it though she knew not how. Thinking of the night past and the visions she'd seen then, she feared the answer so very much thinking of what it could mean.

"They, they were murdered in a robbery. Wouldn't, ya wouldn't think it would ya, but we lived in Bev Hills...never knew we were rich until..." Jubilee whispered, rubbing her eyes with a fist and taking a hard breath.

"You...played hide and seek right?" Marie asked after the silence had gone on too long, Jubilee looking up sharply.

"How did...?" Jubilee asked.

"You hid behind a water heater...until a woman came for you..." Marie said slowly trying to make sense of the nightmare, thinking much of another invasion must have been mixed in.

"Yeah...a cop found me there...a day later. I just kept waiting..." Jubilee cried, unable to finish.

Throwing her arms about her friend and hugging her hard, Marie not knowing if she was trying to comfort or needed it herself as her mind whirled with what was going on, what she feared was happening to her. Yet as painful as it was she felt she had found a reason for just why her friend had been so scared to talk about what had happened to her in the hole, as painful it was to know that truth. Jubilee had lost a home once and nearly again, men crashing in with guns and violence to shatter the sanctity and safety that should be found within those four walls.

"How did you know...?" Jubilee asked in a whisper, her face buried against her friend.

"Because I had the same dream, Jubes...I don't know how, unless..unless my mutation is coming back." Marie whispered, her voice cracking and shattering.

Torn from the warm embrace she looked to Jubilee and found her face stern yet filled with concern. Her hand was taken up, Jubilee holding it between them tightly.

"Don't you go there, don't you go working yourself up girl. See this, two nights you and me we've been spoonin' and fighting over the blankets. We'll talk to Moira later, we'll figure this out. Just you don't go back to being afraid to do this..." Jubilee said, squeezing her hand tight.

"But what if...?" Marie asked, the fear and worry she hadn't known for three years coming back to her all too easily.

"Don't. We'll figure this out, all of us." Jubilee ground out.

Amazed at the belief and trust offered to her, Marie found herself promising herself that much as she held her friend's hand. Wondering and worrying at it, she found herself having to ask another question then that she hoped her friend would have an answer for.

"What am I gonna tell Logan?" Marie asked, Jubilee just smiling.

"Ya just did dipshit." Jubilee managed to chuckle, thrusting her chin to the door.

Looking there, it stood open with a shadow darkening the frame, her eyes wide and her fears and worry crashing against her as he stepped into the light cast from the window. He settled on the edge of the bed, taking her into his arms with a hug that promised just as much as had been spoken moments before. He was slick with chill sweat and she could feel his heart hammering away. Her own worries were forgotten as she thought to the nightmare she had suffered and realised the truth, it hadn't been hers but his. Staring up into his eyes, though no tears could be found they glistened in the dim light, yet to have been shed.

"Nightmare?" Logan asked softly.

"Mondo bad dream..." Marie whispered using her friend's words.

"Might as well go get some air and take a stroll down ta the dock, sun will be up soon enough." Logan replied, rising from his bed to offer a hand.

"Jubes?" Marie asked.

"I don't think I'm getting back to sleep anyway." Jubilee replied with a shrug.

"I'll go make us some coffee, might as well have us a little chit chat down there. You ladies get freshened up and put your faces on, ya both look like shit." Logan whispered.

Walking to the door, he ducked and dodged the pillows thrown at him, looking back at them one last time with a cocky smirk before vanishing into the dark hall. Left alone together on the bed they looked to another critically, a spurt of giggles bursting out.

"Ya really do look like shit Roguey." Jubilee confessed.

"Pot, kettle." Marie argued, rewarded with a juvenile raspberry that was so welcome in that moment.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I never get over how many stars are up there." Jubilee said, lying on her back staring up to the evening sky.

The lake was as glass, Marie toying with another's gift as she took pictures and wondered just how it was people captured those stirring visions she'd seen. Looking to another, she felt a tap on her shoulder and saw Logan there with a booklet in hand.

"Why don't ya let me have a crack at it." Logan said, taking the camera in hand and playing with the settings.

Settling down on the blanket spread out upon the dock, Marie felt a poke to her side and looked back to see Jubilee looking to her. Rolling to her back and looking to the heavens above, though she had seen the splash of stars countless times as a child, the beauty never lost it's magic.

"Roguey?" Jubilee asked softly.

"Yeah Jubes?" Marie replied, daring to find the gods and heros cast in the sky above.

"About all that...can, can you not tell Pete?" Jubilee whispered.

Rolling to her side she looked to her friend, wondering at her words and feeling her stomach grow tight with worry and fret. Staring at the sky if only to avoid meeting her gaze, Marie pinched a toe in a sadistic game of This little Piggy until she relented. Looking to another, one angry and the other amused, she let go of the pinky toe with a playful flick.

"Ya never told him I'm guessin'?" Marie asked.

"I couldn't, ya don't know how much he was blamin' himself after Stryker, worrying about the six of us. Big dumb lug, he was protecting everyone else with Kitty and had the gall to go getting teary eyed apologzin' to for leaving. Idiot." Jubilee whispered.

"Pot...kettle..." Marie replied softly, resting her chin on her friends leg to stare at her.

"I know...shaddup." Jubilee replied quickly, wiping at her eyes.

"Why don't you want him to know?" Marie asked quietly, looking past her friend to see another fussing with a camera with soft muttered threats.

Holding her hand over her eyes and biting her bottom lip, the pain was visible to see on her face as Jubilee struggled with whatever it was that tormented her. Rolling a slipping about, Marie wound her way up to her and settled near, forgetting any fear of her flesh that had been called out of the depths knowing it had no place just then.

"I'm gonna tell him, just...was hard enough dealing with the hole, how am I supposed to tell him? Hey Pete, I was hiding down in the basement as my parents got gunned down in some fucking home invasion, I pissed my fucking pants cause I didn't want to budge even after I heard the front door slam shut. I was curled up against a cement wall for a day wishing it was some fucking nightmare I'd wake up from..." Jubilee started quietly, her voice wailing by the end and her eyes sightlessly staring to the heavens.

The dock bucked and rocked with a sudden weight falling on it, even footsteps falling against the aged planks. Marie looked to see just the person her friend worried over standing there holding his sister in his arms, both with the same sad expression as he settled down next to them. Jubilee refused to meet his gaze, Illyana putting an end to it as she fell into her arms and lifted her up.

"You never need to be afraid to tell me anything Jubilation." Pete said soft and quiet though pained.

"I'm sorry Ju Bee..." Illyana whispered, sniffling and hugging her tight.

Pete wrapped them both up in his arms and hugged them dear and close, Marie joining in sniffling and rubbing her eyes against the stubborn tears. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked to see Logan standing there with the camera in hand, helping her to her feet as they walked off down the dock. Leaving their friends alone to deal with the trial as they were, a family, Marie wandered with the man she knew she had so much to tell and so much to ask.

"Did you know?" Marie asked, regretting it at the sight of the pain in his eyes.

"No, most I knew was that Ro found her with Jeanie, weren't even looking for her, just out doin' some shoppin' way I heard. I figure the only man with an inklin' about it that might have known took it ta the grave. Kid always played it close tot he chest." Logan said softly, stopping to look at the world through the lense though no picture taken.

"I...I think she really needs help Logan, more than I can give her. That, that wasn't a dream Logan, that was some twisted knot of memories." Marie whispered.

"We'll do what we can, and what we can't...well, like she said. We know peeps." Logan whispered, taking her into his arms.

"I think you need help too." Marie nearly cried, struggling for breath.

"Understatement o' the year Darlin', ya...dreamt my damn dream too huh?" Logan asked, kissing her atop her head and saying soft words to her.

"Kookookajoo got screwed..." Marie said and wondered if she had the breath to put voice to it.

"He sure did Darlin', Kuekuatsheu, Wolverine by any other name." Logan replied.

Marie looked up to him with the ghosts of that dream taking her, a voice whispering in her ear the tale of tragic lovers tricked and pulled apart. Hugging him tighter, she swore in that moment she'd never let anything come between them. Not his past, not her mutation, nothing. They had all the time in the world and their whole lives ahead of them, everything else was just some nightmare they had woken from. Hearing the faux shutter and though her eyes were closed seeing a flash of light, she looked to see him holding the camera at arms length, Logan holding her close with a grin.

"I'm not going anywhere, you're not going to be left alone..." Marie swore.

"Funny, was about to say just about the same ta ya." Logan replied, the camera falling against him as he eased her back.

Painted in a splash of red, the dawn broke across the horizon as they kissed, a new day finding them in another's arms with promises uttered. A ragged road stretched before them, their pained pasts behind them, but they'd walk it together.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	19. Chapter 19

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit will be made by this work.

* * *

 

Laying out on the warmed rocky outcrop listening to the lapping waves crash against the shore, Logan stared up to his line and watched it sway to the breeze with an eye to the telltale tugs that would hint at another fish nibbling away. The morning had come and gone as they had walked through the woods together, telling her of his dream the night past. He'd been lost to a forest filled with thorny vines and thickets that clutched and clawed at him as he ran on with his heart hammering away in his chest. Filled with worry and stalked by rage, he had pressed on caring only to find that thing that mattered most, that precious thing that had been lost though he could not put name to it.

The further he ran the worse the land became, the forest floor turned to a muddy mire with smoke hanging in the air, thorny vines of rusted and twisted steel wrapping about him as he tripped and fell. Clawing through the yielding and slick earth he had struggled on, knowing all he longed to see hung just ahead. Forever in the corner of his eye to dance away from his frantic looks something hunted him, a growl not his own heard along with a sickening laugh echoing in his ear as he pressed on. Time had lost its meaning, the crackling report of gunfire sounding in the distance with booming thunder that shattered the land.

Soul weary and ready to let death take him he had found that thing he had looked for, that beacon, a woman laying within the heart of the thicket, her chest torn and blood running in the rain that washed over them both. Her face pale with death she had looked at him with unseeing eyes, changing with every blink as he struggled to see. An avian redheaded beauty one moment, a dark haired dream the next with skin of creamy mocha, then finally a pale skinned woman with emerald eyes staring whose chestnut locks had been streaked white.

Raged had filled him, his claws torn free with a wet shlunk that set his flesh ablaze as molten metal slithered from his skin to envelope them and cast them anew. He'd told her how he'd woken and found his knuckles still healing, the sheets slashed to ribbons. He'd told Marie how he'd retched on the floor thinking what would have happened had she not slept with another that night, how he had laid in his filth with stubborn tears falling wishing the torment would end. She'd taken her hand and pressed it to his cheek, kissing him and whispering words in the nearness between them, that they'd find an answer together.

So lost to thought he hadn't noticed his line tight and taught, taking up his rod and giving a yank as he brought in another catch to string up in the calm waters of some sheltered pool nearby. The shift of a breeze and the snap of a twig told him he wasn't alone, packing up his pole and casting the few writhing worms he had left to the water, the surface splashing as sunfish and rock bass snatched them up.

"Everything alright Yana?" Logan asked, looking off to the tree she hugged as she looked at him through the lens.

A click and the snap of the shutter of her camera before she let it dangle about her neck, she crept out of the woods to step light onto the rocky outcropping. Looking as shy as she had all morning, he thought to brighten her mood and hope to find some of it himself as he climbed to his feet and offered her his hand. Delicate and soft, he held it gently and lead her off into the woods.

"The phone in the cabin won't work, so Piotr and Marie went to find somewhere her phone would, Ju Bee's napping in the hammock." Illyana said quietly, her hand gripping his as she looked up to explain.

"Guess that storm musta knocked down the line, good thing we found out now. Why don't we go for a walk, might just happen on some critters for ya to take a few photos of." Logan offered.

The eagerness in her icy blue eyes and her smile was all he needed in answer, leading her on into the wilderness. They walked in companionable silence, stopping along the way to take pictures of chipmunks and chattering squirrels. A woodpecker hunting grubs was a pleasure for her, a watery eyed deer in the distance a treat. Picking berries from bushes and showing her the wild things she could eat, they lunched in a clearing feasting upon natures bounty, listening to her tell of the times she'd been taken camping with her brother, stories told of mishaps and happy times.

"Shhh..." Logan whispered as he interrupted her telling of a time when a snake had found it's way into her tent.

Pointing off to the distance, a curious face looked on them, Illyana hushing herself with her hands over her mouth to stop her gasp. A vixen and her kits hung at the edge of the clearing, the playful pups yipping and tackling another in their games. Logan held the mothers eyes in his own, easing up and keeping Illyana at his back as he neared. Hackles raised and her tail stiff, the mother stared back with the kits skittering behind her. Falling to a knee, he knelt near and reached out to gently stroke her head with a tender touch behind the ears. She eased and fell low with her belly to the ground, the kits rushing out to sniff and nip at his hand.

"Think they might like some o' yer berries, just hold yer hand out nice and slow, just don't do anything sudden." Logan whispered, his eyes intent on the mother who looked on him.

Needn't being asked twice Illyana fed the pups, smiling as they licked at her fingers and chomped away at the raspberries and blueberries she had been enjoying herself. Clearly enamoured with them, she looked to Logan in askance that he understood, shaking his head against it. The pout was cute, but he wouldn't dare risk her getting bitten or clawed as much as she longed to pet and play with them. With the wind blowing through the boughs of the trees and the yipping of the pups, they sat together in quiet until the mother fell free of the spell of his eyes. Bloodying his hand and racing off to the woods, the family vanished leaving Illyana looking off after them.

"Are you alright Logan?" Illyana asked, the flesh of his hand already knitting itself back though stained fresh in red.

"Yeah, just a scratch. S'why I couldn't let ya gettin' too friendly, cute as they look they're still wild critters." Logan replied, wiping his bloodied knuckles off on his jeans.

"How did you do that?" Illyana asked again, "How do you know so much about the forest?"

Logan thought on the answer and the mystery of it, but as always it eluded him as did much of his life. He thought of the blood and snow, of the howls of beast in the wilderness, the gnawing of teeth and growling that came when he held they eyes of a beast. He never knew fear in those moments, his heart growing even and his breath soft, looking on it as a fellow out in the wilds, a companion drinking at the same watering hole as they ignored their usual roles.

"Can't say, just something that's always come to me when I needed it. Wouldn't be able to name most o' this stuff, just know what tastes good and what's right to eat." Logan confessed, finding himself chuckling then.

Illyana joined in his laughter, climbing to her feet and brushing off her dirty and dusty knees. The day had carried on in their walk, the sun wandering along it's path across the sky with the noonday gone by. Logan found his hand taken up in hers as he looked off to the way they had come. Leading the way back though this time the quiet left too much time for his thoughts to travel off down the darkened trails of his mind.

"Ya ever hear o' Kuekuatsheu?" Logan asked, Illyana just shrugging.

"Why don't I tell ya what I can remember o' it..." Logan replied, the dream of nights before coming back to him with the tale whispered that filled him with a strange longing he couldn't describe.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–-=+=-

The drive had been a wondrous way to beat the sweltering heat that had settled in with the sun hanging high overhead. Leaning against the door with her hair whipping in the wind, now and again she'd looked to her cell to find it still showing not a bar, wondering just how far they'd have to drive to find even some analog service. That the cabin line had been dead had been worrying, visions of all sort filling her until a strong hand had fallen on her shoulder. Sitting at the wheel with his eyes lost to the road ahead, Pete sat in comfortable quiet with the radio playing some country mixed in with classic rock.

The logging road had caught them by surprise, Pete throwing the truck into four wheel drive and asking her to buckle up. He worked the gears and the clutch with familiar ease, climbing up the overgrown slope of some hill with dreams of grandeur to be a mountain, jostled and bumped along as the tires fell in ruts and rolled over rocks. Breaking out into some clearing at the top, the vision had been worth the shaky legs when she had climbed out, the lake easy to spot sitting alone in the verdant green of the forest.

"Any service?" Pete asked.

Finding her phone with a couple bars, Marie gave a nod though she could find no cheer at their success as she still dreaded the call. Scrolling down to the very bottom of the list, her thumb lingered over the call button with as much worry as she had known a night that seemed a lifetime ago. A shadow fell over her, looking to see Pete standing there with caring eyes and a smile offered.

"We can wait until you're ready, enjoy the view some more perhaps?" Pete said, easily looking over her to the vista.

"Ah hell, time ta stop bein' a chicken shit." Marie growled, clawing at the screen and pressing the phone to her ear as she listened to the ringing.

A hasty hug given, Pete walked off to the truck to lean against the bumper with his arms crossed, giving her privacy yet staying near should she need him she figured. Ever dependable, she smiled at him before laying down to stare up to at the sky as she waited.

"Xavier's Daycare. What's up Marie?" Bobby drake answered.

Of all the people to answer it had to be someone she knew, of everyone it had to be him, Marie felt her resolve faltering as she bit her lip. In the background she could hear Theresa yelling wondering just where they were, knowing the number she had now was just for the faculty phones.

"Just, just wanted to talk to Moira if she's available..." Marie asked, hoping her wavering voice didn't carry so easily.

"Uh yeah...let me see if I can figure this out, huh...is this, no. Hey Theresa, how do ya transfer a call?" Bobby asked, Marie hoping he wouldn't some how find a way to hang up on her after she had found her nerve.

"Just give it here Bobby. Hi Marie, who did you want to talk to?" Theresa asked, sounding entirely business that had her so much like the teacher she was destined to be.

"Moira, just, just curious about my test results." Marie replied, pursing her lips and hoping no more questions would come.

"Of course, just a sec...Sam, get back in your chair this moment and keep watchin' the movie, next one out and it'll be a pop quiz!" Theresa yelled, Marie taking the phone away with a wince.

"Sorry...I got a little carried away, I'll just put you on hold while I transfer ya. Call back if she doesn't pick up, woman can get carried away in her work." Theresa replied, a click heard followed by some painful music picked out of some best of album most likely.

"Moira here, interrupting my coffee break ye are." Moira barked into the phone though sounding breathless.

"Hi Moira, it's Marie...did, did you find anything?" Marie asked, forestalling telling anything yet hoping there might be an explanation at hand.

"Fit as a fiddle just as I thought, picture o' health. As far as that bit o' muckity muck, everything else just looks right as rain lass, X-factor inhibited just like any o' the few patients I've seen." Moira replied, Marie sure she heard a zipper drawn in the background with a muffled hiss.

"You're, you're sure? Moira, I...I've been having dreams, dreams that weren't mine." Marie confessed, the phone going quiet enough to almost hear the whispered question in the background.

"What do ye mean by that lass?" Moira asked, the carefree tone of her voice drained.

"I, I had been sleeping with Jubilee and Logan..." Marie started, a sputtered gasp heard that left her cheeks burning.

"Not like that, at least not...aw hell Moira git yer mind outta the gutter!" Marie yelled, suddenly angry yet amused.

"Sorry Marie, just start from the beginning. As for ye Sean, if yur nea going to leave then ye can get me a fresh cup of coffee." Moira said, her voice quieted with the phone taken away to yell to another.

"Coffee break huh?" Marie asked with a giggle she couldn't hold.

"Yes, and ye interrupted it so ye might as well get ta tellin' me so I can get to figuring this out, and be sure to be eatin' well cause the first bit o' business when ye get back will be some more blood work." Moira growled.

Telling of everything that had happened, of the dreams and of everything else, Moira asked questions and for clarifications. Was everyone well, what was she wearing then, and how she had felt? The flurry of fingers over keys easily heard as the lady Doctor filled out notes. Did she feel anything when touching another? Marie had to confess she hadn't felt a thing in her waking hours since aside from a gnawing worry eating away at her gut at times.

"Alright Lass, to start with I've treated a few hypochondriacs in m'day and though I believe you, the first thing I'll be tellin' ye is to nea worry yurself to death. Tonight I'll ask ye to bunk with another and see if it happens again though I do be biddin' ye both some better dreams than ye've been having." Moira started.

"I, I guess that' means Jubilee again. Logan...he's been having..." Marie started.

"Yes, nightmares and odd dreams on occasion. Daft fool, maybe now he'll talk ta that friend o' mine. Get the silly bugger to start keepin' a diary when he wakes, I dunna care if he's dreamin' about ye in nea a thing, I want to know what's going on in that head o' his." Moira replied, cutting her off.

"I will, and I hope that's all he's dreaming about..." Marie said with a tease finding her voice, the older woman's brisk manner helping relieve her worries.

"Now ye be sure to keep notes o' everything ya do between now and then, I'll give ye a call tomorrow after I go shake every tree and call every person I can think o' that had anything to do with that. Thank ye for telling me this too, I'll have to call my patients and ask them all if they've been having anything similar, get me some blood samples sent in too. Ye be a good girl now, I'm owed me coffee break." Moira replied.

"Wait...uh, I'll have to call you. The line to the cabin's dead, we're going to call the owners next to tell them. You wouldn't believe what we had to do to get some signal." Marie hastily added before she could hang up.

"Alright then, ye call me and I'll be hopin' to have a bit of good news for ye. Take care o' yuirself and everyone else." Moira said, the phone cut to silence.

Getting to her feet she looked about for Pete ready to lend him her phone when she found he was no longer at the truck. Thinking to call for him, instead she wandered about with her steps light, finding him off on some weathered log with his eyes on some tiny little box in hand. With her eyes wide as she recognized the case for what it was, she announced herself with a sharp breath, Pete looking up in surprise.

"An anniversary gift?" Marie asked, rushing down to settle on the log with him.

"Not quite..." Pete replied, handing the box off reverently.

Ever more curious now as she held it, she opened it ever so carefully to find a diamond ring inside of gleaming gold. The gem had a hint of yellow to it, dazzling as it caught the light, beautiful sapphires set aside it in a pair. Threaded through it sturdy chain of gold that snaked about the box, she found herself too speechless to ask as she looked to Pete for answers.

"I was going to wait, have Logan and yourself distract Illyana for me so I could cook Jubilation dinner and then find this hill that overlooks the lake. A few days from now the moon should be full, when it's on the horizon it looks like you could reach out and touch it." Pete started.

Holding her tongue, Marie passed the box back off to him and found his hand, taking it as he looked on down to the ring with sadness that worried her. Giving a squeeze, she longed to ask him just what was so wrong, but she couldn't find her breath as her heart started to hammer away.

"I...don't think I can wait now. I never knew, I only knew that she was an orphan. I can't do anything to undo her loss, but...but I can do this." Pete said, his lips twisted and eyes spilling with tears.

Wrapping her arms about him, she hushed him and held him tight easily joining in having lived the truth of that loss herself. Ever among the strongest and gentlest men she knew, her heart twisted in a bittersweet torment.

"But...I can give her a family again, parents and a sister, I can give her that at least...if she'll have us." Pete whispered.

"You really are a big dumb lug aren't you..?" Marie asked happily though sniffles found her and her voice struggled past her tight throat.

"She wouldn't have me any other way." Pete replied, snapping the case shut and holding it tight.

"I just got one condition for ya now, ya let us all be there when you ask her. I want to see our damn grease monkey looking straight girly." Marie said, her hand held for him to take as they swore.

"Maybe once we're done sounding like we watched a soap opera we can call that old couple about the landline to get someone out here to get it fixed, just might be some announcements to make." Marie added, the pair having a laugh as they looked on the world in a new light finding the day suddenly so much brighter.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Carrying Illyana atop his shoulders, her feet long since grown tired after their trek, Logan walked up to the cabin to find the truck still gone and Jubilee slumbering away in the hammock with a squirrel enjoying some of her honey roasted almonds. Illyana needn't be asked, her camera taken up to snap away with abandon. The pilfering squirrel just looked up once before nibbling away again. Playing at the edges of his senses, Logan heard the first hint of the truck, hoping to hear some good news soon. Crouching low, he let his burden free to see how close she could creep to the squirrel before it ran off.

"Awww!" Illyana pouted, Jubilee roused from her nap to look up groggily.

"What's up Yana?" Jubilee asked with a yawn.

"Logan took me for a walk, we saw a family of foxes but I didn't get any pictures. But look, you had a squirrel on you." Illyana chirped away happily showing all the pictures she had taken starting with the most recent.

"Ew..guess ya can have these ya fluffy tailed rat!" Jubilee yelled to the forest, throwing the last of the almonds away.

"They're cute!" Illyana argued.

"Pfft, they're little crap factories that'll gnaw and chew away at anything. Don't you remember that family that was hiding in the shop walls?" Jubilee asked, an imitation of Logan's eyebrow raised.

"But they babies were so cute!" Illyana cried gleefully at the memory.

"...I'll give you that, but heck Yana even baby crocs are cute and they just grow up to be luggage with attitude." Jubilee conceded stubbornly.

Leaving them to their important debate, Logan wandered in to the cabin and checked the phone, sure enough finding it dead. Trying a light, he was glad to find the power still on as he walked off to the fridge to find a couple of those raspberry beers and a couple bottles of water. Tossing water to Yana and a beer to Jubilee, he pounded back his water before enjoying his first sip of the strangest damn brew he'd yet had.

"Told ya they were good, cheers." Jubilee said, raising hers in toast.

"This from the girl that swears by deep fried candy bars, but I'll admit they ain't bad." Logan said, settling down in a chair to wait.

The truck came rolling on into the drive nearly a quarter hour later, Marie stepping out to find her way into his arms as Pete walked off to the hammock to offer a couple of chaste kisses to both ladies in his life, one upon the lips and the other on her cheek. Looking to his own love, he found her plastered with a dumb grin and staring off at Pete who just gave her a wink. Wondering at it, he was stalled as she turned to take his lips in her own with much more passion that he had expected after the call she had gone off to make.

"Don't know where that came from, but I approve." Logan said, grinning up at her and holding her close.

"Ya might wanna take notes mister, Yana git yer butt over here now missy." Marie said, calling their young friend over and then giving a nod off to Pete and Jubilee.

"Jubilation?" Pete asked, his lady love finding her way to sit at the edge of the hammock at the seriousness he expressed.

"Yeah Petey?" Jubilee asked.

Wondering at the show and Marie's rapt attention as her hand found his with her other taking Illyana's, Logan found his first inkling notion as he saw Pete fall to a knee and reach into a pocket. Both his brows climbed high, looking again to Marie who sat lost to the moment with Illyana's eyes wide as saucers and her cheeks burning red.

"I've come to know you as one I trust above all others, to love you as both family and as the sole woman who holds my heart. I've come to know yours hasn't been an easy life, yet you still manage to find a smile for me and most others, to always face the day with happiness in your heart and a longing to help others when they need it." Pete started, Jubilee silent as she looked down at him.

"I've come to realize it's hard to face the day when you're not by my side as I wake, that I could never imagine a time when I haven't been able to say those words I always strive to say to you so often though they'll never grow meaningless. I am sad I will never get to know the people who welcomed you to my world you, but I freely give you the people who welcomed me into yours. Jubilation Lee, will you marry me?" Pete asked softly, opening the box to show the ring inside.

Logan joined his own love then with a dumb grin finding him, leaning to kiss her as he kept an eye on the pair before them. Jubilee reached out to touch the ring with shaky fingers that were taken up. Guided to the ring by Pete she trailed along it and the gold chain, easily smiling with her eyes spilling freely as she nodded away again and again.

Plucked from the silk lining, the chain fell free to lay beneath, Pete slipping the ring to its rightful place. Cupping her cheek as he leaned in to kiss her, they were lead on by their love with the embrace lasting so very long until they broke breathing hard.

"Yes, yes you big dumb lug, I'll marry you. You, you don't know how happy ya just made me." Jubilee said as she dabbed at her teary eyes.

"Of course I do Jubilation, because you made me just as happy." Pete said, his lips finding hers again for another passionate play.

Joining in, Logan strove to not be outdone, Marie taking up his head in her hands to claw at his wild hair. Throughout it all Illyana watched not once grumbling or grousing at the affections of others put on display, knowing she had gotten something she had wanted for so long this day, a sister.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	20. Chapter 20

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Laying in bed alone with the new day streaming in through the shades, Marie struggled to remember her dreams from the night before but for the life of her couldn't recall a snatch nor snippet. That she hadn't been awoken by nightmares or twisted memories though had her feeling blessed, rolling over and wrapping the blankets about her daring to find a few more minutes of sleep when a knocking came at the door.

"Who is it?" Marie asked with a yawn, running a hand through her sleep tussled hair.

"Ju Bee want's to know if you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?" Illyana asked from beyond the door.

"Yes please." Marie replied, figuring sleep was useless now as she climbed from bed.

The shower was hot, wondering then if she was the first to have hers or the last, caring not as she scrubbed and cleaned hastily hoping it would last. Tying off her hair in a pony tail and wrapping her robe about, she found her way to the kitchen to see Jubilee a veritable flurry at the stove flipping bacon and working at sausages between tending to the pancakes in a cast iron skillet. Watching her with a silly grin, Marie imagined just why Jubilee looked so merry this morn.

"Ya look positively domestic." Marie teased, a raspberry blown back at her.

"Phones still out, boys went ta go do a grocery run for a few things for tonight's din din. Oh and I think Logan took your phone so Moira can text ya whatever skinny she's dug up, we totally didn't wanna wake ya up since ya were rocking Sleepin' Beauty with bed head." Jubilee rambled, stealing a piece of bacon to give to Illyana as reward for her help.

Admitting how much a good night sleep felt, Marie smiled and was about to fetch a cup of coffee when one found its way to her. Having her first sip, she let a blissful sigh free and watched the scene before her, future sister-in-laws giggling and gabbing to another so carefree.

"So Missus Rasputin to be, when are you going to tell everyone?" Marie asked, imagining Kitty's reaction among others.

Jubilee turned to face her, plating a pancake with a few strips of bacon and a single sausage, setting it down before finding her way to a chair. A glance to Illyana bore conspiratorial overtones, the younger of the pair just nodding twice with a smile.

"Well, we gotta tell the parents first, but I can't bear to tell them something like that over the phone." Jubilee started.

"Huh? Ya mean you're gonna wait to tell them in person?" Marie asked, swiping at some of the maple syrup with her sausage to nibble away at.

"Well...apparently..." Jubilee said, looking to Illyana again who just was smiling away with her feet kicking under her chair.

"Piotr's going to let me do it just this once!" Illyana announced.

Marie looked from Jubilee to Illyana, wondering at what was going on between the two when understanding dawned on her. Swallowing her mouthful and washing it down with a cup of coffee, she was about to start her flurry of questions when Jubilee stalled her with a raised finger asking for quiet.

"Well since Pete's not here, and little Yana there wouldn't let me finish," Jubilee said, eyeing her younger sister to be with mock sternness, "I guess I get to offer ya a trip to Montana for the rest of our vacation so we can make our announcement."

"You, you mean we're going to...?" Marie asked, her voice lost in sheer wonder.

"Yep, pipsqueak is gonna get to show off and take us off to the folks. Course...I've only talked to, ahem, Mom on the phone. So like, it's the first time for a face to face. So please say you'll come!" Jubilee asked, her voice trailing to sheer plaintive.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Jubes." Marie replied.

"You're a lifesaver Roguey." Jubilee said in relief, ambling off for some abused cup of coffee with more sugar in it than was healthy.

"Ya nervous?" Marie asked.

"I couldn't even tell ya, it's not like I've had a normal life, not that any of us have. I'm still tryin' to wrap my head around it, ya know. Anyways enough of me, how are you and rough and rugged doing huh?" Jubilee asked, turning the tables.

"Other than our current dilemma, we're good. We both got our problems, but we're gonna be there for each other ta help, no matter how stubborn we both can be." Marie replied, fiddling with her bacon as she spoke.

"Good. Ya need any help just ask, I owe ya both big after...ya know..." Jubilee said, her eyes drifting back to the stove looking for a distraction.

"I think we all have alotta baggage we gotta work through, as Logan said, I might just have ta go barkin' up some trees to see if anyone else is bottlin' up stuff they shouldn't be." Marie replied with one last sip of her coffee.

"Why do I get the feelin' I'm seeing someone with a pad o' paper and a sofa in my future." Jubilee grumbled.

"If it helps, Logan agreed ta start keepin' a dream diary and see a friend o' Moira's too." Marie confessed with a small smile.

"Actually...that, uh...kinda does. Wow, huh. Did you have to do any ahem, special favours to get him to agree to that?" Jubilee asked bewildered.

"Git yer mind outta the gutter, we got Yana here." Marie growled.

Looking to the younger girl in question, she returned their looks with curious bafflement as she munched away on her pancakes. Breaking into giggles, they spent the rest of their morn finishing off the coffee and cleaning up the kitchen, chatting amongst themselves and teasing another whenever the opportunity presented itself.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Think yer folks would like this?" Logan asked holding up a bottle of wine.

"Yes, I'm sure they'd appreciate it very much." Pete said, once again turning his gaze to the assorted bottles of champagne and sparkling wines.

"Ya nervous, ya know, tellin' your folks?" Logan asked, wandering his way off to bottles of whiskey and browsing.

"Only because Mamma will be asking about grandchildren." Pete replied, comparing two bottles.

"Heh, I wonder if Jubes knows what she's in for tomorrow." Logan chuckled, adding a bottle of whiskey to his basket before wandering off to the chilled beers.

"As I understand, Mamma had been asking her time and again about if a ring had found it's way to her finger yet. I think she has an inkling, though she always said it was nice that it seemed she was approved of." Pete called, smiling to himself as he gave up and put both bottles in his own basket.

"You want kids?" Logan asked, browsing the from the English ales off to the German pilsners.

"Eventually." Pete replied, wandering up to browse himself.

"What about the business that gets ya there?" Logan asked with a smirk, a blush upon Pete his answer as his friend did his best to ignore the question.

"Between you and me, I think you and Jubes would make some damn fine folks yourselves. Though I see ya in the role o' Mister Mom, no offense." Logan added.

"Thank you, that does me a lot to me Logan. When that day does come, I can think of no better Godfather than you." Pete replied, a hand landing on his friends shoulder to give a pat.

Logan looked up surprised, disbelief writ upon his face that settled on into a smile with his eyes distant. Though holding Pete as his best friend for years, in that moment the trust between them was proven again anew that left him feeling wholly honoured and humbled all at the same time. Reaching his own hand up to Pete's shoulder, Logan returned the gesture in kind as they stood staring at beers in amicable silence for a time.

"Likewise Pete, that means a lot to me too." Logan said after a time.

Feeling a phone rumbling away in his back pocket, Logan pulled it out for a look, Maries that he had taken before to find a string of texts piling up all from Moira. Fighting the urge to look at them, he excused himself to pay for his purchases and wander off to the parking lot to find some quiet corner to make a call from his own phone. Picked up after the first ring, Moira greeted him in her usual manner.

"What are ye tryin' tae weasel out o' me Mister Logan?" Moira asked.

"Good news or bad news?" Logan asked, realizing he was holding his breath as he waited.

"Business or pleasure?" Moira challenged.

"What?" Logan asked confused.

"Why ye wanna know ya daft fool, this as the assistant Headmaster or as a worried boyfriend?" Moira asked, a loud sip of coffee heard along with some rattling of keys at a computer.

"Just what the heck kind o' gossip is goin' on around there." Logan asked though he found himself smirking.

"Just about the same as I expect from my 'coffee breaks'." Moira chuckled with her gruff demeanour softening.

"Worried boyfriend then ya harpy." Logan barked back.

"Her X-factor is mostly inhibited, there was a subtle difference compared to the patient's records I had from two years ago, so slight I missed it. Good or bad, I will nae know until I get the blood samples of those same patients to run through. My conclusion is that it takes much longer with skin to skin contact for it to happen, whether she is just settin' up a bit o' contact telepathy or drainin' memories and mutations I cannae say." Moira explained all the more clinically.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Logan asked, biting that bullet.

"Time will tell, I've already made some discrete calls for meetings with Mister McCoy and the younger Worthington to talk privately about this. Nae to be downplayin' this for Marie, but if I be finding a similar X-factor in my previous patients this may just have a bigger impact on everyone that took that damnable bit of muckity muck." Moira carried on.

"Have you told Ororo about this?" Logan asked, the implications striking him instantly.

"Yes, and she already has a team o' yuir X-men off tryin' to find out just where he got off tae if our worst fears comes to pass." Moira assured.

"Just tell them to be careful, we still have some business to take care of but I think we'll be callin' our vacation short. If you can't get a hold of us by phone, as of tomorrow just call the Rasputin's." Logan said, running a hand through his hair and letting a growl of frustration free.

"Pete and Illyana's parents, what are ye doin' going there for, and just how are ye gettin' there?" Moira asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, thanks Moira, give everyone our best." Logan said, hanging up the phone without waiting for any further questions.

Shaking his head to clear the whirlwind of thoughts, trying to find the good news in it all and pushing aside the darker implications, he looked up to find Pete standing by the truck making a call himself. Even without his sharp senses he could tell just by his friends posture who he was talking to, always amazed at how a call to his mother stripped the years of maturity from his friend to leave him looking like a young boy. Walking up and throwing his purchases in with the rest of the groceries they had bought, he stood watching and listening in.

"Yes Mamma, no Mamma we'll be careful so no one sees. Tomorrow, I'll ask if they want to be there for breakfast. Okay, okay I'll tell them we'll be there for breakfast. No Jubilation isn't here, sorry Mamma, yes Mamma we're still dating." Pete carried on with his side of the conversation, holding a hand to the phone to let out a weary sigh.

Wearing a grin and chuckling at the sight, Logan watched and painted a picture of the Matron of the Rasputin household that he'd hold up against the reality come tomorrow morning it seemed.

"Yes, we're bringing Logan and Marie. Marie is a friend, yes Mamma. They're dating, I'll tell them that none of that goes on in the house...Mamma that's not what the barn is for! Mamma I didn't need to know that...!" Pete carried on, his voice raised at the end and his face bright red when his jaw fell to hang open in silence.

"Yer mother dearest just tell ya she used ta go for a roll in the hay?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Mamma, I love you but I have to go. We'll see you tomorrow. Tell Pappa I love him. Goodbye." Pete said quietly, hanging up the phone before falling to into a squat with his hands covering his face.

"Want ta get a brew and a bite before we head back?" Logan asked, offering his hand to help his friend up.

"Yes, yes I could. You can drive back, I need to forget that my Mamma just told me I was conceived in the hayloft." Pete said sullenly.

Breaking out into laughter, Logan slapped his friend hard on the back and guided him off to the shotgun seat. Climbing in and bringing the truck to life, they headed off to the local bar and grill in the one horse town they had found backtracking their way to civilization so they could enjoy their last night at the cabin in high spirits. Intent on wiling it away with friends, food and drink.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Run away!" Marie yelled at the top of her lungs, taking Yana into her arms and kicking the door open.

"What?" Jubilee asked as she stepped out of her bedroom.

Catching a movement from the corner of her eye, she turned to look at a sight that had her freeze in place and stare into the beady eyes of a skunk with it's butt raised. Too nervous to even move her head, she looked to the door and saw both Marie and Illyana staring at her from a very safe distance away.

"Don't move!" Marie whispered though more easily read from her lips.

"No, really?!" Jubilee mouthed in reply.

Looking back to the intruder, it had lowered it's behind and waddled back to a wall to stare her down. Caught in a stand off that neither could win, she started wondering just how in the heck it had gotten into the cabin in the first place. The rusty creak of the door rattled away as it was propped open, the skun looking off to it before looking back to Jubilee.

"Look Pepe, there's a nice skunk striped lady that away." Jubilee whispered, daring to turn her head enough to find Marie glaring at her.

"Here I am tryin' to help ya Lee, I should just leave ya." Marie whispered back.

"It's kinda cute." Illyana remarked, laying out some nuts leading off from the door.

"We have got to work on your definition of cute Yana." Jubilee whispered.

Watching it waddling off towards the door to nibble away at one of the nuts, Jubilee waited until the most dangerous butt she'd seen in her life finally passed the frame before racing into one of the bedrooms to make her escape out the window. Rallying with her friends a safe distance away, they watched the skunk finally find it's fill before vanishing into the forest.

"Ya think there are any more in there?" Marie asked with a glance to the cabin.

"You wanna go check?" Jubilee asked.

"Not it!" Illyana said, beating them both.

"We weren't even, you little sneak." Jubilee grumbled.

"Not it!" Marie chorused.

"Well if you think I'm goin' on in there, I got news for ya." Jubilee growled, glaring them both down.

"I left the stove on, I was boiling a kettle for tea." Marie confessed.

"You...oooo...fine! But if I get sprayed I'm coming out Scarface with the bugger so you can meet my little friend." Jubilee grumbled as she stalked off to the cabin, warily walking in.

A few minutes later Jubilee came out smelling just as she had left, though carrying two cups of hot cocoa and one cup of tea. Passing them off, they wandered off down to the rocky shore to admire the view.

"Totally see why the guys like doing this, lets you just step outta yourself and just gain some perspective." Jubilee remarked after a while.

"It surely lets you step back to do some thinking." Marie added.

"How do ya think everyone is doin' back at the homestead?" Jubilee asked, finding a rock to throw off into the lake.

"Theresa and Bobby didn't have much to say, same for Moira. Guess the usual. I think I'm gonna have ta be callin' Layla tomorrow to find out how she's doin', her and Abby both." Marie replied.

"Be sure to dig for some gossip about whether Bobby and her are havin' some cuddle time yet." Jubilee chuckled.

"I can't even remember if I told her he's an ex, I should tell her so it's not awkward later on." Marie said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of cuddle time, have you and Logan been gettin' any?" Jubilee asked quietly, a look thrown to Illyana walking off in the distance rock hunting.

"That sounds like a loaded question." Marie replied just as quiet.

"Hey, I just meant have ya been ya know, intimate. Not the kind that would have ya needin' to go loaded for bear." Jubilee teased.

"Well, after dinner yesterday Logan did give me one hell o' a back massage." Marie replied.

"Was it any better than the front massage I saw him givin' ya down on the dock." Jubilee asked with a grin.

"Jubes!" Marie hissed, looking off to Illyana again though she felt herself blushing.

"Heh, your voice says no, your face says maybe. Seein' what that man can do with his hands on his Harley has me figurin' just what he can do for the other lady love in his life." Jubilee teased.

"Other?" Marie asked, her heart skipping a beat.

"Yeah, her names Veronica. Don't worry though, I don't think she's the jealous type." Jubilee carried on with a hint of a smile shown over the rim of her mug.

"Who's Veronica!" Marie demanded, though understanding dawned on her a moment later. "You mean his bike! Not cool Jubes."

"But so worth it just for the look on your face, I totally couldn't resist the day I caught him talkin' to his bike. Wind musta been favouring me that day." Jubilee chuckled.

"So Logan's good with his hands?" Marie asked after a few moments to collect herself.

"You tell me." Jubilee said with a wink.

Enjoying an indulgent smile at the memory of her first night down at the dock, she knew she didn't have to. Finishing the last sip of her tea, she set the mug down and laid down on the warm rocks to stare up at the cloudy sky. Wondering just when the gents would be back, she turned to look to Jubilee and caught her staring after Illyana again in a way she had caught her doing time and again when she surely thought no one was watching.

"You looking forward to having a little sister?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, been thinkin' of her for that way for a good while now, but it'll nice to be making it official. Having someone to call Mom and Dad again, to go for Christmas and have dinners at and all that stuff...I've missed out on." Jubilee replied with her gaze still on Illyana.

"I know how ya feel." Marie replied wistfully.

Jubilee turned to look to her, her hand reaching out for them to embrace in a simple gesture that spoke volumes. Marie looked to the touch and tightened her grip fearing that she might not be able to enjoy something so meaningful.

"Not like we were buds or nothing back in the day, but I knew we both had one thing in common bein' runaways for different reasons. What's the four double one on your folks if ya don't mind me asking." Jubilee inquired with a kind smile.

"Even if I did I think I'd owe ya for what I saw by accident, but I don't mind Jubes. I got over it a long time ago, when it happened...hurting Cody, finding out in that horrible way. Things around the house were bad, so I ran. Couple of years back I called a cousin, he was a bit surprised to hear me call actually." Marie started.

"Surprised, oh hey it's been ages, or surprised why the hell are you phonin' me?" Jubilee asked.

"Been ages. He was someone safe I could call about it. After catching up I bit the bullet and asked him about my parents, well...he got quiet about that time. Long story short, I don't have any parents anymore, but I got at least one cousin who told me to stop on by if I'm ever back down in Merdian." Marie finished, surprised to feet her eyes a touch misty thinking she still had one family member left to her.

"Shitty to hear about the folks, but nice on your cuz. You ever thinkin' o' paying him a visit?" Jubilee asked.

"Someday, just not ready yet. I've made sure to stay in touch though, nothing crazy, just phoning on Christmas and birthdays. But I really think I have all the family I need, I'm really looking forward to Christmas this year after finding that album in the office." Marie said, smiling at the memory of so many happy images captured.

"Pfft, it's all about Halloween." Jubilee remarked.

"Why does that not surprise me." Marie chuckled.

"Free candy and costumes, what's not to love." Jubilee giggled.

Letting a comfortable quiet fall between them, Illyana joined after a time and sat between them pointing off to curious clouds and birds flitting through the sky. With the sun hanging low on the horizon the distant sound of a truck winding it's way through the wooded lands heralded the return of their beaus and one wayward brother. Waiting for them where they were, they were joined a short time after the slamming of truck doors broke the quiet.

"Who wants dinner?" Logan asked, carrying a bundle of wood in one hand and a grocery bag in the other.

"What's cookin'?" Jubilee asked, Illyana already on her feet peeking into the bag Piotr carried.

"Hot dogs!" Illyana cheered, pulling a package out.

"Figured we'd finish this trip in style, with a good ol' wiener roast and s'mores for dessert." Logan chuckled, throwing the wood down and passing off the bag of groceries.

"Where are we gonna cook 'em?" Marie asked, glancing about.

"Here looks plenty good enough, hey sparky, got a light?" Logan asked.

With the gents fixing up the fire pit with found stones and kindling, the ladies wandered off through the woods looking for sticks with Illyana having say over every last one of them. Pointing her finger in a pantomime pistol Jubilee lit the fire with a purple puff of glowing light that erupted with a loud snap. Skewering their hot dogs, dinner was served with banter over the results, some eating straight from the stick while others enjoyed theirs on toasted buns warmed on the rocky ring.

"Well I guess if Yana gets to show off tomorrow I might as well get my turn tonight." Jubilee said some time later, licking the last of her chocolate from her fingers.

Watching her wander off down to the dock, Marie settled against Logan to enjoy the show, catching an eager Illyana siting with her brother. Nothing happened for a time, Jubilee standing down at the edge of the dock with the evening sky unfolding above her. Content in his arms though, she didn't care how long it took. The first trailing spark of green raced into the night sky to burst with a crackling bang, joined by purples and pinks and blues. Twirling together like birds in flight, they burst one after the other in a dazzling display that was filled with whimsy and mischief.

"Feel up for a repeat performance?" Logan whispered with allusions to another amorous night.

"Did you have to ask?" Marie replied, rolling in his arms to place the first of many a kiss under the sparkling sky.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Marie woke with the dream still fresh in her mind, hands roaming her flesh and finding those places that tickled and teased her so intimately. Butterfly kisses trailed up her spine, the sheets tangling about them as they wrestled in the throes of their passion. Her eyes fluttered open to look upon the man she loved, the only she'd let caress her, a face she knew though caring for in a very different way, big gentle Pete. Her face flushed and her breath coming ragged, she looked to her friend and found her still fast asleep in the depths of her dream with the occasional mewling whimper heard.

"Sweet dreams Jubes." Marie whispered, easing out of bed and finding her robe.

She felt relieved, that whatever was happening wasn't as horrid a curse as she had before, that so far it seemed a curious dreaming of another's dreams as she lay next to them. Finding the door to the cabin open, she walked out to find another awake then smoking a cigar with his eyes lost to the moon. Logan paid her no heed, though he surely knew she was there as she settled down in the chair next to him, his hand finding hers so easily. The silence was comfortable, the night filled with the songs of night birds and the concert of crickets playing, the lapping of waves down at the lake and the cry of a loon.

"Nice night huh?" Marie asked quietly.

"Yep." Logan replied, his fingers twisting through hers as he clasped her hand in his.

She wondered what had him out at such an hour, the new day still young with the night still stretching onward to the dawn. Though there was a sadness to him that she hadn't expected to find, knowing his nights past to have been filled with fear and pain, instead he sat with almost a serenity to him as he looked on to the heavens. His hand was warm in hers, his touch gentle as his thumb trailed circles against hers.

"Are you alright Logan?" Marie asked finally.

Taking a pull of his cigar with a thoughtful look, he rest the rolled tobacco in the ashtray nearby and let the smoky breath free. She couldn't help herself taking a heady breath of it, savouring it so strangely intimate.

"Don't rightly know Darlin', keep tryin' to remember something I feels important but I just can't find it." Logan said softly in reply.

Something about his calm unnerved her, climbing to her feet and standing before him with their hands still held, the light of the moon shining in his eyes as she looked to Logan. Whether the intimate moment she counted herself blessed to have bore witness too or the dream filled with feelings though not her own ones she could relate too all so well, Marie found herself longing to find brightness in the moment and she longed to share that with her love.

"Lets go for a walk hun." Marie said softly, tugging at him until he found his way to his feet.

"Where we going?" Logan asked, snatching his stub of a cigar before following after her.

"To find a hill that you could reach out and touch the moon from." Marie said grinning at the memory of a moment she had shared the day before.

A glance showed her the curious expression Logan had, wondering just how the single arching of an eyebrow with a look of disbelief could look so damned sexy. Daring to shrug it off for then, she lead the way wandering down all the trails cut into the brush along the hill that hung over the lake. In places rocky clefts dropped off with trees hugging against them valiantly defiant with their branches reaching for the sky. Lost to visions of her friends standing silhouetted against the moon, longing to find that very place, Marie cried out as she felt herself tumbling towards the earth with her toe caught on a creeping vine.

"Easy there Mare, I got ya." Logan said, holding her in his arms having caught her.

Eased to the forest floor, she looked up to him and only saw his shadow against the night sky, wondering just what it was he saw in her eyes as they looked so longingly for his. Her answer came as he laid gently overtop her, his breath mingling with hers as their lips hovered near another. The kisses that came were gentle and careful, exploring her slowly and savouring her it seemed.

"What brought that on..." Marie asked breathlessly as their lips parted.

"I need a reason ta kiss ya?" Logan asked softly with a playfulness finding his voice.

A chaste kiss her answer, she urged him over and sat atop him looking deeply into his eyes, finding the sadness still lingering in his gaze. Trailing a finger down along his jaw to his rest a thumb against his chin, she parted his lips and kissed him again seeking to dispel the dour mood that seemed to hang over him.

"Ya never need a reason..." Marie whispered in their nearness, settling down in his embrace to stare off into the dark woodlands.

"Ya have any dreams tonight?" Logan asked after a while, his fingers stroking and teasing her hair.

Blushing again at the memory of her borrowed dream, she caught him looking to her curiously then, her cheeks going even redder. Her heart started pattering away, thinking of the dream though with the face that should have met her in that moment that had shattered the illusion. Even as she laid in his arms feeling content and cozy, the dream she had shared brought back her fears wondering just how long she'd be able to enjoy moments such as this.

"Logan?" Marie asked, biting her bottom lip in indecision.

"Marie?" Logan asked, his hand reaching to gently stroke her cheek and to run a thumb down to the tip of her chin.

"You said you'd follow my lead?" Marie asked feeling nervous, her hand reaching into the pocket of her robe and finding just what she had left there just incase.

"To hell and back Darlin', just as long as ya don't got any worries ya figure ya might go regrettin'." Logan said, his moonlit eyes earnest.

"Then, then I want to, to know you like in my books. I want have as many of these moments as we can incase, incase my powers are coming back. Incase we don't have all the time in the world. Logan, I want you to make love to me." Marie said, stumbling at times to find just the words she longed to say.

Staring into her eyes, she caught herself reflected in them as he looked to her in searching, nodding her ascent as he reached up to ease the edges of her robe from her shoulders. His hands were gentle, slow and deliberate as he revealed her to the night and looked on her in appreciation and admiration. Worshipping her with his touch, she clawed away at his last garments to cast them off without care, nothing between them now but their own inhibitions.

Tearing open the little neatly pressed package, she knew she was ready for this moment more than ever, a sputtered giggle erupting as she caught the scent of bubblegum hanging in the air and the bright pink in her hands. She would have to find someway to return the kindness to Jubilee, for now though she succumbed to her own desires and let Logan have his way with her trusting him wholly as only lovers could.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	21. Chapter 21

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Groaning and wrapping a pillow about her head, Jubilee wondered just why there was someone calling her name so early in the morning. Light streamed in from the curtains and her door clattered against the wall with a bang that set her teeth on edge. Feeling a tugging at her blanket, she trapped it between her legs and didn't care that her feet were poking out so long as the rest of her was warm.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Illyana cheered again and again.

"Unless I was in a medically induced coma it's not Christmas yet Yana, lemme alone." Jubilee mumbled.

"But Ju Bee we're gonna be late!" Illyana protested, a devious smile finding her as she cheated on a promise with her brother.

Sunlight and the sensation of falling were the last things Jubilee recalled before she fell below the chilly waters of the lake, bursting to the surface screaming and gasping for breath. Looking to the dock, Illyana stood there laughing loudly before racing back off to the cabin, leaving her irritated future sister-in-law treading water.

"You...fuaf...agh...Yana!" Jubilee sputtered.

"We're going to be late for breakfast!" Illyana yelled back over her shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Whoever isn't teaching you time zones is gonna get a butt whoopin' when I get back to the school!" Jubilee screamed, treading water to the shore as she shivered.

Trudging up the steps with a dire need of a coffee, threw a baleful look to the rising sun knowing any further sleep was denied her. Shivering at another breeze, she hurried her pace when something silvery caught her eye in the brush. Wondering at it and picking it up, she recognized it after a moment having picked it out herself, the pink bubblegum flavour always making her giggle thinking of the Conehead movie.

"Roguey got some, way ta go!" Jubilee squealed, one last look around to make sure there weren't any more littering the brush.

Finding a spring in her step, she rushed the rest of the way up and found Pete standing at the door with a cup of coffee in hand and a bag over his shoulder. Leaning in to kiss her atop her brow, the tip of her nose then to be followed by a kiss to her lips, she purred and slung her arms about his neck and hugged him good morning.

"What's the hurry Pete?" Jubilee asked, trailing along side him to the truck to find so much of their things packed.

"If we don't hurry we may be later for breakfast." Pete said, tossing the bag in and wrapping his free arm around her waist.

"Dude, it can't be any earlier than eight and I know your...uh, the folks are two hours behind." Jubilee protested, catching herself and enjoying the thought.

"Mamma normally starts breakfast at six, if we want it hot we have to be up for six thirty." Pete chuckled, catching the dread in his fiance's eyes.

"Every...day?" Jubilee whimpered.

"Early to bed and early to rise..." Pete added.

"Makes Ju Bee a dull girl." Jubilee pouted, though soon rewarded with another kiss.

"I promise I'll bring breakfast in bed as often as I can sneak it past Mamma." Pete swore, hugging her tenderly.

"I love you Pete." Jubilee said softly.

"I love you, my Jubilation." Pete replied, leading her off to the cabin to find Illyana already rushing past with the last of her things.

"Just remember, we're family now! Means I got years of bein' a big sister to catch up on! Startin' with the rule about not gettin' mad, but even!" Jubilee yelled after her, a raspberry thrown in reply as the younger girl skipped past.

"So, where's Roguey and Logan?" Jubilee asked, settling down on the porch to enjoy her coffee and the company she shared it with.

"Showering." Pete said though the hint of blush spoke volumes.

"You mean, conserving water showering? Or get Yana outta the cabin just in case shower?" Jubilee asked, thinking it must have been the later for how dark the blush grew.

"I fear the latter, they...looked out of breath already." Pete confessed.

"Great, there goes any chance of a hot shower after my dip, guess I'll snag one after breakfast. Well...I supposed I should get dressed." Jubilee grumbled, pounding back the last of her coffee before pecking Pete on the cheek.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

With Marie laying face down on the bed, still wet from the shower, Logan eased himself atop her and rubbed his hands together before starting to massage her shoulders. Listening to her mewling voice, he gently worked the hot rub in to the bruised flesh before trailing further down her spine. Pressing his thumbs in ever firmer, he found her threshold and eased the tension out of her back.

"So we'll wait ta try that one again till we're back home and got a proper shower ta work with." Logan chuckled, Marie just nodding her head with a blissful sigh.

"Was still fun." Marie purred.

"How's yer back?" Logan asked, his hands trailing up to her neck to gently run his thumbs up and down it.

"Between the advil and...oh god whatever you're doin', just peachy." Marie moaned, arching her back with a crack and crick earned from sleeping out in the brush for a spell.

"Good ta hear Darlin', cause from the sound o' things out there everyone's just about ready ta leave." Logan said.

"Pity." Marie sighed, flopping her head down to the bed.

"Right shame." Logan agreed.

"Logan?" Marie asked, looking to their reflection cast in the mirror atop the dresser.

"Yeah babe?" Logan asked, laying down with her to stare with her.

"You think we can go back to...sharing a bed?" Marie asked.

"Not just recreational like?" Logan asked, a finger trailing down her side to find rest upon her hip.

"Sleepin' like, me in your arms fast asleep." Marie said.

Logan found himself lost to her green eyes full of trust and love, enjoying the warmth of her skin against his with nothing between them but their own inhibitions. Placing a kiss to her shoulder, he looked to her and knew his answer as if there were any other choice after what they had shared.

"I'm willin' ta give it another try...s'long as you promise if I go wakin' ya up you get outta bed if I'm havin' any sort o' nightmares." Logan offered, resting his chin against her arm to hold her reflected gaze.

"Promise." Marie replied.

"And promise not ta go laughin' if I'm havin' some idjit dream I can't rightly be held responsible for." Logan added.

"Just what sort of dreams do you have Mister Logan sir..." Marie asked innocently working her southern drawl.

"You'll know 'em if ya see 'em." Logan chuckled, nibbling at her ear.

"Can't be any worse than what I..ahem, dreamt last night with Jubes." Marie giggled, trying to fight the grin that threatened her at seeing his interest.

"Oh? Just what sort o' dream was that?" Logan asked throatily.

"Sorry, for me to know and you to wonder about." Marie purred, rolling over to place a kiss against his lips.

"Tease." Logan laughed, reluctantly rolling out of bed.

"Time to go?" Marie asked, following suit and rummaging through the dresser.

"Yep, sound o' things out there we're holdin' up the convoy. You get dressed, I'll start packin'." Logan related as he started rummaging through the drawers and throwing everything onto the bed.

Tossing garments over his shoulder willy nilly, he had to pause coming across a certain drawer of intimates when he found a box that answered a question he had earlier. Holding it up for inspection, he threw Marie a wink as she turned to blush at him surely out of habit.

"Was wonderin' why I smelt bubblegum, guessin' you didn't bring 'em?" Logan asked, doing a quick count and finding all but the two they had used still accounted for.

"You can thank Jubes." Marie said, snatching the box.

"Thought they weren't...you know." Logan said, gathering up the last of the garments.

"She said she wanted to be safe, just incase." Marie answered, sorting through her clothes to fill her bags.

"Guess that's somethin' else we should start thinkin' about, since we're bein' intimate." Logan added all the more seriously.

"For as long as we can..." Marie sighed.

"Till I hear otherwise Marie, we still got all...the time...in the world." Logan assured, with emphasis placed on the last words.

"Promise?" Marie asked meekly, unable to meet his gaze.

"Promise, you're worth fightin' for Marie and you know I'm a man who loves a fight." Logan promised, his hand finding hers over a pair of his boxers.

"Did we just swear on yer gitch?" Marie asked a moment later.

"I'll have to think o' them as my lucky drawers now." Logan chuckled, folding them reverently and placing them gently into his bag before zipping it up.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Do we need to hold hands or anything?" Jubilee asked, leaning against the grill of the truck looking to everyone else.

"Nope, just got to be in the truck! Shotgun!" Illyana chirped, rushing off to the passenger seat.

"You're sure it's not too much for her?" Marie asked of Pete, though squeezing Logan's hand for reassurance.

"I trust my little Snowflake and Pappa has promised to have the lane clear." Pete said, walking off to the driver seat and climbing in as the truck lurched at his weight.

"Uh, Pete? Why does the lane have to be clear, she can see where we're going right?" Marie asked worried though Logan eased her into the truck just the same.

"Of course I can Marie, but Pete just wants to be safe and make sure all the cats are in the house." Illyana answered though her eyes were still closed.

"Teleporting across the country and the first thing you mention are cats, why did you mention cats Yana?" Jubilee asked, hushing though as Pete looked to her with a finger pressed to his lips.

"If we come outta this like some crazy mutant cat people..." Jubilee mumbled as her brows furrowed.

"We could always ask Blue about groomin' tips." Logan chuckled.

Suddenly though silence fell over the truck as they all stared in awe at the glistening pool of light that had opened beneath them. Dazzling to the eyes, motes of dust danced in the rays of lights that rose from the welling luminosity. Looking to the one that had called on her own gift, Illyana looked to glow with her hair sparkling as she sat in the front seat of the truck. For the pattering beating of their hearts the world was lost to a realm of light, hints of all the colours washed away in white. With one last blink of an eye the world mundane returned though the cabin was long lost across the continent to be replaced with a farmhouse of red brick and a barn of weathered wood.

"Dude..." Jubilee whispered in awe.

"Wow..." Marie joined, looking about in disbelief.

"Yay! No tail!" Jubilee cheered, checking herself over.

"Told you." Illyana said, turning to face her sister to be with a raspberry.

"Yeah, yeah, you're awesome. Uh...who turned out the sun?" Jubilee asked as a shadow fell over her.

The answer came as her door was torn open to be pulled bodily from the truck into a hug that would put a grizzly to shame if they actually ever deigned to try. Lifted from her feet and listening to the flow of Russian in utter incomprehension, it was only Illyana's gleeful cry that enlightened her to her fate.

"Mamma!" Illyana cheered, climbing over her brother and out the window to tumble to the dusty lane.

"Illyana my daughter!" Mamma Rasputin cried, wrestling her daughter into the embrace and hugging them both.

"Here I thought Pete musta gotten his height from his Papa." Marie whispered, looking to the matron of the Rasputin household.

Climbing from the truck to join the rest, Marie and Logan found another in the company of the patron of the Rasputin's, Nikolai. Shaking hands and saying their greetings, both caught another peeking off to Jubilee and Pete wondering just when the news was to come. Catching Pappa Rasputin looking off after the couple, he looked back and threw a wily wink to them.

"Alexandra finally has her wish yes?" Nikolai whispered between them.

"Sir...uh, what do ya mean...?" Marie floundered.

Nikolia instead just tapped a finger to his nose telling he would keep the secret, instead pulling her into a hug and then offering Logan a handshake that surely could have crushed a lesser man's hand. Leading them off to join the rest of his family, they stood watching as Jubilee was looked over with Mamma Rasputin rambling away in her native Russian with pointed questions to Pete, her little Pitor, time and again.

"Jubilation?" Pete asked, settling behind her and wrapping his arms about her.

"Dude, you tell her..." Jubilee whispered, reaching for the chain about her neck to fiddle with something at it's end.

"Are you ready?" Pete asked with a kiss to her cheek, avoiding the questioning eyes of his mother.

"Yes, just like when you asked me." Jubilee replied, clasping her hands in front of her and smiling like a fool without a care.

"Mamma? Pappa? You've worked hard to raise us, to give myself and Illyana the lives you couldn't have when you were young. All you've wanted was for us to be happy, and today I can tell you I am the happiest I have ever been to be able to tell you this. I've asked Jubilation to share my life as you both share yours, as man and wife..." Pete said softly, having to pause to take a breath and rub at his misty eyes.

"I love both your children very much, I love Pete so much it hurts at times. So of course I said yes, that I'll marry the big lug." Jubilee picked up, showing off her engagement ring to the delight of her parents to be.

Unable to find any words as she found herself crying, Alexandra instead pulled both her son and newly found daughter into a hug. Coming up after, Nikolai took Jubilee into a gentle hug and kissed her upon the cheek and brow, wiping away at the tears that trailed down her cheeks with his thumbs just so much like Pete.

"Welcome home Daughter." Nikolai said.

With a trembling lip Jubilee couldn't halt the tears that came in a renewed wave, nor stop herself from pulling her future father-in-law into a frantic hug. Watching as Alexandra joined in with concern and worry writ in her eyes, Marie understood the bittersweet pain her friend suffered as her own heart twisted in sympathy. Finding her own solace with Logan, he held her close as they watched in silence as the family before them consoled their latest addition. Sneaking a peek beside them, Illyana stood holding her camera with some happy tears in her eyes.

"Lemme guess, yer recordin' this too?" Logan asked softly, a quick nod his answer.

"You are so makin' me copies Yana." Marie hissed enthusiastically.

"Only if you help me play it over the big screen in the den." Illyana offered with a sidelong grin.

"Yana, I'll get Kitty to help me play it on the frickin' Danger Room once we get back." Marie countered, grinning just as wickedly as her pint sized partner.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Eat, eat! Don't be shy!" Alexandra called from the stove, working on the latest round of bacon and sausages.

Settled into her chair with a full belly as she enjoyed her tea, Marie watched with a lazy smile as Jubilee and Logan seemed to break out into a competition on who could finish their ridiculously sized pancakes that filled their plates. Across from her Illyana pecked away at her own petite pancake with a side of freshly sliced up apples and oranges. Father and son chatted softly to another over coffee, seeing the likenesses they shared down to the thoughtful quiet they enjoyed.

"More bacon?" Alexandra asked, tongs holding crispy strips in offer.

"Just a couple Missus...err, Mamma." Marie relented, catching herself.

"Does she eat like this always?" Alexandra asked in a conspiratorial whisper, pointing the tongs to Jubilee.

"Long as I've known her." Marie confessed, even if it hadn't been as long as she now felt she should have.

"But she is so thin! She doesn't...does she?" Alexandra asked, a gesture best left away from the breakfast table.

"No, no...I think she just burns it off." Marie assured, having to stifle a cough at her surprise.

"Maybe it is because she is special like Piotr and Illyana, both you and Mister Logan are special yes?" Alexandra asked, slipping one more piece of bacon onto her plate then.

Biting her lip at the question, Marie had never once thought of being a mutant as being someone Special. For those years of her life she had felt anything but, feeling cursed instead. Taking a calming breath at seeing her friends mother so innocently asking such a question without malice or maligned intent, she felt suddenly grateful for being able to call her Mamma too.

"Yes, we're both special, it's a bit of a long story really." Marie said in answer, gratefully taking the latest slice of bacon and nibbling away at it.

"Don't worry, we can gossip later when the boys go work the farm. Plenty of time then for long stories." Alexandra whispered with a smile and wink before making her rounds about the table.

Chuckling at the sight of the matronly woman offering up the freshly cooked sausage with Jubilee and Logan glaring another down for the bounty, she now knew just where the likes of Pete and Illyana had come. That Jubilee had feared the meeting before now seemed so foolish, that Marie herself had been able to join along now a welcome privilege. Seeming satisfied that everyone had been given enough to eat, Alexandra settled in with a hearty plate herself, sitting next to her daughter and chatting in Russian.

"Mother likes to be sure we're not losing our heritage." Pete remarked as he passed by picking up cleared plates.

"I won't have my children not being able to speak to family when they come visit." Alexandra said before returning to her chat.

"Remind me to get a crash course in the basics, so I know when someone's talking about me." Jubilee remarked, finishing her last bite of pancake and claiming victory over Logan.

"Don't worry Jubes, they're just talkin' about how the squirt woke ya up this morning." Logan chuckled, leaning back in his chair to enjoy a sip of his coffee.

"Piotr, you didn't tell me Mister Logan knows to speak Russian." Alexandra accused of her son, Pete looking to his friend curiously.

Marie found herself joining in, Logan looking about the room in realization of his statement full of surprise himself. Looking thoughtful as he listened to the matronly woman talk to him with Illyana joining in merrily, he slowly joined in finding it a struggle at first but soon finding his pace. Listening to his gravely voice lapse into fluent Russian, she found herself enthralled.

"Whaddya know." Logan said with a smirk.

"This is the long story?" Alexandra asked pointedly to Marie, a nod her reply.

"Speaking of dips, lets get some dishes done so I can shower in peace." Jubilee remarked, pushing away from the table to help her beau with cleaning the kitchen.

"Illyana, go help her dry." Alexandra said to her daughter, though smiling at the mischief she had been in.

"Yes Mamma." Illyana dutifully said, gathering up the last dishes to take to her brother.

"Lemme give ya a hand..." Marie started, freezing in her seat by the look she found herself caught in.

"Sit, please. You're guests." Alexandra urged, Marie relenting with an appreciative smile.

"Good, now tell me all about Piotr when you were still students at this Xavier's School. He spoke much of you both, you and Mister Logan, and the manly Duck." Alexandra said.

"Manly duck?" Marie asked, simply lost.

"Haha! Oh I gotta remember that, Mamma Rasputin thank ya." Logan barked in laughter, wiping a tear from his eye.

"What?" Marie asked.

"Mare, sounds like ol' Pitor there has been talkin' about Bobby. Ya know what a drake is right?" Logan asked.

"No...wait...ya mean?" Marie asked looking between both to find them nodding.

"A male duck, remind me ta get that kid a certain hockey jersey." Logan chuckled.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I hope you do not mind helping Mister Logan." Nikolai said, pulling out the old beat up field truck.

"No need ta call me Mister, much obliged to lend a hand." Logan replied, a chainsaw slung over his shoulder as he hopped into the bed of the truck.

Rubbing his eyes, not for the first time this morning a nagging sense of deja vu struck him, this time wondering at why helping to fell some trees in the back acreage was nagging at him. Looking to Pete, dressed in jeans and flannel with a worn pair of work boots, he saw the concern in his eyes. Waving him off, he lost himself to the wind in his hair and the scents stirred in the breeze as they rolled through the fields with some classic country playing over the tinny radio.

"You've been distracted friend." Pete said over the rattling of the truck.

"Restless mind." Logan replied, his eyes lost to the stand of trees off past the grassy fields.

"Work is good for that, sorting out thoughts." Pete added.

"So what's the plan o' attack?" Logan asked.

"You fall the tree, I haul the tree, Pappa cuts it up until lunch. Then we come tomorrow with the tractor and trailer to bring it back to split." Pete explained.

"Wood for the winter?" Logan inquired, Pete nodding.

"Might not be burnt until next winter but by then it will be dry and give good warmth." Pete said.

"Nice spread your folks got here, cattle?" Logan asked, looking about the rolling hills.

"Yes, beef herd." Pete replied.

"Regular cowboy." Logan chuckled.

With a herk and jerk the truck pulled up to the stand of trees and died with a sputter and backfire. Jumping out and walking up with an axe slung over his shoulder and a chainsaw in hand, Logan looked to the woods and had to blink away the hazy image that met him with the far off mountains suddenly near and the air filled with wilder scents. Shaking it off, he wandered into the woods aside Pete who called on his gift to tower over him with a thick chain slung about his shoulders.

"Figured you were puttin' yer game face on for the hauling." Logan said in conversation as they walked.

"Yes, and now I don't have to worry about you falling a tree on me." Pete added with a chuckle though his eyes held worry.

"I'll try and get my head in the zone Petey, sorry." Logan apologized with a sigh.

"We are all here for you if you need us, I will always be here to hear your worries you might have." Pete said softly, giving his friend a gruff pat on the back that nearly toppled him forward.

"I think I deserved that." Logan laughed, grinning up at the big man next to him.

"Come, I will show you the trees to cut." Pete remarked.

Easing into an easy routine, it was much as Pete said and Logan knew, losing himself to the work and letting his mind wander in the breaks between the calling of timbre. Finding one of the few cigars he had left, he enjoyed a smoke as he worked the chainsaw with familiarity to unerringly fall the tree just where he wanted it. Trimming a few troublesome branches, he turned to watch Pete wrap the chain about the end of the tree and heft it off through the broken brush. Finding an old rotted out stump to sit on, Logan stubbed out his cigar and saved the rest for later as he took a heady breath of the woodland air.

He'd chopped wood plenty enough times out at the school, gone off to fall a few trees out in the back ends of the Estate that had looked troublesome, but in this moment and time he couldn't push off the nagging sense of deja vu and knew in his heart that he had done this for a living at one time. Trying to force the memory to the surface, a chill down his spine and a sense of dread left him to let the ghosts of that buried past lay still. Taking a calming breath, he took notice of his name being called and wondered just how long he had been lost to thought when he noticed Pete standing there looking on him.

"Logan?" Pete asked once more, earning a nod this time.

"Sorry Petey, mind wanderin'." Logan apologized, gratefully taking the bottle of water held in offer.

"We are almost done my friend, Pappa says he'll need help with the rest before lunch we fall the trees so fast." Pete said proudly.

"All you bub, hell I right feel like a slacker waitin' for you to come back ta show me which trees ta cut." Logan confessed.

"Yes, but we only want the ones that could be bad come winter when Pappa goes hunting." Pete replied, wandering on through the brush looking for another.

"Widow makers right?" Logan asked, wondering at the words after he spoke them.

"An apt name my friend, yes. The trees that could fall, or with bad branches that could break." Pete said with his eyes hunting through the brush and looking into the boughs.

"This where you and Yana used to go camping?" Logan asked, his eyes joining in the search for likely dangers.

"Yes, the other reason we always kept it safe." Pete answered.

"What sort o' game ya got lurkin' around." Logan asked.

Pete turned to look to him with questioning eyes, Logan raising an eyebrow back at him though he couldn't hide the smirk. The wind carried tell of deer and pheasant, tracks of all sorts of game littering the forest if one knew where to look. In the game trails he'd seen rabbits and weasel tracks, even swearing at the very edge of his hearing he heard a wolf howl once.

"I know you could tell me Logan." Pete chuckled, carrying on into the brush.

"Might just have ta see if your Pappy wouldn't mind himself a tracker this winter." Logan remarked thoughtfully.

"I am sure Pappa would welcome your company." Pete said with a smile.

Wandering for another twenty minutes and just as long back, they found the patron of the Rasputin clan making short work of one of the few trees left. Killing his chainsaw, he waved them over and brushed the shavings from his clothes before pulling up his safety glasses.

"All good Piotr?" Nikolai asked.

"Yes Pappa." Pete answered, letting his gift fade before hugging his father.

Smiling with his crows feet crinkling, Nikolai pulled his glasses down and waited for his son to bring another log up to start cutting down to size. Joining in, Logan helped to make quick work of the last few trees. Packing the tools up in the truck, Nikolai waved them both him and Pete over as they started to climb into the bed of the truck.

"Piotr, lets enjoy our time away from the house. Little Snowflake's camp is not far, lets have lunch like the herdsmen would." Nikolai urged, leading the way with a cooler in one hand and a canvas bag in the other.

The hand of his father was seen with the care to the campsite, freshly cleared and even a fire built ready for the spark from his flint and steel to the tinder. Weathered adirondack chairs sat about fire, the three men easing into them as they waited for it to catch. Working their way up from large branches to a split log, the flames danced wildy through the grate steel thrown overtop the ring of rocks. Out of the cooler came some seasoned beef kabobs to sizzle and tempt them with their alluring aroma, some fresh picked mushrooms from the canvas bag to join them.

"Herdsmen eat good." Logan chuckled, lighting up the stuff of his cigar for a puff.

"Fish in the rivers, wild game. They are welcome to the bounty of the land. I am too old to ride with them, maybe once Piotr would have taken my place but I am proud of my boy the artist and soon now husband." Nikolai said with a beaming smile, looking on his son with every ounce of sentiment writ in his craggy weathered features.

"I'm glad to call him my friend Nikolai, glad to meet the man who raised him right." Logan said.

"I am glad too Logan, he always spoke well of you. I am happy to know he has a friend like you, happy to meet you. Do you like Vodka?" Nikolai said, fishing for a bottle out of the canvas bag.

"I've been known to enjoy a swig now and again." Logan chuckled as the wily old man pulled the cork with his teeth.

"Good, I have been saving this bottle for the day my Piotr came home with a wife. How do the movies say? From Russia with love?" Nikolai asked, raising the bottle up.

"Guessin' ya don't got no glasses in there for a toast?" Logan chuckled.

"We don't need no stinking glasses. To my son for bringing home a wife, I have another bottle for the day Alexandra gets her second wish." Nikolai said, taking a swig of the bottle before passing it off.

"Second wish?" Logan asked after enjoying a swig his own and handing it off to Pete who looked as though in that moment he could use a drink.

"Grandchildren." Nikolai grinned.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I never really thought people did this." Jubilee giggled, her hands over her mouth as she sat next to Alexandra.

"Oh my gawd he is so cute!" Marie squealed.

"From the day Piotr was born I knew he would take after Mamma, look at those feet of his. I knew he would grow into them." Alexandra said showing the picture of the baby Pete.

"How old is he here?" Jubilee asked, pointing to one picture.

"Four, he wanted to ride with Pappa." Alexandra said, a picture of a young Pete sitting in a saddle with his father.

"Look at his little cowboy hat, it's adorable." Marie cooed.

"I still have it, Piotr gave it to me when I was big enough." Illyana added, peeking overtop the album.

"Oh god that's got heirloom written all over it." Jubilee said with a smile, looking to the rest of the pictures.

"Heirloom?" Marie asked, elbowing her friend with a smirk.

"Uh..." Jubilee started, looking to her Mamma who was eyeing her expectantly.

"I think Ju Bee was thinking about babies." Illyana teased.

"Someday...after I've forgotten about those feet." Jubilee conceded with a visible shiver.

"Don't worry daughter, there is plenty of time for grandchildren." Alexandra said with a hug.

"Course there is...we haven't even, ya know." Jubilee grumbled.

"There is plenty of time for that too." Alexandra teased, flipping the pages.

"Whoa, is that you?" Marie asked.

Alexandra looked to the photo and trailed a finger down it, still a young girl then she stood with Nikolai next to her dressed in their wedding best. Family and friends stood around them, a rustic church in the background.

"I think my little Piotr was sneaky his last visit, this photo shouldn't be here." Alexandra said though smiling all the while.

"Somethin' tells me our Piotr figured you'd be pullin' out the family album." Jubilee chuckled, staring at the wedding dress with a finger resting atop it.

"Do not underestimate the Rasputin's daughter. All that quiet of theirs is because they're always so thoughtful, like Pappa like son. They never forget anything, and I just remembered the story I told Piotr once over this photo." Alexandra said as she eased it out of the sleeve.

"So that's who he gets it from." Jubilee chuckled.

"Yes, Piotr took after me much but he is his father's son. I know just why Piotr put this photo here now, it is fate you said heirlooms. Come, everyone. We have a tradition to start." Alexandra said, setting the album down to lead them off to the attic.

With pieces of furniture sitting under canvas cloths and boxes stacked off in corners, Alexandra lead them off to one trunk set up on a table in its own little haven free from clutter. Illyana looked to her mother in a mix of surprise and glee, hushed as she started to skip about while Jubilee and Marie shared a look to another.

"Unlike my little Pitor who too after me I took after my Pappa. He was Russian, just as you think of them. Tall, broad chest, beard down to here." Alexandra explained with gestures, a hand resting nearly to her navel at the mention of his beard.

"But my Mamma, he could pick her up and carry her off. Petite you would say, quiet too. Pappa was boisterous, I always knew when he was home. I think we were both sad the day he could no longer pick me up like Mamma, pick up and twirl his little girl who grew not so little. We were poor yes, times were hard in Russia before and after the collapse. But when his little girl found the man who asked him for permission to marry, we had happiness." Alexandra said.

Opening the trunk she pulled out her wedding gown from years before and held it in her arms like a ghostly dance partner. It was a thing of beauty still, passed off to Illyana who held it dear.

"We were poor so we couldn't afford a new dress. Mamma had hers still, but I could never fit into it and no matter what she said, I wouldn't let sheers touch it. But Mamma Rasputin came to me one night, with this trunk in her wagon. It was some old truck bed pulled by horses now. The wagon, not the trunk." Alexandra explained with a girlish giggle as she stroked the trunk.

"Opening it, she took out that dress you see. It took but a few stitches to fit, it had been her Mamma's wedding dress and though she had daughters they all took after her in being like my own Mamma. So as I had no dress to wear, she gave it to me for my Nikolai to walk me down the isle of our church with that day and I have never forgotten how happy she made me." Alexandra finished with misty eyes looking to the two younger women.

"Wow..." Jubilee whispered, looking to the dress Illyana held so dearly.

"But remember, this is about how the Rasputin men are so very clever when they want to be, how they never forget anything. I told you that I told this very story to Piotr. My Jubilation, I know he calls you that and I want you to know you are ours now too. I have a dress for him to walk you down the isle with, that was the dress of my Mamma just like my Mamma Rasputin gave to me." Alexandra said, taking another dress out of the trunk and holding it up though it didn't fit her figure.

Walking up to Jubilee she held the dress before her that fell against her so easily. Without a dry eye amongst them they all helped her into it and found it fit nearly perfect, guiding her off to some mirror down in the master bedroom. Raising a hand to her lips that were trembling, Jubilee looked at herself and sniffled as the first tear fell down her cheek. Looking up to her Mamma, Alexandra wrapped her arms about her and hugged her dearly.

"My Mamma Rasputin did just this, hugged me so when I cried like you. Let us start a tradition daughter, make some heirlooms for those grandchildren you will give me someday." Alexandra whispered.

"Yes Mamma." Jubilee replied with a sputter laugh, a sharp breath taken trying to calm herself.

"You know you're next." Marie whispered teasingly to Illyana.

"I'll be Auntie Yana before that happens." Illyana replied haughtily.

"Careful what ya wish for Yana." Marie chuckled.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	22. Chapter 22

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

The new day broke with the sun low on the rolling hills, light streaming in through the sheer fabric of the blinds. Rolling in bed Marie grudgingly opened her eyes to find a ceiling she didn't recognize hanging overhead and blankets that weren't her own wrapped about her. The day prior came back to her slowly, first of them all just whose arms she found wrapped about her. Already awake and looking rested, Logan looked down to her admiringly, pulling her atop him to stare up into her eyes. Somewhere in the house the clatter of cookware crashing against another carried mingled with some music.

"Mamma Alexandra?" Marie asked, Logan giving a slight nod.

"What time is it?" Marie asked next, a glance about finding no clock to be seen.

Looking out the window, Logan seemed to consider for a moment before turning back to her to kiss her atop her head and once on her cheek. Laying nearly nude against another, only the fabric of her nightgown against his chest, she could feel the easy beat of his heart against her breast nearly in time to her own.

"Quarter to." Logan whispered.

"To what?" Marie asked, looking out the window herself to wager a guess.

"Six. Nikolai is already out tending to some chickens, Illyana's in the shower and the future Mister and Missus Rasputin are havin' roughly the same bit o' chit chat as us." Logan whispered.

"You got all that from lookin' at the sun?" Marie teased, nesting up against him with a content sigh.

"Nah, clock radio on the dresser behind ya. Rest I got just from listenin'." Logan chuckled, tapping a finger to his ear.

"Cheater." Marie said with a chuckle her own.

"Sleep alright?" Logan asked in the quiet.

"Yes, you?" Marie asked, cracking an eye to look to him.

"Like a baby." Logan replied, stroking her back as he held her.

"If I had any dreams, mine or yours, I can't remember them." Marie whispered.

"Anythin' else?" Logan asked, a hand roaming up to her tender shoulder and gripping it firmly.

Hissing in pain, his answer came with her own relief though she had wondered herself, simply afraid of the answer and what it would mean. His hand was gentler now, massaging her and working away the pain. She could only take it one day at a time, that had been the last bit of advice from Moira in the pile of texts she had sent over. Fumbling for her phone, she found it with just a few from Layla and Kitty, one from Theresa too. Hissing for a different reason, it looked as if news travelled fast. Opening the first, she found herself laughing at questions not the least of which she expected.

"We got a leak." Marie said, showing the phone to Logan and savouring the rumble of laughter that reverberated through his chest.

"Ya mean I wasn't supposed to spill that can o' beans till we got back?" Logan asked in feigned innocence with a cocked eyebrow.

"It was you!?" Marie hissed.

"Figured I'd give 'em all somethin' to gossip about, what with all the calls to Moira we've been makin' over the last few days. Unless ya want 'em to think a different sort o' announcement was due." Logan chuckled, rolling her over in bed to pin her down for a passionate kiss.

"They didn't think we...?" Marie asked after catching her breath.

"Secretive calls from the both o' us to a lady doctor, keepin' it on the hush hush 'cept for Ro. Theresa's a good girl, but Kitten can be a might imaginative and we know she ain't above snoopin' into someone else's business if she think's she's 'helping'." Logan explained, Marie blushing at the thought of such gossip.

"Logan...what would we do if we do someday?" Marie asked softly after a moments thought.

Logan looked on her and saw the worry in her eyes, dispelling it with another kiss before rolling them to their sides to stare down another. Running a hand through her hair and twirling a lock, he turned serious.

"You and me and a baby for three?" Logan asked, Marie nodding nervously.

"Well, I think that's a talk we still might just have to have fer a little bit down the road Darlin', just where we might find ourselves in the future. But I can promise you this, I'd be here for both o' ya and be whatever ya want me to be, father and a lover, or daddy and a husband." Logan said quietly, growling throatily as he took in her scent before nibbling at her ear.

"Daddy Logan..." Marie said quietly testing out the sound.

"Yer not, are you?" Logan asked, looking to her again suddenly.

"No, I just...well gawd now I don't know!" Marie growled, glaring at him.

"Don't know?" Logan asked with a cocked brow and a smile.

"Well condoms ain't no perfect guarantee, and with you bein' Mister Virile himself." Marie hissed in challenge.

"Think Moira can get ya a prescription for a bit o' protection?" Logan asked, chuckling.

"Way ahead o' ya lover." Marie said, finding her phone in the sheets to start dialling.

"Might handy havin' yer doc on speed dial." Logan teased, earning a swat.

"Marie?" Moira answered.

"Moira, Hi. I have a favour to ask..." Marie started.

"What's this business o' Pete and Jubilee gettin' married I keep hearin' around the school!" Moira asked as she cut her off, Marie glaring daggers at Logan then.

"I'll fill you in after, don't worry. Back to my favour, are...you able to write a prescription for birth control?" Marie asked warily.

"What? Of course Lass, I'll just have to have a quick look at yuir latest results. I'm surprised it took ye this long to ask, how is he in the sheets." Moira asked with a definite purr.

"He can hear you!" Marie gasped, laughter Moira's reply.

"So what if he can, that dunnae answer my question. Ack, dunnae worry ye can tell me about it when ye get back. Now what can ye tell me about this marriage I keep hearin' about, I heard from Tabitha that they were already married down in Las Vegas but I told her that cannae be true as Kurt told me Pete swore sometime back that he'd have the honour of wedding them when the time came." Moira carried on.

Turning on him anew with daggers and sabres in her eyes, Logan grinned broadly and rolled out of bed with his hands raised in his defence.

"She is going to kill you!" Marie mouthed at him as she listened to Moira waiting to get a word in edgewise.

"Better have tried." Logan chuckled, heading to the dresser to find his day's clothes.

Watching him wrap a towel about his bare bottom as she admired the view, he walked off through the door leaving her to deal with the wild rumours running about the school in the middle of trying to ask for birth control and see if anything else had come up about her mutation. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, Marie finally found a moment to start clearing the mire that waited on the other end of the line.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Pappa what are you doing to me?" Jubilee asked looking on the old Ford truck sitting in the lane.

"What, it is a good truck. American made, we go to town in it always." Nikolai said, slapping his hand on the hood.

"You started it with ether, Pappa." Jubilee said, her hands on her hips as she stared down her future Father-in-Law.

"But it started, yes?" Nikolai said cheerfully.

"Ugh, Pete, what's Russian for Frick my life." Jubilee growled as she turned to her beau.

"Bozhe moy, Jubilation." Pete dutifully answered.

"Pappa just tell me there's a scrap yard and a good parts store in town, I am not having you drive this. Yo Roguey, wanna go find a jerry can and a couple jugs o' water, uh...some rad fluid, oil...and...I'll get the rest of the stuff to make sure we make it there and back." Jubilee called, Marie rushing off to the barn come garage at the end of the lane.

"Daughter, what are you doing to my truck?" Nikolai asked.

"Turning it back into a truck Pappa, don't you argue with me." Jubilee sternly said raising her head in challenge.

Nikolai stood with a pipe clutched in his teeth and his arms crossed as he looked down his daughter to be, Jubilee glaring back with her hands on her hips and standing on her toes trying to gain some height. Nikolai became the first to laugh clapping a hand on her shoulder and pulling her into a hug, looking to his son with a wink as Pete let go of a sigh of relief..

"Mamma taught me a long time ago not to argue with her, I see you are like her and Piotr already knows this. Okay, you can fix my truck but you tell me what I owe you when you are done yes?" Nikolai relented.

"You already gave it to me." Jubilee said with a kiss to his cheek.

"None of that daughter, do not make me tell Mama now." Nikolai said, kissing her a top her head.

"Mamma told me you Rasputin men were crafty, fine. I'll bring back receipts but don't you even dare try slipping in a penny more, family doesn't charge for labour." Jubilee firmly stated.

"Jubes, git yer butt in here...I got some jugs filled up with water and some rad fluid, but yer Pappa Nikolai there has more kinds o' oil ya could shake a stick at and what in tha heck is a Jerry Can!" Marie yelled from the barn.

"Gas can Marie, we used ta take 'em off the Jerry's after the fightin' was done. Here ya go." Logan said as he scanned the barn, plucking one off a workbench.

"We?" Marie asked looking to Logan curiously.

Held in her gaze he looked to mull over her question, wondering at his own words staring at the red plastic fuel jug in his hands. Shaking off the moments confusion, he gave a meaningful nod and started to help her find the rest of the things as Jubilee joined the task. Loading up the truck, Jubilee climbed in and buckled up as Marie lingered at her door with Logan.

"Don't worry, I'll add it ta that journal." Logan whispered.

"Good. Maybe go do some rummagin' and see if something else doesn't go knocking anything else loose." Marie said in a breathy voice for him alone.

"You two be safe now, ya hear?" Logan said as he leaned on into the cab to show his concern.

"Don't worry Logan, we won't write checks our as...mouths can't cash." Jubilee replied, leaning out her own window to give her beau a kiss.

"Don't ya gotta go play Lumberjack now?" Marie asked of Logan then.

"Ya don't know the half o' it Marie, might familiar bit o' work yesterday." Logan chuckled with a smirk.

"Really?" Marie asked, looking to him as he winked.

"Gut tells me so Darlin'." Logan said in leaving, waving them off as he walked off to the flatbed trailer hitched to the nearby tractor.

A herk and jerk start and ten minutes down the road later Jubilee turned on her friend with a question on her lips and the radio playing quietly in the background. Marie did her best to avoid the curious looks thrown her way but relented with an aggravated sigh.

"So he seriously was a lumberjack?" Jubilee asked.

"Go bark up your own trees Jubes." Marie growled, staring out to the farmland passing by.

"Remind me to get us a nice bottle o' something for us to enjoy when we get back, that way we watch our respective pieces of smexxy getting all slick and sweaty choppin' wood." Jubilee purred.

"Is that all that's on yer mind girl?" Marie asked with a glance to her friend.

"Puhleaze, pot kettle. Now why do I think Moira went sending me a text that she wrote me up some prescription for some pills I don't recall askin' about huh?" Jubilee asked as she spared a glance from the road.

"She didn't?!" Marie shrieked.

"Uh huh, said somethin' about if I'm gettin' married I might as well unless we're tryin' for a baby." Jubilee teased.

"I'm going to kill him." Marie growled angrily.

"You and me both, you can read the rest of the texts I got from half the school. Totally thought it was Yana until she came in askin' why Abby was askin' her why she hadn't been invited for it." Jubilee related.

"I'm so sorry Jubes." Marie said plaintively.

"Eh, don't worry. Yana said something about a promise between you and her, should get the whole mess sorted out once we head on home. Course that just means we gotta figure out all the details of the wedding now. Vegas is lookin' mighty tempting." Jubilee carried on, finishing with a chuckle.

"Liar." Marie shot back.

"Big fat one." Jubilee answered sullenly.

"So when ya thinkin' o' havin' it?" Marie asked, finding her holy shit handle as Jubilee gunned it to pass a tractor.

"Don't laugh when I tell ya." Jubilee said, sparing another glance and holding her hand out to swear on.

"I promise, now tell me." Marie laughed, her curiosity piqued.

Mumbling, Jubilee kept her eyes on the road and swerved for a bit of road kill that had Marie struggling to hear. Cranking off the radio and rolling up her window, Marie turned on her to inquire once more.

"What?" Marie asked, only to have Jubilee mumble once more.

"Jubes, I still couldn't hear ya." Marie asked again.

"The Fourth of July! Gawd, between Pete and Mamma they wouldn't take no for an answer and then they brought in Yana who was all sweet on it too." Jubilee yelled, puffing her lips and glaring at the road.

"I'm sorry..." Marie said, pursing her lips and knowing she was about to break promise.

"You...argh, damn big fat liar!" Jubilee sputtered, angrily looking to Marie for a moment.

Breaking out into laughter without an ounce of malice in it, Marie couldn't contain herself thinking how perfect it would be.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Jeez Louise Roguey, yer actin' like your sixteen and worried about the 'rents." Jubilee said, browsing the infamous rack in the pharmacy.

"Do you have to be so loud!?" Marie hissed, glancing down the isles.

"What? We got time ta kill till they're filled. Now that's what I'm talkin' about, heated massage oil." Jubilee replied, snagging two bottles and throwing one in each of their baskets.

"I never knew there were so many sizes, isn't a magnum some kinda bullet?" Marie asked in a hushed tone, wondering at all the kinds.

"Bottle o' champagne too, so I got no clue which they mean with all the phallic innuendo in both." Jubilee answered in her best Christopher Walken.

"I'll just get these then." Marie said grabbing a box and throwing it in her basket.

"Anything else we need?" Jubilee inquired, wandering with Marie off to the magazine rack.

"Logan asked me to try and pick him up a box o' cigars." Marie offered, gravitating over to the pulp romance section.

"You got your own sexy lumberjack and you're still reading those?" Jubilee teased, flipping through some issue of Car and Driver.

"What? They're fun to read, I should loan ya one sometime what with you havin' a honeymoon comin' up soon enough." Marie huffed.

"Pfft. Pass. I also gotta hit up the local farmers market, Mamma gave me a list o' stuff she wants and who to ask for it." Jubilee added, putting the magazine back to the rack.

"They're really nice aren't they?" Marie asked, thinking of the elder Rasputin's.

"Never had a doubt." Jubilee said, snagging a newspaper for a browse.

"Here, my gift to you." Marie said, throwing some book in Jubilee's basket.

"He was an illegal street racer with a troublesome past and no future, until he met her. Blah blah blah, chick cop, blah blah stolen cars. Wow, musta taken 'em a weekend to rewrite that Vin Disel movie." Jubilee said reading the introduction.

"Give it a try, ya might like it." Marie teased.

"Ugh, if it gets you off my back fine." Jubilee grumbled as she relented.

Noticing their pharmacy pagers rattling away in their baskets, they found their way to the back counter to pay for their purchases with a few curious looks from the lady pharmacist. Oddly embarrassed for different reasons, Marie her own inhibitions and Jubilee for the sultry book in with her purchases, they paid quickly and found their way out to the main drag of town and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can you imagine what was goin' through that woman's head? What I wouldn't have given to have had Abby with us." Marie giggled.

"Speaking of Abby, did you go phonin' Layla like ya said? Go digging up gossip on our Manly Duck?" Jubilee asked as they wandered down looking to the shop windows as they passed.

"They had their first date the other night, at that one Sushi restaurant you're so fond of." Marie teased.

"Ugh, don't mention that. Just thinkin' of it makes my mouth burn." Jubilee grumbled.

"He was every bit the Manly Duck, a perfect gentleman Layla said. Somehow he swung some tickets to a play, compliments o' his employer the Younger Worthington." Marie added, sighing wistfully.

"Sounds like you're a little jealous..." Jubilee teased with an elbow.

"Lets just say I might o' cultured myself a bit while I was away, saw my share o' plays down at the local community theatre. Used to go hauntin' the gallery and what not." Marie related, looking about the small town to all the quaint shops.

"Yet ya still ready trashy novels like these." Jubilee chuckled, holding up the high octane romance in hand.

"Didn't say I was a snob now did I sugah." Marie laughed, giving her friend a playful shove.

"Logan might surprise ya, ya know. Been more than once he had to fill in for some o' the more brainy classes, he even likes a bit o' classical music...'specially if they're playin' some Metallica." Jubilee said kindly.

"Really?" Marie asked, her mood brightening.

"You didn't hear it from me, but I swear I caught him a little misty eyed listening to Nothing Else Matters played by those four dudes with their cellos." Jubilee added with a nod.

"Jubes, thank you. Really. No offense girl but I almost can't wait ta get back so I can go plannin' us a proper date, no back road bars allowed." Marie said with a laugh and her eyes thoughtful.

"Don't mention goin' back till we're ready to, every time I think o' the school I just picture you and the girls draggin' me off for some weddin' plannin' and talking about seven different kinds of forks and seat arragenements." Jubilee whined.

"Big wedding to plan?" Marie asked kindly.

"Mamma tells me there's a whole slew o' Rasputin's to sneak on over with Yana's help, got the school and everyone, and all the townies that don't give a crap that we got some extra weird genes goin' on." Jubilee sighed.

"Elizabeth May among them?" Marie asked fondly remembering the lady from the bar.

"Girl, you're gonna be fightin' for a bridesmaid spot with that woman." Jubilee laughed.

"Oh please don't dress us like idjits." Marie begged.

"Hush, I don't need to hear about anymore nonsense that falls under plannin'. C'mon, lets go hit the wreckers and see what we can't find for Pappa's truck, I don't know about you but I sure as heck don't wanna miss out on Pete splittin' wood." Jubilee laughed, fishing the keys out of her pocket and dashing off to the ol' beat up Ford.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Truck's ridin' low." Logan said from his seat out on the porch, swigging back his tall glass of lemonade.

"Piotr, she really is a mechanic?" Nikolai asked, spying a rare axle strapped down to the bed of the truck.

"Yes Pappa, I told you this." Pete replied.

"Well there is mechanic, and then there is 'mechanic'. The girl in town at the gas station who changes the oil calls herself one but I wouldn't trust her with more than that." Nikolai said in explanation.

"Nikolai, I'd trust Jubes there with my Harley, she's a Grade A grease monkey." Logan attested, seeing the respect rise in Nikolai with his brows moving in kind.

"Piotr, maybe you can ask her to look at Pappa's tractor when she's done with my truck, yes? The clutch has been being bad." Nikolai asked, pouring them all a fresh round of lemonade.

"Yes Pappa." Pitor chuckled, smiling at the respect he saw in his father's eyes.

Clambering out of the truck with bags in hand, Marie rushed off to the kitchen with a bushel basket full of the bounty found at the local farmers market while Jubilee whizzed past with a pair of plastic bags clutched to her chest. Leaning in their chairs to look after the young women, Logan imagined just the reason for the secrecy over some of the purchases.

"Well, still half a load o' wood ta get to splittin'." Logan said, climbing out of his chair to stretch before finding his axe.

"I must thank you again Logan, even as a young man I couldn't split wood like you and my Piotr." Nikolai offered, joining them at the heaping pile that was finding it's way to a back stretch of his house.

"Think nothing of it, something to be said for doin' some good honest work." Logan said with a shake of hands.

Grinning across to his friend, Pete standing there just as him shirtless and in jeans though sporting a red bandanna, they waited for Nikolai to ready the latest logs to be split with a row of five waiting for each. The game had started on a lark, but now they were still neck and neck with nothing more than a case of beer wagered between them. Nikolai counted down and the friendly rivalry started anew with the ripping of splintered wood. Clicking his tongue and chuckling, Pete won out on the latest round, both setting up the split logs for one more go to tear them down to quarters.

"You can have your romance novels, this is all I need." Jubilee called out, wandering from the kitchen to plop down on a lawn chair.

"No complaints here." Marie said, joining her with a fresh pitcher of lemonade.

With both men looking to their lady loves, they met another with a renewed fire burning between them as they split the latest lot knowing now their honour was on the line. Sweat falling from their hair and finding their eyes, Logan wiped his brow with his arm and split another row in time with Pete, both their breath coming hard and fast as they looked in challenge to another.

"Axes down, time for some juice." Marie yelled after the latest quartering.

Pounding back his glass to find another waiting, Logan looked down to Marie and gave a wink and he finished the second just as thirsty as the first. Admiring her as she sashayed off to her seat, he waited for Pete to do the same though having to admit Jubilee had far less sashay to her step than a skip and hop.

"Seems we're right about even ain't we Petey?" Logan asked, taking up his axe to inspect the edge.

"You have something in mind my friend?" Pete asked, taking his own axe up to run a thumb along the ruined edge.

With a snickt, Logan called a claw free to slice a fresh edge to his axe and called Pete over. From the corner of his eye he saw Nikolai look started, but had to laugh as the wily old man noticed the ease he had putting an edge back on the axes. Sure enough he was off to the barn looking for more tools needing some TLC.

"I dunno, maybe settle this matter with our admiring audience over there splittin' a row." Logan offered, looking to Marie as Pete had his gaze fall to his own amore.

"Hey, hey, hey! I make my livin' by my hands, these are my bread and butter. They're not just for swingin' around axes." Jubilee shouted, glaring at Logan in particular.

"Sounds like yer chicken Lee, if yer talkin' like that. Pete here's a genuine artist and he's up for it." Logan argued, a wink thrown to his friend.

"Don't tell me yer buyin' this Roguey?" Jubilee asked.

Though Marie was already on her feet and taking up Logan's axe for a few experimental swings. Stubbornly Jubilee rose and took up Petes, about to take a thumb to the edge until he gently took her hand in his.

"That sharp huh?" Jubilee asked, Pete giving a nod.

"Chicken Lee?" Marie teased.

"Puhleaze, boys make room." Jubilee growled.

Falling into the once occupied seats, Logan and Pete helped themselves to another glass of lemonade while watching the event before them. Swinging the axes and getting used to the weight, both theatrically spit into their hands and rubbed them together before taking the axes up.

"Alright, three, two, one!" Logan called out.

Jubilee split hers quickest but yelled angrily as she struggled to free her axe from the wooden block below. Marie swung timidly and struggled to free her axe for another swing, breathing hard as she lifted log and axe alike to slam it down thrice to finally split it. Falling to her arse, Jubilee picked up her axe to see Marie already splitting her second log out of the five. Fired up, both were swinging like pros by the end though Nikolai had to swallow a bitter pill as he approached both girls now breathing hard and glaring at their feet.

"Marie finished just before you Daughter." Nikolai said as he passed his judgement.

"Oh come on, best two outta three." Jubilee growled, looking to the boys and then back to Marie.

"Bring it Lee." Marie growled.

Clearing the split logs and throwing them off for later, Logan and Pete took their time finding logs looking the closest to another to make sure the competition was fair between their ladies. Finding their way to a safe distance, this time Pete called out the count and watched the wood splinter and split with both working hard. Discussing it between another they all came to the conclusion and let the elder Rasputin bear the verdict.

"A tie." Nikolai called.

"What!?" Marie and Jubilee yelled in unison.

"Next round ladies." Logan chuckled, clearing the split logs again and setting up the fresh lot.

Honour be damned as they looked on them this time, they saw their pride nearly sparking between them both as they stood poised to heave the axes up. With Pappa Nikolai calling the count this time, in this moment they all caught a glimpse of just what a true valkyrie might look as both split their logs in time to another. Pete looked to Logan, both reluctant to admit the outcome given that the two women were wielding adamantium sharpened axes across from them.

"Ya know, maybe Pete and me should finish this ourselves." Logan offered.

"Jubilation, you said you were going to fix Pappa's truck yes?" Pete asked softly.

"Who won!?" Jubilee and Marie yelled in time to another.

"A tie." Nikolai confessed.

"Three outta five?" Jubilee offered, looking to her friendly rival.

"Heck yeah." Marie growled, both waiting for the latest lot to be set up.

Joining in to quarter the halves, lovers ended up clearing off the last load of logs in a fight with no winners. With the last log split, their axes caught in the blocks to stand mockingly at them, Jubilee fell to the dirty lane and panted for breath as Marie bent over with her hands on her knees looking to her rival.

"So?" Marie asked.

"Tie." Logan admitted.

"That...that first one didn't count, it was a practice..." Jubilee argued, raising a weary hand.

"Practice run...yeah Jubes...oh gawd..." Marie breathed, falling to the lane to lay limply staring up at the sky.

"Remind me not to piss you two off." Logan chuckled, settling down to ease Marie up so her head was resting in his lap.

"Oh that's too late Mister Canuck! Yer just lucky 'm too damned tired to get oot and aboot on yer butt, damn tattle tale." Jubilee swore, easily picked up by Pete to be cradled in his arms.

"Ya mean I wasn't supposed ta tell 'em aboot yer announcement eh?" Logan laughed with a stereotypical Canadian accent.

"Pete, tell me ya can hit the broad side of a barn with him." Jubilee whined.

"Oh hell naw Jubes, I'm comfy. Wait till I've got the gumption for a shower Pete." Marie argued, settling in for a nap.

Sharing a bit of silent laughter between them, Pete and Logan helped both their loves up and walked them off into the house for a long hot bat, settling who would go first with the fairest of all ways, a coin tossed by Nikolai for them to call.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-=+=-

Curled up in the den with a fire burning and their dinners weighing heavy on them, Marie and Jubilee joined Illyana in a game of heated monopoly, while Logan and Nikolai watched the television together with Pete and Alexandra off together speaking in hushed Russian looking through family albums.

"Trade ya North Carolina for Baltic?" Jubilee asked of Marie.

"Deal." Marie said, the two passing off their properties.

"No fair Ju Bee!" Illyana whined.

"Pfft, now we got ya surrounded Yana, Madame Big Blue with Hotels already." Jubilee argued, eyeing the deadly stop along the board.

Blowing a raspberry and then having a giggle at her essential elder sister's bit of misfortune landing in Jail for the second time, Illyana gladly took the rent due as Marie landed on Park Place. Landing on a railroad herself, Illyana gave her recent winnings from passing go to Marie before passing off the dice to her sibling to be.

"I'll just pay it. C'mon doubles." Jubilee remarked, taking her luck with the dice and landing safely on her own property.

"This is good wine Logan, thank you." Alexandra said, savouring a sip of the bottle that had been uncorked for the occasion.

"You are more than welcome, let me than ya again for the hospitality." Logan said, raising a glass up himself.

Flipping through the pages of the album, Alexandra pointed to members of their family and chatted, Piotr making a growing list of those he'd need to call once all the arrangements had been made. With the years rolling back, on from the fall of the Union and back through it's horrid height, the hardships and suffering was seen etched in his families faces to be tempered with their will and the memorable moments.

"There I am as a girl like Illyana." Alexandra said pointing to a picture of herself.

"Lemme see!" Illyana cheered, surging to her feet for a peek.

"I don't think you will get as tall as Mamma, but you should still be taller than Jubilation." Alexandra whispered to her daughter a bit too loudly.

"Whatever, just means I can ask her to reach for stuff for me like I get Pete to." Jubilee called from the game board.

"Who's that Mamma?" Illyana asked pointing to a picture of a man dressed uniform.

"That is your great Uncle Fedyenka, I know I have another picture of him." Alexandra said, flipping pages of the album.

"What did he do?" Illyana asked, Alexandra looking to Nikolai with the good humour draining from them.

"He was a man that couldn't say what he did my little Snowflake, but tried to do what he could just the same." Nikolai said, finding a smile for his daughter despite thinking of those hard times.

"You mean all the KGB stuff they talk about in class and in movies?" Illyana asked innocently, Alexandra having to sniffle and smiling honestly as she took her daughter into her arms.

"It makes me glad you two only know of it in that way, never regretting all we left behind so we could give you this life." Alexandra said, kissing her daughter and holding her tight.

"I'm sorry Mamma." Illyana said, hugging her mother tight.

"You have nothing to be sorry for my daughter." Alexandra said, taking a shaky breath to laugh then.

"Mamma, is...this the picture of great Uncle Fedyenka?" Pete asked carefully, having gone flipping ahead still.

"Yes, there he is as a young man, and...Bozhe moy..." Alexandra whispered, reaching to touch the photo though her eyes fell from it to Logan.

"Logan my friend..." Pete started.

"He looks like you!" Illyana gasped, snatching the album to skip across to him.

Sitting transfixed staring at the photo, though with men about him dressed just as rough as him that he couldn't name, undoubtedly he looked on a photo of him dressed in the period of the time clutching an early machine gun and smoking a pipe. Swallowing the last of his wine, he was joined by Marie and Jubilee alike who let out gasps staring at the picture of him looking not a day older than he was now.

"Oh my god..." Marie whispered as she touched the photo.

Finding it hard to swallow the lump in his throat, Logan looked across to Alexandra and found her shaking her head against the question he hadn't needed to voice. Joining him, she eased the photo free and handed it to him, flipping through the album and through the years yet not finding another.

"Your story is very long isn't it Mister Logan?" Alexandra asked in the quiet of the moment.

"S'problem is I can't remember it." Logan whispered, holding the photo carefully and looking to all the men captured in it.

"Uncle Fedyenka isn't, isn't with us. Even now Mamma still won't talk about him, but I can try and ask her again. You, you really are special yes?" Alexandra asked, Logan unable to find an answer to the question.

"I couldn't tell ya..." Logan replied, looking to Marie with a sad smile and finding relief as she entwined her own hand through his.

"I think we could all use some more wine now, Snowflake, go help Piotr with the rest of the family albums. Daughter, come help Pappa with the glasses yes?" Nikolai said kindly, easing out of the sofa.

Left alone in the living room after Alexandra had joined her children to hunt for more albums, Logan sat at the sofa holding the photo in his hands with a chill running up his spine he hadn't felt since that horrid night Stryker had come out of the shadows to do so much harm. Wrapping an arm about Marie as he drew her near, he kissed her atop the head and gave her side a pat.

"Oh my god Logan, I, I can't believe it..." Marie whispered.

"Bozhe moy alright." Logan added fluently.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	23. Chapter 23

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Stumbling to the bathroom with his vision hazy, Logan shut the door with a foot and winced at the clattering bang. Fumbling for the switch, the light burned as he looked on his reflection meeting him in the mirror. Running the tap until the water ran cold and frigid, he stopped the sink and waited for it to fill. Cranking the tap shut, he splashed the chill water against his face and found relief from the burning of his brow. A rummage of the cabinet rewarded a bottle of advil, struggling to read the label for a time until he gave up and took three with a slurp of water from his hand.

Walking the hall to the stairs, struggle as he might all he could hear was his own ragged breath and the hammering of his heart in his ears, not the quiet breath of his friends as they slept. The kitchen was dark with only the waning moonlight spilling in from the quiet eve, thinking for a moment as he looked to the cabinets and tried to remember in which of them the glasses were kept. In the fridge a pitcher of water sat, nearly draining it as he tried to drown his thirst. Falling into a chair, he let his head loll back as he stared up at the ceiling fan spinning lazily.

"Logan?" The quiet question came, drawing him from the edge of a restless sleep.

"What're you doin' up?" Logan asked as he looked on the woman in the hall stepping from shadow to moonlight.

"I could ask ya the same thing." Marie replied, worriedly looking over him.

"Couldn't sleep..." Logan answered, running a hand over his brow and finding it cool to the touch again.

"Are you alright?" Marie asked, drawing near to rest a hand to his cheek and press her knuckles softly to his head.

"Headache." Logan said in answer, feeling his thirst returning.

"Since when do you get headaches?" Marie asked, following his gaze to his glass and taking it up.

"Usually 'bout the same time every year, gradin' papers and exams near the end o' semester." Logan said with an honest chuckle.

"I'm serious." Marie said, fishing some ice from the freezer and running a tap for a glass of ice water.

"So am I." Logan replied, fixing her with a look as her emerald eyes fell on him.

"Are you alright?" Marie asked, passing off the glass of water.

Easily seeing how scared he had her, he thought on the answer and looked for a truth to tell that could relieve her. Gulping down his water, he thought back on the night and the handful of photos that had been found in the albums of a tantalizing past spanning from the start of the sixties into the earliest years of the eighties. In all the only things that changed were his dress, his ageless countenance in all. What they could tell of those men and women he stood with were only whispers they had heard when they shouldn't have, sad stories with sad endings much like a mother who couldn't bring herself to speak of her lost brother, the great Uncle Fedyenka.

"Took some advil, seein' straight again. Did I wake ya?" Logan asked, his hand finding hers on the table.

"Only because something was missing, you weren't there." Marie said as she eased herself onto his lap.

Carefully she touched his cheek again and held her hand there, watching for something she expected and he knew easily by the fear that filled her eyes. Resting his hand with hers, he eased it down to his lips and placed chaste kisses to it though he lost himself to her eyes. Admiring her beauty as he had since he first set eyes on her again after those years apart, his heart beat all the easier seeing relief fill her with a hint of tears.

"You didn't do this Mare, just gettin' haunted by that old ghost." Logan swore.

"You want to go get some air?" Marie asked, glancing to the moon washed night looking so peaceful beyond the windows of the rustic kitchen.

"Dressed like that?" Logan asked, looking to her nightgown and it's sheer fabric.

"Well, you might want to go puttin' some pants on yerself Mister unless ya wanna go givin' Jubes or god forbid Yana an eyeful." Marie countered, looking down to his boxer clad bottom.

"I'm right decent compared to what Pete calls swim trucks." Logan argued with a grin.

"Doesn't matter." Marie teased, slapping him playfully against his chest.

Retreating to their room and rummaging their luggage, together they stepped out onto the front porch with a creak of hinges that had them worry about waking any in the house as they slipped to the night. Dressed in jeans and relishing the chill of the early morning, Logan looked to Marie in her robe and pulled her near as they wandered across the lawn listening to the nightly songs of crickets and croak of frogs.

"Already feels like summer." Marie said, the trees already full of leaves.

"S'perfect time o' year, just enough spring left to enjoy with cool nights and warm days." Logan added.

"Can't believe it's already June." Marie said, thinking of the weeks that had fallen since coming home.

"Time flies." Logan replied, his tread falling short as he stood to stare up at the heavens.

"Guess you got a lotta headaches to look forward once we go back." Marie said thinking of his fib from earlier.

"Might just have to see if'in ya can't lend me a hand." Logan mused.

"Take a number, got a wedding to help with." Marie chuckled at the thought of the festivities ahead.

"Oh? The future Missus Rasputin already picked out her big day?" Logan asked as he looked to her in question.

"Word is it was the current Missus, maybe strong arming her son a little and using Yana as her linchpin." Marie teased.

"Had I not met Mamma Alexandra I might not believe anyone bein' able o' strong armin' Pete." Logan laughed, noticing the ache and pain he'd been suffering from seemed relieved and crediting more his company than the pills for it.

"Wanna guess?" Marie asked playfully.

"Nope." Logan chuckled, smiling at her moue of dismay.

"No fun." Marie sniffed a little haughtily.

"So how long do I have ta go suit shoppin'?" Logan asked, leading her on down the lawn.

"Weeks." Marie said, pursing her lips as she saw the expected questioning look with that sexy eyebrow of his teasing her.

"Yer kiddin'?" Logan asked.

"Thought ya didn't wanna guess." Marie teased in a sing song voice.

"The Fourth of July?" Logan asked, the only day he could think of that had any meaning.

"Right in one." Marie giggled, skipping free of his grasp to land on some swing hanging from a branch of the lone tree in the lawn.

Walking off behind her, he started to push her and marvelled at her silhouette cast in the indigo sky with her ivory lock simply luminous in the moonlight. The rough waking he had earlier now seemed a small price to pay for the moment he enjoyed, feeling alone in the universe with her as the stars danced across the reaches of the world. Wondering how he had lived all the years alone, thinking once he had known love in another only to know now it was nothing more than infatuation, he longed to hear those words again that were a balm to his soul.

"I love you Marie." Logan whispered, catching the swing and skidding back.

She spun it around once, twice, finally thrice almost childlike until she looked up at him trapped in his eyes. Falling to a knee he kissed her and filled it with the passion that greeted him in the dance towards what he longed to hear. Broken in a gasp, her breath warm against his lips as he lingered near, he could hear her heart pattering away towards the climax.

"I love you Logan, I will always love you." Marie said in a husky breath.

Loving another with but words and gentle touches, they once again met the dawn of the new day in one another's embrace. Telling truths and sharing secrets, they whispered their dreams in the twilight and promised to bring them down from the starry sky above to the world below.

* * *

"Alright, just hold it there!" Jubilee yelled from under the truck, her legs poking out with dirty knees.

"You could have used a jack Logan." Pete said from across the truck, catching the strain in his friend's eyes.

"Back at ya Petey." Logan laughed with a wink, wondering when the all clear would be called.

Rising to the occasion, Pete called on his gift and gave a theatric yawn as he held his end of the axle. Mouthing a 'smart ass' at him, with everyone watching their tongues with their helper sitting off by the toolbox fetching tools, more than once they literally had to bite down on those very tongues to keep from teaching Illyana a word she shouldn't.

"Okay Petey, you can let your end go." Jubilee shouted from under the truck.

"Oh you..." Logan started, puffing his lips as he searched for a word, "Tart! You did that on purpose."

"What, I already had your end done." Jubilee chirped, sliding out from under the truck to favour him with a saucy look.

"Just remember I'm yer boss when we get back." Logan ground out, letting go of the axle to flex his weary hands.

"Okay Yana, I need the big ratchet there and then I can get this baby ready for the road." Jubilee said, taking the offered tool to vanish under the truck again.

"Want me ta pop the E brake cable on?" Logan asked, looking for something to do feeling out of place in another man's workshop.

"Sure thing, thanks for helping with those fu...uding drum brakes by the way." Jubilee called out from under the truck.

"No problem." Logan said, finding the brake cable and hooking it up before securing it all along.

Twenty minutes later, with the tires back on and the truck pushed out of the barn come garage, Jubilee stood with her 'boys' looking triumphant to her Pappa who sat with Alexandra and Marie up on the porch. Never looking more like the classic grease monkey, Logan saw the only clean places on her face were under her safety glasses as she took them off to skip off to the trio on the porch and pass off the keys.

"Okay Pappa, give 'er a start." Jubilee said.

"Alright Daughter, just let me get my..." Nikolai teased, reaching for the spray can of ether.

"No ether!" Jubilee growled, snatching it from his hand as everyone laughed.

Climbing into the truck, Nikolai slid his key into the ignition and looked to the young lady resting her arms against the door with her chin propped up, looking eager and expectant. Turning it over, the engine ripped to life with a roar and a sputter of grey exhaust from the tailpipe. Smiling in triumph, Jubilee looked up smugly and was rewarded with a kiss to her forehead. Seeing her eyes grow misty and her lip twist and shiver, Nikolai eased out of the truck and gave her a hug and whispered to her in quiet Russian as they were the only words of thanks he could find for her.

"You are a good girl, my little Jubilation." Nikolai said in finish, gently stroking her hair.

"Thank you Pappa." Jubilee croaked with a sniffle.

"I know your parents are proud of you where they are, until you see them again in a very, very long time...you just let your Pappa Nikolai and Mamma Alexandra hug you and tell how we love you until that day." Nikolai said softly.

"Yes Pappa." Jubilee answered, fighting against the wracking of her chest and what was to come.

Hearing the faux shutter of a camera, Jubilee turned teary eyed to her younger sister to be and waved for the photos taken smiling and still coming to accept that she had been blessed with something that had been stolen from her before, a family to truly call her own.

"Do we really have to wait for the Fourth?" Jubilee asked as familiar arms stole her from her Pappa.

"Too soon you said the other night Daughter, fighting with me! Now you can't wait? Make up your mind for Mamma!" Alexandra called from the porch with laughter lacing her voice.

"You promised Mamma, Jubilation, and I promised Kurt to wed us." Pete said softly.

"Fine, and just when did you make that promise to Kurt?" Jubilee pouted.

"When I showed him the ring." Pete replied, chuckling as he was lightly swatted.

"Besides Jubes, for all o' us who ain't getting married...there's dresses to get so we can impress our gents and a bouquet to catch." Marie teased.

"Oh god just make sure it's no powers, I don't need a fight on my wedding over some flowers." Jubilee laughed, wiping the last of her tears from her eyes.

"I'd be more worried about the garter." Logan added with a chuckle, his eyes falling on Marie then.

"No claws!" Jubilee shouted, pointing an accusing finger at Logan.

"No promises." Logan grinned in reply.

"Family, friends. I know you all have to go home tonight so let us have dinner together one last time this visit yes? Everyone in!" Nikolai called out.

From the house Illyana and Alexandra came with a picnic basket and a cooler, quickly climbing into the cab of the truck. With nowhere else to go the two couples looked to another before climbing into the bed of the truck. With lovers holding their ladies and parents listening to the stories of their daughter, the old truck rambled it's way through the grassy fields off to the childhood campsite enjoying it's new lease on life.

* * *

Light pooling out on the drive announced them, many students and staff peering through windows in wonder at the spectacle. Sitting there suddenly amidst the dying luminous motes the wayward school truck sat with familiar faces climbing out with yawns earned from the late hour. Ghosting through the wall Kitty landed in a crouch lightly before rushing up, soon joined by Kurt hand in hand with an eager Abby. Bobby and Theresa joined next with a flustered Layla, Ororo walking out slowly with a smile hidden behind her hand.

"What the hell'er ya all doin' up at this hour?" Logan asked as he looked over the hood.

"It's only ten!" Abby argued, rushing up to Illyana.

"On a school night Abby Delilah!" Layla added though the smile bespoke no ire.

"Mom!" Abby whined, walking up to her mother with her friend in tow as they chatted.

"Well if you're tired tomorrow you only have yourself to blame." Layla teased, ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Illyana? Where's your camera?" Kitty called from the truck, rummaging about as a woman on a mission.

"Piotr has it!" Illyana yelled back.

Ghosting through the truck and snatching a light bit of luggage on her way, Kitty rushed to where Pete stood shouldering four duffles and a camera bag slung about his neck. With a smile for Pete as he passed, Ororo walked up to the bride to be being interrogated by Theresa and Bobby alike. Having claimed the camera, Kitty joined them in a flurry of questions that had their quarry looking likely ready to bolt.

"Jubilation?" Ororo asked kindly as she stepped up.

"Ororo?" Jubilee asked.

Taking into her arms in a long and lingering hug, Ororo gently kissed her on the cheek before letting her go to hold her at her shoulders as she looked on her. Trailing a finger down her ebony locks, she smiled with her eyes lost in thought imagining the girl from years before.

"As the first of all my girls to be so blessed, I want to congratulate you on the happiness you have found." Ororo said, beckoning Marie over from her place at Logan's side.

Drawing them all into a hug, Ororo couldn't help the light drizzle that fell as she embraced them all and thought of all the others that she hoped would find someone to share their life with someday. Looking from Kitty to Theresa and finally Marie, she stole a glance at Logan who dared to appear uninterested as he gathered up the last of the bags.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Bobby said from his ousted place off to the side of the crowd.

Looking to another with pursed lips and mischief in their eyes, Jubilee and Marie turned to their friends ready to share the latest in a long line of nicknames he had earned over the years.

"Nah, just some duck pate." Jubilee offered with a hug.

"Mamma Rasputin was impressed by her little Piotr's stories of the Manly Duck." Marie continued, Kitty and Theresa giggling madly.

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Bobby asked.

"Nothin' Drake." Jubilee said, pinching his cheek as if a schoolboy.

Finding her way up, Layla favoured him with a kiss to his cheek and lead him off to the school, Bobby looking dazed if not confused as he followed along. With the unintended shower over, Ororo left Jubilee to her fate as she was lead off between Marie and Theresa with Kitty pushing them all off. Taking a bag from his burden, she waited with Logan until the slamming of the door sounded with a wrinkle of frustration creasing her.

"No luck findin' Erik?" Logan asked quietly, leading her off to the garage.

"None as of yet, though Henry tells me he is doing his best to contact his network of doctors and researchers, trying to ready them if our worst fears come to head." Ororo confessed, leaning against the workbench as he tossed his bags down on the hood of a car.

"Moira?" Logan asked.

"She says she should have the results of her previous patients tomorrow, she has also been waiting for Marie to get home for another blood sample." Ororo offered.

"Sound o' things she just found her, and...she's draggin' Jubilee along fer a long talk about birth control for 'em both." Logan chuckled, tapping his ear.

"I thought I heard rumours..." Ororo demurely broached, arching a slender eyebrow to him.

Managing to look boyish and bashful despite his usually gruff facade, he walked off to the fridge and found a couple beers to crack open handing one off in offer. Looking at it for a long moment, Ororo took it and partook of a small sip.

"Sorry, no wine coolers." Logan chuckled, enjoying a swig to wet his mouth as he searched for the words.

"You love her?" Ororo asked.

"I think Jubes said it best, so much it hurts." Logan swore, looking to her and letting the truth be seen in his eyes.

"Then I suppose I have another to wish my best, but..." Ororo said, a slight tilt to her head as she looked to him sternly.

"I break her heart ya turn me into a lightning rod?" Logan finished with a rumbling laugh.

"I think threats are always best left to ones imagination." Ororo teased, trying another sip of her beer.

Enjoying the quiet moment, they added it to the many they had enjoyed in private moments and milestones over the years of keeping the school everything it needed to be. Raising his bottle, they clinked theirs together in a toast that needed nothing to be said, both having sworn their lives in their cause and their work.

"They're lucky ta have ya Ro, all o' us are." Logan said after slow slip of his beer as he looked out to the school.

"I think it is we who are lucky to have them Logan, to be able to call them all our family." Ororo replied.

Once again the bottles were raised and struck in toast, their clinking rising above the murmur of the school they both took solace from. With their drinks finished they gathered up the bags and walked off to the side entrance with Ororo holding the door for him. From the den a chorus of awe and sighs were heard, Logan taking her burden from Ororo with a tilt of his head as he headed to the stairs.

"Go and catch the repeat performance." Logan chuckled.

Finding a crowd filling the room, most of the staff and many of the students, she thanked them all as they made space for her as she joined in. Sitting with Bobby, Layla had a tissue to her nose as Betsy handed off a box that seemed to be making the rounds. Illyana sat in a place of honour with many of the girls her age, Abby at her side sharing some hastily made popcorn. Taking her own seat next to Kurt, he took her hand in his as Kitty sat nearby wielding the remote.

"Okay, last time now that Ororo is here. Special encore performance in the Danger Room tomorrow, but just remember it's not a TV...that this'll be an exception to that rule." Kitty announced, hitting play as the show started.

Listening to Pete as he began, Ororo found a box of tissues held before her by Theresa who sat with her father. Taking one and thanking her softly, she dabbed her eyes and watched the meeting with the parents that followed. Noticing a bit more grey in their hair, the Rasputin's were just as she remembered them from years before when she had gone with others to meet with the then much younger Piotr. Thinking of the man he had grown into, she admired her own generation that surrounded her and knew she'd be able to look back on this moment when she would need their strength and resolve to temper her own.

* * *

"You're manlier than me Roguey." Jubilee said, covering her eyes as Moira drew blood.

"It's just a dull ache." Marie said as she relaxed her arm.

"Ugh, just looking at me makes me...oof..." Jubilee said growing pale.

"Waste bin! There!" Moira shouted without taking her eyes off her work.

"I'm not gonna...oof, whew...yak. Just feelin' queasy." Jubilee grumbled, walking off to the sink and snatching up a little dixie cup for some water.

"Remember what I said to ye in particular Jubilee, ye might be finding yuirself nauseous in tha morning while ye be taking yuir pills and dunnae go forgetting about them." Moira warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll get Pete on my case about it to make sure." Jubilee grumbled.

"There, all done. Ye want a lollipop?" Moira asked, walking off to take care of the sample.

"Please?" Marie asked, thinking of the last time with a fond smile.

"Such a good lass, here." Moira said, passing off the candy.

"Now, both ye haven't been experiencing anything off with all that bunkin' ye were doing? What about with Mister Logan?" Moira carried on with a chart in hand, brandishing the pen like a sabre.

Jubilee shrugged to the question, finding a swivel stool to sit on and going for a few spins until she regretted it. Marie though mulled over her morning, believing Logan but whether it was her or not she still felt a knot of fear in her belly thinking on how she found him. Caught under the stern questioning gaze of the matronly lady doctor, she let a sigh out knowing she couldn't hold it back.

"Logan had a headache this morning, he said he had to take some advil for it." Marie confessed with her eyes closing as she tried to push aside her doubts.

"Have ye...?" Moira asked, Marie shaking her head.

"Still got the bruise from the shower..." Marie relented.

"I will hold off on asking ye how ye got it, but thank ye for telling me of that stubborn arse, I'll be expecting ye to help me get his behind down here that I can do another physical on him." Moira groused.

"I...think he's been remembering more of his past, he's...been having slips." Marie added.

"What kind o' slips?" Moria asked, looking between the younger women before her as they shared a look.

"Uh...tackling Roguey in the Bodyguard way, and I'm not talkin' steamy sex scenes." Jubilee said, hazarding another spin of her stool.

"I'll phone my friend tomorrow about making a session with him ta start with, she's in Scotland but do tha wonders of technology nae cease to amaze." Moira said, adding a note to her clipboard.

"I can probably tell her the rest Jubes." Marie said delicately, Jubilee staring at her with their conversation days before coming back.

"Oh for fudge sake I'm a big girl...just, ergh...ask her." Jubilee growled, staring at her feet.

"Ask me what?" Moira asked, staring down Jubilee.

"Would your friend have time for another session?" Marie asked.

"Yes, ye care to tell me why or is that something ye would wish to keep between doctor and patient." Moira asked though with far more care and kindness in her voice.

"Doctor patient." Jubilee mumbled.

"Okay lass, I'll talk to her to see about gettin' ye both some time for a nice chat. Here." Moira said, having found her way to her treat drawer to fetch another lollipop.

"Thanks..." Jubilee pouted, ripping the wrapper free to pop in her mouth.

"Do ye be needing some time yuirself Miss Marie?" Moria asked.

"I, think I'm fine for now but I'll keep it in mind." Marie said, grateful for the concern.

"Alright lass. Tomorrow I will have the results of my previous patients to compare, soon as I have some word you'll be tha first tae know. Now, off with ye both! I've got a date with a video o' a certain stubborn patient o' mine I hear is playin' to a full den." Moira said, gathering them both up to usher out.

Trailing behind as Moira rushed off to the elevator, they turned instead and walked off to the Danger Room control room and found a bit of quiet with another. Calling up some music, they noticed a new coffee machine tucked off in a corner and a stack of bar coded beverage discs.

"Why do I think Kitty's behind this?" Jubilee asked, flipping through and finding a hot chocolate for herself as she called out the flavours for Marie.

"Chai tea please, and I think you're right." Marie replied, noticing some law books laying around.

"Her lair away from lair?" Jubilee teased, waiting for the machine to run it's course.

"Katherine Pryde, voted most likely to vandalize the moon with a la...ser..." Marie said, working the quote fingers.

"Layla told me how she tore a strip and a half off that slum lord's super in her old place." Marie added.

"Did he wet himself?" Jubilee asked, taking her mug and placing another as she started on the chai tea.

"Didn't ask, was just glad she's outta that place." Marie said, Jubilee nodding in agreement recalling that day.

"Now I can't even get an ugly bridesmaid dress for her, stupid making up." Jubilee laughed, falling into her seat and swaying back and forth.

"She'd just get even on her own wedding anyway." Marie teased.

"God Roguey, when the hell did we grow up?" Jubilee asked, lolling her head back to stare blankly at the ceiling.

"I think the jury's still out on you." Marie teased, the raspberry trustfully blown in reply.

"Wonder if Betsy knows any designers that owe her favours. Get you guys whatever's hot for a song." Jubilee mused.

"Very least she could get ya something for yer honeymoon." Marie said saucily wholly enjoying the blush that fell over her friend.

"It's going to be so nice to sleep in my own bed again." Jubilee yawned.

Thinking of whose bed she'd be sharing herself, Marie finished the last of her tea and enjoyed a long stretch. Reluctant to move yet, thinking of the elevator and the flight of stairs that harried her way, she fought the temptation of phoning Kurt for a favour.

"Count of three Roguey?" Jubilee asked.

"One..." Marie started.

"Two, three, upsadaisey!" Jubilee cried, stumbling to her feet to see Marie still lazing in her chair.

"Sorry..." Marie giggled sleepily.

"I'll blame it on the blood ya just lost, c'mere." Jubilee said, offering her hand and pulling her to her feet.

Wandering the halls and finding their way to bed and their beaus who waited for them, they said their goodnights to their friends in passing. Bidding another sweet dreams, Marie lingered at her door watching Jubilee wander off to the stairs that lead to the loft she shared with Pete. Imagining the girl she had known only in passing from years before, thinking of Kitty and Bobby and Theresa in kind, somewhere along the way they had all grown up. Opening the door to his room and seeing Logan waiting in bed for her, it didn't feel like such a bad thing as she kicked it shut and cast off her clothes to join him for a well deserved nights rest.

* * *

 


	24. Chapter 24

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Waking to an unwelcome chill and a dampness to the sheets, she realized she was alone as she looked for Logan to find the bed empty aside from herself. With the blankets they shared now drenched in cold sweat, she looked about but found the bedroom empty with the door to the den still open showing the hallway beyond. Dressed in only her negligee, Marie found her jeans and hastily pulled them on and tore down the hall still drawing her shirt down her head.

Thinking to the night before she ran to the kitchen to find it empty, instead a crack of light beckoning her to the entrance to the garage as she eased the door open. Sitting at his desk with a bottle of some aspirin open and a jug of juice half empty, he sat hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Logan?" Marie asked, her heart aching as no answer came.

"Logan?" Marie asked again louder with the distance between them closed.

Snapping his head up he looked to her in complete incomprehension for too many painful beats of her heart until he became awash in regret. Rubbing his eyes, he slumped in his chair and ran his hands through his sweat slick hair. Taking those final steps she sat at the edge of his desk and waited, taking up the bottle of aspirin to toy with in her idle hands.

"Headache?" Marie asked, Logan just nodding in answer.

"We're getting Moira to check ya out, now." Marie stated, setting the aspirin down on the desk.

"S'three in the morning." Logan slurred, hissing in pain as he cracked an eye to look on her.

"It's four...thirty seven." Marie said, looking to the clock ticking away on the wall behind the desk.

"It can wait till mornin'." Logan argued, reaching for the jug of juice to pound back the last of it.

"If I have to wake up Pete...to carry yer stubborn butt down there so that Moira can check you out..." Marie ground out with her lips drawn tight.

"Ya wouldn't dare..." Logan challenged.

Picking up the receiver to the phone on the desk with a finger hovering ready to dial the in house line, Marie showed how serious she was. Sighing all the more like a growl, Logan pushed his chair back and stumbled from behind his desk. Dialling away, he looked to Marie with a retort on his lips to be silenced as she held a finger up demanding silence.

"Sorry ta wake ya up Moira, no I'm fine...yes I got a stubborn arse that ain't. Thank you, we'll see ya down there." Marie said, resting the receiver back down before slipping off the edge of the desk.

Wrapping an arm about his waist and drawing one of his over her shoulders, Marie could feel the tremble as he walked through on through the kitchen down to the elevator that lead to the lower levels. He felt cold yet his skin was slick in sweat, his breath sounding a raspy whisper this close as she held him near. Light feet echoed from upstairs, Moira sliding down the banister almost juvenile to rush to them still tying her robe.

"Logan, start tellin' me how ya feel." Moira asked, helping ease the man in to the elevator as it came.

"Like shit." Logan offered, finding the strength to chuckle as Moira glared at him.

"Symptoms man, ye've done better for the kiddies ya bring down when they have a belly ache." Moira swore, forcing open his eyes for a look.

"Feels like my minds tryin' ta force its way outta my ears and eyes." Logan said, his breathing coming in a gasp as the lift delved deep down to the sub-basement.

"Anything else?" Moira asked, leading them off to the medical bay as the doors finally opened.

"Thirsty." Logan offered, reaching a hand to push the door open as he kept Marie close.

"Alright love, go get yuir man here some gatorade from the fridge. Ye just sit here now." Moira said as she helped him onto a stool before rushing around looking for her instruments.

Finding one of the many bottles stocked in the fridge, Marie saw all kinds of freezies sitting beyond the frosted glass of the freezer door above. Fetching one as well, she rushed to Logan and handed him his drink while ripping open a blue icy treat. Making short work of his bottle of gatorade, he stared at the freezie in question but took it just the same to suck on.

"Alright now, when did this business start?" Moira asked, taking a listen to his heart.

"Headache? Other night." Logan said, forcing up a bit of the sugared ice to chomp away at.

"Sweats?" Moira asked.

"Back at the cabin." Logan relented.

Biting down on her anger, Marie longed to slap him but settled for glaring at him. She'd known about the nightmares but that he'd been suffering so in silence had her furious. That he had kept this from her left her hurt, looking up from her fuming to see the silent apology he offered as he met her gaze.

"I'm gonna take some blood now, Marie ye can play nurse for me and get a throat swab. They're in the drawer over there." Moira said, walking off to fetch her needles and the rest.

Finding the swab just where she was told, she tore open the package and unscrewed the top. Logan sat ready with his mouth open wide, his tongue stained blue such an absurd sight to her usual image from him she couldn't fight the giggles that came. A throaty chuckle joined her, Logan obliging her with an 'awww' as she swabbed about the back. Snapping it back into the tube, a bit of his smarmy self greeted her.

"Wanna play Doctor?" Logan teased.

Lightly smacking him, she instead made room for Moira who set to work drawing blood from the man. Wandering off to place the sample just where she had been told, she found doctor and patient bickering as the vials were taken.

"Leave some for me Doc." Logan grumbled.

"Ach ye big baby, I dunnae know what I'm lookin' for so I may as well take me enough unless ye want me comin' back for more later." Moira teased, setting the three vials down neatly on the nearby tray.

Swabbing his arm with a puff of cotton, Moira looked curiously to the pierced skin before swabbing it again. Marie felt her stomach clench tight watching the spectacle, waiting and watching as Moira gave it one final swab with blood still rising from the wound.

"What bandaid do ye want?" Moira asked, holding up two in offer with cuddly lions on one and baseballs on the other.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Logan, you're, you're still bleeding." Marie revealed, seeing him press a thumb to the wound to smear the blood in wonder.

Running the still damp blood between his thumb and finger, Logan clenched a fist and stared as he flexed until the very tips of his claws pierced between his knuckles. Drawing them home, he looked to the blood that ran freely down his fingers to drip from the very tips, a gasp rising from both sitting frozen in horrid awe watching.

"Ye stupid man! Marie, get me the alcohol and some gauze! Second drawer by the sink!" Moira yelled.

Cleaning and wrapping his wounded flesh, any thought of sleep was cast off with the revelation. Between questions of probing depth being asked Moira took blood pressure and checked his eyes and looked to the pallor of his skin. Helping with every task given, Marie saw the fight die in Logan's eyes as he dutifully answered and obeyed all the poking and prodding. Yet as Marie found him looking on her, she could only feel his worry meant for her instead of himself.

The morning was announced with the ringing of he first bell, mugs of coffee cast off around the med bay with diagnostics and tests running about. Swallowing the last bitter dregs of a stale cup and not knowing where in the line it had fallen, Moira looked to her patient and playacting nurse.

"Bed rest and fluids for ye, and no more stunts now. I'll be up later to check on ye, I have some calls to make. I dunnae care, ye call me if anything amiss happens, right down to if ya think yuir piss looks off or yuir turds should nae look that colour." Moira ordered, handing off a bottle of pills.

"Ye take one with yuir lunch, and one with yuir dinner and call me if yuir headache gets any worse." Moira explained.

"Sure thing doc." Logan said softly, turning the bottle of pills over in his hand and marvelling at finding his name on a little print out.

The familiar 'Bamf' outside announced company, the lingering wafting scent of sulfur and brimstone filling the lab. Wrinkling their noses at it, Kurt joined in with a tray of food in hand with a fresh cup of coffee that he placed down on a work station for the good Doctor.

"Now Mister Wagner here will take ye to yuir bed and I'm sure Miss Marie here can tuck ye in." Moira said finally, turning her back to tackle her breakfast with an eye on the nearby computer.

"Herr Logan." Kurt greeted, worried though he might be still able to find a smile as he looked to his friend.

"Elf." Logan greeted, gripping the tri fingered hand in a firm shake.

"If you feel up to it, I can have us at the end of the hall. I left a window open too, to air it out." Kurt offered, taking Marie's hand in his own with a gentle touch.

"Might obliged." Logan said, giving his nod a moment before they vanished in a lingering cloud of tenuous indigo smoke.

Left alone in the lab, Moira finally let her composure fall apart and let out a string of cursing that would have had her patient blush. Slamming a fist into a cabinet and screaming, she slumped to the floor and fought against the fears that gnawed away at her belly. With her phone rumbling away in the pocket of her lab coat, she found it was the one man she longed to speak with having emailed him earlier.

"Moira?" Hank's worried voice asked.

"Henry." Moira greeted, glad he couldn't see her just then.

"I should be there within the hour, the privileges one receives with being a U.N. Ambassador." Hank said though his laugh was hollow.

"Try and nae create too much a spectacle, I dunnae want to go frightening anyone until I have ye look over the results." Moira said, looking up from her call as the doors to the med bay opened.

"Stars and Garters, and here I thought I might ask about a fighter jet escort." Hank teased.

"Prat." Moira swore, offering her bruised hand to the man who nestled down with her.

"You manky Scotch git." Hank said in his best Monty Python.

"Thank you Henry." Moira said softly.

"As always Moira, you are most welcome. Now if you'll forgive me, I must pack. Do try and keep our cantankerous Canadian placated until I get there. Goodbye." Henry said, hanging up the phone after they bid another off.

Looking up to her love who sat with her, Sean gently stroked her tender hand as he knelt in front of her. Leaning in for a kiss and whispered words meant to ease the worry and fear of another, he helped her to her feet and lead her off to the freezer to fetch an ice pack.

"Ye should leave the boxing to me lass, or at least wear gloves the next time." Sean said in jest.

"It got what it deserved." Moira grumbled, glaring off at the dented cabinet door.

"Did ye want me to call Ororo for ye?" Sean asked.

"Maybe just dial and hold tha phone to my ear." Moira replied.

"Only if ye promise to let me get a proper punching bag in here." Sean teased, finding her phone in her pocket.

Reluctantly nodding her ascent to the demand, she waited as the phone rang for the Headmaster to answer that she could have a moment of her time.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The news had travelled around the school fast, unbelievable to some and painful to many more. Those that had seen him wandered the halls with haunted eyes, the man having grown to be a constant in their lives. Even more painful was watching their friend sit at his beside, holding his wounded hand through the hours. The lies that Hank had told as he landed out on the front lawn in a helicopter didn't fool any, immediately vanishing into the sub-basement not to be seen again until the setting of the sun.

The meeting had been called as the first medical equipment had been wheeled into his room, the latest addition to the Staff sorrily missed though all their thoughts were with her. Sitting at the head of the table, Ororo looked to them all and imagined her predecessor in her place with his ever reassuring smile. It wasn't a smile she could find herself capable of, instead taking a sip of her water to wet her lips that had gone dry.

"I'll start by clarifying the rumours that are no doubt circulating. What we know is this, that Logan's enhanced healing has failed him, why we do not know and it is only part of the problem he faces. The metal alloy, Adamantium, that is bound to his skeleton...is poisonous." Ororo started, waiting for the revelation to sink in as she took another sip of water.

"His blood is being poisoned, Moira and Henry have already started treatment for this. When we have more news I will be sure to pass it on. As soon as they are ready, Moira tells me she'll be allowing visitations again, for now the only ones to see him are his treating physicians and Marie." Ororo finished, looking around the table to the gathered staff and friends.

Of those joined around the table many had been students before and had held Logan as an example both good and bad, and Marie as a friend. Some had stood with him in battles, trusted him to have their backs as he did them to have his. Of the rest that had come to repay debts owed to those who had been lost, like Ororo herself she had come to appreciate his ways and manners as he taught the students and earned their trust. Looking to them all now Ororo swore she was to repay that trust he had earned in all the kids.

"Jubilation?" Ororo asked, mindful of the way Pete held her hand as they stood off together.

"Shop class?" Jubilee asked, looking up working her usual bravado though tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Auto and Woodworking, if it's not too much to ask." Ororo said softly.

"He always hated Exams, knew he'd try to find some way ta weasel outta it sometime. No problemo." Jubilee joked, a quiet chuckle and laugh passing through those gathered.

"Thank you, Theresa?" Ororo asked, looking to the Irish lass.

"Intro History and Phys Ed?" Theresa asked.

"I think your father has vouched for the latter, but if you feel up to it could you also help Marie with her office?" Ororo asked.

"Yes, I'll keep her seat warm for her and her door open." Theresa promised.

"Thank you. Kitty?" Ororo said, turning from one former student to another.

"Tell me you didn't have the blind leading the blind in something I'm good at?" Kitty asked, looking up from her laptop that held all the class schedules.

"No, this would be more...extracurricular as it were. Do you think you would be up to managing his place as a field leader temporarily?" Ororo asked, Kitty looking up in astonishment.

"You...really?" Kitty asked with Ororo giving a slight nod.

"You'd be working with Kurt and Sean both, handling the Juniors. Bobby...there is a place for you too." Ororo said, looking to the pair.

"I'm already used to taking orders from Kitty, so why not." Bobby said, looking to his friend with a wink.

"Thank you both. If you could all see me in your own time, I will help you with your duties and assignments. As far as the students are to know, we will tell them the truth...that Logan is ill and that we have some of the best doctors treating him. That this is only temporary, and before they will know it he will be out barking for extra laps and keeping the troublemakers in line." Ororo said, looking to those gathered in silent thanks that was met with their support and trust.

Waiting as they all filed out, friends, families and lovers, Ororo sat at the head of the table until she was at last alone after bidding off the few that lingered who she shared her trust with. Kurt walked out with Betsy at his back, two of her closest friends outside of the man who laid in bed even now. Climbing from her place at the head of the table, she imagined a time when another wold have sat there with others at his side. Needing their strength, she left quietly to make her way out to the gardens she tended to find the memorials to her missed mentor and friends.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Knock, knock?" Kitty said, cracking the door open.

"Who's there?" Marie asked, holding Logan's hand in her own.

"Not T-bone." Jubilee called out holding a tray.

"Not T-bone who?" Logan weakly rasped.

"Moira said Marie's not T-bone ya." Theresa answered, blushing as she looked between her friends who had put her up to the punchline.

Allowing themselves in, they set the tray down on the on his lap as he sat propped up with many pillows at his back. Marie sat in a high backed chair that had been stolen from the study, something she could easily curl up in for a nap as Kitty had thought having ghosted it through the house without a care to the walls as she trudged along. It had been well into the afternoon when the news had finally been passed along, now on into the evening with everyone coming to terms.

"Pete's bringing the tube from our room down for ya, it's...bigger than yours so...ya know, ya shouldn't have to strain watching it." Jubilee remarked, a glance to the old boob tube sitting on his dresser.

"The kids are gathering up some movies they think you'd both like." Theresa added.

"Thanks." Logan said, running a thumb over Marie's knuckles as he looked to her.

"We weren't lying either, beef consomme is the closest your getting to a T-bone tonight." Kitty said as she raised a spoon of the soup to his lips.

"Shoulda just put it in a mug." Logan said, slurping nosily.

"Well, I'm not the one supposed to be babying you." Kitty said, passing off the spoon to Marie for the next serving.

Taking up another spoonful, Marie looked to Logan who looked to the offending soup and grudgingly partook of another mouthful. In companionable quiet he finished the bowl though a rumbling from his belly belied his hunger. Looking between them, the trio came to silent agreement as Kitty rushed to shut the door.

"Compliments of Kitty, she says she took an elective in Japanese cuisine." Jubilee announced as a small box was taken out.

"Might not be T-bone but it's meat." Kitty said, opening it up to reveal a stately row of Sushi.

"Don't worry, we all had a piece to make sure it was safe." Theresa teased.

"Personal poison tasters at your service, I made sure she kept the wasabi away but we got ya some soy sauce." Jubilee chuckled.

Laughing at the generosity and care, then coughing as he clutched at his chest, he endured the way they cut it down into bite-sized morsels for Marie to feed him. Feeling the hole in his stomach filled, he rested against the pillows and favoured them all with his gratitude and a smirk.

"Ya got my promise o' a steak dinner soon as I'm back on my feet." Logan said, looking each in their eyes.

"Just make sure you're up and about to be standing next to Pete when he needs you." Jubilee countered.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, first time I can think of someone's asked me ta be their Best Man." Logan promised.

"You got a garter to catch too mister, might even let ya go poppin' yer claws now..." Jubilee added, looking from him to Marie.

Looking to the lady who hadn't left his side since being ushered off to bed, Logan gave her hand a squeeze and raised it to his lips for a kiss. Raising his own hand to her lips she kissed his and let it rest on the bed when the knocking at the door announced more visitors. With Bobby rushing in to push offending articles of furniture out of the way and hastily unhooking the old television, Pete set the flat screen down in it's stead as they both got back to powering it up and passing off the all important remote.

"What's playin'?" Logan asked, turning it on.

"Whatever DVDs and Bluray's we could dig up, though I think I'll get around to running a line up to get you some streaming. No one runs cable like me." Kitty chirped, having long since discovered the ease of ghosting wires through walls.

Leaping to her feet, Jubilee pulled a disc from the back of her pants that had been hidden under her shirt, grinning off to Marie as she popped it into the player. Rushing over to sit down at the feet of her friend, she snatched the remote from Logan to get it playing.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. I'd like to introduce our captive audience to his first Brad Pitt movie." Jubilee giggled, the boys and Logan alike groaning while the girls laughed.

"Oh you didn't?" Marie asked, ruffling her friends hair.

"I'm sure it's one we can all enjoy." Jubilee smiled, following Pete as he wandered about the bed to settle down with her.

"My name is Turkish." The narration started.

"Funny name for an Englishman I know..." Marie, Jubilee and Bobby all chorused.

Looking between them all, Logan settled in to watch as the lights were dimmed to darkness. All that mattered to him was the smile on his loves lips and the enjoyment of time spent with friends. As much as he wanted a beer, he settled for the club soda that came with the last to join the impromptu get together. A fight to find space by that point, Ororo found a place near the window as Kurt sat nestled down between Kitty and Theresa.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting in the den outside his door with it open a crack, Marie sat in the company of both Moira and Hank over tea, a folder that bore her name sitting ominously on the coffee table. It almost seemed archaic in this day and age she mused, curled up with a blanket and her neglected book off on the end table. Leaving Logan to his rest, having fallen asleep after the movie, she had retreated to try and wind her mind down with a bit of reading until a light knocking had come at the door.

"How is our patient?" Hank broached.

"Sleeping." Marie replied softly.

"Just how did he handle his soup and sushi?" Moira asked innocently, her face a mask of perfect composure as she sipped her tea.

Coughing on her own, Marie managed to quiet herself and listened to see if she had roused her love, not a sound aside from the borrowed fan droning on as it kept him cool. Looking sheepishly to the woman across from her, Moira reassured her with a pat on the knee.

"Theresa is a good lass but she cannae lie to save her life, I'll have a list of dos and don'ts for him by the morrows lunch. Cranky as he'll be, keep him away from his morning cup." Moira promised, easing the tension.

"Decafe?" Marie asked, trying to find a middle ground.

"Water. I'll leave ye with this little cup for him to fill. Heavy Metal poisoning is nea a pretty thing and most colleges o' mine think I've been having a bit o' the spirits in my mug when I go asking about Adamantium." Moira explained, taking a sample cup from her lab coat to rest on the table.

"It's that rare?" Marie asked, Hank and Moira sharing a look.

"Through security clearances and favours I've obtained a sample for Moira to work with, roughly the size of a dime and as I understand it the monetary value would leave you able to buy a nice apartment in New York." Hank remarked, pulling a dime from his pocket to flip and snatch.

"It's a group of alloys that are all remarkable and pay for that in many ways. Henry found me a government spook report on another, Carbonadium. It was so heavily censored as to be gibberish." Moira explained, taking her glasses off to rub her weary eyes.

Hiding her face in her hands and sighing wearily, Marie hoped the news would be better than this as it left her feeling as though she were falling deeper into the fit of depression that clawed at her belly. Feeling the creak and shift of the sofa and gentle hands taking her, she eased into the embrace and let herself be hugged dearly.

"We'll figure this out Marie dear, I have good news for ye...in a sense." Moira kindly said as she curled up with her.

"While the cure was temporary, the genetic splicing it employed has...an effect on the X Factor gene. Of Moira's patients we've found all showing a similar anomaly with the inhibition. Though her patients have yet to report symptoms such as yours, I've been able to track down others reporting quite the same as you." Hank explained, taking the file out and showing the comparisons of her own X-Factor to others.

"What, I'm sorry Hank. What does that all mean?" Marie asked, looking up from her curled up place upon the sofa.

"Here there be Dragons. Uncharted territory. But I have a gift for you out of the Younger Worthington's big black box." Henry said, taking something that looked rather much like a diabetes testing kit out of his pocket.

"Big black box?" Marie asked.

"With a repentant father and a courageous and insightful son, Worthington Labs has been on the forefront of mutant research though many wouldn't know it publically. Through fronts and shell corporations he's been funding the better part of most research that lead to the cure, trying to keep the genie in the bottle." Henry remarked, taking out three of the little test strips and pricking his own finger before passing off the other two.

Pricking her finger and handing it off to him, she watched as the lcd screen scrolled a lot of unreadable nonsense though the red screen flare around held all the more meaning as Moira's own strip was placed in the little handheld device. As Henry placed his own strip in, more text flowed across though this time the screen flared green.

"In the intent of the person who pioneered it, this was a beneficial device meant to allow people to know of their inherited or recently mutated X-factor. Of course it could easily have been used in the Mutant Registration Act to screen the populous." Hank explained, handing it off to her.

"But...I, my dreams?" Marie sputtered in incomprehension.

"Mutation is a part of life, the general public might be rather alarmed to find out there are recessive X-factor Genes among them. Your current mostly inhibited X-factor acts as a recessive and if we see no change in it, it may simply be so. Our entire history have we not had stories of remarkable people, people with insight or unmatched strength? Were these fables and embellished tales, or were these...?" Henry remarked as he left the end open.

"Mutation?" Marie asked.

"Was not Samson's strength tied to his hair?" Henry posed, a toothy grin never more fierce if not for the kindness in his eyes and the eloquence of his speech.

"This is just for ye peace o' mine and if anything sudden happens, ye can test yuirself daily and know quickly. But I still want ye for a visit to I can check the progress, tell me anything that worries ye. Between ye and me, I cannae wait until yuir X-men find that twat Erik so I can have a few pints o' his blood for a peek, him and that horrid doppelganger." Moira remarked as she hugged Marie tight once again.

"Thank you both, for everything." Marie said as she looked off to the cracked door and thought of the man laying there.

"Now get some rest, the both of ye." Moira finished, taking the time to ease her down on the sofa and tuck her in with the blankets and pillows set off on a chair.

Cast into darkness with the lights clicked off and the door shut, she found sleep somewhere in between the steady breathing of the man only a door away and the fatigued that had dogged her all day as she sought to remain strong. The dreams that came to her were shadowed by her fears, but the faces of her friends helped her find her way to the new morrow without fitful waking's.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	25. Chapter 25

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

 

The days came and went in a routine that was painfully easy to follow, waking to spend some time at his bedside as he slept with the beep of the heart monitor toiling away. It'd been added two days after the diagnosis, when he lost the appetite for even the snuck in tidbits and treats that Moira just happened to look the other way. The first handful of days he had the strength to be helped out to his en suite shower, the two of them bathing together with Logan cracking jokes and making innuendo over her nursing duties. A full week into it neither had the strength, nor the heart, having to sponge bath him in bed as he slept.

Her futon from her life away from Xavier's sat in the corner of the room, just the mattress on the floor for her to sleep on unable to be far from him. Friends came and Marie saw her pain mirrored in their eyes as they struggled to put on a strong face walking in to spend time with him. Cards and artwork from the younger students hung on the walls, memories of the man shared in a collage of photos and sketches. His waking hours became fewer, the last fond memory she had was the gang and him settled down to watch a hand picked marathon of movies of Logan's choosing starting with another Brad Pitt movie he came to enjoy, though she found herself thinking it was Christoph Waltz who stole the show.

Lost in thought with her fingers entwined with his, she felt his grip hers weakly and knew he was awake, looking down to him as he stared at her as always full of admiration. Though she feared a day she'd again be denied such a simple embrace, the test had come back negative again, part of her morning and nightly ritual to keep her sanity in spite of everything happening.

"Mornin' Beautiful." Logan whispered, his lips looking dry as he spoke.

"Mornin' Lover." Marie replied, easing her hand from his grasp to fill a glass of water for him.

Pressing it to his lips, he took shallow sips until it was drained, his tongue rolling past them satisfied. Raising the pitcher in question, she set it back down on the night stand as he shook his head having found relief for his thirst. The worst part of her day was coming but she'd made a promise, they had made a lot of those together she realized. For now she still had her time with him, just the two of them. Excusing herself to fetch the basin and sponge, she filled it full of warm water and added the frilly thing Kitty had left behind one day. All around were little gifts like that, complete with aromatic candles scented to smell like cigars.

"Bath time mister." Marie said, throwing his blanket in with the laundry.

"Favourite part o' my day..." Logan whispered.

"Normally been asleep for 'em." Marie teased, working down his chest and trying to ignore the pallor of his skin.

"Musta been dreamin'." Logan replied, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Just go back to sleep hon." Marie softly urged.

Careful of the iv needle as she washed his hands and arms, working down past his waist until she reached the tips of his toes. By the time she reached the head of the bed he was already fast asleep, washing his brow and teasing his hair free of his eyes. She'd need help with him to change his sheets, but her own personal orderly came at the same time every day with breakfast for her and a bit of time spent with his friend. Taking her toiletries back to the bathroom, she waited for the welcome visit as she'd have time to freshen herself up later. Brushing her teeth instead, she was just gargling away when the knock she expected came as she spat into the sink.

"Morning Pete." Marie said in greeting, opening the door.

Pete stood there with a tray of her favourites and a couple mugs of coffee, the days paper tucked in with a note from a friend. Welcoming him in, they went through their own little ritual as he took Logan into his arms and held him as Marie changed the bedding. Getting some fresh water and a sponge, she washed his back and towelled him off before Pete gently laid Logan back down. Tucking him under a fresh blanket, she excused herself as she left him to have a moment between friends.

Sitting at the very couch Logan had slept on that first night she had known his bed, she munched on toast and sipped her coffee as she read the note. Some of it was just gossip to keep her in the loop, a bit of news of who was up to what, the end was always what she liked reading the most. It was meant for Logan, it was a promise she made with him those first few days. Listed was every troublemaker in his classes and just what they had done, right down to the punishments she'd dished out.

Thinking of Jubilee teaching two kinds of shop classes was enough to coax a smile, tales of degreasing engines with a tooth brush or of the kids forced to get outright Amish with power tools vetoed after a bit of mischief. Whether she liked it or not, Jubilee sounded like a good teacher as far as she was concerned and was likely digging her own grave if the whispers around the staff were any indication. Theresa carried the rest of the gossip when she found her way down to her office to fill her seat for at most a couple hours out of the day.

Tidying her tray, she tried to steel herself to the task that had been set before her though how much she loathed the idea. Looking in on Logan's bedroom, Pete met her with a book in hand and kindness in his eyes. She wanted to just sit down beside him and wait as she had been, reading all her saucy books aloud if only to hope to drive him to fighting off whatever had him so sickly.

"I promise I will not leave his side until Moira comes." Pete promised.

"When he wakes up, give him an earful for me." Marie said, looking to the pair until she found the strength to walk off and out to the hall.

Logan had joked he was getting tired of her company, tired of her girly books day in and day out. She hadn't any need to call him on his bluff, but had promised him to get back out and back to work. Right now though she couldn't face the kids, taking her dishes to the kitchen to wash them if only as a distraction to the worries that gnawed at her. Placing them in the strainer one by one, she watched the water coil and snake down the drain and wondered just what she was supposed to do.

"As of today actually, you have a bit of a reprieve though you mightn't think it so." A voice remarked from the hall, Marie spinning to look to the woman who stood there.

"Forgive me, normally I have more tact than that, to ignore or shield myself when people are projecting. I hope you don't mind." Betsy said, walking in to wrap up the younger woman in a heartfelt hug.

"Aw hell, I haven't been...have I?" Marie asked.

"No one can blame you, though all of us gifted so can shield ourselves from such roiling thoughts including that little darling friend of yours I'm happy to announce." Betsy said, guiding her off to a chair.

"Abby?" Marie asked.

"As soon as Logan is well, I'm told he promised her a trip to an ice cream shop. Though...just because she can doesn't mean she does, she's surely a spirited girl. She's even playing the little matchmaker, though you didn't hear it from me. Hooking up all the boys and girls that seem to be crushing on another." Betsy recounted.

"Brat." Marie chuckled, closing her eyes as she sighed to then look to find her hands still held by the older woman.

"Roughly the words her mother used." Betsy chuckled.

"What's this reprieve you mentioned?" Marie inquired with a weary sigh.

"Suit shopping and to see a friend of mine about the dresses you all will be wearing, dressed to impress I promise." Betsy revealed.

Thinking of what should be a happy day only now but a few weeks away, Marie covered her face and tried to find her composure knowing only good intentions were being expressed. She had wanted to go shopping with Logan for his suit, to nag him and badger him until she found one just the perfect fit and cut for him. She had dreamed of dancing with him, maybe drinking just a little too much and then wandering off to a different dock but making love again under the stars. A gentle hand cupped her cheek and stroked her gently, peeking through her fingers to see Betsy sitting there clearly catching every errant thought.

"We're all doing the best we can for him, for the both of you. Sean has to drag Moira out of the lab to get some rest, and Henry...well, where does one tell an articulate and eloquent three hundred pound fellow sleep?" Betsy asked, a sad smile creasing her lips.

"Anywhere he wants." Marie sighed.

"The true masterminds of this outing will be joining us, as I understand it they worked with Logan in secret." Betsy added as the trampling of feet sounded down the hall to come to a skidding halt.

Looking up to find Illyana and Abby there already dressed, their coats on and beaming smiles, Marie was confronted with just how far reaching all this was and knew she owed them just as much. Letting a thought of thanks slip free to Betsy, she excused herself to get showered and changed. The spray was a relief, it hit her tears as she cried letting the grief wash down the drain. By the time she came down to the front foyer, the trio were standing waiting with the door open to reveal a black Cadillac parked out front with a driver standing at the ready.

"Where are we going?" Marie asked, remembering just the life the older woman had lead.

"Midtown of course Darling." Betsy remarked, leading them off.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Stepping into the change room, Kitty enjoyed one of the more practical aspects of her gift and let her clothes fall to the floor as she walked towards the shower stalls. One thing she had found about using her power oft and repeatedly was that it gave her headaches, that she had to hold her breath passing through solid matter, and that she had to come out sometime if she wanted to get anything done more than yelling orders. She'd have to get the cut looked at, thinking it might need a few stitches, and the bruise on her back had her looking to borrow a friend's boyfriend for a massage.

A lot of her friends called her an overachiever, a know-it-all, and one she had to admit was she was a horrible snoop. One she tried to hide was that she was a terrible worrier, throwing herself into her work just to keep her mind from dwelling on the things that bothered her. Since Logan's diagnosis she had thrown herself into the role she'd been offered, acting as a field leader and keeping the dream alive. Cranking the knobs and letting the water flow through her as it warmed, she phased in and out until it felt just right and enjoyed the soothing spray wash over her aching muscles.

Washing the filth from her hair and the grim from her, she bit her lip as the soap got into her cut and knew just where her next stop would be. Cranking the taps shut and finding a robe, she stepped into the hall to see two of the juniors she had been working with walk past, she ignored the wandering eyes and reminded them that they had a debriefing at the top of the hour. Pushing past the doors to the med bay, she found Moira and Hank both working furiously, Moira looking to some analysis on a screen as Henry sounded oddly furious as he spoke to someone over the phone.

"Yes, I requested those reports, it's research to save a man's life. No I do not have to tell you, you simpering idiot, you tell me why you wish to know! What do you mean I haven't sufficient clearance, I'm a bloody US Ambassador to the UN and a former Secretary of the government! Yes you can send your superior to come talk to me, I'm sure you know where I am since you called this line!" Hank bellowed, slamming the phone down and very much stalking off to tear open a twinkie to devour.

"Moira, did you have a moment?" Kitty asked, showing a bit more leg than she suddenly felt comfortable with remembering that Henry was after all a man.

"I always have time for flesh wounds, up on the table." Moira said, easily sliding across the floor still on her stool.

Before she could ask Henry already had all the needed instruments and disinfectants out, for Moira to blindly reach for. Hissing as the cut was cleaned, prodded and inspected, stitches numbering five were sewn in before a bandage found it's way atop. Instead of a lollipop a twinkie was offered, Kitty gratefully taking it to nibble at wondering just when she had last enjoyed a proper meal.

"What was that all about?" Kitty asked, looking from Henry to the phone.

"Apparently my inquiries into the circumstances of Logan's ailment as well as the borrowing, and I assure you I filed the proper paperwork, of the Adamantium has lead to a security inquiry." Henry growled, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he fixed a few cups of coffee.

"You're...not going to get into trouble are you?" Kitty asked.

"Heavens no, I called their bluff. It's all likely just some bureaucratic bullying, horribly redundant and I'm well accustomed to it by this point." Henry assured with a wave of his hand, passing off mugs as he set about getting back to work.

"How is he?" Kitty questioned, biting her bottom lip as she looked from Doctor to Doctor.

"I'm still mixing my cocktails and potions, the latest round o' drugs is helping though we're having to consider dialysis, Worthington is already gettin' his folks working on it. Still dunnae know just what to attributed it all to, and because o' that blasted metal the man has so many places we just cannae get to that I'm worried." Moria explained wearily, rolling past her desk to give a good solid kick to the bag that hung off in the corner.

"Worried?" Kitty asked.

"If we have to operate, or heavens if he even flat lines. Just putting paddles to him could electrocute him before we get enough to his heart." Hank explained.

"Don't they have a lot of robotic nonintrusive surgical instruments these days?" Kitty asked feeling a might meek for asking what she felt was the obvious.

"Yes, but the training is the key. We're already looking into the that, I think Warren has even gone off to go buy some company that manufactures such equipment so we can engineer it for the Danger Room." Hank remarked, though a bit of his usual self looking on in respect of his future intern.

"Still nea help if it's a thing to do with his marrow or in that damned thick skull of his." Moira said playing the devils advocate, kicking the bag again in her frustration.

"You...don't think it's, it's Cancer?" Kitty mused.

"At this point we're not ruling out the idea, though we've found no signs from our imaging. Unfortunately our scans can't seem to penetrate his aforementioned thick skull." Hank said as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kitty asked, phasing her hand through the table she sat on.

Moira and Hank shared another look that bespoke that they had talked of this, though the grim expressions they had left Kitty fearing the worst. Slipping from her place atop the table she walked to the centre of the room to look try and look every bit the field leader she was, albeit temporarily.

"What?" Kitty demanded.

"It has to do with what Adamantium is..." Hank started.

"I know what it is Hank, Henry. As far as any test has shown once it's cast it's unbreakable, an alloy like steel not a natural metal like Iron." Kitty stated thinking of her own research.

"...and how you react to the density of matter." Hank finished.

Blaming it on her fatigue, on her workload and just her worries over her friends, Kitty tried not to take offense to the obvious but still felt as if she'd been slapped across the face. Whenever she played with the kids and her powers she only went through places she knew were safe, nothing more than nails in the walls to worry about. Most everyone thought phasing was just like they called it, ghosting through almost supernaturally. But like all things in life it was a science all it's own, and hard and dense matters like metal hurt.

She had learned to brace herself for the pain rushing through fire doors and other such metal obstacles. Yet it was an accident that just proved how much ghosting through Adamantium could hurt, the thought of trying to play doctor with her hand in him for the length of an operation sent an unwelcome chill down her spine. But thinking of the last time she saw him laying there, the sound of his wheezing breath and the beep of that awful heart monitor. Setting her jaw and steeling herself, she looked between the two and didn't care that she felt a hint of wetness rising in her eyes as she tried to command all the respect she felt she had earned over the years.

"You've said you have a sample?" Kitty asked looking solely to Hank.

"Yes." Henry said, walking off to a locked cabinet to fetch it.

Holding it in his hand looking nothing more than a coin, he handed it to her looking as if he'd expected to draw some damning lot for a dirty job. Turning it over in her fingers, rolling it over her knuckles with a bit of flare she'd been taught by some street hustler the Mardi Gras past, she glared at it as the root of all Logan's suffering.

"Are you sure about this Kitty?" Moira asked softly.

"Just get some kind of simulator set up in the Danger Room so I can work on whatever you'd need me to do, I used to be pretty good at operation. I'll work on toughening up." Kitty remarked with her mind set.

Suddenly clapping erupted with a laugh neither expected, Henry smacking himself in the forehead and then rushing to hug her. Baffled by this she looked up to him and hoped he had some answer and that he just hadn't cracked from the pressure.

"Kitty I could kiss you, in fact I will," Hank said as he placed a kiss to her head, "You just may have solved two out of the many problems we're facing."

"What?" Moira and Kitty asked in unison.

"Operation!" Hank cheered as he rushed off.

Looking after him with only the swinging door telling he'd been there, Moira and Kitty turned to another in bafflement still not understanding his upbeat mood.

"Should I tell him I used to cheat?" Kitty asked, Moira finding a much needed moment of mirth in that moment as she laughed at the younger girls confession.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Jubilee stared at her and the classes handiwork, or at least what had become of it, and poked the gelly like substance that had been cast around it. Grimacing at what sat at it's very heart...a heart...she imagined what sat in the nearby cooler wasn't beer. Hank had come in earlier on in the day with some rib cage stolen from the biology class and asked her to make a mock up out of metal. The good that came out of it was that Logan's class had just passed their part of the welding practical in spades as far as she was concerned.

"Okay like, why are wires running into it, what's the volt metre for...and tell me that ain't human." Jubilee asked pointing to the heart.

"Pig I assure you, ballistic gel for the flesh and your class's marvellous rib cage." Henry remarked.

Far from being alone, another class had been shooed off out to the drive to work on their automotive practical with some basic repairs after she sabotaged the cars. They'd have to diagnose, explain their diagnosis, and then propose a fix as the theory. Only then would she let them move onto fixing it, for now she wondered just what she'd been roped into and why there was a big red light on a coat rack. Kitty, Moira and Hank stood with more coming in to watch the spectacle.

"Okay, metal bones, guessing this has to do with Logan? Uh, why am I here?" Jubilee asked.

"Because as you see..." Henry said as he charged the paddles of a defibrillator, pressing them to the dummy.

"Not really." Jubilee cut in.

"The light is set to turn green if enough voltage strikes the heart, though in Logan's unique case too much grounding is occurring. We'd have to raise the setting to dangerous levels, but what if we don't touch the sides?" Hank asked.

"Still lost." Jubilee attested.

"We don't wish to inflict any further trauma that could aggravate Logan's condition, but...the possibility that we may have to restart his heart is there and likewise chest compressions are impossible." Hank explained sounding every bit the teacher.

"So...you're asking me to..." Jubilee inquired, pointing nervously to the dummy.

"I know it was I who actually helped develop your powers away from those hazardous arcs you were prone to, but in this case I'd be asking you to on one hand take a step back while also trying to hone finer control over it." Hank said, grasping the woman before him and looking hopefully to her.

She'd heard about what Kitty was doing, seen just how much pain it caused her, looking to the dummy again Jubilee knew there was no way she could back down if she could help at all. Nodding to Hank as she eased out of his embrace to walk to the dummy, she tried to call on something she hadn't done in ages, spring lightning from her fingertips. It surprised her how easy it came, dancing between them with a hint of ozone.

"K...I can see it there, but like...how am I going to do this on Logan with all his chest hair in the way let alone like...his chest?" Jubilee inquired, but froze as the pig heart suddenly sprung to life.

Some yelped in surprise, others gasped in shock and alarm, Jubilee did what she did back in biology class when they'd been asked to dissect some tiny wrinkly sharks. Hurling out on the drive with many awful cries of disgust from her students, by the time she got stomach quelled enough to glare at her likely tormentor he had a glass of water in hand and a look of apology writ on his face.

"I must apologize, I thought myself clever in figuring out how to have it beat so realistically I confess I may have been..." Hank finished as his voice died under the baleful eyes glaring at him.

"Showing off? Okay, so I'm doing it by feel?" Jubilee asked after rinsing her mouth.

"I have some thoughts on that matter too but we won't know until you've had enough practice. Start with trying to strike the heart without it arcing to the ribs, once you've become proficient with that we can move onto having your control over voltage and duration as it just needs to be a momentary jolt." Hank explained albeit still awfully apologetic.

Standing with her fingers sparking staring at the beating pigs heart, her first try had the light flaring red and cutting off Hank before he could explain. She'd touched the sides, seen it hit the steel ribs, she didn't need to be told the joke. Left alone to practice, Kitty joined her nearby having stolen a chair from Logan's desk. Thinking of the man they both owed much to but more importantly called family, they toiled into the evening unable to rest thinking that if they could help save him in his moment of need it'd all be worth it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting with shopping bags about their feet and waffle bowls of ice cream before them, looked to Abby to see the 'mostly' innocent girl she'd grown to love chatting away with Illyana and being just what they were, kids. She seemed utterly at ease with the metropolis around them, not a worry in the world as they traded spoonfuls of their dessert. Wondering at it and the lessons she'd been taking, she looked to Betsy already formulating her question when she caught the telltale smile on her lips.

"I am shielding her, but I think in another couple of months she should be able to do this without any help." Betsy remarked, savouring a slight spoonful of her own ice cream.

"Thank you." Marie said, so very glad at a bit of good news.

"She has been a pleasure to teach, I am very glad to have been here for her. No one should have to go through that by themselves, let alone at her age. You're as much to thank as myself." Betsy assured her with a slight projection of her feelings.

Feeling her phone vibrating, she pulled it out to find just as she had been promised, another hourly update of her love complete with a picture. This time he was awake and seemed to have the gumption to flip her off, laughing despite herself she took a candid photo of the two in front of her and sent it off to Theresa who seemed to be taking her turn with him. No picture came this time, just a text dictated by Logan, _I ain't forgotten I owe short stuff a trip to town._ Typing a smile and knowing how much he hated all her silly faces as he called them, a repeat of the first photo came back for her to laugh at again.

"What's so funny Marie?" Abby asked.

"Just someone sending me rude pictures." Marie replied, Illyana and Abby sharing a look.

"Oh nothing like that you two!" Marie growled, knowing she must have been either projecting or Abby was being a sneak with the smirk she sported.

"I've just received conformation on the dresses, they promise to be ready for our final fittings a week before the wedding." Betsy remarked, placing her phone back in her purse.

"You're sure about the suit?" Marie asked, having found one she very much longed to see on Logan.

"He can join us for a final fitting too if he likes though you must remember those uniforms don't leave much to the imagination. I already had his measurements taken." Betsy teased.

The last bit of shopping they had to do was a gift for the bride to be for her wedding day, something to give her at the bachelorette party Betsy had said she was planning along with Kitty. Something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Undoubtedly the dress Mamma Rasputin passed on in a new tradition would be something old, Betsy attesting that she had both something to loan and something new. That left something blue and Marie longed to be the one to give it to her.

Finishing up their ice creams, the driver Betsy had arranged took them off to the jewellery district looking for a store she had only heard of but never visited. Pulling up, it didn't surprise her when people instantly recognized the woman she travelled with, having long since gotten used to it throughout the day. Walking in to Tiffany and Co, she left Betsy with the girls as she started to browse. Though more than enough staff were interested in helping her, leading her off to gorgeous items she didn't even dare ask the price of, she had in mind something for her friend.

Asking of silver jewellery, she assured them she wasn't interested in platinum and then asked of sapphires. Shown around from rings to earrings and finally necklaces, she found something she thought just would be perfect in a heart shaped silver pendant set with five gemstones of deep sparkling blue. Paying in cash, she admired the trademark baby blue box and all the glamour associated with it. Costing a couple of weeks pay, while nothing extravagant and wondering if Jubilee would even recognize the store, it let her sprinkle a little of her own dreams on that special day after watching one to many old romances over the years.

"I imagine I'll find out just what's in there soon enough." Betsy teased as they climbed into the car.

"Yes, and no peeking or snooping of any kind, that goes double for you Abby." Marie threatened.

"I promise." Abby said, Illyana joining her in a pinky swear with Marie.

Never more glad to be enjoying the services of a chauffer, she looked out to the traffic and the sea of yellow cabs that filled the streets as they headed on back to the school. The drive was passed with the girls playing their matching DS systems Betsy had bought for them though Abby had said she had her own. Filling her time reading between texts to her friends, she counted off the hours with news of Logan and pictures of him sleeping peacefully in the ever changing company.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The dying of the days rays was slow with indigo hugging the horizon with a strip of azure caught between the wash of crimson that chased after the sun. Spying the nondescript black truck rolling up the drive, Jubilee and Kitty shared a look but knew if it had made it past the gate then someone must know who was showing up. Both focussing on their tasks, Kitty had her fingers trailing through the Adamantium coin gritting her teeth. Having found a knack to working around the ribs, Jubilee toiled at trying to master the short jolts needed to rouse a stilled heart.

Ignoring the man and woman who stepped out of the truck, their footsteps as they drew close to the garage, they were lost in what had become their own little worlds. Kitty stopped what she was doing as she took note of the man, dressed in a long leather trench with an eyepatch upon his one eye. Tired and frustrated as she was, her hands aching and longing nothing more than to ask Moira for something to help with it, she wondered just who he was as well as the woman at his side looking his polar opposite dressed in a business suit and carrying a briefcase.

"Excuse me?" The man barked loudly, his words clearly sarcastic.

In that moment a small sun erupted within the ballistic gel as Jubilee jumped at the start, staring down at the charred remains of the analog human heart. Kitty knew what was coming as she saw the paling of her friends face, the wicked wretch sounding in a repeat performance. The man seemed unimpressed though the petite redhead next to him raised an interested eyebrow to the sight that spoke nothing of disgust but a hint of admiration. Ignoring them, Kitty helped settle Jubilee down and eased her over so she could breath some deep breaths.

"If you're just going to stand there, you can at least get her some water!" Kitty spat at the pair.

Looking to another in a way that told they weren't used to being ordered around, the man walked off to the fridge to snatch a bottle of water and bring it over with the lid off. Rinsing her mouth once and spitting out the filth, Jubilee pounded back the water under his watchful eye. Kitty looked up to him spoiling for a fight, at this point she didn't care of it was of words or if she'd have another reason for her hands to hurt.

"I was told I was expected, could you tell me where I could find Doctor McCoy." The man asked a touch softer, looking over the carnage that lay on the makeshift operating table.

Instantly the conversation came back to her that she had overheard, the only time she had ever seen the man she thought of as a mentor sounding vexed and outright angry.

"Just who the hell are you?" Kitty ground out, feeling a few shakes tremble through her friend as she sat with her.

"Miss Rushman?" The man said, the petite redhead pulling out a clipboard from the briefcase and bringing it over to press before Kitty.

"What's this?" Kitty asked, starting to read over it.

"Fast track to the security clearance you'll need Miss Pryde, normally we wouldn't bother in circumstances like this but we are well aware of your ambitions. It will save us time in the future." Miss Rushman remarked rather blandly, waiting as Kitty signed it.

"Now then, could you tell Doctor McCoy that Director Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D is here to see him." Nick remarked.

Checking that Jubilee was fine for the moment, Kitty rushed off into the house to make a call on the in house line. Left alone out in the garage, Nick poked the sizzling remains of the pigs heart and looked down to the one he had seen only a moment before burst what looked to be a good replica of a chest.

"I take it that's not the effect you were looking for?" Nick asked, finding himself a seat on a workshop stool to look at her showing some concern.

"No." Jubilee barely voiced, staring down at her hands in dismay.

Reaching to take them in his own, he expected her flinch and gently eased them together and clasped them in his own. He could feel how cold they were, looking up into her eyes then to see a look he had seen many times on countless fields of battle. Slipping out of his jacket, he wrapped it about her and sat with her.

"I guess he's already that far along, don't worry Miss...?" Nick started, looking up to Miss Rushman.

"Lee." Miss Rushman readily supplied.

"It took me this long to track him down, we're not about to let him go dying on us now are we?" Nick asked, seeing a question in her eyes though she just nodded her head just the same.

Rushing out of the school ahead of them, forgetting the niceties of doors in her haste, Kitty skidded to a halt at the scene before her. Henry and Moira were joined by Ororo and Sean alike, joining in their surprise. To Henry and Sean documents the likes that Kitty had been presented with were offered and signed, Nick looking to the two Doctors for a long moment as he still sat with Jubilee.

"What happened?!" Moira demanded, stalking up to the pair.

"I startled her, now normally when I startle people...well actually that might be a lie. She's suffering from a bit of shock, I can't blame her given what I imagine her intention was. Now..." Nick said, passing off the young woman in his arms to Moira as he stood to continue.

"When people start asking after Adamantium and Carbonadium, I get interested. When people start asking the kind of questions that you two have been asking, a very short list of people who come to mind. Of those I have only lost track of one so I suppose I should thank you, and unfortunately as much as a pain in the ass as he has been to me over the years I consider him a friend. So can someone tell me where I can find his stubborn Canadian ass." Nick carried on in a full rant.

"What are your intentions towards Logan?" Ororo questioned in her full authority as Headmistress.

"To help you and supply you with all the information you're going to need to yank one of these out of his head which I understand has become a lot harder since I last met him." Nick remarked, pulling what looked to be a pendant from his pocket and throw it to Hank.

Turning it over in his hands, Henry could see now it was no necklace but a fragile mesh of some silvery metal with fine filaments feeling almost like soft fur in his hands. At it's centre the gemstone was undoubtedly artificial, circuitry and a chip held within its facets. While beautiful in designed, the implications had Henry seeing it as nothing but a vile abomination.

"What is this?" Henry asked.

"Miss Rushman will give you all the details, but that is what William Stryker tried to use to remake the man you know as Logan into a living weapon, tried and as I'm sure you've come to know, failed." Nick intoned grimly.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	26. Chapter 26

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Kitty set down the mug of hot chocolate and plate of cookies in front of her friend who was curled up on a sofa in the den wrapped up in a blanket. Jubilee smiled appreciatively and reached held the mug enjoying the warmth it brought to her hands. Snatching a cookie, Kitty flexed her fingers and wondered just when the painkillers would kick in, though the dull headache she'd been suffering from had pleasantly passed.

"Feeling better?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, thanks...I was just so in the zone, didn't even notice him. Then..." Jubilee said with a sigh.

"Big bada boom." Kitty said.

"Yeah you know me, never good with gore, nightmares for a week if I go watching a horror flick. But, I mean I just kept thinking what if I did that to Logan..." Jubilee meekly whispered, snatching a cookie to nibble at without any of her usual gusto for sweets.

"Hey, you were doing good till Secret Agent Man went startling you." Kitty said in her friend's defence.

"Is good gonna cut it?" Jubilee said in question to Kitty, looking to her doubtful of herself.

"Jubilee?" Kitty said slipping the authority she was well used to throwing around.

"Yeah boss?" Jubilee managed to joke, recognizing that tone.

"How nervous were you when you got to work on your first car, back at the shop?" Kitty asked pointedly.

"What? Rotating tires?" Jubilee chuckled.

"I mean the first big job, all on your head." Kitty said still keeping her tone firm.

"Figured I'd be sent back to run the counter, was scared I was gonna screw up big. I kept checking that I had the car on the hoist right, hell even dove for cover when Tommy accidentally dropped an engine in his car. Was just running brake new brake lines." Jubilee recalled with her embarrassment washed red across her face.

"But you didn't screw up, ya kept at it and look at you now. Someone dropped an engine, you got scared. Wanna find out where you'll be if you keep at it?" Kitty pressed.

Jubilee bowed her head and took a large gulp of her hot chocolate, snatching a cookie to wolf it down. Kitty knelt down to look up at her friend and saw a stubborn smile spread, leaning in for an impulsive hug.

"Thanks Kit Kat." Jubilee said as she returned the hug.

"Nab a bite, get some rest, hell go and grope Pete some. I'm going to go see what Secret Agent Man is up to." Kitty said, bopping her head against Jubilee as she found her way to her feet.

Taking the dishes to the kitchen, bit her lip in indecision as she washed them and enjoyed the soothing feel of the hot water seeping into her fingers. She'd been on a mission earlier in the day to only spend the rest working hard in a well meaning masochism. Her curiosity won out over her fatigue, drying her hands and heading off down to the sub basement. She found them all in the war room looking at a holographic wireframe of a nightmarish cybernetic spider.

"It's insidious." Henry said as she joined.

"The road to hell..." Miss Rushman intoned.

"Another perversion of science?" Henry asked as he turned on her not disguising his disgust.

"I'm sure you can see the medical implications." Miss Rushman challenged.

"Do not talk to me about medical implications, I've been here before and they put it into a gun. Oppenheimer truly said it best." Henry growled with rumbling thunder rolling from his chest.

"What is it?" Kitty asked from the door.

Looking to the latest to join them, Henry tapped at his touch screen and called up another image. This time a translucent skull showed a brain and eyes and the mocking grin of their own mortality. Woven around the gemstone, the filaments snaked out to slither through the mind as they split and spread. Reaching to claw at her head as her scalp crawled, Kitty felt ill.

"A cybernetic implant, the filaments invade the memory centres of the brain as well as the aggression centres. Here you see it implanting the optic nerve, becoming the interface for any post-op programming." Miss Rushman explained coolly.

"And that's..." Kitty couldn't finish her question.

"In Logan's head, and we're going to get it out." Fury said with a look to her.

"It's horrible." Kitty whispered, finding a seat next to Ororo who drew her near for a hug.

"That, as they say, is just the tip of the iceberg." Fury added.

"So that's what's making him sick?" Kitty asked.

The uneasy looks everyone at the table shared bespoke of something unsaid, something they were reluctant to tell. Fury looked to Miss Rushman, Henry to Ororo, all looking to weigh the matter over. Sitting straight and crossing her arms, Kitty bore them down stubbornly pushing back her disgust and fears to remind them she was no child to be coddled but a woman in her own right.

"Truth be told the Adamantium poisoning has probably helped the situation, from the one we've recovered it has an entire suite of countermeasures to employ if the, ahem, programming is being corrupted. From everything we've been told this is the situation that has been happening, he is trying to remember who he was." Miss Rushman explained.

"Will he still be, be Logan once it's removed?" Kitty asked, worry knitting her brows.

"Our experts say yes, but without the implant he'll be able to begin to heal from everything done to him. He'll be remembering what would be likened to repressed memories, memories he'll have to come to terms with." Miss Rushman flatly revealed.

"When do we start?" Kitty pressed looking around.

"How are your hands?" Ororo kindly questioned, lightly running her fingers over hers.

"Nothing I can't live with." Kitty said wiggling them.

"We'll start getting you ready tomorrow, try and get some sleep." Ororo urged, squeezing her hand gently.

Waiting until they were alone Ororo turned on Fury with a look that carried the threat of thunder and lash of lightning. Fury bore the brunt and met her without batting a lash. Reaching into his coat he pulled out what looked rather much like a phone as he laid it down on the desk, tapping a few keystrokes that had the projection above flickering before blinking out to reveal another.

"I take it you are why we cannot find him." Ororo said looking on the visage of Erik Lehnsherr.

"Should we have had need to call on him we have negotiated terms with him." Miss Rushman stated.

"Then it's true." Henry stated.

"Pardon?" Fury asked showing genuine interest.

"That the Cure isn't permanent." Henry said as he took his glasses off to rub his weary eyes, leaning back dangerously in his chair.

"Excuse me?" Fury intoned in the closest any would dare to label as disbelief in the man.

Looking to another for answers, Miss Rushman seemed to be the one to read between the lines as she took the phone-like device and tap away at the touch screen with several swipes. Suddenly upon the screen another face appeared though to most it was one they didn't recognize from their encounters in the past.

"This information is classified at the highest level, Subject Zero...known to you alias Mystique, Raven Darkholme. The first to be successfully treated for the Cure, reversing the inhibition of the X-factor. Now Agent Darkholme, she is assigned to the security of Erik Lehnsherr, alias Magneto." Miss Rushman said.

"You...found a way to undo the Cure?" Henry asked astonished.

"Miss Rushman, call Coulson and have him get a handle on this. Doctor McCoy, would you care to use your new clearance to inform my people everything you know on this. I want to know if there is someway I left a fox in my henhouse." Fury stated taking control of the situation.

With many questions still left, she decided they were ones that could wait for the time and excused herself. Walking to the lift, Ororo breathed a sigh of relief after exiting the forever too tiny elevator and looked to the school and her wards. A few lingered in the den, some in the kitchen by the clatters of dishes being washed and gossip being shared. The day had been one that just showed how many hours there were between sunsets, thinking of how much work she still had left unfinished. Retreating to her office, she figured if the mysterious Director Fury or the enigmatic Miss Rushman had anything else to add they would know where to find her.

* * *

After helping both girls to bed, Marie headed to the only place she wanted to be, at the side of Logan. She found she wasn't alone but was pleased to see Logan awake with a weak smile meeting her as she stepped into his bedroom. Moira had her stethoscope to his chest and and a thermometer pressed to his lips. On her futon she found Pete laying down keeping him company with Jubilee fast asleep with her head resting on his lap.

"How is he?" Marie asked as she slid into her chair, throwing her shopping bag down.

"...'m right here." Logan said softly.

"You'd just say you're fine." Marie countered, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Still fightin' me, I told him he had two choices where I'd stick this." Moira replied as she snatched out the thermometer to add the temperature down to her chart.

"I...hope you washed it first." Logan wheezed.

"How did it taste?" Moira questioned, tucking it back into her lab coat, Logan just mustering a smirk.

"Like shit..." Logan coughed.

"I did nea ask ye how ye felt, I asked ye how it tasted." Moira sniffed.

Watching the banter between Doctor and patient Marie curled up in her chair and felt a wave of relief wash over her. Lolling her head back she closed her eyes and fought against the fatigue that longed to drag her to the depths of sleep. Cracking an eye she looked to the engaged couple beside her and thought of her own little gift hidden down in the bag.

"Busy day at class?" Marie asked.

That Pete looked to be trying to find an answer had her worried, curling over in her chair to bear him down. Looking past to Moira, Pete ignored her arched eyebrow until some secret was shared between them. Easily taking his love up into his arms despite her mewling protests, Pete gave a nod to the door beckoning her to join. Her curiosity piqued, Marie turned to Logan full of question.

"Go, leave me a bit o' dignity, Doc Lady here ain't done yet." Logan whispered.

Smiling dumbly at him, she kissed him atop his brow and once to his cheek, his eyes lighting up as he looked on her. Slinking off slowly as their fingers slid apart, she walked backwards on until she nearly tripped over the coffee table but didn't care how foolish she felt for the chuckle it roused. Waving to him, she joined her friends out in the hall.

"What's goin' on?" Marie asked after the door had been closed.

Pete favoured her with a smile and though he was burdened, he tapped his ear and gave a nod off towards the stairs. Following after him Marie was lead off to the back veranda that offered a view of the manicured lawns and the distant carriage house. Sitting there already was Kitty with a red haired woman dressed in a business suit and skirt with her shirt unbuttoned bordering on being outright racy.

"This is Natalie." Kitty said in introduction.

"Hi." Marie greeted, reaching out to shake the woman's hand.

"I apologize for earlier." Natalie said looking on the slumbering Jubilee.

Looking to the newcomer in new light Marie wondered at her presence though decided to sit with Pete in one of the loungers. Somewhere in the school it sounded as though students were watching a heated sports match if the yelling was any indication, music and laughter carrying from the dorms in the usual ambiance she had long grown accustomed to.

"Thank you, she was just more scared of what she did than why it happened." Kitty said with a stretch and yawn.

"Someone mind fillin' me in?" Marie asked of the two.

"My employer and I came with information on Logan's condition, and to the treatment. Already having some insight to the difficulties your associates hadcome up with some ingenious treatment options when we interrupted Miss Lee." Natalie explained neutrally before Kitty could even finish biting her lip in indecision.

"What!? You, you know what's wrong with him?" Marie asked, hope welling within her as she looked to the newcomer.

"Those participating in the operation will begin preparing tomorrow, under the oversight of Doctor MacTaggert and Doctor McCoy. As long as Logan is stable it will be postponed to ensure the absolute success, though we are preparing emergency options." Natalie finished.

It didn't matter the cold way the mysterious woman talked or her vagueness, for the first time in a week Marie had hope that an end was in sight rather than the ever progressing ailment of her lover. Her knees fell out from her and she had to let the tight ball of grief she'd kept locked away out, crying her relief. Feeling hands upon her shoulders guiding her up, she looked to see Kitty there helping her off to a lounger and handing some napkins for her eyes.

"How long? Please..." Marie asked of Natalie who stared at her expressionlessly.

"I cannot venture a guess I am afraid, it is a delicate situ..." Natalie started.

"Asap, soon as I'm ready. Lee, me and Moira are gonna get back in the saddle tomorrow hon. I promise you that." Kitty said cutting off the woman next to her who looked to her with a hint of irritation finding her lips and wrinkling her forehead.

"Then I would advise you follow in Miss Lee and find some rest. I should be going." Natalie said excusing herself.

As buoyant as she felt Marie caught the hint of sparks between the two women, watching as Kitty glared daggers in Natalie's back as she left. Figuring that question could wait until the morning she fell down in her chair and tried to let some of the tension tied up in her unwind. Turning back and letting a long sigh out, Kitty smiled to her in a way Marie thought looked all too familiar from a time weeks before out on the driveway when she'd first pulled up in her car.

"New rival?" Marie asked with a nod to the door.

"Nah, Lee's got dibs on that. More of an aggravation, I can't pin it down but there's just something about that woman that just I dunno, something about her rubs me wrong." Kitty relented, snatching her can of pop to torture the tab.

"Who's her employer?" Marie pressed, her own curiosity piqued now that she had Kitty talking.

"Government spook, he says he knows Logan but don't expect him to talk. I better not say much more, probably get license to kill on me." Kitty growled, tearing the tab off.

"Pfft, Kitty Pryde backing down...never thought I'd..." Jubilee said, a heavy yawn silencing her as she stretched in the arms of her beau.

"I should have tucked you in when I had the chance." Pete said, leaning down to kiss her.

"S'not morning yet?" Jubilee asked looking around, a wave and a smile for Marie as she saw her.

"What's with the Mythbusters going on in the garage?" Marie asked of her likely culprit.

Jubilee buried her face in Pete's chest while he looked apologetic, Kitty smacking her head then as she dug for her phone from her pocket. Furious texting later, she climbed to her feet looking around to her friends.

"Nightcap? Water? Warm milk?" Kitty asked pointing fingers around.

"Nice way to change the subject, sparkling juice please. Hid them in past the mystery leftovers I think someone's planning on using for a science project." Marie said.

"Choco milk please." Jubilee said.

"A glass of water please Kitty." Pete added.

With their cohort off for some drinks, Marie turned on Jubilee and Pete trying to wile the truth out of them. That her name had come up in regards to whatever this operation was, she was more curious than ever now. Jubilee stuck out her tongue and then curled up with her head resting on Pete's lap.

"Hi, walkin' talkin' defibrillator in training. Paffed when I shoulda zapped I guess, promise I'll have it down pat, course it's a just in case cause you totally know Logan's to stubborn to need any pansy stuff like that." Jubilee rambled dismissively.

"They can't just...clear?" Marie said, making a gesture as some of her worry crept back into her.

"Kit Kat was all like, dudes pretty much got a fad a way cage around his heart, sounds like some Hipster blog she'd read." Jubilee grumbled.

"Faraday cage, quit playing dumb Jubes, I know you weren't hot for physics like ya were for history with Ororo but you still gave me a run for grades. Now, not exactly one but it's still a good enough analogy for back when Logan's class got to asking." Kitty rebuked walking in with a tray of beverages.

"Just glad they weren't there when it happened, yakin' twice in the same day will have 'em thinkin' I'm a totally wuss." Jubilee groused.

"Actually..." Pete said, looking down to his love.

"What?" Jubilee asked with a whimper.

"It's the opposite, there's a rumour going around saying you were learning some Ninja Death Touch..." Pete said smiling apologetically.

"What!?" Jubilee and Marie asked in shock.

"Kids were watching on the second floor apparently." Kitty explained.

"I am so getting Betsy to mind wipe the punks." Jubilee growled furiously, petulantly flopping over to cross her arms across her chest.

"You can do that in the morning, lets get to bed." Pete chuckled, easily snatching up Jubilee though she kicked and squirmed as he walked off with her.

Watching them leave, Marie and Kitty were left in a bit of peace and quiet out on the veranda. Enjoying a sip of her sparkling juice wondering which Kitty had grabbed for her, finding she'd been had. Sparkling wine instead, Kitty raised her own bottle in toast.

"To getting Logan back on his feet so you can find creative ways to knock him off them." Kitty said rather saucily.

"To friends when you need them." Marie replied, raising her bottle to then take a sip together.

Easing into her chair, Kitty looked thoughtful as she stared off to the starry sky above. Marie slipped from her chair to join her in the one that Natalie had once sat, working her own version of The Look at her friend, far less imitating as the original perfected by Logan but instead encompassing a simple request, Spill It.

"You know, maybe next summer you should take some post Sec par time, I know you're doing a lot o' courses in your free time but I'm sure it'd totally help with your duties." Kitty said attempting to sidestep the issue.

"And?" Marie pressed.

"And...well, you got enough on your plate so I guess I'll just talk to Ororo." Kitty relented with a huff.

"About?" Marie inquired, enjoying a sip of her cooler.

"Ninja Death Touch. The kids honestly just think it's cool...kinda disturbing that actually, but well...Jubilee's always been a bit sensitive about her powers. I had completely forgotten about it, water under the bridge and all that. Her and St. John, pardon droppin' that name, well...they were usually the ones we went looking for if anything was broke or burnt." Kitty started, rolling on in wistful reminiscing with a hint of sadness.

"When was this?" Marie asked intrigued.

"Few years before you showed up, way I heard it after the Professor and Erik had their rather large difference of opinions, well...the Professor kept the school kind of small. We can all see the First Class in pictures, I think we were all the start of the Second Class." Kitty remarked, pausing for a sip of her own cooler before looking to Marie.

"Who was all that?" Marie asked, by the time she'd shown up to the school it had been wholly a bustling place.

"Believe it or not, I think Bobby and me both tied for the first enrollment spots. Then Moira came with Theresa, always the baby of the bunch. Pete, St. John, and then lastly Jubilee. Mostly twelve going on thirteen. New to the truth of what we were capable of, plenty of accidents to go around. Used to try and do a bit of good natured ribbing to help but..." Kitty said, finishing with a wince at the memory.

"Broke or burnt?" Marie pressed.

"Yeah..." Kitty sighed.

"What happened?" Marie inquired, thinking of how Kitty was worried enough to talk to Ororo about whatever had brought up the trip down memory lane.

"Picture this, small scale home economics in the kitchen. Left to our own devices, cook book and whatever is in the cabinets and fridge. Pretty much making dinner, chicken roasting in the oven and got some veg steaming on the burners. Well...pilot goes out, worn out old stove from when Julia Child was new to television. St. John said he had it..." Kitty recalls.

"I'm...guessing it didn't end well?" Marie asked.

"By the time Scott made his way up after hearing the smoke alarm Bobby had put it out. Charred flash frozen chicken and snow peas and cauliflower. We all got a weekend detention for that for using powers out of class, so...we were always hard on John if he even pulled out his zippo." Kitty finished, dangling her empty bottle in hand.

"Jubilee?" Marie inquired with a poked finger stabbing at her friend's ticklish side.

"Nicknamed her Sparky for a good while, when we finally got her outta her shell Bobby joked we created a monster. She chilled out by the time you showed up but until then girl was a serious Valley Girl bubbly, surprise hugs and very touchy feely. We were still using floppies then, don't even get me started on the field day Bobby and John had anytime Scott asked if we had them out. Well, Jubilee must have nuked four reports by the time I got smart and kept seperate backups. That along with the second dvd player voided, well she wasn't allowed near the TV on movie night." Kitty hissed, hiding her face with her hands.

"I think I see where this is going." Marie confessed, reaching a hand to lightly tickle her friend.

"Bobby and me were the instigators really even if we didn't think we were being mean. Theresa was never mean but when her brand new movie we all agreed to watch that night gets eaten...ten years old, eh...moment she got in a hissy fit whole house new. Pete was always the peace maker but he got out numbered." Kitty reluctantly carried on.

"I think I remember sitting through that particular lesson now that I follow you." Marie remarked, even if the memory reminded her how alone she felt thinking it had been all for her benefit at the time.

"Picture it with just the six of us in the Professors office with Scott, Jean and Ororo all there too." Kitty groaned.

"I'll be sure to keep my eyes out, like you said...I don't think the kids realize but it'll be good to explain to them how easily it's to hurt someone." Marie said softly, thankful for the tales.

"I don't think we got any bullies, but it's always best to nip them in the bud. Betsy's pretty good on keeping an eye out for that way I hear it, but I know how much a few thoughtless words can really hurt someone." Kitty said softly, drawing her knees to her chest as she curled up.

"Do you mind if I get you and Jubilee to talk about that, if one of those talks is due?" Marie inquired.

"You're sneaky, but no I don't mind and I'm sure I could always get Jubilee to tag along too. Well, I think I'll go heed Miss Rushman's advice and get some sleep. Thanks again Marie, you're always nice and easy to talk to. I promise to nail this and get Logan up and about." Kitty replied, jack knifing to her feet.

"You're welcome, and thank you. I'm going to go kiss him goodnight and see if I can't find a few hours myself." Marie whispered, reaching up for a hug.

Wandering off back into the mansion looking for a nights rest, they bid another one last good night and wishes of sweet dreams as they stood in the hallway some rooms apart. The heart monitor sang his song as she crept in and placed a kiss atop his brow, Logan looking fast asleep already as he laid in bed with a fresh blanket over him. Slipping out of her days wear and into her flannel pyjamas, Marie curled up on her futon watching him for a while before finally shutting her eyes looking for some slumber.

* * *

Hearing the knock at the door, Ororo beckoned them in and put down her latest bit of paperwork she had been catching up on. Letting himself in, she offered him a smile at the courtesy thinking he the sort of man who had little use of niceties. Rising from her seat and offering him a chair, she took that moment to fix another cup of tea from a china pot on a hot plate and held it up in offer.

"No thank you, do you mind?" Fury asked instead, holding out a cigar.

"Actually I do, were we in the garage you might find me willing to keep a breeze about to blow that horrid smoke away so you could partake." Ororo said, settling down at her desk.

"I take it that's his desk I saw earlier." Fury said as he tucked the cigar away.

"It was the agreement we came to." Ororo explained, savouring a sip.

A honest smile split Nick's lips then as he chuckled, getting comfortable in the chair as he looked around to the photos on the walls. Ororo found herself warming to this side of the man she'd met only hours before, reclining in her chair as she held her china saucer and cup. A hint of a smile crept across her delicate features as she thought of her mentor doing the same in moments like this.

"Your henhouse is safe?" Ororo asked.

"Erik has always shown some residual aptitude of his mutation, chess pieces, cutlery. It always seemed to tire him that I was assured it was perfectly normal. Given that the man magnetically levitated the Golden Gate bridge I accepted that." Fury explained.

"How long have you had him incarcerated Director?" Ororo inquired.

"After the fall out we caught up with him after six months, kept an eye on him for roughly another six to see if we couldn't flush anything out with him. In the end it was my call to use now Agent Darkholme to bring him in, he didn't put up a fight. I think she was a little insulted by that, Hell hath no fury..." Fury said, watching the reaction of the woman across from him.

"You were really willing to...?" Ororo started, unable to ask the question thinking of how dangerous the man had been in his prime.

"I wouldn't say I don't have my ulterior motives in this. Logan was a friend, was often a complete pain in my ass, but I have some standing orders from a very long time ago that I'd like to clear off my desk too." Fury flatly stated showing not a twitch of muscle in his face nor flicker of his eye.

"The implant." Ororo supplied, Fury giving a nod.

"Need to know, and there are things on it that I need to know." Fury said, placing emphasis on every last of the few words he spoke.

Ororo set her cup and saucer down on her table and stared cooly at the man thinking how much black operations and military secrets had nearly destroyed them all. Thinking of how those men had come to her school, kidnapped her children. They'd taken her mentor, turned her friends against another and by the end seemingly killed only to awaken something horrible in a woman she considered her best friend. Though a light drizzle had only been called for, as her eyes washed white with the call of thunder sheets of rain fell against the school as she looked on this man offering with one hand only to take with another.

"Director Fury, I would like to impress upon you when it comes to this school, these children who are mine to watch over and raise as if they were my own that their safety is my paramount concern. If there is anything upon that implant that would put their safety into jeopardy then that is something I considering that I need to know." Ororo stated flatly to the man before regaining her composure.

Having not batted a lash the entire display, Nick rose to his feet and looked about to the children upon the walls and the faces he picked out having recognized them from some place or another, whether it be briefings or simply in passing on the news the rare moments of downtime he enjoyed. Finding his cigar from earlier, he pressed it to his lips and looked to her.

"I think that's a concession I can be willing to make, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to familiarize myself with your garage." Fury said, walking off without waiting for reply.

Sitting at her desk, Ororo watched him leave and with the shutting of her door she found herself smiling at the words muttered in passing, Hell hath no fury.

* * *

 


	27. Chapter 27

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

 

"Get him restrained!" Moira yelled.

The first straps to be tightened were the most important and the most dangerous, at his wrists and across the palm of his hands fearing at any moment his claws might burst free of his flesh. Up his arms and along his legs now, straps across his head to keep him still as Moira slipped the guard in his mouth. His eyes were open but sightless, his body convulsing in spasms that had them know they had run out of time.

"Kitty, Katherine! Look at me!" Moira barked, taking the young woman's face in hand to stare her deep in the eyes.

Hardly a week had come and gone, day in and out those chosen to exorcise the cybernetic demon from Logan working until they had to be lead off to bed. He had stopped waking after a time, it was to be the last day anyone would see Marie coaxed from the room to try and ghost her way through the day. Only minutes ago she'd been woken to a new noise that had sent ice to her heart, a whining dragging on without the gentle rhythmic beep of the heart monitor. Later she'd know her anguish had been felt by every telepath in the mansion and had been the reason why she hadn't even been to the door when Kurt had appeared in a crackling bamf with Moira and Jubilee.

"Kitty ye can do this, just take a deep breath with me, that's it. Now let it out slowly, once more and clear yuir mind." Moira said as she helped ease the frozen panic that had gripped the younger woman.

Marie had watched her friend lay trembling hands on his still chest, seen the tears that had fallen against them as she fought against her fears. Resting her own hands atop them she had waited for them to grow still, taking hers away as a glow formed around them. Logan had lurched from the bed but the mournful wail that mirrored her own dragged on. Moira checked him and then called for Jubilee to try again, a glow forming again to vanish as Logan lurched out of his bed. Her legs had fallen out from under her at the first beep that had beat with his heart.

The panic that followed would come back in her nightmares, Logan and Moira vanishing along with Kurt. She'd remember the trampling of feet and thinking she should get the door fixed as Pete came crashing in. She'd remember how gentle he was as he picked her up to carry her off to the depths of the earth that hid the secrets of the mansion. A ghost rushing through the halls and walls only to vanish turned out to be Kitty in nothing more than her nightgown. Sitting in the observation booth of the Danger Room come operating room Marie watched with the rest who joined to find the fate of a man who meant so much to them all, yet none so much as herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm...I'm sorry. I'm back." Kitty said, taking one last calming breath taken as the doors opened.

Hank and Jubilee joined dressed in hastily thrown on medical scrubs, washing up with Moira and Kitty at the sink that had been added. Jubilee helped them all into the long surgical gloves if the worst case happened, her own hands unburdened if she had to fight to bring Logan back to life again. So carefully Kitty eased her fingers into Logan's head looking for the thorn that was his torment and could be his death. As painful as it was to watch Marie found she couldn't take her eyes off the screen, medical diagnostics and data streaming about.

"Where are you..." Kitty's whisper carried over the speakers to those watching.

Marie watched as the words spoken one night came back to her, a night she'd woken to find Natalie Rushman sitting in her chair to be whispering in Russian to Logan in a broken voice. Stubborn tears had fallen as she held his hand, talking to him as many had over the days. Settling in and deciding to watch, Marie let the enigmatic woman have her peace with him and find her icy composure. After Natalie told her what to expect, what the implant was truly capable of. That night she couldn't find her way back to sleep, instead taking her place back at the chair and holding his hand for hours hoping to share whatever dreams or nightmares found him.

"I've found it, I will...I will now attempt to phase it out for extraction." Kitty said as much for them as for herself.

It was designed against capture, to force its host to escape no matter the peril Natalie had told her. At the highest end of it's countermeasures it will lock the subjects memory as to protect against the numerous types of interrogation. If these failed and the tampering failsafes were broken it will wipe itself and terminate the subject. As much as Marie had wanted to scream at the woman then for calling Logan a subject, she knew for some reason or another the woman had been worried herself and so she found the strength to just nod and let the horrible news sink in.

"Shit!" Kitty swore.

The medical read outs upon the screen flared red in warning as his heart rate ramped up, but the noise they had all been dreading broke above it all, snickt. Torn free of their flesh, Logan's claws erupted with his snarling roar that ripped above the panicked yelling from below. Blood dripped from his fists with the wounds unable to heal, the fight filling him as he struggled against the restraints. Moira and Hank hurried with sedatives that failed, nothing they dared to administer to the sickly man having an effect as his healing factor filtered it out in a renewed surge of vitality.

"You don't know who you're messing with you oversized calculator!" Kitty snarled in a fine imitation of the man whose life she was trying to save.

Unable to watch, Marie threw herself at Pete and let her world vanish against his chest as his arms wrapped tenderly about her. Listening still, she could hear the rambling words of Moira and Hank as they spoke their language of medical knowledge to another. The roar of rage from Logan was quelled to a ragged breath as he struggled, only the clatter of steel on the table that held him as still as could be echoing. Then as her hope waned she finally the words that she couldn't believe.

"I have it!" Kitty yelled in triumph.

Tearing free of Pete to watch he joined her still holding her close, Marie stared at a sight she would never nor could ever forget. Drawn out in Kitty's clenched fist metal filaments twisted and thrashed in her grip like a beast caught. Nearby on a table the special briefcase meant to catch the thing laid, dropped on as it rejoined the tangible world to be trapped.

"Forcing shut down." Natalie cooly remarked, typing away on the console in front of her.

The fight left both Logan and the implant, the noise that had woken her playing in a drawn out wail again. Rushing to his side Jubilee pressed her hands to his chest and worked to call him back from the brink. The first jolt shook his still form yet the wail persisted.

"Again!" Moira yelled as she looked over his vitals.

With tears streamed down her cheeks Marie watched with her own heart taken in the painful grip of fear and grief, her stomach knotted tight with forced bile climbing up her throat. Jubilee's hands grew brighter and Logan jerked against his restraints, the tattoo of blood dripping against the floors a strange thing to notice as she willed him to live. Moira shouted again and Jubilee screamed obscenities at the man who refused her, the glow around her hands vanishing as he thrashed against the table once more. The words were likely at Moira's lips when the wail whine of the heart monitor was broken with the beating of his once still heart.

The world came crashing down as darkness took her, distant voices calling her name as she felt the chill steel pressing against her cheek. On waking she'd be told she fainted, but it wouldn't matter as laying next to her looking peaceful was the man she had thought she had lost, the soothing sound of the heart monitor singing the song of his life for her to exult in.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The crack of light at the med bay doors split wide open with a silhouette of a woman standing there looking timid. Bobby looked up from his tablet rubbing his eyes, the only light in the room aside from the medical equipment. On two beds friends lay peacefully sleeping, his turn to keep an eye on them after the effort it took for them to haul Moira off. The doors shut and darkness took the room again, light feet walking across the floor until she was cast in the glow of his diminutive computer with it's book sitting on the screen.

"Hi." Bobby said, offering her a hand to take her into his lap.

"Hi, I asked some of the students where you were but they kept sending me around until Betsy found me." Layla said taking care to be quiet.

"Secret hide outs aren't so secret if we tell everyone." Bobby joked, reaching to brush a lock of her hair behind her ear if only to have an excuse to touch her.

"So this is the other side of the school?" Layla asked, returning the gesture though one that was wholly Bobby she thought as she brushed off some frosting from the corner of his lips.

Bobby could only nod, the words too much to say then thinking of everything he'd been through over the years. He hoped to let her live a life without the X-men and everything they stood against, to just be a mother raising her daughter and welcoming in so many of the other students that came home with Abby. She smiled at him though her eyes spoke of understanding, leaning in to place a kiss to his lips.

"How are they?" Layla asked with a glance to the sleeping couple.

"Touch of exhaustion for Marie, Moira thinks the worst is over for Logan now but she wants to keep that tight to the chest until she's had a few days observation." Bobby related, wrapping his arms about her.

"Has she...?" Layla asked looking to the silent form of Marie.

"For a bit, long enough to see what she needed to see. How's everything topside?" Bobby asked with a finger pointed to the school proper.

"Everything's settled down, Abby's having a sleep over with Illyana, I think she wanted to be closer to the school. She was shaken when...it happened. But, well, somewhere through the morning she just started cheering and I couldn't even get her to sit down." Layla said though her worry and pain for her daughter from that time touched her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." Bobby whispered, kissing her cheek and hugging her warmly.

"Part of being a mother, you never stop worrying. But don't you worry, when I went to tuck her in for bed they were playing truth and dare with some friends, I just told her no funny business." Layla said with a lilting laugh.

"Might as well have just told her to get into some mischief." Bobby teased.

"It's always better to tell them no, but look the other way. At least that way if they honestly get into some foolishness or outright stupid stunts you can still come down on them." Layla whispered, walking her fingers up his chest.

"I'll be glad when all this is over." Bobby said with a weary sigh.

"Any idea when...?" Layla asked pointing to Logan.

"If he was in top form, he'd probably already be down at the Roadhouse for a beer. He's...tough." Bobby said, holding back some of the things he'd seen the man shrug off over the years.

"So..." Layla said, nestling further into his arms.

"So?" Bobby teased dragging out the word.

"Do you have a date?" Layla asked.

"For?" Bobby asked playing dumb.

"The reason he has two weeks to get out of that bed and into a suit..." Layla replied, nodding off to Logan.

"Not following you." Bobby said with a laugh, failing at keeping a straight face.

"Mister Drake, I like to think of myself as a modern woman. Would you like to accompany me to the wedding?" Layla said forcing as much sophistication into her voice as she could muster.

"I'd love to." Bobby said before favouring her with another kiss.

"Good, if I had to twist your arm I was going to tell you that Miss Braddock and I share the same taste in clothing and...other things." Layla teased, running a finger along his jaw.

"Other things...?" Bobby asked with a swallow.

"I don't believe I need to be able to pick your mind like my daughter to see where your thoughts just headed." Layla teased.

"That's what we in the business call thinking with the auxiliary brain." Bobby chuckled.

"...would...you two," Logan croaked, coughing before taking a ragged breath, "Get a room...already."

The amorous mood that had slipped over them couldn't have been doused any better than if they had been frisky teens to hear the heavy steps of ones father drawing near. Toppling out of their shared chair they helped another up and rushed to the bedside of the man they had just heard speak full of his usual gruffness.

"Logan?" Bobby asked trying to keep his voice low though failing to keep his shock and surprise from it.

"Where...is..." Logan croaked.

"She's right beside you, she hasn't left your side you knucklehead." Layla assured.

"Logan?" Bobby asked.

No answer came though on his slumbering features a look of relief was etched with a sublime smile. Looking to another, Bobby and Layla kissed once on the lips, just a quick little butterfly kiss with the late hour weighing on them.

"How long are you staying?" Layla asked.

"Ororo said she'll be down in...at this point another hour and change." Bobby said with a look to the clock.

"I think I can stay awake that much longer, you know...I have the carriage house to myself tonight." Layla whispered, looking thoughtful at first until her lips spread in a feline smile.

"Did you need some company?" Bobby asked with feigned innocence.

"I wouldn't be opposed to it." Layla replied, walking off to the door then.

"See you then." Bobby said, admiring her as she stood against the light as a seductive shadow.

"See you then." Layla said in passing, the doors clapping shut behind her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

With a duffle in one hand and her laptop case slung over her shoulder, Kitty walked into the War Room with grim determination in her eyes. A quick hack of the mansions security showed here just where everyone likely was. She'd seen Natalie head to her guestroom with no sign of her having left, while Director Fury was last seen sitting in the garage smoking a cigar relaxing at Logan's desk. She'd never get another chance like this she figured, having already overheard that Fury was heading out in the morning.

The steps she took were old hat to her by now, disconnecting the external feeds to the meeting table that doubled as a holographic projector and a powerful computer in it's own right. They were lessons she'd learnt from Hank himself for maintenance and prevention of hacking. Taking the lever in hand the banks of fibre optic lines and network cables were freed of their junctions efficiently cutting her off from the outside world. The case itself was locked up in the vault, but that was dealt with nothing more than a wince as she ghosted through the composite and alloys it was a blend of.

Throwing her prize down on the table she inspected the locking mechanism, nothing the likes of which she had ever seen before. Twisting her lips in thought, she let out a hefty sigh and took hold of the two halves of the briefcase and focussed on just ghosting it out leaving the rest laying free for her to tamper with. As far as she'd seen when she'd been introduced to the curious case she hadn't seen just a thing, no tamper switch to tell if it had been opened. An oversight maybe, or perhaps thinking no one could get past their lock and whatever the case itself was made of.

"Okay, easy part over with." Kitty whispered, looking down at the implant.

Looking a twisted vision of a spider, the filaments that made up it's legs were tied into so many interfaces with the case she wondered if it had been originally made to contain it or some ingenious backwards engineering of the defunct sample they had come with. Only hard line access was allowed to it, she'd found that out when she'd helped with running the cabling down from the control booth of the Danger Room down in for the operation.

"Okay..." Kitty said, pulling out her laptop and letting it booth up.

Paranoid or not, she'd long ago sabotaged the built in wireless NIC, one too many friends at college getting cyberstalked had her wanting to know she could cut herself off from the net. While politics was her interest, hacking was her pleasure. Plugging in the ad hoc cable she'd made she tried to ping whatever the implant was running, wishing she'd been there to see just what Natalie had done in the control room. Miss Rushman had shown she was no slouch herself by the time Kitty got a moment to go sneaking about looking for any kind of records, be it in the system or on the security logs. Big, fat nothing.

"Alright, I got a command prompt." Kitty said to herself, the flashing cursor tempting her.

There was nothing to tell her what she was up against, just a black screen brought up in a window on her desktop and a green colon fading in and out. Logan remembered his life from the early to mid-nineties, dating it to at least that far back but black ops government could push it back further depending on just when it was made. Whatever it was it was far above anything she'd ever seen, trying to think of what programming someone might have used to write it.

"Okay...lets try this..." Kitty mumbled, typing a command and cheering herself on as she was rewarded with a wall of text that made perfect sense to her.

"Alright, so...if I then try this...I get an login prompt. Paranoid government says...if I try to brute force this, this message will self destruct. Hmm..." Kitty mused, kicking back in her chair to stare at the screen.

Blowing out a breath, she pushed off from the table and skidded around the room on the wheeled chair, catching a wall to roll off to the coffee maker. Wrinkling her nose at the viscus sludge in the bottom she wondered who'd forgotten to clean it. Finding the spare and a few bottles of water that saved her from having to leave, she had a fresh pot brewing as she stood there thinking of the puzzle before her. Considering her options, she fixed a fresh cup of brew and settled back at the table.

"Alright, the language is different but kinda familiar. Wonder if it was some In House black ops C or something, hmm. Lets try some of the usual suspects..." Kitty mused, trying some of the tried and tested back doors from when she still got eager for Saturday morning cartoons.

Three cups of coffee and nearly an hour later she was in, staring in shock and surprise to find a interface far more modern with black boxes littering the screen with dates beneath them all from the early nineties. Moving the mouse to one, she nearly jumped out of her skin as the War Room door did what it shouldn't have, opened without any warning. Having locked it down for privacy mode, she spun to see Fury standing there looking at her cluttered mess around the implant.

"I..." Kitty stammered.

"Do you know what you have there?" Fury said without any preamble, walking off to the coffee pot and fixing himself a cup.

"I...wanted to know what was on it, what caused all this pain." Kitty replied, her voice finding strength with every word.

"Sounds like another young woman from one time or another. We all know what happened to Pandora and her box." Fury said showing not the least bit of anger or ire as he took his first sip while bearing her down over the rim of the mug.

"It's that awful?" Kitty asked showing a trace of fear in the waver of her voice.

"Even I'm not looking forward to reading the reports and watching the highlights of what we pull off it, but I don't have that choice. Now you on the other hand." Fury said as he pointed to her with his mug.

Biting her lip and hating that nervous habit of hers as it always made her feel so juvenile, Kitty pulled up a smaller prompt and typed a few commands in that brought killed her link and brought back her desktop.

"Wise decision. Now..." Fury said walking to the case to unlock it.

Kitty started to tear down her rig and disconnect the implant, picking up the contents and placing them back where they belonged. Fury shut the case with a distinct click, something sounding so simple for the impressive lock. Gathering up the case he stood there looking down at her with his sole eye and an unreadable expression.

"If you find yourself ever looking for some work if wherever you end up after College doesn't prove fruitful, I'm sure I could find some way to keep you out of trouble like this." Fury said, patting the case.

"Is, is that a job offer?" Kitty inquired, a blush touching her cheeks.

"Good talent is hard to find. It took my people a week to crack the nut that you just did in, oh, roughly an hour?" Fury said clearly sounding impressed.

"You knew the whole time didn't you?" Kitty asked, not so much a question but a statement.

"It's my business to know, so...why don't we put this back where it belongs for now. Then maybe you can tell me a bit more about the Logan you know so I can get to know him a bit better." Fury remarked, walking off to the vault.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The loft was their own private place, a space for Pete's studio and their lives together. Works hung on the walls, moments of their lives together and their dreams captured in every brushstroke. Their own unique touches were all around, from Pete's little library to all the parts of the dream cars Jubilee longed to restore from neglected wrecks. A blown piston from a Shelby, an engine block from a classic Impala, the grill of a GTO. Sitting with them were posters of the great works that inspired him, Van Gogh and Leonardo and Pollock.

Nestled in a corner looking something out of a desert fantasy film, the bed was hardly more than a singular pillow littered with children. Rugs and tapestries hung on the walls to disguise the boards, a few silks thrown up to accent it with Christmas lights dangling from the ceiling. He wondered how long it would be he'd have to work on his one painting this night, marvelling at her slumbering nestled in the sheer blankets they favoured. They slipped over her leaving little to the imagination but then he knew her every curve and secret place of from years of admiration.

The lighting was just right, reminding him so much of her first time he'd seen her set the heavens ablaze and come to life in her own gift. Blending the paints and pigments together he finally found just the right shade of wine red as their silk blankets and touched up in places that hadn't ever seemed right. The candle on the night stand wasn't there this night but the flame felt wrong as he gave it just a touch of blue before he was satisfied. Time had run out again it seemed, her arm flopping over looking for him to find that space empty and the bed cold. Putting his brushes away and cleaning his pallette, he looked on her from the canvas as he knew she so loved.

"Is it done yet?" Jubilee asked with a yawn.

"No." Pete replied smiling, looking down to his painted hands.

"You always say that." Jubilee whispered, tucking a pillow over her arm to nestle under the sheets in wait of him.

"I could never lie to you my Jubilation." Pete said, washing his hands and trying to work the worst of the paint out.

Watching her he saw something that always pained him to see befall her features, a grey finding her eyes and a tightness in her features. Drying his hands he stood at the end of the bed and waited, the mood that seemed to have fallen over her asking for space that he reluctantly gave.

"This has all been kinda crazy fast, and I wouldn't have it any other way. I mean, your folks are just so great..." Jubilee started, her mouth twisting into a grimace as she fought against tears.

"I thought you would like another." Pete said quietly, keeping his composure as he watched her struggle with something.

"But just watching Marie go through that, sitting with Logan those times he was up with her fast asleep. It broke my heart, just fucking right in half. I, I just kept thinking what if it was you..." Jubilee sputtered with a sob.

Whether she wanted her space or not he didn't care, easing onto the bed and pulling her into his arms still wrapped up in silken sheets. He didn't say anything, he never had much use for meaningless words. He'd say what he needed to and let his deeds speak for him otherwise, let his art and his life tell his tale. Holding her close he waited for whatever it was she was burdening herself with to be cast off.

"I just kept thinking if that happened to one of us, if something like that happened and it didn't go good...that I wouldn't want to be alone. That I wouldn't want you to be alone if it was me." Jubilee whispered, twisting so she could bury her face in his chest.

"Did you want to know why I call you my Jubilation?" Pete asked, kissing her atop her head and not caring that he interrupted her.

"Because I'm yours?" Jubilee asked, resting her chin against his arms.

"And I am yours forever, but no. Ever since that moment you kissed me, you became my muse and became the most beautiful thing to me yet the most elusive subject. You've only become harder to paint all this time, and I think now I'll never be able to capture just the way I see you on something as mundane as tatters of canvas and muddy mixtures of paint." Pete whispered near her ear, feeling the shiver down her spine he always called at such closeness.

"Why?" Jubilee asked innocently, craning her neck back to look up to him.

"Because I wouldn't want either of us to be alone were the damnable fates to steal the other away, and because my answer to you is yes just as your answer was to me." Pete replied in soft and gentle words, his gaze lost in hers.

"I just want to let it happen, I don't care if it's on our wedding night or a few years away, I never want one of us to be alone. I want to have someone I can see your eyes in, or your smile or even your stupid big feet Mamma warned me about. And if anything ever happens to me I want you to have someone you can give all your love to, to smile at with that thoughtful way you have that always has me wondering what's just on your mind." Jubilee sputtered, crying but sounding happy just the same.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Pete said, rolling to pull her atop him for a kiss that said everything they had just shared.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	28. Chapter 28

Marvel owns the X-men, no Profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Heading to the kitchen for a much needed cup of coffee, Jubilee looked out the window as she neared the foyer catching the glow of headlights coming up the drive. The hour was still early in the morning, only a glow on the horizon to show the coming of the sunrise. Rubbing her face with a yawn and a glance to her self, she figured whoever it was would just have to deal with seeing her in her boxers and Pete's pilfered T-shirt. Standing at the door with her head pressed against it, she waited for the knock and greeted whoever was there.

"Good Morning, Doctor MacTaggert." The petite red head said holding out a hand.

"Uh, no...Jubilee. She's in the uh, err basement." Jubilee said fighting a yawn, taking the woman's hand in her own.

"A pleasure, but actually I meant that in greeting. I'm Doctor MacTaggert." The young Doctor said with an infectious smile.

"Then...who's in the basement?" Jubilee posed the question, her brain just not up to dealing with an early morning identity crisis without her first cup.

"That would also be Doctor MacTaggert." The younger Doctor MacTaggert apparent said keeping the smile its full beaming wattage.

Looking the woman up and down once again, tilting her head to the side to look past her to see the luggage sitting on the steps with an airport limo pulling out past the gates, Jubilee blinked blandly with her confusion evident. Looking to heave a sigh, she drew a deep breath and held it for a moment.

"...Ro!?" Jubilee yelled, making an about face to walk off to her original destination leaving someone else to deal with it.

Looking down from the second floor, the Headmistress held a moment of surprise upon her delicate features before wandering down the stairs with a smile that matched the young woman standing at the door. Drawing her into a hug, she held the lady at arms length then to take her in. Hardly more than five feet, pale skin that accentuated her russet hair and dazzling green eyes, she was dressed in business casual with a couple of pieces of luggage at her back.

"Your mother said you were coming but I never expected you to be here so soon Rahne." Ororo said pleased, reaching past to take up one of the bags.

"I might have confused the poor lass that greeted me." Rahne laughed light and lilting.

"Am I to believe that was not your intention?" Ororo teased, leading the way to the lift.

"I could nae ever resist, it always makes for a fun first impression when my mother is about." Rahne confessed, admiring the school in passing and looking at the photos that hung on the walls.

"How was your flight?" Ororo asked in a bit of small talk.

"Long and tedious, as sorry as I felt for the mother and her wee babe crying behind me I was relieved when we landed." Rahne sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I'm sure we could always find something for a headache if you need." Ororo assured, taking a breath as she stepped into the elevator and holding it all the way down.

"Still suffering your claustrophobia?" Rahne inquired gently.

"Nowhere near as severe as when I was younger, Charles helped me face that fear." Ororo replied once she had found her way into the hall.

Heading down to the Med Bay, Ororo let herself in first to find the elder Doctor MacTaggert sitting with Marie enjoying a cup of tea both with Logan slumbering nearby. Holding the door, she stood there enjoying the reunion as Rahne stepped in behind her. Hastily setting her cup and saucer down, Moira was on her feet to tackle her daughter in a hug filled with a flurry of questions. Ignoring the surprise and questioning eyes of Marie, Ororo helped herself to a cup and stood with her.

"When did ye arrive?" Moira asked, holding her daughter at arms length to look over her.

"Just now, when I was told you were in the basement I admit I did nae expect this." Rahne revealed, looking around the medical wing of the sub-basement.

"Who told ye that?" Moira asked, toying with Rahne's short yet stylish hair.

"A future patient it seems, Jubilee." Rahne replied, playfully swatting at her mother's hand.

"Poor lass, I bet ye were up to yuir tricks too. Had I know the mischief ye'd be causing I'd have left ye a Sinclair." Moira laughed, poking and prodding her daughter and looking to the colour of her eyes.

"Mother, really. I'm eating well and exercising daily, ye can leave me be or at least offer me a cup of tea first and something for the ache of my poor head." Rahne growled, swatting away the questing fingers of her mother.

"I'll be tha judge of that my dear, ye may be a doctor of the mind but I be this families one of the body. Heavens where are my manners. Marie, this is my daughter Rahne. I'm sure you two will get along swimmingly." Moira said in introduction, hauling her daughter off to the mystified woman sitting at the bedside.

"You're that friend then?" Marie said, standing up to offer her hand.

"A pleasure, and yes. Mother tries to let my reputation stand for itself when sending me patients." Rahne chuckled, pulling Marie into a sympathetic hug.

Hugging her tightly, Marie found out just how much she needed one then and rested her chin on the shorter woman's shoulder feeling her body grow heavy after everything she'd been through. Surprising her, Rahne neither bent nor buckled and just held onto her until she found the strength to part, a silent thank you mouthed as she looked down to her.

"I understand you've all been through a very trying time, I've been trying to clear my schedule ever since mother called. I'm sorry it took so long to get here, but as far as working vacations go this is nae a one I could refuse." Rahne said holding onto Marie's hands, limitless compassion held in her eyes.

"Working vacation?" Marie asked.

"Offering my couch as it were, though I'm more than flexible as ta where anyone feels the need to talk. I'll likely have a talk with Miss Braddock first ta having some words with her students, telepaths are always the most sensitive. Then those closest, and from there ta just anyone who has any skeletons in their closets they'd like to air." Rahne remarked, counting off points on her fingers with a thoughtful expression.

Marie reached to pull the woman in another hug and thought in some quiet moment she'd owe one to the elder Doctor MacTaggert for her foresight. Leading her off to the pot of tea, a cup was waiting as they sat and broke bread together even if it was just some shortbread cookies that suited the earl grey that had been a favourite of another.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So there's two of them?" Jubilee asked, giving Veronica some TLC.

"Apparently." Kitty said, handing off the asked for tool.

"And she's my shrink?" Jubilee questioned.

"Psychiatrist." Kitty clarified.

Pursing her lips in thought, Jubilee tightened the nut just a touch more after the oil change and climbed atop the Harley. Kick starting the bike and letting it idle for a while, she killed it and checked the oil level again before topping it up just a touch. When Logan got his ass out of bed she knew he'd need a good ride, and the helmet he'd ordered for Marie had come in the mail while they'd still been away. She had it sitting on his desk waiting for that time, making sure everything would be ready for that moment.

"So Moira's pretty much our overqualified GP? Rahne is my shr...psychiatrist, they got a gynecologist in the family to round out the package?" Jubilee asked, Kitty lashing her with a wound up rag straight out of change room antics.

"Ow!" Jubilee spat, glaring at her tormentor.

"Don't forget Sean and Moira are pretty serious, Theresa might be calling them family someday too." Kitty chastised.

"So you gonna go talk to her?" Jubilee asked, poking Kitty as she walked past to fridge for a bottle of water.

"Yes." Kitty said, sitting on her little mechanic stool beside the bike.

"Serious?" Jubilee asked surprised.

"Serious. Hank's also got me an appointment to have my hands looked at, he's worried there might have been some nerve damage." Kitty revealed.

"They hurt?" Jubilee asked fully interested and concerned now.

"They've...been bugging me. But I think it's just in my head." Kitty assured, wringing her hands.

"So you're going to talk to Moira Jr about it." Jubilee said, bowing her head to glare at some stubborn stain on the shop floor.

"Rahne, and yes." Kitty said, throwing the filthy rag at her friend.

"Ew, do you know where this thing has been?" Jubilee shrieked, snatching it and throwing it back at Kitty.

"No! But now I'm worried!" Kitty yelled, kicking off and rolling back on her stool out of it's path.

"I've seen Logan use that to wipe his pits!" Jubilee spat.

"Ew! You gave me that?!" Kitty shrieked.

"Eh, I had my nitrile gloves on when I handed you it, it's different having you throw it in my face!" Jubilee laughed.

"Oh keep laughing, you're lucky I don't kick your ass and shove that in your mouth!" Kitty challenged, jumping to her feet and falling into a theatric martial arts stance.

"Uncle, I'm sorry! Anything but that!" Jubilee laughed, dancing back to put Logan's desk between them.

Glaring at her friend in mock anger, Kitty joined her in laughing and walked up to fridge for a bottle of water herself. Leaning with her back to the workbench and looking at the helmet on the desk, she admired the air brushed art on it and wondered just how much it must have cost Logan.

"Pretty ain't it? Got a friend of mine to do it for him in town, Logan had Pete sketch out his ideas before he stopped...ya know what, never mind." Jubilee said, running a finger over the glossy finish.

"She'll love it, they both will." Kitty said, thinking of that time Marie had gone racing off with Logan wearing Jubilee's 'Hubba Bubba' pink helmet.

"He already woke up, just for a bit." Kitty revealed.

"What?!" Jubilee asked, nearly falling out of her chair.

"It was last night, when Bobby was down sitting with him. Layla went down to keep him company, they got to uh, snuggling was the word Bobby used. He said Logan woke up to tell them to get a room, just up long enough to find out where Marie was." Kitty said thinking of the talk she had with Bobby during their private little breakfast in her room.

Smiling as she listened, Jubilee looked back to the bike with her thoughts towards the owner. Climbing out of the chair she was keeping warm, she wandered over to a shelf above the work bench Kitty leaned against and started picking up a bottles of assorted cleaning supplies.

"Wanna help me give Vernoica a wash and wax, just so she's sporting her Sunday Best when he gets his ass in gear?" Jubilee asked, throwing a clean rag at Kitty.

"Sure, but only because he's not around. I don't know what he'd think of us two man handling his other lady love." Kitty teased.

"If it was Marie washing her he'd probably get the hose and live out a fantasy." Jubilee laughed, leading the way.

"Wet T-shirt and a wash and wax? Probably." Kitty chuckled, letting herself be guided through the finer points of detailing the bike.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Curled up in a chair at his bedside lightly dozing, she felt a light brush touch her cheek and knew relief again seeing him staring at her from under heavy lidded eyes with his fingers reaching for her. Taking his hand, she guided it to her lips and kissed his knuckles as he weakly grasped it. Tired as he was, his eyes held the only smile she needed from him.

"Long time no see..." Marie whispered, too many days between when she'd last seen life in his eyes.

"Sorry...t'keep ya...waiting..." Logan whispered, wetting his lips with his tongue.

"Kept a lot of people waiting Mister..." Marie whispered, trailing a finger down the lines within his palm.

"Sorry..." Logan said, lolling his head to the side to admire her.

"Nope, not taking any lip service mister. Just get better." Marie said, leaning in ever so gently to kiss him on his lips.

"S'though...ya said no..." Logan chuckled weakly.

"Making an exception." Marie said soothingly, slipping from her chair to stand near him.

Expecting it even though it still stung horribly, his hand grew weak and his eyes fell shut again though she could swear she saw a peace in him as he laid there. Placing a gentle kiss to the lids of both his eyes, resting his hand on his chest as she held it, she settled back in her chair and kept him company wishing him sweet dreams between now and his next waking. She already had news that had her spirit buoyed, the poisoning of his blood hadn't grown any worse than the day past though Moira tried to temper her that they still had a long road yet.

But Marie trusted her heart, she had seen Logan at his best and seen him shrug off what would have been death to another. She let her hopes run high, filled her the dreams they swore to another that night. The nightmare would be over and she just had to trust him to do what he was so very good at and fight, for her and them all. Lost to thought as she was, she noticed the shadows of feet that darkened the doorway heralding company. Waving meekly to Pete as he showed himself in, he joined her at the bedside to spend time with his friend.

"You just missed him..." Marie whispered, wishing he had only been a few moments quicker in his visit.

"You can send him my wishes the next time he wakes if I'm not here." Pete said softly.

"Will do." Marie smiled.

Thinking of all the people who had been to see him over the weeks, talking to him whether he was awake or not, one out of them all painted her curious again. She'd heard how Nick, once in a private moment having told her to just call him that, had left but it was the other who had come with him that she had heard still lingered about the school. Seeing a side of the woman she wondered if she'd been let to see, she thought of the words spoken between her and Logan and the one snatch she remembered after hearing it again and again filled with pain.

"Pete?" Marie asked, toying with the words and rolling them over her tongue quietly.

"Yes?" Pete asked looking to her.

"What does...forgive me if I get this wrong, but what does Malo Dyadi mean." Marie asked.

"Little Uncle." Pete answered, looking to her curiously now.

"Thank you." Marie replied, thinking again on the woman she'd heard utter them.

"May I ask?" Pete pressed gently.

"It was something Natalie said to Logan, I couldn't follow the read but...that stuck with me for some reason." Marie confessed.

"I didn't take her for knowing Russian." Pete said thoughtfully.

"I think there might be a bit about Miss Rushman we don't know." Marie mused.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	29. Chapter 29

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

"What's this?" Logan asked, staring at the tray sitting on his lap.

"Oatmeal." Marie flatly stated, holding up a spoon.

"Yer kidding me." Logan complained.

"Nope." Marie replied, moving the spoon in.

"Hell. No." Logan growled.

"Eat. It." Marie sternly said.

"There's no bacon if you don't eat it." Marie whispered as she leaned against his ear.

Sighing, he ate the spoonful and chewed mechanically on it until swallowing, waiting for another just if only to polish off the bowl. Between bites and sips of water, he caught Moira stealing looks at him over her paperwork with a look of infinite pleasure writ across her features. Nibbling on some more grapefruit and wondering just why they hadn't put a lemon down instead, he heard the scraping that meant the worst of it was over with the last spoonful held up. Wolfing it down and figuring the grapefruit was the chaser, he laid back in bed waiting for his reward.

Walking off to the door to throw it open, Marie stood there as both Illyana and Abby rushed in with what at a glance looked to be the perfect BLTs cut into triangles of mouth watering goodness. He could smell the pepper from here, the butter and the fresh toasted bread, the thing that he couldn't smell was the promise of Bacon. The two girls flanked him on either side, two sandwiches between them to share with him. Grinning up to his love he figured he'd been outmanoeuvred and raised the British equivalence of flipping her right off.

"Veggie bacon?" Logan asked, watching her smile smugly as she showed herself out.

"Veggie what?" Illyana asked.

"I see I wasn't the only one conned Yana, and by yer look I'm guessin' ya just caught on yourself short stuff." Logan asked, the two girls lifting up their sandwiches to inspect the facsimile of bacon.

"It's...not gross..." Illyana said trying a bite of her half.

Abby's answer was throwing more salt on the tomatoes before having her bite, Logan left to a full sandwich of 'He won't be fooled it's Bacon' to wolf down. Finding the willpower he had used to eat the oatmeal, he had his first bite and after chewing a few times had to admit it still tasted better than field rations. Pushing off that thought for another day, he let the ghost lie as he lived in the moment.

"So, can I trust you two to finish what she started?" Logan asked.

Looking to another chewing their veggie sandwiches, Illyana and Abby grinned in a way that had him know their collective honour was in good hands.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"If Yana and Abby ask, you didn't see me!" Marie said as she rushed from the kitchen into the garage.

"Yeah right, teleporter and a telepath. Your ass is grass, and you ain't takin' me with you." Jubilee said, grading the very last of the exams at Logan's desk.

"Dammit! I didn't think of that!" Marie cursed, eyeing the cars sitting unused.

"Yeah, I figured that when Pete brought me in a BLT made of that crap he said ya bought for Logan. Course now that we figured we'd let whatever will be, be...he's got me sticking to Moira's diet she wrote me up ages ago to the extreme." Jubilee remarked, trying to decipher the handwriting of a student.

"Wait, what? Let what be?" Marie asked, her peril forgotten as her friends words distracted her.

"Uh..." Jubilee said looking up, wondering how she'd get her foot outta her mouth and the cat back in the bag.

"Spill, or I'll just go ask Pete." Marie grinned, walking up to flop in the chair across from the desk.

"Who can't lie to save his life, and his pleading the Fifth won't work right?" Jubilee growled, kicking her feet up to read the third from last exams.

"Nope, so just save the time and spill." Marie smiled.

"Shouldn't you be like, be nursing and fawning over Gruff and Grizzly?" Jubilee asked raising an eyebrow over the exam.

"He's his right ornery self and Moira said I have to sleep in either my own bed or his tonight, that's the news I've been waiting to hear these last few days. Besides, if what I think you're gonna to tell me is what it is well, I'm happy for you both." Marie said softer, kicking her own feet up on the desk.

"I'd like to admit Exhibit A into evidence." Kitty's voice carried from the kitchen.

Both nearly jumped out of their skin as their other friend walked in with a tray of coffee and no door opening to announce her. Glaring up at Kitty, the stand off between the two was put on hold until the heavenly brew was poured. Sitting on the workbench herself, Kitty threw down a package of pills straight onto the desk that told the story.

"I am going to kick your ass." Jubilee ground out glaring up at her friend.

"Well you're just not supposed to go throwing them out." Kitty said, nodding down to the discarded birth control pills.

"Then you and Pete...?" Marie asked, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Argh I really am going to kick your ass!" Jubilee spat to Kitty again.

"You're going to let be, what will be..." Marie said softer, beaming at the soon to be blushing bride.

"Yes." Jubilee relented, flipping a page.

"What the hell were you doin' in our bath anyway Kit?" Jubilee said turning on Kitty.

"Showering, I mean jeez? Stalls were full, so like sub-basement or down the hall to your loft, duh?" Kitty said taking on her friends mannerisms.

"Snoop." Jubilee growled.

"Unrepentant." Kitty teased.

"What changed your mind." Marie asked, gentle and soft.

Jubilee looked to her and show how earnest she was, then to Kitty who just grinned at her in that pushy way she was well used to by now, deciding she might as well fess up. Pounding back her coffee and suffering the inquiring looks of the two, she finished grading the exam and wished she could just throw a B on the remaining two but figured she'd get in some serious crap if the grade was wrong.

"Everything, everything just changed my mind. So much god damn time to think when I was..." Jubilee said with a frustrated breath.

"You think you have your whole lives ahead of you and then..." Marie whispered, Jubilee nodding in agreement.

"Carpe diem quam minimum credula postero..." Kitty smiled at the pair.

"Seize the day quam what?" Jubilee asked bluntly.

"I was brooding a bit last night, too much wine and time to myself. Wikied it up, supposed to be the Full Monty. Seize the day, putting as little trust as possible in the next." Kitty explained, staring into her mug.

"It's nice." Marie added, toying with the Latin.

"Oh don't go telling me that, Mamma will kill me if I jump Pete before the wedding..." Jubilee mumbled, spinning in Logan's chair.

"You don't have to take it that literal Lee." Kitty laughed, kicking her feet from her perch on the bench.

"Why so glum?" Marie asked, spinning to face Kitty.

"I, I just had everything planned out. One more year of college and go intern with Henry, go take up the torch for the Professor. Studying hard, doing all the right kind of stuff that'll help. Ever since Bobby I just kinda pushed off the whole date scene too, not that there was much with Bobby..." Kitty explained, twisting to lay down on the workbench and stare up at the ceiling.

"But?" Jubilee pressed, crumpling up some scrap of paper to throw at her.

"An alternative came up I couldn't even imagined, a different way of doing it. Then it just had me rethinking of everything, right down to how everyone seems to be finding someone. It had me thinking of Mardi Gras and the most irritating man I've ever met in my life!" Kitty growled in clear frustration.

"But?" Marie echoed the question that hung.

"But he's just so damn hot, and sexy, and...I invited him as my date to the wedding. I was more surprised that he remembered me, and just hearing that damn sexy accent of his again." Kitty relented, shaking her head in dismay.

"Kit Kat has a date, wicked. So, what's the name of your Plus One." Jubilee grinned, enjoying the discomfort of the usually composed Katherine Pryde.

"Remy, Remy LeBeau. I don't even know why I kept his stupid number in my phone, but it's too late now." Kitty sighed.

"Sounds sexy." Marie smiled.

"He makes the Logan I first remember meeting look like a boy scout." Kitty laughed, rolling onto her side to smile at the pair.

"This I gotta see." Marie laughed.

"Goody two shoes has herself a bad boy, kick ass." Jubilee giggled.

"Carpe Diem." Kitty chuckled.

"Yeah, you be sure to seize his ass...ets." Marie laughed with her friends breaking out with her at the awful pun.

Easing back in her chair, Marie watched Jubilee get back to her last bit of grading while Kitty looked to be remembering a Mardi Gras past if the smile she had then was any indication. Listening to the everyday sound of the school, thinking of the man she loved coming back to her stronger every day, she felt she could finally fill a role she'd been putting off even if she had all the right reasons to.

"I'll see you guys around, if Yana and Abby coming looking for me, just send them to my office." Marie said, slipping out of her seat to find the one she was meant to fill.

"Will do." Jubilee said, smiling up from her paper.

"Hey, I'll walk ya there." Kitty added, rolling off the workbench to take her arm in arm.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The knock at the door was uncommon, no need for invitation on about paying a visit to the Med Bay even with the current company she kept these days. Sipping her coffee and finding it had gone cold, Moira downed the last of it and took her mug up with her to peek through the window. Surprised to find just who was there, she beckoned them in with a tilt of her head heading over for a fresh cup. Natalie stepped in with all her usual reserve and manners, her eyes trailing off to Logan who lay dozing.

"Anything I can help ye with Miss Rushman, coffee?" Moira asked, holding up the pot in offer.

"Yes, and no, but thank you." Natalie said, standing off in the middle of the room.

"What can I do for ye then if ye nae want a cup o' coffee." Moira asked, rummaging in the tiny fridge for some cream to find it was on its very last drop.

Natalie looked to Moira, a break in her facade showing through as she glanced back to Logan. Throwing in a spoonful of sugar, she stirred her mug walking up to the younger woman. Standing there with her, looking from one to another, she headed back off to the door catching the reflection in the window of the stiff limbed lady left behind.

"Do me a favour, I'm due for a coffee break. Keep an eye on that cantankerous Canadian, if he goes wakin' up on ye and needs anything just give me a call. That's a good lass." Moria said walking off through the doors.

Natalie stood there waiting for the steps to vanish down the hall, for the thrum that told of the elevator called down. She could hear the doors open as she stood there with her eyes closed, waiting for the ambiance of the lower levels to return. She'd be alone with him, truly alone as she had been waiting for ever since laying eyes on him that awful day they'd saved his life. She could let the act drop, slipping out of her high heels and relishing the feel of the cool steel floor beneath her feet. Padding to his bed, she took a seat and stared down at him.

" _You can stop pretending you're asleep_." Natasha said in her native Russian.

Logan cracked an eye and looked at her, a smirk creasing his lips with a light chuckle. The pallor of his skin had come back along with the luster of his hair, he needed a trim and his muttonchops had run rampant. Without a doubt it was the same man from years before, the timeless face looking up to her though looking a mask, different eyes staring at her with far more peace in them than she could ever remember. But in them was a sadness, eyes that knew her as she couldn't imagine anyone knew her. A little girl cast on a path that would end in blood, red she still tried to wash from her hands.

" _Do you recognize me Little Uncle_?" Natasha asked, holding her composure this time as she held his hand.

" _Glimpses, a little girl, a ballerina. Thinking I had saved her, but I figure I musta screwed that up_." Logan whispered quietly in Russian.

Hating the weakness that clawed at her heart thinking she'd tempered it against such pain long ago, the little of it left after all the same she'd suffered and cased, she blinked away the tears and set her lips in a grim line as she looked down to him. She could see she'd caused some pain again but this time she could pay back that debt readily, gripping his hand tight.

" _It just took longer than you thought, you all gave me what I needed when I could be offered that chance to live free. It let me believe him when he said he'd help me, it let me believe_..." Natasha whispered, hating the lone tear that fell down her cheek but too stubborn to dare recognize it with so much a swipe of her finger.

His hand eased free of hers, reaching up to brush off the errant tear and gently stroke her cheek. Looking on her all the more with every passing second was her Little Uncle, only among so many giant Russians she remembered from her childhood could this man laying here be called such.

" _Tasha_?" Logan asked, just a nod from her his answer.

" _Natasha, Natasha Romanov. A pleasure, to meet you again_." Natasha whispered.

"Sounds like I owe someone a drink then, for cleanin' up after my mess." Logan said softly, breaking back to English.

"Maybe someday, for now just enjoy this for both of us. You got a second chance, don't waste it." Natasha said, slipping back into the persona of Natalie.

"No plans on doin' that Darlin', fact is I owe a lotta folks for it, this life. Lookin' forward ta clearin' those debts and gettin' outta the red." Logan whispered.

Her lips twisted at those words, words she had used herself and had to fight for her calm as she sat there. She had the whole while of a coffee break to sit there with him, just the pair of them alone to enjoy another's company as she had never thought she would be able to ever again. Taking his hand in hers again, she listened to the stories telling the life he'd found within the walls that had saved him thinking maybe someday she'd be able to tell him her story.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	30. Chapter 30

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

Walking down the hall to the Med Bay, Marie heard another of the heated exchanges that had been growing in frequency over the last days of observation. At first drifting in and out of consciousness, yesterday he had been awake and alert the whole day driving the good doctor mad. It was just the sort of reassurance that told her the worst was finally over, lingering at the door to listen to the two arguing. Peeking in, she could see Moira fighting to keep Logan in the bed as he struggled to climb out. Sighing, she pushed the doors open and announced herself to the pair.

"Just the woman I need, tell yuir man here ta park his bare bottom down before I get tempted ta just see how well he's handling a shot of something to make him more agreeable." Moira growled, stalking off to the cabinet and looking at the assorted pharmaceuticals.

"Logan?" Marie asked archly.

"I've been in here fer damn near a week now, and just to prove I'm up to snuff I overheard the harpy there tellin' Ro my tox screen came back clear yesterday." Logan ground out.

"You're nea going to let this go are ye?" Moira asked, turning on Logan with an accusing finger pointed.

"Yer favourite two patients, me and Lee." Logan smirked.

"At least I can bully the lass for her own good! Fine! Ye want out? Here!" Moira yelled, pulling a folded piece of paper from her pocket to throw in Logan's face.

"What's this?" Logan asked, unfolding it for a read.

"Tha rules! If I hear ye ain't following them I'll have yuir butt back down here for another day of observation nae matter how batty yuir driving me! Now git!" Moira ranted, stalking back to her desk and the steaming cup of coffee that waited for her there.

"How long?" Logan asked, looking down the limitations.

"As long as need be Mister Logan, I want to see ye down here once a day until I be satisfied yuir back ta normal and I dunnae just mean yuir temperament." Moira answered, her eyes on some medical journal reading through an article.

Marie could see Moira had won this round, if not the war as Logan walked off dressed in his medical gown giving both a good view of his bare bottom. Following after him, she tugged at the piece of paper until he finally let go after toying with her. Standing out front of the elevator with him, she started to read through it.

"No smoking, no drinking, no greasy food..." Marie read, biting her lip to not grin.

"Least she let me have steak, still owe a few people a dinner." Logan grumbled, throwing an arm over her as he guided her into the lift.

"Should you really be up?" Marie asked.

Logan looked down to her and dared to put her at ease, his irritation from days trapped in the Med Bay fading with a weary sigh. Toying with an ivory lock of her hair, he gave her a long and tender hug before kissing her atop the head.

"Not gonna say I'm a hundred percent Mare, Ro and me both agreed I'm off active duty till the Doc says otherwise. But I'm good enough ta get back ta bein' Logan, the Wolverine can wait." Logan whispered, taking a heady breath of her scent finally free of the taint of the medical bay.

"That's all I want..." Marie whispered, leaning against him in relief.

Their tender moment was disturbed with the opening of the doors that revealed students pausing in mid-step to gawk Logan in little more than a scrap of cloth. Coughing, he reached behind to grab a hold on the drafty back and walked out trying to muster as much dignity he could find. With the catcalls of some of the older female students Marie lost her composure and burst out giggling as she rushed off after him.

Stopping at his door he looked to the cards that blanketed it and spilled out past the threshold to the surrounding wall. Bowing her head to hide the mistiness that clouded her eyes, she looked up to see him reaching out to brush one open and read aloud the name signed within. Sam Guthrie in one, Tabitha Smith another, Illyana and Abby sharing a card that carried the same wish...Get Well Soon. Bowing his own head and heaving a sigh, he looked back down the hall to where the stairs were filled with students watching.

"Thank you, all of you. You can sure as hell bet I will too." Logan said to them, a chorus of cheers and a thundering round of claps following.

Mouthing her thanks too, Marie slid past with him to his room and closing the door with the soft click of the latch locking. She'd spent some days cleaning it up, moving her futon back to storage and finding places of honour for all the little gifts that had come in during those awful days when she couldn't even find the strength to leave his side.

"What's this?" Logan asked standing at his closet, running a finger down one the paired garment bags that hung on a hook.

"You have to wait to find out." Marie teased, the rewards of that one shopping trip hanging there with a play on the classic Don't Open Till X-mas tag taped to each.

Turning on her with a smirk, he tore the strap off his medical robe and shirked it off to stand naked before her, walking back with a flannel shirt on a hanger to rummage through his dresser for some boxers and a pair of jeans. Sitting on the bed she watched him dress, standing shirtless as he noticed a little box sitting near a picture that had found its way down from the wall. Picking up the baby blue box, he turned to her with a questioning eyebrow arched to receive her permissive nod. Opening it he found inside a silver heart dotted with sapphires on a delicate chain.

"Something blue, from both of us." Marie said, smiling at him as he gently held it up.

Placing it back in the box he shut it and set it back down by the picture, one of Jubilee dressed in her coveralls greasy as could be standing with Pete holding her with paint stained hands. Throwing his shirt on and buttoning it up just a few, he joined her on the bed and took her hand in his.

"I'm sorry I put you through that Marie, put all you through that." Logan said, gently running his thumb over her knuckles.

"No, don't. It's over, it wasn't your fault." Marie countered, drawing near and resting up against him.

Taking her into his arms, he pulled her down with him to lay on the bed enjoying a closeness that had been denied them all too long, the simple comfort of lying with another with no need for words or promises as they let the loving touches speak for them. A kiss to her neck, the nuzzle of her nose against his cheek and the trailing of fingers down his arm. The entwining of their legs as she slipped atop him to be guarded in his embrace, both feeling the beating of the others heart within their breast.

Letting their world be defined by another, he felt her fall asleep against him and left her be, pulling a blanket over them both as he joined her for a late morning nap.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The afternoon was greeted with steam wafting out of the shower and a promise from happier times fulfilled. Hands used to working on another love of his life had shown just how tender they could be with his true love, a forgotten bottle bought weeks before put to use to relax her flesh as she laid against the cool tiles. Their fevered meeting had been driven by their denied desire, the massage after out of their longing to know another in intimate detail trying to find more secrets to share.

Secrets like the ticklishness of the small of her back, to the way he always growled so throatily as she ran her hands through his still damp hair. A knock at the door had them sharing a look of irritation, both rolling their eyes as he fell over her to keep her from any escape.

"Ignore it." Logan whispered, nibbling at her ear.

Content with him and longing to be nowhere else just then, she heeded his bidding and did her best to put it out of her mind. Once again the knocking came and they both growled in vexation at it, wondering at who longed to disturb them.

"Ah hell..." Logan whispered in her ear.

"What?" Marie questioned quietly.

"I think we're gettin' set up, bunch o' gigglin' comin' from a couple o' our favourite little Darlin's and they just vanished without any au du Wagner." Logan replied softly.

"Abby and Illyana?" Marie asked, Logan just nodding.

"Five more minutes?" Marie questioned, staring up into his eyes.

"Why not." Logan chuckled, pulling her atop him that he might admire her in a new light.

Five minutes turned to ten, but after they dressed again and looked out into the hall to find a craft paper arrow pointing off to the stairs. The house was quiet, none of the usual ambiance of students that filled it so warmly. Another arrow was found in the foyer that lead them off out towards the back of the school. The window had been papered over with an order writ there commanding them to close their eyes.

"Ladies first." Logan said grasping the knob to throw it open, stepping blindly out after her.

They got a stumbling ten paces when they heard the door close behind them, having had enough of the game as they both looked at what fate awaited them. The whole school stood out on the lawn with the teaching staff at the back of the pack.

"Surprise!" The chorus went out, a deafening din of cheer.

Standing there holding another's hand, Logan looked to Marie and she to him with a laugh welling in them both. Tables had been set up encircled with chairs, music starting to play while with a glance back they could see a stand of barbeques set up on the veranda come outdoor kitchen.

"Thank you!" Logan yelled, the words feeling weak to express the true scope of his gratitude to them all.

The gathered crowd broke rank and swarmed them, the students all wishing him well and asking him how he was, some telling him how they'd done in his classes after the exams he had missed. Fighting against the slipping grip, he turned to his love who just had a huge smile and the whispered words 'Find me' upon her lips as she left him to his fate. After an age they finally let him go, rushing off to laugh and play and party just as he only ever wanted for them all.

He found her along with all the rest he longed to, chairs and blankets set up at the very edge occupied by them all. Ororo sat with Hank, Moira herself curled up on Sean's lap with the good doctor putting back a beer so easily yet seemingly out of character from the woman he knew. Abby and Illyana sat with Theresa and Rahne playing cards, Bobby and Layla curled up nearby on the green grass. Marie sat fighting for space on some inflatable couch with Kitty, likely meant for children and not two grown women, while Jubilee sat as a canvas for Pete who was the likely culprit for some faux tattoos and face painting he'd seen.

"I owe a lot o' folks thanks, but the way I hear it there are a couple o' ladies here I owe a bit more'n I think I could rightly say." Logan said, looking from Kitty to Jubilee.

The fighting on the sofa ended and though she held her face motionless he could see Jubilee looking at him from the corner of her eye. Treading to Kitty, he offered a hand and helped her to her feet, leading her off to where Jubilee now stood with downcast eyes. Guiding her chin up, he looked them both in their eyes and thought of how in those days down in the Med Bay he hadn't seen either. Gathering them both into his arms he hugged them dear and tight, a welling of relief and happiness filling him as they joined the embrace.

"Ya both have been a right pain in my ass time and again over the years, but then again I guess that's what it's supposed to be like to have a couple o' kid sisters and I'm proud to think o' both o' ya as mine. The words just don't sound right, but I'll say them anyway. Thank you." Logan whispered, knowing his words had found home somehow as they clutched at him all the tighter.

"You ever and I mean ever do that again..." Kitty sputtered.

"We'll kick your ass..." Jubilee added in threat, both burying their faces in his chest.

"I ever do that again, you both got every reason and invitation to." Logan whispered, holding onto them for a long while until they eased free of his grasp.

Jubilee's face was a mess of tears and paint, Kitty's not much better. Looking down to his shirt they all broke out laughing seeing Pete's efforts smeared across him. Throwing it off, he walked past them ruffling their hair alike and stealing the one's place on the inflated sofa.

"Ju Bee?" Illyana asked, her future sister-in-law turning to be blinded by the flash of her camera.

The silence that had fallen over the gathering shattered with laughter breaking out, the younger sister showing her elder just how silly she looked with the smeared paint. Joining his family, Pete wiped his canvas clean and started anew with suggestions from all around him. Watching from his place with Marie with her legs draped over his, Logan gladly took the drink offered to him by Bobby, perfectly chilled only as the Manly Duck could.

"Thanks." Logan said, savouring the cranberry ginger ale.

"Moira's threatened us all with pain of death if we break 'The Rules' until she says otherwise." Bobby chuckled, flopping down on the grass.

Looking over to the woman in question, he raised his can of soda in toast to Moira as she raised her own beer up, clearly finding some pleasure in taunting him with his own pilfered bottle of Blue. Winking to her, he figured he owed her a good many words of thanks and apology too, putting his unnatural hatred of doctors and hospitals to his tormented past. Nodding a greeting to the lady joining her beau, Layla threw a blanket down and beckoned Bobby to join her .

"My daughter asked me to remind you of an outstanding obligation of taking her to a certain ice cream shop in town, expressing that she'd like to visit it post haste." Layla said with a haughty air as if invitation to a regal affair had been overlooked.

"Well, that's dinner and dessert figured out. Ya can tell her soon as I have a word with the Doc I'll be game to start payin' my dues." Logan chuckled, eyeing Abby who looked to be figuring out what she wanted Pete to paint.

The sudden loud clapping of air with the Bamf had most holding their breath out of habit, Kurt standing there in an apron with a chefs hat holding a tray of hot dogs and hamburgers to be passed around. Startled more than most, Rahne offered an apologetic look to the man of the cloth, Kurt walking up to her to bow with a flourish before handing her a burger. Watching Kurt make the rounds, Logan stared hungrily at the sole steak sitting on the tray when it finally found its way to his lap.

"So what are you having?" Marie teased, taking up the knife and fork.

"Ya feel like sharin' Darlin'?" Logan asked chuckling all the while.

The first meaty morsel was cut and held up to his lips, far better than the oatmeal of days before he'd been fed. It vanished for him to enjoy, watching Marie savour a bit her own as they worked away at the tender cut. It was ambrosia to him after so long, the kisses they shared between bites his nectar. Lost to his own little world, it was with the shifting of a breeze he caught the scent of one making her way to their little gathering rather reluctantly.

"Wow, never seen anyone make shorts and a T look formal." Jubilee remarked as Natasha settled down near Ororo.

The promise sworn in that moment between them would be an easy one to keep, but looking at her Logan had to smirk thinking while she was here she might have no other choice but to try and live a little of it herself.

"Oh hey, you got it Pete?" Jubilee asked, Pete pulling a frilly looking envelope out from his paint kit.

Kissing him in passing, she rushed off to the reserved woman, holding it out to her in both hands. Taken aback, Natalie took it and flipped it over to delicately and deliberately peel it open. The card was just as frilly as the envelope, lace and white glitter dusting it, the classic wedding invitation. Logan could see her surprise as she read it aloud.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of Jubilation Lee and Piotr Rasputin, to be held on the Fourth of July. The ceremony will take place at the Manor of the late Charles Francis Xavier, the reception following after on the grounds. Repondez s'il vous plait." Natasha read softly.

"You're allowed a Plus One, we didn't know how long your boss man was having you stick around, but if you're going to still be around making sure Logan's not remembering like some launch codes or something he shouldn't know...we'd like you to be there." Jubilee said, rambling on for a spell.

Natasha turned the card over, looking down to the name written there and the mask it represented. Cool as ever, she looked up from her place and nodded to the young woman before her filled with nervous energy.

"I will attend, but I just have one thing I should tell you. The name on the invitation is wrong through no fault of your own, it should read Natasha Romanov. Thank you." Natasha said, slipping the invitation back into the envelope for safe keeping.

"You are Russian?" Pete asked.

"Yes." Natasha answered with a glance to him.

"You won't be alone then, many of my family will be here." Pete replied with a earnest warmth for Natasha.

"Oh hey, since you're coming you're also invited to the bachelorette party. You can talk to Kit and Betsy about it, they're the ones planning it. I think that's why Bets ain't here. They won't tell me jack." Jubilee beamed, skipping back off to her beau.

Logan could see it was now Natasha's turn to look nervous at the mention of the pre-wedding party, laughing lightly as he sat with Marie. A glance to his love had him seeing her curiosity at his watchfulness of the most recent invitation, throwing her a wink and leaning in to nuzzle her ear.

"Long story that I can't figure out all the pieces to yet..." Logan whispered.

"So you're her Little Uncle?" Marie whispered in that nearness.

Surprised as he was, he just silenced her with a kiss not knowing how she had heard that secret and not caring. He didn't want secrets between them, not the ones that could hurt or harm her or breed distrust. The only secrets he wanted were the ones that would have her gasping with hitched breath, crying the only kind of tears he ever wanted to see fall from her emerald eyes.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The barbeque ended slowly, students slipping off as they day carried on into the early eve. Some helped to tidy up, others just breaking out into games of basket ball at the court or some friendly bouts of football off on the rolling lawns. Walks were taken to private retreats, between friends and budding couples, watching it all in the comfort of his arms Marie thought of another celebration drawing so much closer. Like the one to come, on this night Fireworks danced in the heavens after the students had harried her in celebration for everything. The school that was their home, the future they offered them full of hope, and the recovery of their beloved grumpy Headmaster.

"You'd almost think she had been a cheerleader at some point..." Marie whispered, watching as Jubilee was propelled into the sky by Pete.

"Gymnastics, close enough." Logan whispered, his face lit by the dazzling display.

"Seriously?" Marie asked, twisting in his arms to stare into his eyes.

"Beverly Hills Preparatory School, their ace gymnast. Was on her transcript Chuck dug up, read through the whole list when I took on the duties I got entrusted with." Logan chuckled, looking at her with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"You didn't..." Marie laughed, her eyes going wide at the implication.

"Little miss Southern Belle here did a season o' Ice Hockey with a whole whack load o' time in the penalty box. My kind o' lady." Logan growled throatily.

"Oh my gawd is that really on there?" Marie whimpered, burying her face in his chest.

"Got the whole dirt on all o' ya, course if ya want to go gettin' anything on anyone else ya gotta run through Ro. Told me if I went tattlin' she'd teach the students why ya don't go standin' out in a field durin' a lightning storm with me as the 'Bad Example'." Logan grinned, running his hand through her hair as she laid against him.

"She wouldn't." Marie laughed, swatting him.

"Can't say I wanna go callin' her on her bluff, bad enough the time I was doin' some electrical work 'n one o' the kids cut the wrong breaker for me." Logan related.

"Oh god what happened?" Marie asked with a cringe.

"Well fer starters was glad I didn't have no helpers with me, was changin' out a burnt out motor for the pool. Two twenty at fifteen amps, right tingles especially when yer standing in wet earth. Learned my lesson about checkin' ta make sure the lines dead before ya go dickin' around with it." Logan recalled.

"Is that why there's that shop class plaque above your desk?" Marie asked remembering something she'd seen in the garage.

"Do as I say, not as I do. Been a learnin' experience keepin' this place runnin' down to the guts. Not gonna see a kid around here that ain't got their safety gear on, gloves and glasses." Logan chuckled.

"Well except Lee, I remember her splittin' her knuckle open good." Marie tattled.

"Eh, workin' on a cars s'bit different course we still give the kids shit if we catch 'em followin' after us. All those fiddly bits, can't rightly remember where I heard it but someone told me the only thing ya can do in gloves is piss yer pants." Logan added, laughing loudly at Marie's disgust.

"I don't wanna know Sugah." Marie confessed, kissing him against lightly on the lips.

Rolling off him to lay on the cool grass, she noticed the fireworks had ended staring up to the starry sky. Music played somewhere, top of the charts pop that had her longing for some straight up bluegrass that suited her mood. Feeling his fingers dance down her belly, he started popping buttons until it stood bare for him to trail circles on.

"Jubes and Pete want a baby." Marie whispered.

"Oh?" Logan asked sounding curious, resting his hand against her.

"They're just going to let it happen." Marie said, her hand finding his and loving how warm he felt against her flesh.

"Sounds like we'll have ta get a bettin' pool goin' then." Logan chuckled.

"You are not putting a betting pool on this..." Marie laughed, smacking his hand.

"Watch me." Logan growled, rolling onto his side admire her.

"You're incorrigible." Marie whispered, feeling his breath so near and hot.

"So what can I put ya down for Darlin'..." Logan whispered into her ear.

"When do you think?" Marie posed, lolling her head to admire his eyes.

"Now that is an interestin' question." Logan said softly, slowly running a finger along her ear.

"When are we talking too Sugah, due dates or conception..." Marie whispered with a heavily sigh as he started to gently brush his fingers down her neck.

"Somehow I don't see 'em bein' that frisky, course when they get at it..." Logan said with a growl.

"Fireworks..." Marie finished.

"I've seen the kind o' obsessive Lee can get up ta when she's hot for something, shoulda seen her with that Thunderbird. Hope wherever they're takin' their honeymoon it's got room service for Pete's sake." Logan laughed.

"Then channelin' my inner Jubes, pfft...honeymoon fer sure." Marie whispered, thinking it funny she really had a bit of Jubilee in her as much those memories of her lover.

"Well, just depends on where the honeymoon is, both just might be gettin' a different kind o' busy durin' the day." Logan teased.

"What do you know...?" Marie asked horribly interested with how playful Logan looked just then.

"Lets just say a certain few folks were havin' a bit o' talk down in the Med Bay figurin' I was fast asleep, and that it sounds like our young couple are gonna be gettin' one to remember." Logan said, keeping his secrets against the imploring eyes that begged him for answers.

"You're horrible." Marie joked, slapping him lightly.

"Ya weren't sayin' that earlier." Logan growled throatily.

"And just like earlier we're interrupted..." Marie giggled, flopping down on the grass after catching sight of some distant figures heading towards them.

"Well, if this is what I think it is, it's an interruption I don't think either o' us will mind." Logan promised, watching them draw near.

Abby and Illyana both held boxes in hand, just things of plain white cardboard but with ribbons added nonetheless. Jubilee sat atop Pete's shoulders holding his hands for balance with Kitty trailing beside them. Moira and Sean were there along with their daughters alike, Ororo and Kurt nearby both looking serene and peaceful. Hank was nowhere to be seen leaving them to figure he was holding down the fort.

"Well, I think Logan wanted to give this to you himself but..." Jubilee said from her perch atop Pete.

"But I'm nae letting that daft fool off without one himself until I know for a fact that he is fit ta be engaging in such foolishness." Moria sternly said, many smiling at her words.

"We were going to get them matching..." Theresa said, going quiet with the look Jubilee threw her.

"Ugh, no. They'd be a cruising bike and some gawd awful riding gear shy of looking like some His and Her midlife crisis trying to recapture their youth." Jubilee groaned.

"So we just got you something simple." Kitty said.

Illyana brought her box to Marie, Abby hers to Logan with both girls looking eager as they opened them up. Inside were two helmets, the one Logan had commissioned for Marie and some simple flat black open faced helmet for himself. Turning it over in his hands he slipped it on to find it almost a perfect fit as he made the very last adjustments. Marie though stared at hers in admiration, slowly turning it around to stare at the airbrushed art under the glossy finish.

"I sketched it for Logan one night when you were asleep and he wasn't, my Jubilation's friend looks to have captured it well." Pete explained.

At the very bottom of the helmet was a winter landscape full of snow laden trees with mountain peaks in the distance. On the black of it were the stars of the north with even the milky way stretched across, a splash of colour from the aurora dancing lifelike over the star field. It had been the very nightly sky she remembered from years before fleeing onwards to Alaska when she met a man that had changed her life, the first among many who would all in their own way. Back when the only thing she knew was the open road promising her escape.

"It's beautiful..." Marie whispered, sitting there with him.

"Just as lovely as you Darlin'." Logan said with a kiss.

"Okay, save it for wherever the hell ya two get off ta. Kit and I didn't just do a tune up and detail on yer Harley just for her to go sittin' around catchin' dust. Git!" Jubilee bellowed, both Abby and Illyana helping the two lovers to their feet.

"Can Illyana and I bet too?" Abby asked mischievously to Logan.

"Why the heck not." Logan said ignoring the questioning looks, adding with a thought **Course the honeymoon's already been picked by my Darlin' so good luck short stuff.**

Giggles and laughter came shortly, the two younger girls rushing off leaving him knowing they were likely chatting up a storm between them full of gossip and all the stuff they should be doing at their age. Pulling Marie into his arms, he walked her off to the garage to live a different kind of thrill he'd been denied for long enough, no one else in the world he'd rather share it with just then.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	31. Chapter 31

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

* * *

 

Stumbling down the stairs, Jubilee wondered just where all the responsible people were in the house. Glancing at the clock, it wasn't even six yet with shy of a quarter till left. She just wanted her morning cup and the fruit salad Pete had made her the night prior, to cuddle in his arms and wake up just a bit more before they had their shower. Instead someone was knocking at the door, momentarily wondering if Moira didn't have another daughter tucked away somewhere. Ignoring it for a bit longer, this time she wasn't going to face it with her mug in hand.

By the fact that there was a freshly brewed pot meant someone was up and about, peeking in the sink to see the dishes there spying Kitty's mug. Probably down in the gym doing her morning cardio or some masochism she figured, pouring herself a cup before walking back off to the door. Throwing it open, she found a man standing there dressed in business casual and looking taken aback. Couldn't be Remy, he looked too polite to irritate Kitty she mused, sipping her mug and throwing the ball in his court.

"Morning." The man said, looking her up and down once.

"Yup." Jubilee said with a sip.

"Is Miss Rushman available?" The fellow asked, peeking past the door.

"Tasha? Uh, dunno. Like dude, it's not even six. What the bleep to the F is it with people coming at the arse end of the morning?" Jubilee vented, peeking past him to see some luggage sitting there and a pair of garment bags.

"Tasha?" The man asked after his mouth hanging open for a moment.

"Yeah, alias Natalie Rushman? Go to girl of the Pirate Badass?" Jubilee stated, sipping her cup again and seeing the way he smiled at the last little remark.

"...okay. Is she around?" The man questioned again.

"Probably, who are you?" Jubilee inquired, leaning against the doorframe now.

"Barton, Clint Barton." Clint said holding out a hand.

"...do you practice that? Ya know what, forget it. Tasha!" Jubilee yelled, heading back to the kitchen for her fruit salad and leaving whoever the Double O was at the door.

The call was parroted throughout the house as he stood there watching Jubilee wander back up the stairs ignoring him. Stepping in and leaving the door open having not yet been formally invited in yet, Clint fought against smiling as he waited. It was rare to get an honest reaction out of Natasha, but when he'd been called in by the Director himself for this 'mission' he could tell Fury was likely having just as much fun as him. Not that Director Fury had fun, at least nothing like what this 'mission' entailed. Calm and collected ever as she walked down the hall, he caught the hint of her hesitant step as she laid eyes on him.

That she was dressed in pyjamas had him wishing he could have pulled out his phone but he figured that would warrant her vaulting from the second floor and putting him in some painful sort of hold while she destroyed it. They were undoubtedly borrowed, he didn't take Natasha for liking ponies or Fluttershy, but fighting to keep his lips neutral he could see her shock and horror that in most instances involved shots being fired.

"What are you doing here!?" Natasha hissed, racing down the stairs with nary a noise.

"Good to see you too Tasha." Clint greeted, giving her another once over burning the image into his memory.

"Why do you have luggage?" Natasha questioned sharply, peeking past him.

Coughing and trying to find his composure, Clint could see some of the kids peeking down from above the foyer to watch. Witnesses were always handy, especially when they were noncombatants and children. Tasha had a sweet spot for children, she wasn't against using them he knew but she'd never let them be harmed.

"Sorry, ahem. The Director said you were on a mission into dangerous and unfamiliar territory so he asked that I join you as your backup and supply you with the required hardware and tactical support." Clint said as if giving a briefing even if he was biting his tongue watching her dismay.

"Fury sent you?" Natasha questioned archly.

"Yes, I believe he said my codename for this mission would be Plus One." Clint said not caring about his smile anymore.

"He said that?" Natasha inquired.

"Yes." Clint assured.

"This is Paris all over again..." Natasha hissed, turning to stalk off to the stairs with her facade shirked off.

Thinking he remembered Paris different than her, he was sure at least at this wedding they wouldn't be there to capture and interrogate the groom. Heading out for his luggage, Clint flung the two garment bags over his shoulders and welcomed himself in kicking the door shut behind him. As far as missions went, this one was going to be a genuine pleasure for a change and a chance to unwind and try and help Natasha do the same even if it killed him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Walking into what she was quickly coming to think of as their room, Marie kicked the door shut and placed the breakfast tray down on the coffee table and waited. He was in the shower humming tunelessly to some song, she waited on the sofa with one of her books for him to finish. There were only a few days left to the wedding and tonight would be the night for the parties in honour of the bride and groom before they became man and wife. Realizing she had been rereading the same page thrice, she tossed it down and waited for her love hearing the quiet that had fallen over the bath.

Leaning against the doorframe staring into the den, Logan stood in just jeans with his bare feet still wet. His hair was slicked back, sporting a fresh shave and a hint of that aftershave she loved that was so spicy and alluring. He looked straight off the cover of another of her books, right down to the come hither look he was working her way. Slipping from the sofa she walked up to him and wrapped her arms about his shoulders, taking in his aroma to smile up at him as he rested his hands on her hips.

"I know bacon when I smell it..." Logan said softly, stealing a kiss.

"And that's bacon, with extra bacon, romaine lettuce...tomatoes...butter...real mayo..." Marie purred in his embrace between kisses.

"Right about now that's some of the dirtiest sweet talkin' I've ever heard..." Logan whispered, snatching her up into his arms as he walked her to the sofa.

Tossed onto the sofa, he curled up on the other end and pulled her legs up onto his chest and massaged all those little places he had found that had her sputtering with laughter and giggles, arching her back in pleasure as he lavished attention to them. A sandwich was offered for his services, the tray resting on her belly for their enjoyment. Breakfast in bed didn't have anything on a foot massage and a fresh from the shower man Marie mused, nibbling on her own and loving the blissful look that befell him savouring his every bite.

"The Rules have been relaxed, bacons back on the table. Drinking is to be kept in moderation otherwise you might just pay for it in the morning like the rest of us. She thinks smoking might well take care of itself and encourages you to light one up just to see what your forever virgin lungs think of it without your usual healing to keep up with it." Marie said softly explaining everything Moira had told her down in the kitchen.

"Any o' this ta do with tonight's festivities?" Logan questioned, finishing his bite to tend to her feet again with fingers trailing up her calves at times.

"She's pleased to announce you're back in the peak of health, that your 'remarkable healing' seems ta be gaining it's momentum slowly but surely." Marie smiled, lolling her head back in pleasure.

"So what yer sayin' is I just might get drunk without havin' ta open and close out the bar." Logan smirked.

"That's the jist of it." Marie nodded.

"So just what are you girls all gonna be up ta tonight then?" Logan asked, toying with her toes.

"That is none...of yer...business buster." Marie said between kicking him with her free foot.

Snatching the pair up, he held them in hand and stared into her eyes and saw the promise of mischief in them, further fanning the flames of his curiosity.

"Why I hear it, boys and I are just headin' down to that boathouse fer some cards and brews. Between Pete bein' Pete and havin' Brother Wagner and ol' Fred there I don't think we'll be gettin' inta too much in the way o' antics." Logan said, leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"Painter, priest and the police. Least I don't have ta worry then." Marie laughed lightly.

"Truth be told, two police. Sean's former Interpol." Logan mused.

"That's one tree I keep forgettin' ta go barkin' up, I always thought she was an orphan and then I hear her dad's teaching here." Marie huffed, flopping her head back.

Hearing the springs of the sofa creak, she looked up to find Logan twisting to prowl over her taking her in with something more than his usual admiration, reaching a hand out he brushed a lock from her face and gently stroked her cheek. With only love in the gesture, he leaned close to kiss her brow once, twice, then trailing down to her cheek.

"What's that for?" Marie asked smiling fondly up at him.

"For bein' concerned about yer friends, heck...maybe ya can go sneak her off tonight for a little time together. I'm just glad I'm proud ta call Irish a friend, Theresa's too much o' a darlin' for some prick comin' back into her life." Logan whispered.

"He does seem nice." Marie confessed, thinking of the friendly Irishman she'd seen in the kitchen often and her office a few times for some chat.

"Well, I know you ladies like ta get dolled up wherever ya go so I'll let ya get to it. Fer that bacon stunt o' yers Abby's got me takin' a whole gang down ta the shop for ice cream. Just what I need, van load o' kiddies on a sugar high I gotta pay for." Logan laughed, giving her one last kiss before finding his way to his feet.

"Have fun." Marie said, curling up on the sofa almost wishing she wasn't so busy preparing for tonight so she could join in the mayhem.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Ah hell, I mean I've been here before but let me tell you bein' stuck in New York traffic in a stretch limo sure beats some yellow cab." Beth said stepping out with the concierge holding the door.

"Holy hell Betsy, what the heck floor is this pad of yours on?" Jubilee said craning her neck up for a look at the building.

"Penthouse." Betsy smiled, walking with all the grace earned from years on the runway.

Looks were thrown around from those that had been kept in the dark, only Ororo, Betsy and Kitty herself walking on as if it were nothing though Natasha showed her usual cool regard. Marie looked to Layla, her friend giggling with her as they rushed in to catch up realizing they'd been left behind still gawking. Rahne and Theresa walked along arm in arm doing their best to ignore the looks of so many heads turned their way. Making their way up, the party spilled out into the private retreat of Betsy Braddock.

With the Lady of the House walking off to the bar, many of the rest just rushing off to the patio to admire the view that held it's own allure simply from their vantage. The night was falling even as the city blazed to life in the cacophony of radiant lights swept over the concrete canyons. The pop of champagne echoed once, twice, thrice from the bar with Kitty helping to fill the fluted glasses waiting there. Joining the rest on the patio with trays of the sparkling french wine, they were passed around until everyone had theirs.

"To the soon to be Missus Rasputin, your days are numbered." Kitty said in toast raising her glass.

The tinkling of crystal went around as everyone tipped their glasses together to then enjoy a sip. Music joined the night with frosted globes of patio lights twinkling on as they sat down on the comfortable rattan couches to unwind from their drive.

"I like the sound of that." Jubilee smiled sipping her wine.

"What? Missus Rasputin or gettin' ta finally jump Pete." Marie teased.

Most broke out laughing, Jubilee herself the first though from her blush the well-meaning barb had struck true. Looking around to those she knew to be or have been married, Marie wondered just what their weddings must have been like. Throwing an arm over Layla, she pulled her close for a hug.

"Both." Jubilee giggled, putting back the last of her wine.

"Another glass?" Betsy asked.

"Uh, like, ya got any beer?" Jubilee asked in return rather awkwardly.

"Heavens, something so domestic on one of your last days of being an unmarried woman, perish the thought..." Betsy theatrically replied, feigning a classic fainting spell with her hand raised to her brow.

Laughter went around again as Jubilee stalked off, the ladies left waiting until she had vanished in past the door. Leaning in to whisper, Marie wasn't alone in urging Natasha to join the huddle as it were.

"What?" Natasha asked.

"Wait for it..." Kitty whispered, grinning hugely.

The popping sound of a bottle of beer being dropped burst from the kitchen, Betsy's irritation real just then as she thought of her expensive hardwood floors. Silence hung for a long while, Marie looking nervously to Layla just as Rahne and Theresa shared a concerned look. Natasha was already slipping out of her shoes to make it easier should it be needed, her hand slipping into her purse.

"You didn't get a stripper did you?" Marie hissed to Kitty.

"Better." Kitty chuckled.

That Ororo was smiling had Marie thinking whatever the surprise was it must be a pleasant one, yet swearing she could almost hear the sound of smothered cries inside. Betsy though let out a sigh, rising up and beckoning them all in.

"I fear maybe our surprise didn't go quite as planned..." Betsy whispered, walking up to the french doors to peer in.

Jubilee sat on a chesterfield with a fresh beer in hand, Mamma Alexandra hugging her dearly and whispering in Russian with the soothing words saying all that was needed. Wandering in, they joined her with some taking the high backed chairs and other pieces that littered the very Victorian inspired den.

"Bachelorette and wedding shower in one, there's one of your gifts." Kitty said taking her seat beside Jubilee.

"I'm sorry about your floor Betsy..." Jubilee said with a glance to the shattered glass and puddle of beer.

"I got it." Theresa assured, heading off to just where the broom closet was to clean up the mess.

"Is it here?" Marie asked thinking of a lovely moment she had shared.

Alexandra nodded, scooping Jubilee up to her feet and rushing her off joined by Marie and Layla. Left alone as it were, Betsy looked to the rest and smiled at Ororo in particular. Kitty was once again grinning in full mischief, counting under her breath.

"What the heck?!" Jubilee shrieked, rushing back out with her entourage.

In her hands was some skimpy ensemble of lace and silk of pastel yellow accented in velvety blue thread. The brassiere had between it a dangling little chain that ended in a sapphire clasped in golden star burst dotted with tiny pink rubies. Stockings and a garter belt completed it along with another garter likely to be cast off at the wedding.

"Something new, you're welcome though I think it's more a gift for Pete." Betsy purred, the rest just whistling and cheering.

"I...whu...huh!" Jubilee sputtered looking at it.

"Come daughter, lets show your friends the dress." Alexandra said taking her under her wing again and leading her off.

Giggling madly Marie stayed this time with Layla, telling just what Jubilee's expression had been on seeing the lingerie laid out on the bed next to the dress. Another round of champagne was poured as they waited, toasting Theresa this time for her generosity at cleaning up the small mess. Alexandra was the first to return, a glass of wine offered as she sat down and waited with the rest who turned to the hallway.

Blushing furiously and looking bashful that was so very different than her usual self, Jubilee stepped out dressed now in silk and lace of ivory. As if waiting for this moment Ororo rose and walked up to her and took her clutched hands in her own smiling fondly at her. Jubilee looked up and met her gaze, amazed to see a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I have a gift for you too, towards tradition. Looking at you now and thinking of the girl we found that day, thinking of how you have all bloomed into vibrant flowers all your own, I know what it feels to be a mother myself. Though your parents cannot be with you on this most wondrous day to come if you would honour me I would love to walk you down the isle to give you away..." Ororo said softly.

Tears matched her own as Jubilee latched onto Ororo in a long and needed hug, Ororo gently stroking her hair and holding her dear. Backing off, Jubilee clasped her face in her hands and drew a breath, nodding in answer as she couldn't find her voice just then. Gently easing those hands free, Ororo lead her back to the rest in a pantomime of a most pleasing duty just days away.

"Something borrowed." Natasha whispered, looking to the rest as they looked on her in surprise.

"And something blue..." Marie said with a sniffle, caught up in the weight of the moment as she dug for that present she had kept safe in her purse.

Rising from her seat, she couched as best she could in her dress and smiled to her friend holding the blue Tiffany box in her outstretched hands. Jubilee took it up gently in her ivory clad fingers and stroked a thumb over the box. Tomboyish as she might have become, Marie knew Jubilee still had her girly side and recognized the store instantly. Waiting with the rest as it was opened, a hitched breath was heard with lips parted to admire it breathlessly. Taking up the silver heart pendant in hand to show to rest, it hung from trembling fingers.

"Something blue, from Logan and myself. Five sapphires set in silver, for the family you found. I thought of trying to find something for them but realized I was bein' an idjit as you already had it..." Marie said softly, rising up to help unclasp the chain and slip it about her neck.

"What...?" Jubilee asked in little more than a breath.

"Your eyes silly, isn't that where parents always see themselves? In their children...?" Marie whispered, placing a gentle kiss atop her friends head in the nearness of that moment letting the pendant dangle freely.

Arms where thrown about her as Marie hung there, wrapping her own about Jubilee as she joined her on the chesterfield. All around crystal tinkled again in toast, as they broke between sniffles and laughs another glass was offered to both bride and her maid.

"I don't have a gift." Natasha said as the idle chatter picked up again.

Jubilee looked to her and then her friends, once again composed and full of smiles. Rising from her place and taking Marie in hand, she looked to Kitty and with a tilt of her head called her over. The trio walked up to the woman who looked awkward in their presence, holding their hands out to her and helping her to her feet. As one they hugged her, feeling the stiffness in the woman.

"You already gave it Tasha, you helped to give my Petey his Best Man back, my friend her lover back. You helped give him back to all us, that's just awesome. Thank you..." Jubilee whispered, relieved as she felt Natahsa relax and slowly join in the hug.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

A campfire burned in the ring of chairs, a monster of a barbeque set up with the aroma of the steaks grilling along with racks of ribs and some burgers meant as appetizers. A trough meant for horses was filled with ice and littered with beer, torches lining the walk that lead down to the boat house and the dock it sat next to. Music played from a beat up looking boom box by a table that had been lugged down for the cards to be played later.

"Alright, to Pete and what might as well be his last day as an eligible bachelor so to speak." Bobby said in toast, raising his beer high.

"I'll drink ta that." Logan replied, tapping his bottle to Pete who he sat next to.

"Might have just met you but you throw a hell of a party." Clint said raising his own beer.

"May ye have nicer legs than yuirs under the table before the new spuds are up." Sean said with a laugh.

"To my boy, he makes me and my Alexandra happy only to know she'll asking new questions soon enough." Nikolai chuckled.

The laugh was joined as they all pounded back a swig of their beers, a spray of sparks sent off into the night sky as a log split and fell in the fire. Out along the shore frogs could be heard in their song with an accompaniment of crickets. Sitting on a log near the barbeque Kurt finished his own pilsner and added the bottle to the empties filling the nearby bins. Flipping the burgers and checking on the steaks, he walked off to Pete and clasped a hand on his shoulder.

"To the first wedding I shall officiate over, a union most perfect." Kurt said with a toothy grin, fishing another brew out of the icy water with his tail.

Bottles were raised again with swigs taken, the moment of toasts passed now as the party got under weigh with the usual banter and talking of men alone with another in that friendly fraternity that spanned on through their forefathers.

"Hey Logan, you're looking a little low, want another?" Bobby asked as he climbed to place off his empty and find a full one.

"Why do I think yer just tryin' ta see if ya can't get me drunk Drake?" Logan growled, still taking the offered beer.

"Because I am? Don't think I've forgotten that fun you had with me that time in Montreal helping out that brother and sister." Bobby grinned, flopping down in his chair.

"You sayin' I shouldn't o' told ya the drinkin' age up there was eighteen." Logan chuckled.

"Of course not, but ya didn't have to go buyin' me all those shots." Bobby laughed.

"Hey, you wanted to play with the big dogs. Pete was fine and dandy in the morning." Logan grinned, catching the sheepish look his friend threw his father.

"Piotr?" Nikolai questioned though clearly looking amused.

"You won't tell Mamma?" Pete asked, Nikolai just winking at him.

Flicking his cap into the fire pit, Logan looked off to the boat house and around the camp that had been built up around it. Climbing out of his chair, he wandered off to the dock to stare out at the lake with his mind wandering back to another dock and another night. Sipping his beer, he looked off to the boathouse and thought of all the work it still needed, an inkling of an idea having him smirk as he toyed with it. The sudden swaying of the dock told he wasn't alone, catching the scent on the breeze of the guest as he slowly walked on up.

"Nice night." Clint said, standing off beside Logan.

"Yup." Logan replied, turning to he man as he heard the chuckle.

"Somethin' funny?" Logan asked with a quirked up eyebrow.

"Just reminded me of earlier, was just thinking of Tasha in those silly pyjamas again." Clint added with a laugh.

"Way I hear it, there was a mishap with the laundry and one o' the students ended up shrinkin' a load that happened to have Miss Romanov's eveningwear." Logan said.

"Now that paints a picture." Clint mused, savouring another sip.

"Yup, course I get the feelin' if she were to hear any o' it we just might regret thinkin' it." Logan added, though his mind picturing another lady instead.

"She can be pretty intense." Clint said with his eyes lost in thought.

Looking to him, Logan pounded back his beer and wandered back to the trough this time fishing out two. He found Clint still there at the end of the dock with his beer looking a little low, holding out a chilled bottle to him. Taking it, Clint finished off the one in hand and opened the next. Tipping theirs together, they clinked the long necks and took a thirsty swallow in the quiet.

"Told Tasha I owed the man a drink that did her a real favour, fer cleanin' up a broken promise I made ta a lil girl once." Logan said quietly.

Clint looked to Logan, eyeing him up and down with a smirk before having another sip. Waiting in that companionable quiet, matching another sip for sip, it was a while before he spoke again.

"Thought you'd be shorter, Little Uncle my ass." Clint laughed.

"Not sayin' I remember it all that well, but...the men I was with would make Pete look right dainty." Logan said softly.

Looking back to the Man of the Hour, Clint shook his head with a grin trying to picture such men, imagining a young Natasha entrusted to them in that time when the world had gone from one era to another. He'd gotten fragments over the years, but never the full story. Somehow it seemed suiting that the man next to him had only straws to clutch at too.

"Looks like the foods ready, what say we go get a bite." Logan said, heading off back down the dock.

"Right behind ya." Clint replied, fetching his empty to cast off with the rest of the so called 'dead soldiers' and thinking he might have to find another moment with the man for another beer and a different toast.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Katherine Pryde you are evil with a capital E!" Jubilee shrieked, burying her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"I prefer the term Diabolical, it has a nice ring to it. I just thought Mamma would like to know there will surely be the pitter patter of little feet someday." Kitty teased.

"Is this true Daughter?" Alexandra asked, Jubilee just nodding her head.

Pulled into the matronly woman's strong embrace, the women gathered could see how happy she was and felt a bit of it themselves. Marie though thought back to Logan from a few nights before, wondering just how far that bit of mischief had spread when she caught the feline smile of Betsy.

"Oh god I'm projecting ain't I?" Marie whimpered.

Suddenly the room spun on her, the fact that Jubilee was letting nature taking it's course old news. Trapped between the redheads, Marie looked to Layla for help only to be laughed off as her friend enjoyed her coffee heavy with Irish cream.

"What are you projecting Roguey, it's not too late to get you some fugly dress to wear." Jubilee growled, her embarrassment cast off to grill one of her appointed bridesmaids.

"You...wouldn't...dare..." Marie challenged back, already having the dress safely tucked away with Logan's suit.

"Then spill." Jubilee spat.

"I may have...let it slip to Logan. Who...then said he's going to start a betting pool..." Marie slowly let the word slip.

"I'm gonna kick his ass!" Jubilee shrieked.

"I'm gonna put my money down." Kitty laughed loudly.

"I see the honeymoon has already been taken..." Betsy teased with eyes for Marie.

Jubilee spun in shock to Marie, pointing a finger and sputtering obscenities that never found more than a syllable said as another trampled over the first. Conversation broke out with their own bets weighed and taken just for when, Mamma comforting her 'Little Jubilation' and whispering in her ear words that brought a blush to her cheeks.

"Have you thought of names?" Ororo asked, looking just as pleased as Mamma.

"Ugh, you're all actin' as if I'm already preggers! I need a beer..." Jubilee growled, crossing her arms.

Surprising them all it was Natasha who had so silently slipped off to the kitchen to return with just such an offering, dangling it in front of Jubilee with a primly arched eyebrow. As Jubilee reached for it though, she raised it out of reach only to lower it again in some game or straight up interrogation. Huffing, Jubilee nodded and was rewarded with the beer, sipping it to wet her suddenly dry lips.

"Well, if it's a girl we wanted to call her Hailey..." Jubilee said softly, chewing on her lip.

"If it's a boy?" Theresa asked.

Jubilee looked up to Alexandra, nestling up against her and curling her legs under her making herself small. Wrapped up in her arms, it was so easy to picture them as mother and daughter Marie thought. Wondering just why she was seeming so timid just then, Marie saw the sudden look Alexandra threw down to Jubilee in some understanding that brought tears to her eyes as she planted several kisses.

"Pete told me," Jubilee started with a sniff, "So...if it's a boy, we're going to call him Mikhail, since he never got a chance to know his brother."

Silence fell over the room, everyone looking in question to the two but letting them share the moment as they were. Snatching the bottle out of Jubilee's hand, Alexandra had herself a long drink of it that drained the bottle, placing one last kiss to her hair.

"Mikhail was...my eldest child, but he was born sickly. He saw his first birthday but..." Alexandra said, shaking her head as she couldn't say the rest that needn't be said.

"I think Mikhail is a beautiful name." Ororo said, having to find a tissue.

Agreement was passed all around, and though there wasn't a dry eye among them with even Natasha showing a hint of shared sympathy, the mood was still celebrant and full of the warmth of feeling all the closer as friends and family.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	32. Chapter 32

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

* * *

 

"Can somebody get the door, it's probably the cake!" Kitty yelled from the den.

"You had me at cake!" Jubilee squealed, rushing down the stairs.

"No peeking or I'll whoop you! Your big day or not!" Kitty threatened to the bride.

Throwing the door open Jubilee looked to find no cake, but instead a man with unkempt auburn hair, eternal five o'clock shadow and glossy ebon glasses hiding his eyes. Looking him from top to bottom, he looked road dusted and weary in that Steve McQueen way, but that wasn't the thing that had her attention as she rushed past him with her mouth agape.

"Bonjour, Remy LeBeau..." Remy said watching her run off.

"Holy Shit that's an Indian!" Jubilee gasped rushing up to the bike.

"Oui, won it in a game." Remy chuckled, walking down and dangling the keys.

"You're shitting me, oh my god can I?" Jubilee asked, jumping on the bike.

"Maybe," Remy purred taking her hand in his and leaning down to kiss it.

"For fuck sake Remy you're not even here for five minutes and you're already hitting on the bride!" Kitty growled from the doorway spying the scene below.

Offering Jubilee a rakish grin as he passed off the keys, Remy turned to sidle up to Kitty and offer her his best look of apology he could muster, tilting his glasses low so she could stare into his red on black eyes. Glaring back at him Kitty startled at the sound of the bike roaring to life as Jubilee took it for a lap down the drive, alone as they were in that moment she turned her attention back to him to find him hovering so near with the scent of some spicy scent mixed with leather.

"Well, she be blushing now no?" Remy teased, stealing a kiss.

Surrendering to him feeling she deserved some guilty pleasure just then, Kitty threw her arms about him and gripped his hair painfully tight to drag him off her after the kiss had dragged on too long. Sporting the same self assured smile of his as always, she savoured one last kiss to then let her grip fall free.

"In my defence I only kissed her in the most gentlemanly of ways." Remy whispered.

"I know where that leads, it starts with a kiss and smile, then it leads to a touch and a drink and before I knew it we were in some room overlooking Canal Street." Kitty purred.

"My night with my little bead bedecked kitten..." Remy said softly, stroking her ear softly as he lost himself to her hazel eyes.

"As far as mistakes go...you weren't that bad Remy..." Kitty said with a kiss, resting her head on his shoulder to watch Jubilee tear past towards the garage on the bike.

"So, the bride, she appreciates the finer things in life I see...the groom be a lucky man..." Remy chuckled, looking after his pride and joy.

"C'mon, you look like you need a shower." Kitty said leading him off.

"I seem to remember you saying that once before, that lead to some fun last time non?" Remy said sweetly as he was lead on.

Showing her playful side Kitty looked up to him with a saucy smile and a promise in her eyes, trailing off to her room to snatch up his luggage that had been sent ahead before vanishing off to the loft to borrow the bath and the privacy it offered.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"I look like an idiot." Logan growled staring at himself in the mirror.

"The word you're looking for is sexy, and you're doing it in spades." Marie purred, walking up dangling a strip of fabric between her fingers.

"What's that?" Logan asked with a look and nod to her hand.

"It's your tie." Marie said sidling up to him.

"That's a bow tie Darlin'..." Logan stated with a step back.

"Didn't you hear? Bow ties are cool..." Marie purred, slipping her arms about him and drawing him near.

Though he was ready for a fight, staring down into her eyes he found himself distracted as her fingers danced with the fabric feeling her breath brush against his lips. With a dainty tug it was done, a kiss shared before she turned him to the mirror for inspection. Like so many men dressed to the nines he couldn't resist a bit of posturing, turning this way and that admiring himself in the mirror. As she slipped her arm through his, though still dressed in jeans and a T he imagined her dressed as she would be just then.

"I look like some Bond wannabe." Logan chuckled, earning himself a sharp elbow to his side.

"Sound of things you were a genuine article even if you'd ask for what's on tap over a martini." Marie teased, disentangling herself to fold his red silk handkerchief to slip into his jacket pocket.

"So what am I supposed to do now?" Logan asked, trailing a finger through her hair.

"You're his Best Man, go and help Pete do meet and greet and all that jazz." Marie instructed, turning him about with a playful swat on his behind.

"Just what are you goin' to be up to?" Logan asked over his shoulder.

"Gonna get myself all gussied up and help Jubilee, Kitty's the Maid of Honour so she's busy yelling orders at everyone. Last I saw her she was with Kurt going over the ceremony one last time." Marie replied as she fetched her dress from the closet.

"Well, I guess I'll leave ya to that and go see about findin' Pete." Logan said heading off with one last glance, catching her wave goodbye with her fingers.

Walking down the halls he ducked and dodged the students all dressing up in their best, a parody of his own encounter with so many girls helping the hopeless boys with their ties. The aroma of coffee hung in the air, looking down on the foyer to see the door thrown open with guests filing in. Some chatted, others hugged as if not having seen another for years, picking out those he knew from those he didn't. Taking a breath and summoning his courage, Logan joined the fray and found Pete out by a convoy of black SUVs pulling up.

"Logan my friend." Pete greeted, the two embracing in a hug with just enough slapping of one's back to make it manly.

"What's all this?" Logan asked with a nod to the trucks coming to a stop.

"Sort of a wedding gift, Fury helped with the travel arrangements for Pete's side of the family in Russia. Way I hear it you had your own ideas on that but this one's a bit more on the level." Clint said walking up dressed in his own suit.

Natasha wasn't that far behind, lingering off by a flowerbed by herself dressed in the classic little black dress with her hair primped. From the house the Alexandra came out with Nikolai in tow, rushing off to her son with a hug and a kiss for him. The doors to the trucks opened, men, women and children escaping to the drive looking off at the school and the estate itself. Introducing her son to his Grandmamma, a gasp was heard from within the crowd. Alexandra turned to the woman walking through the crowd with eyes for Logan alone.

"Pitor, this is your Great Auntie Kaleena, Uncle Fedyenka's wife..." Alexandra said when she noticed.

" _You...how can it be you..._ " Kaleena asked full of wonder in her own Russian.

Staring at her, the years vanished in the blink of an eye as a woman years younger stood before him. Reaching out to take her hand, Logan shook his head in shock as brief memories of a past denied to him for so long surged forth. Climbing out of some rusted wreck of a truck at the very edge of a farm Fedyenka meet him at the door. He was dressed in uniform then with the aroma of a meal wafting out into the night. With a word of thanks Logan walked back to the truck to open the passenger side door, helping a child down and promising her she'd be safe.

Brought back to present by the sound of sorrowful crying, Logan turned to find Kaleena gone with all eyes behind him. Turning to look, Natasha stood with the old woman wrapped up in her arms. Tears fell with her usual reserve shattered, stroking her fingers through Kaleena's hair trying to bring some calm to her.

" _It's really you, our little gift they stole from us..._ " Kaleena cried, taking Natasha's face in her hands to admire her.

" _It's me, it's really me...I can't believe..._ " Natasha started, her words cut off as she was pulled into another hug.

Watching the scene play out, Logan felt his heart pained as it all came back to him, staring in silent awe of the impossible reunion. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to find Clint there nodding off to the garage. A glance to Pete gave all the permission he needed, walking off to collect his thoughts and share a moment in quiet with the man who had ultimately saved the child he had failed. Pillaging the fridge for a couple of beers, he passed one off and did his best to fight the habit to lean against the grease stained workbench.

"My Russian's a little rusty." Clint remarked after a sip of his beer.

Rubbing his eyes and pressing the chill bottle to his brow, Logan looked off to where Natasha was being lead off among Alexandra's side of the family. A conversation came back to him from years before then, when Fedyenka had still been a young man with a blushing bride his own. It had been of the sad revelation that no matter how they tried they never found their home blessed with a birth of a child of their own.

"Black ops mission, right when the whole world was changing as the Union was still fallin' apart. Cleaning up messes and taking care of dangerous things before they could fall into the wrong hands..." Logan whispered, wetting his lips with a sip.

"Dangerous things like..?." Clint asked with a glance to the crowd.

"Like little girls raised to be assassins. Little girls like the one I thought I got out, like I had taken to someone who deserved her." Logan said filled with regret that clutched at his throat.

"But somehow they still got to her, finished the job and sold her to the highest bidder. Right up until I was sent to take her out..." Clint mused, pounding back a thirsty swig.

"When instead you offered her a chance to get out for good, a chance she took." Logan finished, meeting eyes with Clint.

"Looks like she's getting another second chance." Clint laughed without any humour as he shook his head in disbelief.

"I get the feelin' she could really use one." Logan nodded.

Clinking their bottles together they pounded back their last swallows in silent toast, they left them on the workbench behind them heading off to join in the celebrations.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Standing up with the rest Marie never felt more nervous yet elated in her entire life, looking to her friends up there with her all holding their small bouquets. More than once she leaned out just enough to see Logan standing next to Pete, fit and trim in a suit of black and shirt of dazzling white with that bow tie he had complained about. Looking shower fresh just as she loved him, when their eyes met she felt her heart skip a beat for the unbound admiration she saw there.

Pete stood serene with Kurt, a young cousin of his mothers side standing dressed in a small matching suit to his own. Out in attendance of those gathered there was no side for one family or another, the Rasputin's and Mihaylov's mingled in with the rest that made up the family and friends of Bride and Groom alike. Nearby a small orchestra had been rallied of any who could play, their melody joining the quiet murmur that ran through the crowd as everyone told tales and got to know another all the better throwing off the stigma of stranger and becoming friends.

All around vivid sculptures of ice stood entwined in vines of roses of white, yellow and red. Looking through the crowd for the man who showed his own artistic side, she found Bobby sitting with Layla holding hands. Of the rest she smiled at the sight of Alexandra with her Nikolai dabbing at her eyes, Sean with Moira and Rahne both ladies looking resplendent. Hearing whispered threats again, a glance showed Kitty glaring daggers at the roguish Remy LeBeau making some inappropriate conversation with Betsy, though it seemed she would have none of it as she completely ignored his advances.

Kurt stood at the podium dressed in, if it were ever to be said, his Sunday Best. The surprise at his visage that many had suffered upon meeting the pious man soon forgotten after his introduction, warmly welcoming them as they were all seated. If he were nervous he didn't show it, standing calmly and quietly as they all waited for the moment that would herald the coming of the bride.

"If you could all please stand and look towards the school." Kurt asked of them, taking a step forward holding his bible.

Thinking she was to be coming from the leaded glass doors that lead to a small veranda, as the dazzling motes of light lifted from the pooling light at the very end of the red carpet that ran through the isle Marie had a hand rushing to her lips in surprise knowing what was coming. All around a gasp rippled through the gathered as the light grew more dazzling as the radiance rose in streamers dancing into the azure sky, silhouettes of four standing bathed in its beauty. As the glow dimmed Jubilee stood with Ororo, Abby and Illyana dressed alike holding baskets.

Petals of white roses were littered over the velvet red as they walked in time to another with the melodic march played by violin and cello. Joining the wedding party at last, Illyana stood with her young cousin and threw a few petals at him, Abby joining the bridesmaids standing before them to cast the last of her basket to the breeze. Cameras were heard to be capturing the moments, but as Ororo and Jubilee took their first step a hush fell over the crowd with their whispers quieted. Once more the moments were captures with every step that brought the Bride closer to her Groom, Pete taking a step down to stand ready to take her hand that was offered once the bouquet had been passed to Kitty.

"My friends, we are gathered her today to witness the union of Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin and Jubilation Lee as they embark on the most wondrous journeys that two who love another can take." Kurt began, taking his place behind the podium again.

"When Pitor, though many of us know him as Pete, came to me one day not long ago looking nervous and asking for a moment of my time I could have never known just then the honour he hoped to bestow upon me and upon us all. It is with much pride I can tell you that this is the first union I've been asked to bless as many of you clearly have have been." Kurt carried on, looking through the crowd to see the husbands and wives among them, the couples that looked another in endearment.

"Piotr told me then that wished to ask his love for her hand by the moonlight overlooking the lake where he had realized his love for her. I'm told it instead became at a hammock she had been napping on, the days to that full moon just too many for him to suffer. That we are all here today hints at her answer, but we live in a marvellous age." Kurt recalled.

With a wave, what had looked to be nothing more than veils of lace and silk fell to reveal a screen. Both Bride and Groom looked up in surprise with most of the wedding party themselves, only Kitty and Kurt looking nonplussed at the turn of events.

"While I am a servant of the Lord and a Shepard to his flock, I hope you do not fault me for my sense of theatrics from my youth. On this day of their union I give to you all the moment that brought us here that we can call another friends and family." Kurt said, taking a step back as the video started to play.

"I've come to know you as one I trust above all others, to love you as both family and as the sole woman who holds my heart." Pete's past voice called out.

Of those that didn't have their attention raptly watching the sweet moment shared anew, those that still watched the Bride and Groom holding hands with eyes only for another would see Pete say again the words he spoke that day. Somewhere through it all though a microphone found it's way near enough to overtake the reflection of the past bringing the moment to the present.

"I am sad I will never get to know the people who welcomed you to my world, but I freely give you the people who welcomed me into yours. Jubilation Lee, will you marry me?" Pete recited again, pausing after it all to realize everyone had eyes on him.

Looking around Jubilee saw them all waiting for the answer she had given before, finding among them the family that a single utterance would truly make them her own. Alexandra sat with Nikolai breathless, Illyana staring up at her with her glacial blue eyes urging her on. Turning back to Pete she smiled, a glance to Kurt who gave a nod of assent down to the ring bear.

"Yes, forever and always yes." Jubilee said, tears falling without pain as she smiled up to the man that had become her world.

Waiting for that moment, Illyana guided her young cousin off to stand before both Bride and Groom. The rings were offered and taken, Pete sliding the wedding band on his Bride's finger just as she did her Groom. Stepping down to join them Kurt rested his hand with theirs and looked to the expectant crowd.

"By the powers vested in me, it is my genuine pleasure to now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Kurt said as a revelled cheer went up.

Standing on her tippy toes Jubilee reached up to wrap her arms about his broad shoulders, their lips meeting to ravish another. Just as their first kiss they carried on until needing a breath before parting, hoots, hollers and whistling rippling from many after the display of the now truly blushing bride. Giving Jubilee the bouquet, Kitty looked up to Kurt who beamed in pleasure and pride.

"It is my honour to introduce Mister and Missus Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin. I believe the Bride has an invitation she'd like to share." Kurt said, helping to urge the suddenly shy Jubilee on.

With tears falling down her cheeks as her eyes fell to the bouquet, Pete gently took her shoulders in his hands and leaned in to whisper again those words to her she never tired of hearing. Blinking her eyes clear she looked around to the gathered and drew a shaky breath.

"We thank you all for being here today, you have no idea how happy it makes both of us. But we have a few others we'd like to thank and we invite all of you to join us." Jubilee sniffled, closing her eyes and finding strength in the trailing of Pete's fingers running along her back.

Bride and Groom leading the way, Ororo took Kurt in arm and followed after them. Out of the crowd Remy found Kitty, Marie finding her own man with the two flower girls trailing behind them. Slowly those gathered filed out in a procession of a different kind until all stood in silence before the three memorials to those that couldn't be there on the blessed day. Standing with them, Ororo brushed at the tears that lingered in Jubilee's eyes, tears she gladly joined in shedding herself.

"Piotr and Jubilation have asked me to introduce to those of you who don't know the people that in a very real sense made this day possible, the man whose dream has come another step closer today. Charles Francis Xavier, Jean Grey and Scott Summers were friends and mentors to many of us, and though they are no longer with us they are not forgotten. Jubilation?" Ororo asked of the bride at last.

Plucking three of the white roses from her bouquet, she passed one to Pete and another to Ororo. Kneeling together they placed them down at the memorials, a word of quiet thanks said between them all. Rising to stand before the gathered, Pete walked his bride a few steps ahead to address them.

"We welcome you all to join us in the garden for our wedding photos, and we welcome you to our home to break bread with us and share wine and company." Pete announced.

Joining together the wedding party wandered off to the garden with those looking to share in the photos taken to commemorate the day that would be looked back on in fondness for years to come.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The tables were scattered about the lawn with everyone seated to enjoy the meal to come, the wedding party gathered at the head table. Music more festive played, favourites of the wedded couple chosen for the time. The cutting of the cake would come in time for dessert but for now it was that time to break bread and tell tales, Logan elbowed and nudged along until he rose from his seat to carry on the duties of the Best Man.

"Well, what can I say about Pete but he's the first fella I ever came to call my best friend and a more stand up guy ya sure would be pretty hard pressed ta find. I know a lot o' us are all happy ta call him son, brother, friend...and now husband." Logan said looking through the crowd picking people out, from the Rasputin's sitting together to the bridesmaids and finally Jubilee herself.

"Pete was one o' those kids ya noticed, not just because he's about the last person ya'd wanna walk inta when yer not lookin but because he's got this quiet way o' himself. Whenever he had something ta say, well you'd just shut yer trap and listen cause he wasn't one for flappin' his lips like some. He's always got a hand to offer when ya need it, or an ear when ya just gotta get something off yer chest." Logan carried on, seeing the way so many nodded at the words that rang so true.

"Pete, here's to you and best wishes to ya both." Logan said raising his glass of beer in lieu of wine for a toast.

Cheers and whistles were had, cutlery tapped against glasses calling for a kiss that was eagerly embraced between the two. Finding his way back to his seat Logan leaned in to his own love and dared to outdo the newlyweds with his own passion that stole her breath. Staring into another's eyes it was only as they heard Kitty cough in their direction that they realized the Maid of Honour had risen up for her own words.

"Jubilee, I'm not sure if you ever heard the whole story, but some of us thought you were an imaginary friend of Theresa's at first." Kitty started, looking down to the Irish lass who once again had her face loose it's freckles for how red she had gone.

Laughter rolled around the crowd, Pete leaning in to kiss his bride with a whispered word at her clear surprise while Bobby did much the same with Layla. Holding hands, Logan and Marie waited for Kitty to tell the story as everyone waited filled with curiosity.

"Of the first of us to come here when the Professor started teaching again was Bobby, Pete, a jerk who shall remain nameless, myself and Theresa as the baby of the bunch. Well, the worldly thirteen year olds we were we thought we had it all figured out. So when Theresa, only ten then, started disappearing at night to meet with her friend we just didn't think much of it." Kitty related.

Jubilee reached out to Theresa across the table to take her hand and give it a squeeze, the two sharing fond memories in whispers. Kitty smiled at the pair and turned back to the crowd to recall the rest of the tale.

"Now of course we figured she was a little old for imaginary friends, but Theresa always has had this innocence to her and just this right kind of sweetness. Well, as long as you don't piss her off because I've met her father so I know who she got her temper from. Anyways when she started talking about meeting a friend who only came out at night, it all sounded a little odd because as far as we knew we were the only students here." Kitty added, looking off to Ororo then who hid a smile behind her hand.

"Bobby thought maybe she had a pet or something she was hiding, or maybe her own ET in a closet. I thought maybe she just was using it to be alone when she wanted, as she'd been sneaking off out of bed at some pretty late hours of the night. Well, one night we all had enough of the guessing game and when you snuck off Terri we waited out in the hall for you to head off to the kitchen." Kitty remarked, laughing lightly thinking of that night.

"Well, the four of us managed to sneak on down and that's no small feat what with three boys trampling down the stairs, let me tell you. We all rock papered for who would be the one to peek in, Bobby lost out. Reason for that is Theresa has quite the set of lungs so the rest of us had our fingers in our ears incase she got startled. Bobby, what did you say again?" Kitty asked out into the crowd.

"Holy crap she's real!" Bobby yelled out, Jubilee guffawing at it.

"That's how at least some of us first met Jubilee, sitting off at the kitchen table with Theresa while the two of them polished off Miss Grey's rocky road. Turned out Jubilee had been a bit of a special case as far as joining the school went, so she was staying up in the Loft with Ororo while she got settled in. But those of you that know her know she's a slave to her sweet tooth, even back then sneaking out in the dead of night when most of us were fast asleep to satisfy it when one night she ran into our little Irish lassie and made friends. So Theresa, we're sorry we thought you were crazy and we're sorry we didn't think you were real Jubilee." Kitty giggled, walking down to give the two a warm hug.

The ringing of glasses called for another kiss that was joined by many more couples, the courses of the dinner coming out to be shared with good company and conversation. Through the meal more came up to share tales of both with many of the Groom's side coming up to welcome the Bride to their family with stories and words of wisdom and best wishes.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

The cake had been cut in the sparkling flash of cameras, a piece saved for the anniversary to come of the special day. With the sweet tooth known to many and spoken of before none were surprised to witness two pieces vanish in quick succession compliments of the Bride even before the first five had been handed out to the guests. Dessert had come and gone with the setting of the sun, strings of light banishing the darkness on the dance floor set up with a student playing DJ.

"Okay, we've been informed before we can have the first dance that there are some ladies out there looking for their chance at this beautiful bouquet. So if you could all get your butts out here now!" Jubilee called out standing with Pete.

Marie rushed up to the head of the pack with Kitty and Theresa joining her along with Rahne and a reluctant Natasha. A song by Beyonce became the battle hymn, the ladies so intent on claiming the trophy that they missed out on one girl slipping in among them with mischief in her eyes. Feeling herself pushed ahead just a bit, Marie didn't think anything of it watching Jubilee turn her back to them and give a couple practice hoists of the flowers getting ready to throw them.

"Ready, set, go!" Jubilee cried out in time to her very lasts hoists with the last letting the flowers fly through the air.

The world seemed to slow down as Marie watched the bouquet fly, the light behind her a distraction she wouldn't succumb to as she jumped up to snatch it and scream in giddy glee. Turning to look to the rest who had lost out the chance she found herself alone, a distant cry telling the truth behind her unhindered success.

"Illyana you brat!" Kitty screamed, leading the pack of women chasing after the young girl.

With most too busy laughing at the scene, it was the priest who came to save the mischievous maiden with a Bamf and a cloud of sulfurous stench hanging in the air after his passing. Helping hand or not Marie looked to Logan as he walked out to the dance floor and took her into his arms, bending her back for a kiss that had her toes curling.

"Guess I gotta catch the garter now..." Logan whispered, his love standing there with weak knees.

"You better mister..." Marie giggled, heading off to the side as more single men filed out for the honours.

Jubilee sat on a lone chair in the dance floor as Pete knelt before her, laughter and some teasing calls rippling from the crowd as he worked his hands up her stockings to find the garter beneath her dress. Easing it off her slowly with a blush burning on her cheeks, Pete leaned in to kiss her before turning to face the men longing for their prize.

Logan stood at the head of the pack in the company of Sean, Bobby and Remy who all eyed the man with a promise of no easy fight. Many more stood behind them, waiting for that moment when Pete would toss the garter free. With more than his honour on the line Logan felt a rumbling growl roll from his chest in anticipation, crouching ready to make a dash for it. Pete didn't draw it out, winding up for a pitch and letting the balled fabric fly. The yells and cries behind him were meaningless, snatching it out of the air and turning in triumph to the rest.

Expecting to find a press of men behind him, Logan realized what the thud he had heard was seeing Bobby standing his ground that had iced over leaving the rest fall and be lain low by another dirty trick. Bursting out in laughter though Logan didn't care, walking off to his love to dangle it before her thinking of another tradition just then.

"Way I hear it, I get ta slip this on the lucky lady who caught the bouquet..." Logan growled throatily as he knelt low before her.

"Funny, I thought I heard something about that." Marie purred, offering her leg up to him.

Slipping it on slowly, he trailed up her calf with trailing fingers as they tenderly worked their way up until the band of lace and silk found it's home around her thigh. Holding the bouquet as she looked down to him, she imagined just what it would be like to have it play out differently with him bent low before her on a knee as he was now. Trailing his fingers down to place her shoe back upon her in some playful moment mirroring a fairy tale, she settled for the kiss as he rose.

"Also hear that means yer next in line..." Logan whispered with their lips hovering closely together.

"Guess someone has to make an honest woman outta me..." Marie whispered back, stealing his lips in hers.

"Guess we'll just have ta wait and see now won't we." Logan chuckled.

Standing together swaying in tune to the song that played, they watched as Pete and Jubilee had their moment out on the dance floor with all eyes on them. In time the song ended, more couples called out to join them next. Their world became the time between songs as they lost another in their eyes, Marie resting her head against his chest as they slow danced. Without any need to say it they both knew it'd be a moment they'd forever treasure, slipping off after a time as more raucous music played to liven up the mood of the celebration.

And a celebration it was, the heavens painted in eruptions of gold and silver, blues and reds as fireworks not of the Bride were blasted skyward from some safe distance down across the lawn. The tang of black powder hung in the breeze as the white of the wedding was painted in the rainbow of colours flaring in the night sky.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Looks like Kitty has some competition." Marie teased.

Out on the dance floor Remy was doing his best to show up Bobby as they danced with Illyana and Abby, the two girls cutting in on another never seeming to make up their mind of which they wanted. Wrapped up in Logan's arms off to the side, she sighed contentedly feeling his laughter rumble from his chest to tickle her back. Beside them Pete sat with Jubilee, the two tuckered out from all the dances to take a moment to catch their breath and rest their feet.

"Oh, looks like Kitty's up to the challenge." Jubilee giggled, watching her cut in to reclaim her beau.

"And there's Layla collecting her man too." Logan commented.

Elizabeth May was out with her husband looking sweet herself, Alexandra and Nikolai nearby lost to another looking as loving as ever. Few were out now, the wedding having wound down with many bidding their best wishes and a farewell before taking their leave.

"So when are you two sneaking off?" Marie asked of the newlyweds.

"Honeymoon? Tomorrow." Jubilee smiled letting her head loll back sleepily.

"I'm almost jealous, getting sent across Europe on Betsy's dime." Marie said, lolling her own head back against Logan.

"Paris, London, Rome...I'm gonna be fighting for my Pete here against all those museums and art galleries and stuff." Jubilee groused, her beau eliciting a giggle from her though with a tickle of her sides.

"Just where are ya two shackin' up tonight?" Logan asked with a waggle of eyebrows.

"Uh...weird as it sounds, loft, bed...sleep. We'll consummate on our first stop in Paris...can't resist that." Jubilee said sleepily, yawning.

"Sounds beautiful, take pictures. Of Paris I mean, not you two doing...argh forget I said anything!" Marie cried out, suffering the looks of those gathered.

"We will, I think I better carry my bride over the threshold as it were. Thank you both for being here." Pete said softly, easily picking up Jubilee to lead her off to the mansion.

Left alone, Marie felt the evening weighing on her too, trying to find her way to her feet only to be helped in the end. His shirt collar was unbuttoned, his bow tie dangling undone looking his usual rough and rugged self despite the suit he wore. Guiding her off, Logan lead the way on through the very edge of the estate that lead off down to the lake.

"Where we going?" Marie asked with a yawn.

"Lil surprise for ya Darlin'." Logan answered without much fuss.

"Does this surprise have a bed?" Marie laughed, leaning against him for support.

"Matter o' fact it does." Logan chuckled.

Strings of light dispelled the darkness as they neared the lake, the lapping of waves against the dock joining the nightly symphony of the denizens of the night. Out at the very end of the dock a blanket was laid out with an ice bucket holding a bottle of champagne. Shocked by the scene, Marie took it all in and smiled up to Logan as he lead her to gently lay her down.

"It reminds me of the cabin..." Marie said looking around at the scene.

"S'funny, happened to think o' that myself one night not long ago." Logan confessed.

With no glasses, the bottle was popped and passed between them, holding another close in the late eve taking in the heavens above and the twinkling stars. Pressing kisses to her neck as he held her, Marie had so lost herself to his tender ministrations that she didn't realize something else had been pressed to her hands instead of the bottle being passed. Looking down to it, she gasped with a hitched breath at the small baby blue box she found.

"Logan...what's this?" Marie asked with a shaky breath and trembling fingers.

"Why don't ya open it and find out..." Logan whispered, reaching down to take her hands in his to reveal within the velvet of the Tiffany box a simple gold band with a sparkling diamond.

"Yes! Yes, always yes..." Marie cried, tears falling freely.

"Didn't even give me a chance to ask..." Logan chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"You didn't have to, because I'm already yours..." Marie whispered.

Slipping the ring from it's box, Logan slide it along her delicate finger to its rightful place and admired it thinking it had never looked more beautiful than it did now. Twisting in his arms she spun to lay atop him, ravishing his lips with the surge of passion that filled her. Everything else unto the day he had just promised her would be but a formality, one he pressed just the same as their lips parted.

"Marie, will you marry me?" Logan asked with his voice ragged.

"Always...yes..." Marie answered again between kisses.

Once again beneath the stars they embraced surrendering to their passions, the fire burning hotter this night than ever before with the trials they had endured that only tempered their love for another. Bound by the fateful meeting years before, neither could have known then just where that lonely road in the Canadian wilderness would take them so many years later.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
